Plus Fort Que La Mort
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Fiction entièrement basée sur Klaus ! Sa rencontre avec une personne qui changera sa vie, son éternité.
1. Prologue

**Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !**

**Seuls m'appartient les personnages d'Ava et de sa famille, de Thomas, Pedro, Rosa, Erin, Thalia et beaucoup d'autres !**

**PROLOGUE :**

**PLUS FORT QUE LA MORT**

**Toute ma vie, on m'a toujours dictée ce que je devais faire, quoi porter, comment me tenir, comment parler en société, mais jamais on ne m'a demandé :**

_« Qu'en penses-tu Ava ? Es-tu d'accord ? »_

**Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je n'ai jamais été autorisée à le dire. Je devais seulement exécuter leur volonté, et me taire.**

_« C'est pour ton bien que nous agissons ainsi ma fille, tu nous en seras reconnaissante un jour ! »_

_« Tu agiras ainsi avec tes enfants, c'est l'éducation que se doit d'avoir une jeune fille telle que toi si elle veut trouver un mari ! »_

**C'est ce que me disaient mes parents. Je n'avais pas le choix…**

… **jusqu'à ce que je croise _son _regard le soir de mes dix-sept ans. Il m'observait comme si j'étais la plus belle femme au monde, et je le regardais avec une intensité qui me fait encore défaillir aujourd'hui. Sa différence a eu raison de moi, mon amour pour lui a eu raison de tout ce qu'on m'a inculqué. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai désobéi. **

**Voici mon histoire, _notre histoire_. Comment je suis devenue cette créature de la nuit, impitoyable et sans regret après mes actes.**

**Comment je l'ai rencontré trois cent douze ans plus tôt, la vie que nous avons menée avant qu'on m'arrache à lui, et aujourd'hui, après deux cent quatre-vingt sept ans de séparation, je vais enfin _le _retrouver !**


	2. Le soleil d'Espagne

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>1699, Madrid !<strong>

**En cet après-midi ensoleillé du quatorze juin de l'année 1699, une voiture noire, menée par un cochet qui guidait deux superbes chevaux au pelage marron luisant au soleil, roulait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, avec à son bord trois personnes de haut rangs. **

**Une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'un très beau bleu dans une robe rouge regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture. A ses côté, son frère, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et ondulés qui entouraient son visage fin et des yeux d'un gris envoûtant. Face à eux, un troisième homme, des cheveux bouclés châtains clairs qui ne cachait en rien son visage et ses yeux bleus. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que la colère.**

« Pourrions-nous avoir un sourire, mon cher frère ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je t'en prie Rebekah, cesse de réclamer ne serai-ce qu'un sourire de ma part ! » répondit-il.

« Klaus, ne te berce pas d'illusion mon frère, ce n'est pas ici que nous la trouveront ! » dit celui assit à côté de Rebekah.

« Laisse tomber Elijah, tu sais bien que Klaus fait sa tête des mauvais jours lorsqu'il s'agit de Katerina ! » exposa Rebekah.

**Klaus ne parla davantage, et retourna à la contemplation du paysage. Un peu plus de deux siècles plus tôt, Klaus avait eu pour but de briser la malédiction qui l'empêchait d'être un hybride à part entière. Son côté loup-garou avait été réprimé par une sorcière, et Klaus n'avait de cesse de vouloir détruire cette malédiction, mais malheureusement, Katerina Petrova, une humaine qu'il avait rencontrée grâce à son frère Elijah deux siècles auparavant en Angleterre, s'était enfui et demeurait introuvable. Pour se venger, Klaus avait trouvé et tué toute sa famille, pour la punir de se trahison. Depuis lors, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : la retrouver et lui faire payer !**

**Les minutes passèrent dans un silence assez pesant pour Rebekah et Elijah, qui n'osaient ouvrir la bouche quand soudain, la voiture s'arrêta.**

_« Enfin ! » pensa Klaus._

**La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit sur le cocher, qui attendit patiemment que ses maîtres descendent. Elijah fut le premier à sortir, et tendit une main à sa sœur, qui le suivit. Klaus descendit à son tour, et observa la demeure qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations, et qui était toujours entretenue. C'était une belle demeure qui occupait plus de trois milles hectares, construit sur deux étages. Les murs étaient en argile orangés, les structures reliées en bois faisaient ressortir tout le charme du sud du pays, ainsi que de larges fenêtres masquées par des volets en bois de chênes. Pour se rendre dans la maison par l'escalier principal, il fallait passer par un passage dallé avec minutie, de la pelouse fraîchement tondue tout autour, et quelques plantes diverses donnaient à l'entrée un charme exceptionnel. Klaus monta les quelques marches qui menaient à l'intérieur de l'hacienda, et une fois à l'intérieur, il ne pu s'empêcher de détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : le salon. Eclairé par la lumière du jour, une table immense en acajou boisé se trouvait au centre de la pièce, entourée par des chaises faite à partir du même bois que la table. Une cheminée dégageait encore l'odeur d'un feu que l'on avait fait brûler la veille pour maintenir la chaleur dans la fraîcheur humide d'un soir d'été, et quelques fauteuils et canapés étaient disposés d'une manière à ce qu'une famille puisse se retrouver dans l'intimité.**

« Rien n'a changé ! » murmura Klaus.

**Quittant le salon, il se retrouva dans le jardin familial, où trônait un magnifique étendu de fleurs différentes. Klaus s'accouda à la barrière du petit escalier qui se trouvait devant lui, et observa les alentours. Il fut rejoint par sa sœur Rebekah, qui se tenait fièrement droite à ses côtés.**

« Cela nous fera du bien d'être en Espagne. » dit-elle.

« Parle pour toi ! » grommela Klaus.

« Je t'en prie Klaus, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Je vais faire un tour ! » dit-il en descendant les petites marches du jardin.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises ! » le prévint Rebekah.

**Klaus se contenta de sourire. Un sourire que ne vit pas sa sœur. Klaus s'enfonça dans les bois qui bordaient la propriété, et marcha sans fin dans l'immense forêt. Les arbres étaient haut et leurs feuilles d'une très belle couleur. Certains arbres produisaient des fruits, ce qui mélangeait les odeurs de l'air forestier. Klaus ne faisait pas attention où il allait, il se contentait de marcher, encore et encore. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette sale traître de Katerina Petrova. Si elle ne s'était pas enfuie, Klaus aurait brisé la malédiction.**

_« Elle me le paiera ! » pensa-t-il._

**Un rire cristallin attira l'attention de Klaus, qui stoppa sa marche. Cherchant d'où provenait ce rire, il se laissa guider par un flot de parole, qui étrangement, résonnait aux oreilles de Klaus comme un son de cloche. Une voix douce et mélodieuse. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une fille.**

_« Tu crois que maman m'en voudrait ? » fit la voix._

**Klaus suivit le son de la voix, quand enfin, il la vit. Il se tapit entre les arbres afin qu'elle ne le voit pas, et il l'observa. Une jeune fille qui ne faisait pas plus de seize ans, se tenait debout, face à un cheval Arabe, dont le pelage marron luisait au soleil. Sa crinière était étincelante et soignée. Klaus observa plus attentivement la jeune fille, et il fut frappé par sa beauté. Elle était blonde, un visage fin et une belle bouche fine et délicate. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon, d'un haut et d'une chemise d'équitation. Sa belle chevelure blonde flottait autour d'elle, fouettée par la brise d'été. Klaus ne pouvait voir ses yeux, car désormais, la jeune fille lui tournait pratiquement le dos et parlait à son cheval. Le sourire aux lèvres, Klaus prêta une oreille attentive aux paroles de cette fille qui l'avait hypnotisé.**

_« Que m'ont-ils réservés, hein ? Je vais être obligé de porter une robe, de mettre des chaussures avec des talons, et me montrer polie envers des personnes que je ne connais presque pas. Heureusement que Joanna sera là ! »_

**Klaus l'imagina en robe, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Si elle l'attirait déjà dans cet attirail d'équitation, il frissonna de plaisir en l'imaginant dans une belle robe.**

_« Où il est à ton avis ? Hum ? Tu crois que je le trouverais celui qui est fait pour moi ? »_

**Le cheval hennissait, ce qui étonna Klaus. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de caressait l'encolure du cheval. Ce geste était empli de tendresse.**

_« Beau, mystérieux, et presque dangereux. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de l'inconnu, voilà ce que j'aimerais trouver chez un homme ! » continua-t-elle._

**Le sourire de Klaus s'agrandit. Cette fille semblait avoir clairement envie d'aventures. Il l'entendit soupirer, donc, il releva la tête et chercha à mieux l'observer.**

_« Non, maman n'aimerait pas que je choisisse un homme comme ça, mais je m'en fiche ! »_

**Sans le faire exprès, en faisant un pas en arrière, Klaus marcha sur une branche qui craqua, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui sursauta. Klaus releva de nouveau la tête, et croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que le ciel, plus envoûtant encore que l'envie de sang. La jeune fille fronça les yeux afin de mieux voir qui pouvait se tapir entre les arbres.**

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle. « Répondez ! »_

_« MADEMOISELLE ! »_

**La jeune fille se détourna de la forêt, ce qui permit à Klaus de se cacher derrière un arbre, sans pour autant lâcher un seul mot de la conversation.**

_« Qu'y a-t-il Tristan ? » l'entendit-il demander._

_« Mademoiselle Ava, vos parents m'envoie afin de vous sommer de rentrer immédiatement chez vous. Il vous faut vous préparer pour la soirée ! » répondit le dénommé Tristan._

_« Très bien ! » soupira-t-elle._

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Klaus entendit des bruits de sabots qui s'éloignaient au galop. Sortant de sa cachette, il se plaça exactement là où se tenait la jeune fille.**

« Ava ! » murmura Klaus.

**Ce nom lui allait si bien, pensa-t-il ! Quelle était cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait ? Jamais il n'avait eu d'attirance pour une humaine. Certes, il avait fait semblant de ressentir des sentiments affectifs envers Katerina, mais ce n'était que dans l'unique but de la garder auprès de lui pour le sacrifice. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour retourner dans sa demeure.**

**En arrivant dans le petit salon, il trouva son frère et sa sœur, qui discutaient activement. Quand ils se rendirent compte du retour de leur frère, ils se levèrent.**

« Et bien, nous nous demandions où tu étais passé ! » dit Rebekah.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose en mon absence ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui, et pas des moindre ! » répondit Elijah. « Nous avons reçus la visite de George Costello. Il habite la propriété voisine de la nôtre. Il a entendu dire que notre maison venait d'accueillir ses habitants, et il est venu nous faire une visite ! »

« En quoi cela est-il une surprise ? » questionna Klaus en se dirigeant vers le bar.

« Il nous invite à nous rendre chez lui ce soir pour l'anniversaire de sa fille cadette ! » informa Rebekah.

« Sans moi ! » dit Klaus, qui se servit un verre de scotch.

« Klaus, lorsqu'il a apprit qu'un Lord vivait dans cette maison, il a tenu à le rencontrer, nous ne pouvons lui poser un lapin ! » répliqua Elijah.

« Tu parles comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous amoureux ! » s'amusa Klaus, tout en buvant son verre.

« S'il te plaît mon frère, accompagne-nous. Tu sais combien j'aime les bals, et puis, nous venons d'arriver. Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de cette occasion de rencontrer du beau monde ! » tenta Rebekah.

**Klaus soupira longuement, avant de vider complètement son verre d'alcool. Il reposa le verre en cristal sur le bar, puis, se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur pour leur dire :**

« Très bien, je viendrais ! »

_**Plus tard dans la soirée.**_

**La voiture s'arrêta devant une hacienda tout aussi grande que celle de Klaus. Descendant de la voiture, Rebekah dit à son frère :**

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort et t'habiller un peu plus correctement ! »

**En effet, Klaus avait revêtu un pantalon cuirassé, avec une sorte de combinaison qui lui servait de chemise, qu'il avait cintré au niveau du ventre. **

**Elijah s'était habillé élégamment. Un pantalon noir, une chemise élégante, et une veste en queue de pie noire.**

**Quant à Rebekah, elle portait une robe noire dont les manches étaient tenues au niveau des épaules, et ses cheveux étaient portés en chignon, ce qui exposa sa très belle nuque. Sur le seuil de la maison, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de vingt ans environs, blonde, les yeux verts et d'un charme simple. Vêtue d'une robe verte, elle leur dit :**

« Vous devez être nos voisins ! »

« En effet, Mademoiselle ! » dit Elijah en s'inclinant.

« Je m'appelle Monica, la troisième fille de Monsieur Costello. Entrez, je vous en prie ! » les invita-t-elle.

**Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison sans problèmes, quand Monica les guida dans la demeure. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, qui était la salle de réception et qui servait également de salle de bal. Eclairée par un lustre en cristal, la pièce regorgée d'invités de la haute société.**

« Ah, vous êtes venus ! » s'exclama un homme.

« Monsieur Costello ! » fit Elijah en serrant la main de cet homme.

« Appelez-moi George, voyons ! » rectifia Monsieur Costello, avant de faire un baisemain à Rebekah.

« Voici notre frère, Lord Niklaus ! » présenta Elijah.

« Monsieur, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! » dit George en tendant sa main à Klaus.

« Plaisir partagé ! répondit simplement Klaus en lui serrant la main par pure politesse.

**Klaus observa plus attentivement Monsieur Costello. Il lui donnait quarante, quarante deux ans environs, il avait les cheveux marron clairs, des yeux verts et une très belle allure. Il se tenait fièrement et avait la carrure d'un militaire.**

« Voici mon épouse, Karina ! »

**Les présentations terminées, Klaus demanda :**

« Et bien, où se trouve donc la reine de la soirée ? »

« Ma fille termine de se préparer en compagnie de sa sœur aînée. Elle est rentrée d'une balade à cheval, ce qui l'a retardé dans ses préparatifs ! » répondit Madame Costello.

« Une balade à cheval ? » s'étonna Klaus.

« Oui, elle passe beaucoup trop de temps à faire du cheval en dehors de ses études qu'à se comporter comme une jeune fille de son rang doit le faire. Elle est bien trop volatile ! » s'indigna Karina.

« Voyons ma chérie, ne te fais pas tant de soucis pour cela. Elle cessera bientôt cette activité, crois-moi ! » la rassura son mari.

**Mais Klaus n'avait plus rien écouté après avoir entendu ces quelques mots : _« Elle est rentrée d'une balade à cheval ! » _Se pourrait-il que ce soit elle ? Des acclamations de surprises, de joies et d'admirations retentirent dans la salle, attirant l'attention de Klaus. Il regarda dans la même direction que tous, et il aperçut en haut d'un escalier, la Reine de la soirée. Car c'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait : une Reine ! Leur regard se croisèrent, pour ne plus se quitter !**


	3. Un coeur libre

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série!

* * *

><p><strong>Quatorze juin 1699. <strong>

**Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et répandait une vaste chaleur sur les terres de Madrid. Dans la chambre d'une hacienda luxueuse, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde. Ouvrant légèrement les paupières, Ava Costello bâilla longuement tout en s'étirant. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, et elle soupira. Son père, George Costello, était un puissant homme d'affaire, respecté de tous en ville et très influent sur la société. Sa mère, Karina Costello, était elle-même issue d'une famille aisée qui avait fait fortune dans l'exploitation agricole. Ava avait trois sœurs aînées : **

**Joanna, qui avait vingt-sept ans, mariée à son petit ami de longue date, Carlos Gonzales, éleveur de chevaux. Toute personne ayant besoin d'un quelconque cheval, c'est à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Quant à Joanna, elle vivait de sa passion pour la couture. Beaucoup de personne faisait également appel à ses talents. Joanna et Carlos attendaient leur premier enfant.**

**Angelica avait vingt-quatre ans, et elle était fiancée à un banquier de trente ans, très respectable qui connaissait la famille Costello depuis longtemps. Angelica vivait de la musique, donnant des leçons de piano à des enfants ou à des plus grands, et donnait quelquefois des récitals.**

**Monica n'avait que dix-neuf ans et n'avait pas encore terminée ses études. Elle ne cherchait guère à trouver un homme pour le moment, voulant attendre de trouver celui qui lui fallait et surtout que sa sœur Angelica soit mariée. C'était comme ça !**

**Et enfin, Ava avait dix-sept en ce jour, et au grand désarroi de ses parents, elle ne prêtait guère attention à ses études. Certes, elle apprenait des choses avec ses professeurs et était intelligente, mais elle passait son temps libre à s'évader dans la propriété de ses parents et à faire du cheval. **

**D'un pas traînant, Ava s'extirpa de son lit et fit sa toilette, puis, elle revêtit ses vêtements d'équitation après s'être aperçue qu'il était plus de midi. Vêtue d'un pantalon, d'un haut, d'une chemise et de ses bottes d'équitation, elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux qu'elle noua avec un foulard, prit son chaperon, et descendit hâtivement jusqu'à la cuisine pour se restaurer. La cuisinière lui prépara une tasse de lait chaud, et lui donna du pain croustillant beurré. Elle mangea doucement mais pas trop non plus car elle avait hâte de retrouver son cheval.**

« Avez-vous préparé ce que je vous ai demandé hier ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Oui Mademoiselle ! » acquiesça l'une des cuisinières.

**Une jeune servante à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns lui tendit un sac qui contenait quelques carottes, des pommes ainsi que du pain.**

« Merci Lina ! » dit Ava.

**Elle but son lait d'un trait sec, et quitta la cuisine avec son sac. En arrivant dans le jardin, elle huma l'air frais et se dépêcha de regagner les écuries, mais une voix l'arrêta :**

_« Ava ! »_

**Elle se retourna et leva la tête. Elle vit sa mère qui se tenait sur le balcon de la terrasse.**

« Oui mère ? » fit Ava.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu oublies quel jour nous sommes ? » demanda Madame Costello.

« Non mère, je n'ai pas oublié, mais vous savez très bien que je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide ! » répondit Ava.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu fais beaucoup trop de cheval, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et je t'en ai déjà donné les exemples ! » la réprimanda sa mère.

« Maman, je vous en prie, cessez de me traiter comme une enfant ! » répliqua Ava.

**Elle rejoignit les écuries, sans prêter attention aux incessants appels de sa mère, et attacha son sac à la scelle de son cheval Arabe, mit son chaperon pour se protéger des effets du soleil chaud, et monta en scelle, en cavalière, et elle partit au galop. Se faufilant habilement dans le chemin entre les arbres qui la conduirait dans son endroit favori, là où personne ne viendrait l'importuner, Ava laissa l'air frais lui rafraîchir le visage. **

**Elle arriva près d'un vaste pâturage qui bordait sa propriété ainsi que celle qui était voisine de la sienne, et un magnifique étang accueillait souvent des cygnes. Ava s'était toujours demandée qui pouvait bien vivre dans la propriété voisine, mais depuis sa naissance, personne ne l'avait habitée. Vu la taille et la beauté des lieues, cela devait être une famille importante, et riche. Ava descendit de son cheval et défit son chaperon, qui libéra ses cheveux. Elle le posa sur l'herbe, ainsi que du sac, et en sortit une carotte qu'elle coupa en petit morceau et en donna à son fidèle ami, qui mangea sans se faire prier.**

« Et dire qu'il va falloir une fois de plus supporter toutes ces mondanités ! » dit Ava.

**Le cheval approcha sa tête du sac de nourriture et y fouilla, faisant rire la jeune fille.**

« Je pourrais ne pas y aller ! » dit Ava.

**Elle continua de parler à son cheval, qui continuait de lui réclamer des morceaux de carottes. Elle finit par les lui verser sur l'herbe, et elle en profita pour croquer dans une belle pomme rouge. **

« Tu crois que maman m'en voudrait ? » finit-elle par dire après dix minutes de silence.

**Le cheval se contenta de presser son front contre la poitrine d'Ava, tout en hennissant. **

« Que m'ont-ils réservés, hein ? Je vais être obligé de porter une robe, de mettre des chaussures avec des talons, et me montrer polie envers des personnes que je ne connais presque pas. Heureusement que Joanna sera là ! »

**Ava soupirait de frustration tout en caressant l'encolure du cheval, qui ne cessait de hennir.**

« Où il est à ton avis ? Hum ? Tu crois que je le trouverais celui qui est fait pour moi ? Beau, mystérieux, et presque dangereux. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de l'inconnu, voilà ce que j'aimerais trouver chez un homme ! »

**Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis repris :**

« Non, maman n'aimerait pas que je choisisse un homme comme ça, mais je m'en fiche ! »

**Ava avait clairement envie de vivre quelque chose de nouveau. Rencontrerait-elle un homme qui avait les mêmes envies qu'elle ? La liberté, l'amour et la passion ? Un craquement attira son attention vers la forêt. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour scruter les arbres. Elle cru apercevoir une forme entre les arbres, et elle fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir. Elle avança d'un pas, puis de deux et s'écria :**

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez ! »

_« MADEMOISELLE ! »_

**Elle détourna son attention des bois pour regarder en direction de la voix familière qui l'avait appelée. C'était une des personnes qui s'occupait des écuries, qui approchait sur un cheval Persan.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Tristan ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle Ava, vos parents m'envoie afin de vous sommer de rentrer immédiatement chez vous. Il vous faut vous préparer pour la soirée ! » répondit-il.

« Très bien ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Avec regret, elle ramassa son chaperon qu'elle replaça sur sa tête, reprit le sac et remonta en scelle. Elle repartit au galop, escortée par Tristan. En arrivant chez elle, elle tendit les rennes de son cheval à Tristan, et à contre cœur, elle regagna la maison. Son père l'interpella.**

« Ava, nous t'avions pourtant dis de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Père, vous ne pouvez m'interdire de faire du cheval ! » dit-elle.

« Mais il va te falloir cesser bien assez tôt. Tu sais bien que c'est une nuisance pour ton corps si tu persistes à monter de cette façon ! » la gronda sa mère qui venait d'arriver.

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'enfanter demain, alors arrêtez de me répéter sans cesse cela, mère ! » rétorqua Ava.

« Cela suffit, nous en parlerons un autre jour mais pour l'instant, va dans ta chambre et prépare-toi. Il se fait tard et les invités arriveront dans deux heures ! » lui ordonna sa mère.

**Ava s'empressa d'entrer dans la maison et monta en courant dans sa chambre, bousculant ses sœurs au passage.**

« Fais attention Ava ! » lui fit sa sœur Monica.

« Tu es encore allé faire du cheval ? Tu exagères Ava ! » lui dit Angelica.

« Voyons, laisse-la tranquille ! » la reprit Monica.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas bon pour une femme de faire trop d'équitation ! » lui rappela Angelica.

« Fais moi plaisir Angelica, occupe-toi de tes cheveux et de tes leçons de pianos, ainsi que de ton futur mari et ne te mêle pas de mes affaires ! » contra Ava.

**Ava courut jusque dans sa chambre et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle voulut tellement verser les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler, mais elle s'abstint sinon elle recevrait une fois de plus des réprimandes de sa mère pour avoir le visage rougis le jour de son anniversaire, et en plus devant la haute société. Elle finit par se lever et par aller dans sa petite salle de bain personnelle pour se nettoyer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Martha, la femme de chambre d'Ava. Martha avait la cinquantaine, et travaillait pour les Costello depuis l'âge de vingt-et-un an, et depuis dix ans environs, elle avait été mise au service d'Ava. Se retournant vers son grand miroir, Ava laissa Martha lui serrer son corset.**

« Pas si fort Martha ! » dit Ava.

« Je suis navrée Mademoiselle, mais ce sont les ordres de votre mère ! » informa Martha.

« Oui et bien ma mère arrive peut-être à respirer avec une cage thoracique comprimée, pas moi alors ne serrez pas si fort ! » finit-elle par ordonner.

**Ava remarqua que le soleil venait de se coucher. **

_« Déjà ? » pensa-t-elle._

**Elle retint une plainte en sentant le corset se serrer, et la porte se rouvrit.**

« Je m'en occupe Martha ! »

**La vieille femme quitta la chambre et laissa la sœur aînée d'Ava prendre le relais.**

« Dieu merci, tu es là ! » souffla Ava.

**Sa sœur Joanna portait une très belle robe émoussée violine dont on pouvait voir les contours de son ventre arrondi de six mois, avec des manches courtes et retroussées sur les épaules. Elle déposa une grande boîte sur le lit, et rejoignit sa sœur. **

« C'est bien trop serré ! » remarqua-t-elle en défaisant le corset.

« Tu crois ? » ironisa Ava.

« Là, c'est mieux ! » dit Joanna.

**Ava souffla de soulagement et se retourna vers sa sœur. **

« Merci ! » dit Ava. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

**D'un signe de tête, elle désigna la boîte qui était sur son lit.**

« Ton cadeau ! » répondit Joanna.

**Ava souleva le couvercle de la boîte, et elle fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle y trouva. Elle en sortit délicatement une magnifique robe rouge.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Mets-la ! » la pressa Joanna.

**Ava ne prit pas la peine d'aller derrière son paravent pour se changer, et enfila la robe. Joanna l'aida à l'attacher, et une fois fait, le résultat était époustouflant. Evasée sur les jambes, la robe épousait parfaitement les courbes d'Ava, dont les hanches et le buste fusionnaient avec le tissu. Elle finissait en dos nu, et la poitrine d'Ava fut mise en avant.**

« Tu veux que maman ait une attaque ! » s'esclaffa Ava en s'asseyant devant sa coiffeuse.

« C'et ton anniversaire, tu dois faire bonne impression, et en plus, il paraît que la propriété voisine est enfin habitée, et qu'elle abriterait un Lord, très séduisant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! » expliqua Joanna.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ces aristocrates que papa fréquente ! » soupira Ava.

« Ava, il faut que je te dise quelque chose et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je ne le faisais pas. » commença à dire Joanna en mettant la touche finale à la coiffure d'Ava.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ava en se levant.

« Et bien, c'est ma belle-mère qui l'a dit à Carlos qui me l'a dit et, papa et maman on en projet de te fiancer avec le fils de Pedro Valgas ! » avoua Joanna.

« Quoi ? Ce petit fils à papa ? » s'écria Ava. « Ah non, il est hors de question que je me laisse faire ! »

« Fais comme si de rien n'était, ils ne feront rien ce soir je t'assure. Ils vont simplement vouloir que tu passes la soirée avec Thomas, mais je t'en prie ma sœur, je te connais, je sais comment tu es et je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Angelica. Tu vaux bien plus qu'un mariage arrangé ! » lui dit Joanna.

« Ce que je veux c'est pouvoir faire mes propres choix. Ils m'ont encore interdit de faire du cheval, mais j'y suis quand même allée ! » dit Ava.

« Tu as encore le temps, tu as toute la vie devant toi, profites-en, et puis, ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à te marier tant qu'Angelica n'aura pas épousée Cristian, et que Monica se trouve quelqu'un ! » lui rappela Joanna.

« Bien, allons-y, je ne vais pas les laisser dicter ma vie de toute façon ! » dit Ava.

**Joanna sourit et vérifia une dernière fois la coiffure de sa petite sœur. Elle lui avait bouclée ses longs cheveux blonds et les avaient rattachés en un chignon, mais plusieurs boucles retombaient sur son beau visage, dégageant sa nuque. **

**Elles finirent par rejoindre tous les invités dans la grande salle de bal qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion, et avant de descendre l'escalier, Ava se stoppa. Elle avait une drôle d'impression. Elle souffla un bon coup, et serra la main de sa sœur avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle entendit les exclamations de joie et d'admiration des présents, et lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle croisa un regard bleu, presque aussi bleu que le sien. Il avait des cheveux bouclés châtains clairs, et il était beau. Il l'a regardé en retour, et pour Ava, c'était comme si elle venait d'être touché par la foudre !**


	4. Au coeur d'une valse

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Leur regard se croise.<strong>

**Leur cœur batte inconsciemment à l'unisson.**

**Un désir violent de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre se faisait ressentir au plus profond de leur être.**

**Klaus admirait l'Ange qui venait d'apparaître dans cette magnifique robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille.**

**Ava maintenait son regard et ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler son allure, différente des autres hommes présents dans la salle et qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible.**

**C'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde !**

**Soudain, une forme masculine s'avança vers Ava, et elle dû masquer sa déception en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de son père.**

« Ma chérie, tu es resplendissante ! » la complimenta-t-il.

« Merci père ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Elle commençait à être gênée par l'attention que lui montraient les invités, et sa sœur Monica le vit. Elle alla donc ordonner à l'orchestre de commencer à jouer, et lorsque les premières notes de violons et de piano retentirent, les couples commencèrent à se former au milieu de la salle de bal, immense soit-dit en passant. Ava remercia sa sœur d'un regard. Joanna et Monica étaient les seules à être très proches d'Ava. Angelica, étant plus disposée à faire partie de la haute société, elle n'avait guère les mêmes envies et le même état d'esprit que ses sœurs. Joanna et Monica comprenaient la passion d'Ava pour les chevaux, son besoin de liberté. Pas Angelica ! **

« Viens ma chérie, je vais te présenter à nos nouveaux voisins ! » lui dit son père en lui prenant la main doucement.

**Quand Ava se rendit compte que son père la dirigé vers l'homme qui venait de subtiliser son cœur, elle se sentit fondre. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus, et elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour lui faire reprendre un rythme normal. **

**Klaus attendit avec impatience d'être présenté à cette ravissante créature, et cette impatience n'échappa ni à Elijah, ni à Rebekah.**

**S'arrêtant devant le trio, George Costello fit les présentations et Ava dû se forcer à détourner le regard de Klaus, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien.**

« Voici ma fille cadette, Ava ! » présenta Monsieur Costello.

**Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Rebekah, qui lui rendit sa révérence avec autant de grâce, et fit la même chose avec Elijah quand celui-ci lui présenta son frère :**

« Et voici notre frère, Lord Niklaus ! »

**Klaus se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui prit la main droite en lui disant d'une voix charmante :**

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Klaus ! »

**Il lui fit un baisemain et Ava s'inclina et baissa légèrement la tête, le temps pour elle de calmer ses rougeurs. Quand Klaus relâcha la main d'Ava, à contrecœur, il sentit en lui la même émotion qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu dans la forêt, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. **

« Nous vous souhaitons tous nos meilleurs vœux. » lui dit Rebekah. « Dix-sept ans est un âge important dans la vie d'une jeune fille ! »

« Merci beaucoup, mais je dois avouer que je me serais passé de cette fête ! » dit Ava.

« Voyons, ma chérie, tu ne vas pas recommencer ? » la gronda gentiment son père.

« Pardonnez-moi, père ! » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir organisé une aussi belle soirée ! »

« Tu es pardonné ! » lui dit-il. « Viens avec moi, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un d'autre qui est impatient de danser avec toi ! »

_« Oh non pas lui ! » pensa Ava._

**Elle su immédiatement de qui son père voulait parler. Il la contraint, sans la brusquer, à le suivre aux abords d'une table où l'on servait les boissons. Sa mère, Karina, discutait avec un homme du même âge que son père, un peu plus menu et les cheveux plus grisonnants. Pedro Valgas était un banquier fort respecté dans la ville, et il était ami avec George Costello depuis de nombreuses années. A son côté, un jeune homme de vingt ans, brun, de belles pommettes et un air plutôt réservé, souriait à chaque parole que prononçait Karina.**

« Pitié Seigneur ! » murmura Ava.

« Pardon ? » demanda son père.

« Rien ! » répondit Ava.

**Klaus, qui n'avait pas quitté Ava du regard, s'était concentré pour épier la conversation à venir, et il l'entendit prononcer tout bas ces deux mots : _« Pitié Seigneur » !_ Elijah et Rebekah l'avaient aussi entendu, ce qui les étonna.**

**Ava prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer qu'elle voulait être ailleurs qu'ici, mais ce fut peine perdu car lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de sa mère, celle-ci lui lança un regard de méfiance qui voulait dire :**

_« Tiens toi tranquille ou ça ira très mal pour toi ! »_

**Ava ravala sa fierté et attendit.**

« Pedro, tu te souviens d'Ava je suppose ! » dit George.

« Evidement ! » répondit Pedro Valgas. « Ma chère, tu es toujours aussi belle ! »

« Je vous remercie ! » s'efforça de dire Ava.

« Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de mon fils, Thomas ! » espéra Pedro.

_« Très vaguement ! » voulut-elle dire._ « Oui bien sûr ! »

**Sous le regard insistant de sa mère, Ava lui tendit sa main gauche, qu'il prit et lui fit un baisemain. Sous les yeux interloqués de ses parents ainsi que de Monsieur Valgas, Ava n'avait pas tendit sa main droite comme l'exige la coutume, mais la gauche.**

**Plus loin, Joanna, Carlos, Monica, Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah furent très amusés par la scène.**

**Karina Costello reprit contenance et quand elle entendit le début du morceau qu'elle attendit joué par l'orchestre, elle dit :**

« Ava, Thomas a hâte de danser avec toi ! »

« Maman non je vous en prie. Je ne suis pas très en forme ce soir ! » tenta-t-elle de refuser.

« Ava ! » persista sa mère.

**La voix dure qu'avait utilisée Karina fut sans appel, et Ava s'y contraint. Elle accepta la main que lui tendit le jeune Thomas, et avec lassitude, elle le suivit donc jusqu'à la salle de bal, où ils entamèrent une valse.**

**Lors de la deuxième danse, une valse toujours, Ava se sentait coincée. Elle retint une grimace lorsqu'elle sentit le pied de son partenaire lui écraser le sien.**

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu étourdi. Je ne danse pas autant d'habitude ! » s'excusa Thomas.

« Ce n'est rien ! » grommela-t-elle.

**Assise sur une chaise, un verre de ponch fruité à la main, Joanna observa sa sœur qui dansait avec le jeune homme. Carlos, qui restait près de sa femme, remarqua lui aussi l'air défait de sa belle-sœur.**

« Ta sœur ne me semble pas ravie de cette danse ! » dit Carlos.

« Tu parles, je crois qu'elle aurait préférée se noyer dans l'étang au milieu des cygnes à la place ! » railla Joanna.

**Klaus et Rebekah s'approchèrent du couple.**

« Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Oh, avec plaisir ! » accepta Joanna.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter ! » dit Klaus.

« Ne vous en faites pas, votre nom à déjà fait le tour de la maison ! » plaisanta Carlos.

**Klaus eut un air étonné, et Joanna s'empressa d'éclaircir ce petit mystère.**

« Ma mère s'est empressée de faire courir le bruit de votre arrivée et, toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires présentes vous regardent en ce moment même ! »

**Rebekah eut un sourire taquin à l'encontre de son frère, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Une seule personne avait attirée son attention, et elle dansait en ce moment même avec un gringalet qui n'était pas capable d'aligner deux mots et deux pas de danses sans faire une faute.**

« Carlos, mon chéri, invite donc Monica à danser. Tu ne vas pas rester auprès de moi toute la soirée ! » lui dit Joanna.

« Je ne te quitte pas ! » réfuta-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas m'envoler, alors va t'amuser un peu ! » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, je lui tiendrais compagnie ! » se proposa Klaus.

« Acceptez-vous, Madame, le temps d'une danse, que je vole votre époux ? » demanda poliment Rebekah.

« Mais oui ! » accepta Joanna. « Va danser ! »

**Elle avait regardée son mari droit dans les yeux, et il su qu'il ne valait mieux pas refuser une nouvelle fois. Il finit par se lever, et par donner son bras à Rebekah, qui tout sourire, l'accepta. Ils disparurent tout deux dans la foule qui se préparait à danser un quadrille.**

**Tout en observant et son mari, et sa sœur, danser avec leur partenaire respectif, Joanna demanda à Klaus :**

« Où est donc votre frère ? »

« Elijah s'entretient avec votre père. Je suis peut-être un Lord, mais mon frère est plus disposé que moi à parler de politique et de faits sociaux ! » répondit Klaus.

« Vous me semblez préférer l'amusement plutôt qu'au devoir, je me trompe ? » dit Joanna.

« Non, vous avez parfaitement raison ! » acquiesça Klaus.

**Au milieu de la piste de danse, lorsque les dernières notes de musiques se stoppèrent pour faire place à une musique un peu plus contemporaine et hispanique, Ava s'écarta de la foule, flanquée de son fardeau.**

« Où allez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il, un peu stressé.

« Euh, je dois parler à ma sœur et, euh, j'ai besoin de rafraîchissement alors, si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques minutes de repos ! » expliqua Ava.

« Oh, oui bien sûr ! » accepta-t-il en la saluant.

**Ava se dirigea vers sa sœur, qui à sa grande surprise, était avec Klaus.**

« Au secours, il faut que je m'assieds ! » se plaignit Ava en prenant place dans la chaise qui était celle de Carlos.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda Joanna.

« Il m'a marché sur les pieds pendant au moins le trois quarts des danses ! » répondit Ava.

**Cette réplique fit sourire Klaus, ainsi que Joanna.**

« Les parents me voient ? » questionna Ava.

« Euh, non, ils sont occupés, pourquoi ? » demanda à son tour Joanna.

**Ava s'empara d'une coupe de champagne et la but d'une traite, sous l'œil amusé de Klaus et la surprise de sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle reposa la coupe, Ava se sentit mieux, et s'empara d'une fraise qu'elle mangea.**

« Et bien, tu me surprends, ma sœur ! » dit Joanna.

« Ne le laissez plus jamais m'approcher, sinon, je le fais passer sous les sabots de mon cheval ! » menaça Ava.

**Joanna se mit à rire, ainsi que Klaus qui se fit plus discret.**

**Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le son d'une valse viennoise, la préférée d'Ava, retentit. Elle soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention de Klaus sur elle.**

« Pas un seul homme correct ne sait danser cette danse sans marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière ! » dit-elle avec lassitude.

« Permettez-moi donc de vous faire preuve du contraire ! » lui proposa Klaus en lui tendant sa main.

**Ava leva les yeux vers lui, et ne pu résister à son allure de gentleman.**

« M'accordez-vous cette danse ? » demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Mais avec joie ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Elle lui prit donc sa main, après avoir échangé un regard complice avec sa sœur, et tout deux, ils rejoignirent le milieu de la piste de danse. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son partenaire, elle remarqua à quel point il avait les épaules bien carrées. Klaus, quant à lui, une main avec celle de sa belle partenaire, il plaça la droite sur sa hanche, et sans la quitter du regard, il la guida dans les premiers pas de la valse. **

**Carlos et Rebekah, complices mais amis, rejoignirent Joanna en riant.**

« Vous dansez très bien ! » le complimenta Rebekah.

« Je peux vous retourner le compliment ! » dit Carlos avant de prendre la main de sa femme qui s'était mise debout. « Que fais-tu ainsi ma chérie ? »

« Où est mon frère ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Il danse avec Ava ! » répondit Joanna, qui s'était rapprochée d'un petit balcon pour observer sa sœur.

**Sur la piste, les couples s'étaient écartés et avaient arrêtés de danser lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent avec quelle grâce et quelle perfection, Klaus et Ava se mouvaient au son de la musique. **

**Tournants et virevoltants, Klaus et Ava ne faisaient plus qu'un au sein d'une même danse. Les yeux dans les yeux, à aucun moment, ils ne détachèrent le regard de l'autre.**

**Talonnée par son mari, ses deux filles, ainsi que de Monsieur Valgas et son fils, Karina trouva sa fille aînée sur le petit balcon qui permettait à quiconque voulait observer les danseurs sans encombrer le passage. Faisant fi de la présence de son beau-fils et de Rebekah, qui elle avait été rejointe par Elijah, Karina demanda à sa fille :**

« Où est ta sœur ? Thomas la cherche depuis plusieurs minutes ! »

« Ava est occupée pour le moment ! » répondit Joanna, sans prendre la peine de regarder sa mère.

**Madame Costello, comme tous ses invités, regarda en direction de la piste de danse, et elle vit que sa plus jeune fille dansait avec Lord Niklaus, plus complice que jamais.**

« Elle semble passer un très bon moment ! » se hasarda à dire Monica.

« Comment ose-t-elle ? » fulmina Angelica, qui était au courant des plans de ses parents envers sa plus jeune sœur.

« S'il te plaît Angelica, tais-toi ! » quémanda Joanna.

**Impuissante, Madame Costello regarda sa fille danser gracieusement avec son cavalier.**

**La musique arriva à sa fin, et après l'avoir fait tourner une dernière fois, ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps que l'orchestre. Toujours proche l'un de l'autre, Ava et Klaus avaient le cœur qui battait à l'unisson. Les spectateurs applaudirent devant la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.**

« Bravo, vous m'avez impressionnée ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

« J'ai une merveilleuse partenaire ! » lui dit-il.

**Ava sourit sincèrement, et quand la prochaine danse fut annoncée, elle se laissa entraîner hors de la foule par Klaus, tandis que les couples se reformaient au milieu de la piste de danse.**

**Ne voulant créer aucun conflit et ainsi attirer l'attention sur sa famille, Madame Costello préféra ne pas poser de question à sa fille cadette sur la danse qu'elle venait d'exécuter avec le Lord. Elle attendrait que la soirée se termine et que les invités repartent chez eux.**

**Revenant à leur place, Klaus, qui tenait la main droite d'Ava dans la sienne, la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un baisemain, puis, il lui dit :**

« Merci pour cette danse ! »

**Ava rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, et son cœur se mit à battre une fois de plus à une vitesse anormale. Klaus, qui entendit et vit l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune fille, lui sourit.**

_« Faut qu'il arrête de me sourire comme ça, je vais craquer ! » pensa Ava._

**Elle s'inclina du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en contrôlant ses émotions, et partit retrouver sa sœur qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre depuis un balcon.**

« C'était quoi ce que je viens de voir ? » lui demanda Joanna.

« Je, je ne sais pas ! » répondit Ava.

« Ne te méprends pas Ava, je suis de ton côté et tu le sais. J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous êtes regardés durant toute la durée de la danse ! » dit Joanna.

« Je t'assure Joanna, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Depuis le début de la soirée, dès l'instant où j'ai posé mon regard sur lui, j'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite que d'habitude. Je, ouh ! » fit Ava avant de poser une main sur son ventre.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Joanna.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai chaud c'est étrange. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. » dit Ava.

« Que ressens-tu ? » voulut savoir Joanna.

« Et bien, je te l'ai dis, j'ai chaud ! » répondit Ava.

« Où ça ? » la pressa Joanna.

« Là ! » dit Ava en plaçant sa main sur son cœur.

**Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Joanna, qui su exactement ce que ressentait sa sœur.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Ava.

« Ma chérie, tu es amoureuse ! » lui répondit Joanna.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures à peine ! » contra Ava.

« Les coups de foudre existent, et tu viens d'en avoir un ! » lui sourit Joanna.

**Le sourire qu'afficha Ava se fana aussitôt.**

« Les parents ne me laisseront jamais ! » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Ava, je te l'ai déjà dis, ils ne peuvent pas t'obliger à épouser quelqu'un contre ton gré. Sois forte, et surtout montre leur que tu es maître de ton propre destin ! » lui conseilla Joanna.

« T'as raison, je ne les laisserai me pas dicter ma conduite ! » approuva Ava.

**Pendant qu'Ava tenter de maintenir sa respiration et les battements de son cœur à un rythme régulier, elle ne savait pas que quelque part dans la maison, l'oreille tendue, Klaus avait entendu l'entière conversation entre Ava et Joanna. **

**Il était plus de minuit, et les derniers invités s'en allèrent. Monsieur Valgas et son fils saluèrent la famille, et Thomas bredouilla à l'encontre d'Ava :**

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, et de danser avec vous, malgré ma maladresse ! »

**Ava prit sur elle et lui répondit tout aussi poliment :**

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, et vous êtes pardonné ! »

**Elle lui tendit une fois de plus sa main gauche, qu'il baisa tendrement, et il s'en alla, suivit de son père. Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah furent les derniers à prendre congés, car Elijah et Monsieur Costello planifiaient un rendez-vous pour parler plus amplement !**

« Merci pour cette soirée, et encore tous mes vœux, Ava ! » dit Rebekah à la jeune fille.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons ! » dit Ava en rendant la révérence à Rebekah.

« J'en suis persuadée ! » répondit Rebekah en souriant.

**Elijah salua à son tour la jeune fille, et enfin, quand vint le tour de Klaus, il prit la main droite qu'elle lui tendit, et lui fit un baisemain sans la quitter des yeux.**

**Une fois en famille, Monsieur, Madame et Angelica Costello se retournèrent vers Ava.**

« Et bien, on peut dire que tu n'as pas été très coopérative ce soir ! » dit Karina.

« Je suis venue, alors je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire de mal ! » répondit Ava.

« Ignorer Thomas comme tu l'a fais, c'était impoli, et déplacé ! » intervint Angelica.

« L'ignorer ? J'ai dansé trois fois avec lui, et les trois fois il m'a marché sur les pieds ! » répliqua Ava.

« Tu aurais pu faire preuve de compassion et discuter avec lui, faire connaissance ! » lui dit Angelica.

« Je vois, t'es au courant toi aussi ! » dit Ava.

« Au courant de quoi ? » demanda George.

« Non mais vous croyez que j'ignore ce que vous manigancez ? Je ne l'épouserai pas, et vous ne pourrez m'y forcer ! » claqua Ava.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » questionna Karina, offusquée par le ton que prenait sa fille.

« Les bruits courts mère, et ma réponse est non ! » répondit simplement Ava. « Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée ! »

**Sans plus un mot, elle monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.**

**Dans la propriété voisine, Klaus buvait un verre de scotch tout en repensant à sa mystérieuse inconnue sur qui il avait enfin pu mettre un nom.**

« Nous aurais-tu caché des choses mon frères ? » lui demanda Rebekah.

« Ça se pourrait ! » répondit-il en vidant son verre.

**Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la demeure et rejoignit la maison des Costello. Il repéra l'odeur d'Ava sous une fenêtre, et reconnu les battements de son cœur. Avec rapidité et silence, il se glissa dans la chambre de la jeune fille, qui avait troquée sa jolie robe rouge contre une robe de chambre blanche. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et s'étalaient autour d'elle. Elle dormait profondément, allongée sur le dos. Klaus s'approcha sans faire de bruit, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Il l'observait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours interdit de ressentir : de l'amour !**


	5. Confessions intimes, Acte I

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Matin du quinze juin 1699 !<strong>

**Le soleil était de nouveau au rendez-vous en cette belle matinée. La lumière éblouissante du jour envahit la chambre d'Ava, qui sourit en sentant la douce caresse des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le sourire qu'elle arborait s'agrandit quand elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. La rencontre avec Klaus avait été la plus belle rencontre de toute sa vie. Elle se retourna, et vit sur son second coussin, une magnifique rose rouge. Elle s'assit sur son lit, prit la rose dans sa main, et la porta à son nez. Elle était encore fraîche, et un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit monté dans sa chambre, par la fenêtre, en pleine nuit rien que pour y déposer une rose rouge sur son oreiller ? L'idée plu énormément à la jeune espagnole, qui venait de voir sa journée s'illuminer par cette attention de la part du beau Lord. Elle se leva, remplit un de ses petits vases d'eau, et y plaça la rose, puis, elle fit sa toilette. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait d'une robe toute simple, elle pensait à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle avait une heure de piano avec sa sœur Angelica, pour son plus grand malheur, et ensuite, elle avait pour obligation d'étudier l'italien et l'allemand avec deux professeurs différents. Ses parents voulaient qu'elle puisse parler plusieurs langues, car selon sa mère, toutes femmes du monde se devaient d'avoir connaissances des langues étrangères.**

« C'est une perte de temps ! » dit Ava à voix haute.

**Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, et les pans de sa jupe masquaient ses bottes. Ava finit par prendre ses livres, et descendit dans le salon où elle retrouva sa famille pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la droite de Monica, et elle déjeuna, sans prêter attention aux regards que lui lançait le reste de sa famille.**

**Après son cours de piano qui lui paru interminable, Ava avait rejoint Monica pour le cours d'italien en premier lieu, puis, pour celui d'allemand. Lorsque le repas du midi fut terminé, Ava se précipita dans les cuisines pour récupérer le sac que lui préparaient quotidiennement les cuisinières : carottes, pommes, du pain de la veille, et une gourde d'eau. Elle prit aussi une nappe de pique-nique, et se dirigea vers les écuries, où son cheval l'attendait. Tristan, le garçon d'écurie qui s'occupait des chevaux, avait scellé le cheval d'Ava, et attacha le sac de nourriture et la nappe, puis, aida la jeune fille à monter.**

« Si mes parents vous demandent dans quelle direction je suis partie, vous n'avez rien vu ! » lui dit Ava en nouant un foulard en soie rouge autour de son cou.

« Bien Mademoiselle ! » acquiesça Tristan.

**Elle donna un petit coup de pression sur les flancs de son magnifique cheval Arabe, et le cheval su ce qu'il avait à faire. Partant au galop, il suivit le chemin qu'il prenait chaque jour jusqu'au lac qui bordait la propriété des Costello et celle de Klaus.**

**Ava tira légèrement sur les rennes pour ralentir son allure, et le cheval s'arrêta-en plein milieu de la verdure ondoyante de la prairie bordait par son lac sublime.**

_« Je pensais bien vous trouver ici ! »_

**Ava tourna la tête vers sa droite, et elle vit Klaus qui était adossé contre un arbre.**

« Klaus, comment saviez-vous où me trouver ? » demanda Ava, qui mit pied à terre.

**Il se rapprocha d'elle avec sa démarche presque féline, qu'Ava ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Lorsqu'il fut à un centimètre d'elle, il lui prit la main droite et lui fit un baisemain. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui avoua :**

« C'était moi hier après-midi ! »

**Il déchargea le sac et la nappe du cheval, qui s'en alla vers un coin d'herbe qu'il jugea juteux, et Klaus déplia la nappe sur l'herbe fraîche. Dans la tête d'Ava, ça fit tilt !**

« C'était vous ! » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne pas vous être montré à moi ? »

« Vous m'aviez l'air occupé avec votre splendide bête ! » répondit-il.

**Il donna les carottes au cheval, puis, il tendit la main à Ava, qui l'a prit sans hésiter, et ils s'installèrent sur la nappe.**

« Avez-vous trouvé mon petit cadeau ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je savais que c'était vous ! » admit-elle.

« Il vous a fait plaisir j'espère ? » dit-il.

« Oui, elle est magnifique, merci ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Mais son sourire se fana, ce que remarqua Klaus.**

« Qu'avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien ! » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**Elle mentait bien entendu, et cela, Klaus l'avait bien comprit. Avec douceur, il posa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à le regarder. Ava se perdit dans ses prunelles bleus, et elle dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire quelque chose de déplacé.**

« Je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse, dites-le moi ! » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va passer ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je vous crois ! » finit-il par dire. « Pour l'instant ! »

**Ils se sourirent mutuellement, mais Ava détourna les yeux pour observer les cygnes sur le lac. Elle finit par s'allonger, et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et du silence apaisant. Elle avait bien conscience de la présence de Klaus à ses côtés. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, et ça la déstabilisé un peu. Elle essayait de faire taire les palpitations de son cœur et l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait au niveau du ventre, mais rien n'y faisait.**

**Klaus arbora un sourire, fier de voir la réaction qu'il provoquait chez la jeune fille. Il pouvait clairement entendre les battements de son cœur et il vit des petits pics de rougeurs teinter les joues d'Ava. Il décida de la mettre à l'aise en lui demandant :**

« Comment s'est passée votre fin de soirée après notre départ ? »

**Le soupire de frustration et de colère que laissa échapper Ava fit rire Klaus. Elle reprit sa position initiale, et regarda Klaus, qui avait toujours le sourire.**

« Je vois que ça vous amuse ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Vous voulez en parler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes familiaux ! » répondit-elle.

« Mais non, dites-moi ! » dit-il.

« Disons que, le conflit que j'ai avec mes parents dû à mon manque d'intégration risque de virer à la catastrophe ! » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi cela ? » questionna-t-il.

« Vous souvenez-vous du garçon avec qui j'ai dansé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Celui qui vous marchait sur les pieds ? » fit-il amusé.

« Oui, celui-là, et bien, mes parents ont dans l'idée de me marier avec lui ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? » arqua-t-il.

« J'aimerais bien ! » soupira-t-elle. « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai dû l'apprendre par ma sœur, qui en plus l'a apprit de son mari qui l'a apprit de sa mère qui l'a su, je ne sais pas comment ! »

« Il n'est pas pour vous ! » laissa échapper Klaus.

**Ava le regarda intensément, mais ne releva pas. Klaus quant à lui, espérait que la jeune fille n'ait pas décelée la petite pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.**

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je déteste me faire dicter ma conduite, et ce ne sont certainement pas mes parents qui m'obligeront à l'épouser _lui _! » répondit-elle.

« Qu'attendez-vous d'un homme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, si je devais faire le portrait de l'homme idéal, je dirais qu'il doit être avant tout à mon écoute, mais surtout que l'on soit sur le même pied d'égalité. Je veux avoir une totale confiance en lui, et réciproquement cela va s'en dire. Hum, qu'il soit mon meilleur ami et qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre nous, et qu'il soit beau si possible ! » répondit-elle en riant à la fin de sa réplique.

**Quand elle regarda Klaus, elle le vit sourire, et en y réfléchissant bien, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait trouver toutes ces qualités chez lui. Il était beau, il l'écoutait sans la juger, et elle avait confiance en lui.**

« Ava, j'ignore ce qui m'arrive, et ce qui arrivera par la suite étant donné qu'il faudra bien un jour que je retourne en Angleterre, mais j'ai de l'affection pour vous. Beaucoup d'affection ! » avoua-t-il.

**Ava sentit son cœur s'emballer devant cette soudaine déclaration, et elle referma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Lorsque ces dites larmes furent refoulées, Ava prit une grosse bouffée d'air et se leva. Bien qu'elle soit tombée subitement amoureuse du Lord, avait-elle le droit de vivre ce genre d'histoire avec un homme qui repartirait dans son pays d'ici quelques semaines, voir quelques jours ?**

**Klaus, de son côté, avait envie de tenir la jeune fille dans ses bras, de la réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit lui faire du mal, mais il savait que s'il s'engageait sur cette voie-là, il devra avouer sa véritable nature à la jeune espagnole. Le pouvait-il ? S'enfuirait-elle en découvrant qu'il est un vampire ? Si elle agissait ainsi, il serait obligé de lui effacer la mémoire et de se faire oublier à elle, mais il ne pouvait s'y soumettre. Il l'aimait déjà trop !**

**Ava finit par se retourner, et fit face à Klaus.**

« Sachez que je ressens aussi des choses pour vous, et bien que je peux avoir le soutien de ma sœur aînée, je ne sais si mes sentiments ne m'attireront aucun ennui. Mes parents ne semblent pas vouloir me laisser vivre ma vie, et je sais qu'ils ne me lâcheront pas. Quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils l'obtiennent ! » lui dit-elle.

« Il me semble que votre sœur Joanna ait épousé l'homme qu'elle voulait, et non un homme imposé par vos parents ! » souleva Klaus.

« Elle connaît Carlos depuis l'enfance. Mes parents ne pouvaient pas s'interposer sans craindre de rompre tout lien avec Joanna. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Croyez-vous, que vos parents vous refuserez à moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire, que vous m'aimez ? » dit-elle en murmurant le dernier mot.

« Oui Ava, je vous aime ! » confia-t-il.

**A présent, les larmes tant refoulées coulèrent sur le visage d'Ava.**

« Vous ai-je blessé ? » s'alarma-t-il se rapprochant d'elle.

« Non, au contraire, et je vous aime aussi mais, mais je ne peux pas. » réfuta Ava en essuyant ses larmes.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous allez repartir en Angleterre ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez venir avec moi ! » proposa-t-il.

« M'enfuir avec vous ? Et je ferai quoi en Angleterre ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Vous serez avec moi, je vous épouserai, je prendrais soin de vous, et je vous protègerais ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Bien qu'elle tente de trouver des arguments qui obligeraient Klaus à avouer que leur histoire n'avait aucune chance, l'idée de s'enfuir avec lui plaisait à la jeune fille. Elle n'a jamais tenue compte de l'avis de ses parents, elle en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, alors pourquoi devrait-elle se priver d'un amour profond et sincère que lui promettait Klaus ? Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant les doigts de Klaus lui caresser la joue. Elle se retrouva piéger par l'intensité de ses yeux bleus. Ils avaient quelque chose de mystérieux, d'envoûtant.**

**Klaus n'utilisait pas son pouvoir d'hypnose, bien au contraire car il refusait d'en faire usage sur celle qu'il aimait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser !**

« Vous êtes différent ! » constata-t-elle.

« En quoi suis-je différent ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme tous les hommes que j'ai pu côtoyer. Vous, au moins, vous vous intéressez à moi pour ce que je suis vraiment, vous me laissez m'exprimer comme je le souhaite, et vous ne me jugez pas ! » répondit-elle.

« Je vous aime ! » déclara-t-il.

« Êtes-vous sincère ? » chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

**Mais Klaus, grâce à son ouïe vampirique, saisit les mots de sa belle.**

« Oui Ava, je suis sincère avec vous. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère qu'avec vous. Depuis hier, depuis notre rencontre, tous mes principes se sont envolés. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais aimer une femme, car pour moi, _aimer _signifiait _être faible_, mais vous êtes si différente. Je vous aime sincèrement, malgré la peur qui me tyrannise de vous avouer mon secret ! » avoua-t-il.

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« De votre réaction, de vous voir vous éloigner de moi. D'être obligé de me faire oublier de vous ! » lui dit-il.

« Cela n'arrivera jamais, parce que je vous aime, Klaus, et quoi que vous puissiez me dire, jamais je n'aurais peur de vous ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Toutes les peurs d'Ava s'étaient envolées. Elle avait décidée de se laisser aller à son amour pour le Lord, et peu lui importait de se cacher s'il le fallait, elle se cacherait.**

**Klaus fut libéré de ses doutes. Il voulait vivre auprès d'elle pour l'éternité, et lorsqu'il lui avouerait son secret, il lui proposerait de la transformer et de la garder auprès de lui pour toujours.**

**Ils étaient maintenant l'un près de l'autre. Klaus posa une main sur le doux visage d'Ava, qui frémit d'excitation au toucher de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Leurs visages furent attirés comme des aimants, et leurs lèvres furent sur le point de se toucher, lorsque Klaus releva la tête, mettant fin à la magie du moment.**

« Quelqu'un vient ! » dit-il.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous expliquerai tout en détail demain. Je vous retrouverai ici à la même heure ! » répondit-il.

**Il l'embrassa sur le front, et s'en alla dans la forêt.**

« Attendez ! » le supplia Ava en s'élançant derrière lui.

**Mais Klaus avait filé à sa façon lorsqu'il avait mit un pied dans les bois. **

**Ava entendit les bruits d'une course. Elle reconnaissait les pas au galop d'un cheval, et elle parut soulagée en apercevant Tristan, le garçon d'écurie. Quand il stoppa son cheval, il inclina légèrement la tête.**

« Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de ne pas me déranger ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Oui Mademoiselle, je le sais bien, et j'ai dis à vos parents que j'ignorais dans quelle direction vous étiez allé, mais ils m'ont ordonnés de partir à votre recherche. » l'informa-t-il.

« Que me veulent-ils ? » soupira-t-elle.

« Je pense que c'est au sujet de Monsieur Valgas et son fils. Ils sont chez vous et vos parents attendent votre retour ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Ava souffla d'exaspération et entreprit de ramasser la nappe, et de récupérer son cheval. **

**Klaus, de son côté, était rentré chez lui, et se laissa retomber sur les marches du salon qui menaient aux chambres. Rebekah ferma le livre qu'elle lisait, et observa attentivement son frère.**

« Tout s'est passé comme tu le souhaitais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Suis-je égoïste en ne pensant qu'à elle et en voulant la transformer pour ne pas risquer de la perdre ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

**Rebekah se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'installer près de son frère.**

« On te l'a dit avec Elijah ce matin, on t'aidera du mieux qu'on pourra. Libre à toi de lui avouer ce que tu es, ce que _nous_ sommes, et n'aies pas peur des conséquences. Tu pourras toujours lui effacer la mémoire si elle ne t'accepte pas ! » lui répondit-elle.

« C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais eu peur de rien dans ma longue vie, mais aujourd'hui, je ressens cette peur pour la première fois, et j'ignore quoi faire ! » dit Klaus.

« Moi je dis qu'elle acceptera notre nature. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, et elle est largement plus ouverte d'esprit que sa famille ! » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

**Cela fonctionna car Klaus esquissa un sourire.**

« Où est Elijah ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chez les Costello. » répondit-elle. « Le père le mange dans la main, et je crois bien qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête en s'y rendant, mais ne me demande pas quoi, je l'ignore ! »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre ! » dit Klaus en se levant.

« Tu as surtout besoin de sang. Tu ne t'es pas nourris depuis notre départ de Londres. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« T'as raison ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Rosa ? » appela Rebekah.

**Rosa, la domestique de Rebekah, humaine, qui avait à peine trente ans, les cheveux bruns ébène, de beaux yeux noisette et une taille normale, arriva dans le salon.**

« Oui Mademoiselle ? » fit Rosa en s'inclinant devant sa maîtresse.

« Mon frère à besoin de se nourrir ! » dit Rebekah.

**Rosa défit le col de sa robe, dévoilant sa nuque saillante, qui obscurcit le visage de Klaus, qui ressentit la faim. Rosa s'approcha du frère de sa maîtresse, et attendit.**

« Ne la tue pas ! » lui déconseilla Rebekah.

« Ne crains rien ! » lui répondit Klaus.

**Il se plaça derrière Rosa, et planta ses crocs dans sa nuque. Hypnotisée pour satisfaire les moindres désirs de sa maîtresse, et ayant interdiction de se plaindre, aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche pendant que Klaus se nourrissait.**

**Laissant son cheval aux bons soins de Tristan, Ava entra par la porte de la cuisine, où elle trouva les cuisinières s'afférer à la préparation d'un repas.**

« Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont rester pour le dîner ? » demanda Ava.

« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle ! » s'excusa Lina, l'une des cuisinières.

**Ici, toutes les cuisinières appréciaient Ava, d'abord pour sa simplicité, mais surtout pour sa gentillesse. **

« Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! » soupira Ava à haute voix.

**Elle sortit de la cuisine et tomba sur sa sœur Monica.**

« Dis aux parents que t'es malade ! » lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix basse.

« Ça marchera jamais ! » rétorqua Ava, de la même voix complice que sa sœur.

« Crois-moi avec la tête que tu fais, ça marchera ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Au même moment, Karina Costello arriva. Elle remarqua l'air bizarre de sa fille.**

« Qu'as-tu ma chérie ? Tu es bien pâle ! » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**Ava croisa le regard de sa sœur, tandis que sa mère lui tâtait le front.**

« Et tu es brûlante ! » dit Karina.

« Je, je ne me sens pas très bien ! » avoua Ava.

**Elle feignit de tousser, et elle éternua. Son père arriva avec son ami Pedro, et le jeune Thomas, qui s'inclina devant la jeune fille.**

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle ! » dit-il timidement.

« Bonsoir ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle se remit à tousser plus fortement.**

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos ! » dit-elle à ses parents.

« Oui, nous te ferons porter ton repas dans ta chambre ! » acquiesça sa mère.

« Veuillez me pardonner mon ami de ce soudain changement de programme ! » dit Monsieur Costello à Monsieur Valgas.

« Mais ce n'est rien George voyons, cette pauvre Ava est éreintée, il faut bien la préserver ! » comprit ce dernier.

« Veuillez m'excuser ! » dit Ava en s'inclinant.

**Elle se hâta dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, et une fois dans son havre de paix, s'y enferma. Elle remercia intérieurement sa sœur pour l'avoir prévenue, et elle alla vers son miroir, et effectivement, elle avait une tête qui ferait fuir un mort. Elle remarqua que la nuit était tombée, et quand elle vit l'heure sur son horloge murale, elle soupira. Elle défit ses cheveux, qui retombèrent en cascade le long de son dos, et se changea. Elle mit sa robe de chambre, et pendant qu'elle brossait sa chevelure dorée, elle se mit à penser à Klaus. Ils avaient faillis s'embrasser, et Tristan approchait. Elle avait failli recevoir son premier baiser, et ils avaient été interrompus.**

_**Toc toc !**_

**C'étaient des petits coups frappés contre sa porte, et à contrecœur, elle déverrouilla sa porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se détendit en voyant Monica lui apporter un plateau de nourriture.**

« Je ne te dérangerais pas longtemps ! » lui dit Monica.

« Ce n'est rien ! » la rassura Ava.

**Posant le plateau sur la petite commode près du lit de sa sœur, Monica se retourna et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.**

« Merci pour le coup de main ! » s'esclaffa Ava.

« Ce fut un plaisir, et ne t'en fais pas ! » dit Monica en s'écartant de sa sœur. « Tu auras un rapport détaillé du dîner ! »

« Entendu ! » s'amusa Ava.

**Monica quitta la chambre et regagna le salon pour le dîner.**

**Ava referma la porte derrière elle, la verrouilla, et soudain, elle se figea. Quelqu'un d'autre était dans la chambre, elle en était certaine. Elle se retourna, et debout, devant sa fenêtre, _il _se tenait droit comme à son habitude, un sourire ravageur sur le visage !**


	6. Confessions intimes, Acte II

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p>« Mais vous êtes fou, que faites-vous ici ? » s'enquit de dire Ava en s'approchant de lui.<p>

**Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse de le revoir, aussi tôt soit-il.**

« Quelqu'un vous a sûrement vu, et moi je suis cuite ! » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Personne ne m'a vu, j'ai fais très attention ! » la rassura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » répéta-t-elle.

« J'ai oublié de faire une chose très importante ! » lui répondit-il.

« Laquelle ? » voulut-elle savoir.

**Klaus posa une main sur le visage d'Ava, puis, il se pencha vers elle et enfin, il déposa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ava sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Le baiser était tendre, et doux. Leur bouche se mouvait harmonieusement l'une contre l'autre. Lorsque Klaus stoppa le baiser, de peur d'être allé trop loin, il regarda attentivement celle qu'il aimait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés sous le coup du baiser, et leurs prunelles bleues se croisèrent.**

« J'y pense depuis des heures ! » avoua-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Et moi dont ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager un nouveau baiser, un énorme fracas se fit entendre, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Par réflexe, Klaus l'avait attiré contre lui, la gardant dans ses bras. Il semblait à Ava qu'il y avait de l'agitation en bas, mais elle ne voulait pas descendre car ses parents la croyaient malade. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre aux oreilles de Klaus, mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose. Une étrange odeur familière lui vint aux narines, faible, mais présente. Quand Ava leva la tête vers Klaus, elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, dû à la surprise qui se passait devant ses yeux. En effet, le visage de Klaus se transformait. Des veines saillantes apparaissaient sous ses yeux, noircissant ses prunelles, et des crocs étaient apparus dans sa bouche. Klaus faisait appel à toute sa force intérieure pour ne pas attaquer Ava, mais l'odeur du sang se rapprochait de la chambre.**

_**Toc toc toc !**_

**Ava se retourna vers la porte, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles pensaient Klaus.**

_« Ava ? »_

**Cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur Monica, mais Ava reporta son attention sur Klaus, qui la fixait durement. Ava se rapprocha de lui, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas effrayée. Le visage de Klaus était toujours pareil, à cause de l'odeur du sang.**

_« Ava ? »_

« Oui ? » fit cette dernière.

_« Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillée, mais je cherche les pansements. Cette tête en l'air de Martha est entrée en collision avec Lina, et il y a des débris de cristal partout. Lina a des coupures sur le visage et une entaille assez profonde sur sa paume. Et maintenant j'ai du sang partout sur la robe après que j'ai essayé de stopper l'hémorragie ! »_

« Oh euh, non, je n'ai pas les pansements. Va voir dans l'ancienne chambre de Joanna, il me semble que maman pose tous les médicaments et pansements dedans ! »

_« Entendu, et encore désolé ! »_

**Les bruits de pas de Monica s'estompèrent, et Ava n'avait toujours pas ôté son regard de Klaus.**

« Ne restez pas près de moi, s'il vous plaît je… » la supplia Klaus en s'écartant.

**Il lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Prenant quelques bouffées d'airs pour faire partir la soif qui le tenaillait, Klaus finit par se reprendre. Quand il fut sûr de lui, il se retourna de nouveau face à Ava.**

« Je vais m'en aller ! » dit-il en allant vers la fenêtre.

« Non ! » l'arrêta Ava en lui prenant la main.

« Ava, je risque de vous tuer ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Vous ne me ferez pas de mal ! » lui assura-t-elle. « M'en ferez-vous ? »

« Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si c'était le cas ! » répondit-il.

**Ava se replaça devant lui, et posa ses doigts sur le visage de Klaus. Elle traça une ligne sous ses yeux, puis le contour de sa bouche.**

« Je savais que vous étiez différent, mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point-là ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? » s'étonna-t-il, surtout quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de la tutoyer.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! » répondit-elle en le tutoyant à son tour.

**N'y tenant plus, Klaus embrassa Ava. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et elle, elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du Lord. Ava eut un hoquet de stupeur en sentant la langue de Klaus lui caresser les lèvres, mais elle se reprit en ouvrant la bouche, pour que Klaus puisse l'embrasser comme il se doit. Leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble, leurs langues dansèrent un ballet sensuel, et leurs corps s'épousèrent parfaitement, mais ils durent mettre fin au baiser, pour qu'Ava puisse respirer.**

« Je dois aller me nourrir ! » annonça-t-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et la douceur du baiser fit fermer les yeux à Ava, qui sentit un courant d'air. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans sa chambre.**

**Matin du seize juin 1699 !**

**Ava se réveilla avec le sourire, comme d'habitude depuis deux jours maintenant. Elle connaissait enfin le secret de Klaus, et étrangement, cela ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, ça l'excitait. Elle avait toujours voulut avoir une vie volage et sans barrière, une vie pleine de mystère. Avec Klaus, elle était servie. Toute guillerette, elle sortit du lit et fit sa toilette quotidienne. Elle mit une robe noire à manche courte sur les épaules, confectionnée par sa sœur Joanna, une paire de chaussures qui lui servirait pour sa balade à cheval de l'après-midi, et elle se brossa les cheveux. Elle attacha sa chevelure dorée avec une pince, et noua un foulard en soie blanche autour de sa nuque. Prenant ses livres pour sa leçon d'allemand, elle descendit rejoindre sa famille, qui était assise à table et prenait silencieusement le petit déjeuner. **

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-elle en souriant.

**Elle s'assit près de sa sœur Monica, et elle se servit une tasse de lait chaud, dans lequel elle versa quelques cuillères de chocolat en poudre, donnant plus de saveur au breuvage. **

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » lui demanda son père.

« Bien mieux ! » répondit-elle.

« Thomas était chagriné que tu ne sois pas avec nous au dîner d'hier soir ! » lui dit sa mère.

« Je suis navrée maman, mais il est vrai que j'étais très fatiguée ! » lui rappela Ava.

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de te balader à cheval dans tout le domaine, tu serais moins fatigué ! » lui suggéra sa mère.

« Maman, je suis de bonne humeur ce matin alors je vous en prie, ne commencez pas à me gâcher ma journée ! » dit Ava.

**Après le petit déjeuner, Ava s'installa au piano et joua la partition que lui donna sa sœur Angelica. Ses doigts flirtaient avec les touches du piano, et pendant toute la durée de l'air qu'elle jouait, Ava ne pensait qu'à Klaus. Il lui tardait de le retrouver !**

**Après sa leçon d'allemand et le déjeuner du midi, Ava partit en cuisine. Elle prit un sac de carotte et de pain, et rejoignit les écuries où son cheval l'attendait. Aidée par Tristan, Ava préféra monter en amazone. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de sa position, elle donna un léger coup de talon sur le flanc du cheval, et la bête s'élança au galop.**

**De son côté, Klaus était sur le haut ponton en bois qui traversait le lac. Des cygnes barbotaient tranquillement dans l'eau, certains accompagnés de cygneaux, et Klaus leur avait lancé du pain. Soudain, il entendit les bruits des sabots d'un cheval au galop, et il releva la tête pour regarder devant lui. Il aperçut le cheval d'Ava, cette dernière au dessus, s'approcher rapidement. Le sourire aux lèvres, Klaus regardait la jeune fille descendre du cheval avec précaution, lui vider le sac de carotte devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Sa robe était magnifique. Elle lui allait à la perfection. **

**Ava, elle, tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Prenant le sac contenant le pain pour les cygnes, elle se dirigea vers le ponton, mais au bout d'un certain moment, n'y tenant plus, elle se mit à courir. Klaus la rejoignit et il l'attrapa au moment où elle se jeta dans ses bras, faisant tomber le sac de pain.**

« Enfin, tu es là ! » souffla Klaus.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ! » lui avoua-t-elle.

**Elle se détacha légèrement de lui afin de le regarder, et Klaus réduisit la distance de leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa sans plus attendre et Ava se laissa faire. Quand le baiser prit fin, Klaus déposa une myriade de baisers sur le visage d'Ava, la faisant rire.**

« Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

**Klaus la regarda, et lui dit :**

« C'est une longue, très longue histoire ! »

« Quel âge as-tu ? » questionna-t-elle.

« J'ai plus de cinq cents ans ! » répondit-il.

« Et bien, tu es très bien conservé pour ton âge ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Klaus éclata de rire et la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant tourner. Elle se mit à rire à son tour, et lorsque Klaus la reposa à terre, elle l'embrassa tendrement.**

**Main dans la main, ils marchèrent le long du ponton, regardant les cygnes dévorer le pain qu'Ava leur avait offert. Après un long silence, Ava demanda à Klaus :**

« Toute ta famille sont des vampires ? »

« Oui, nous sommes la famille la plus ancienne, mais, je suis différent des miens ! » répondit-il.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Avant ma naissance, ma mère a eu une liaison avec un loup-garou, ce qui fait que je suis un croisement de nos deux espèces ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Wow ! » souffla Ava.

**Klaus stoppa leur marche, et posa son regard sur elle.**

« Je comprends si cela te pose problème et que tu as besoin de temps ! » lui dit-il.

« Non, je vais très bien, je t'assure ! » dit-elle.

« D'accord, je te crois ! » sourit-il. « Alors, tu as des questions ? »

« Et bien, quels sont tes pouvoirs ? » s'enquit-elle de demander.

« Tout d'abord, tous mes sens sont développés. Je peux entendre à des kilomètres n'importe quel bruit ou conversation, je peux me déplacer sans être vu ! » commença-t-il par énumérer.

« C'est comme ça que tu peux rentrer dans ma chambre le soir ! » comprit-elle.

**Pour toute réponse, Klaus l'embrassa furtivement.**

« Et enfin, l'hypnose ! » dit-il.

« Ce qui veut dire que, tu peux obliger qui que ce soit à faire et à satisfaire tous tes désirs ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » confirma-t-il.

« Et, tu l'as déjà utilisé sur moi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, je m'y refuse ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Parce que je veux que tu puisses décider par toi-même, quitte à ce que j'en souffre ! » répondit-il.

**Ava ancra son regard dans celui de son amant, et lui dit d'une voix déterminée mais douce :**

« Sache que je ne m'éloignerais jamais de toi de mon plein gré. C'est toi que j'ai choisis ! »

« Tes parents ne te laisseront jamais me fréquenter ! » dit-il.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ava, je pourrais très bien me contenter de te voir en secret, et lorsque nous devrons nous voir en public, je ferais l'effort de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous, mais je risque de commettre l'irréparable si je vois ce petit crétin insister auprès de toi ! » la prévint-il.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui je peux toujours lui mettre une gifle s'il va trop loin ! » le rassura-t-elle. « N'en parlons plus d'accord ? Serre-moi seulement dans tes bras ! »

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !**

**Assis contre un chêne, les protégeant du soleil, Klaus tenait Ava contre lui, qui s'était assise entre ses jambes. Ava avait fermée les yeux et profitait du silence apaisant. Ses pensées étaient vagues, et elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose qui pourrait peut-être coûtait son bonheur !**

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Klaus.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je pense à quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Tu ne dis rien depuis plusieurs minutes ! » répondit-il.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, mais tu fronces légèrement le nez quand tu réfléchis ! » l'informa-t-il.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en apercevoir si vite ! » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Dis-moi ! » l'encouragea-t-il en souriant contre sa tempe.

**Ava rouvrit les yeux, et se positionna de façon à voir le visage de Klaus. Les jambes par-dessus celles du Lord, elle le regarda et lui demanda :**

« Tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec toi en Angleterre, et m'épouser ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux ! » répondit-il. « Pas toi ? »

« Bien sûr que si mais, toi tu es éternel, tu ne vieilliras pas tandis que moi, je vais mourir un jour ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ava, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser vieillir et mourir ? Je te veux auprès de moi pour l'éternité. Si tu es d'accord, et quand tu seras prête, je te transformerais ! » avoua-t-il.

**Ava se blottit contre Klaus, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Je ne te forcerais à rien Ava, j'accepterais ton choix ! » lui murmura-t-il.

**Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre lui.**

**Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Ava tenait les rennes de son cheval. Klaus l'embrassait tendrement, et il lui dit :**

« Je viendrais te voir dans ta chambre à minuit, et peut-être aurais-je une réponse sur ta possible transformation ! »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre ce soir, parce que ma réponse est oui ! »

**Ils se sourirent, et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Klaus l'aida à monter sur son cheval, et comme à l'aller, elle se positionna en amazone, et partit au galop jusque chez elle.**

**Klaus rentra chez lui, et il retrouva Elijah et Rebekah en grande discussion.**

« Mon frère, monte te changer, nous sommes inviter à dîner chez les Costello ! » lui apprit Elijah.

« En voilà une excellente nouvelle ! » dit Klaus.

« Fais en sorte de ne pas te montrer trop, familier, envers Ava ! » lui conseilla Rebekah.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi chère sœur, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec elle ! » l'informa-t-il.

« Bien, si tu pouvais être prêt d'ici une heure ! » lui dit Elijah.

**Klaus monta dans sa chambre, et entreprit de se faire beau, tout en gardant le même style de vêtement, pour celle qu'il aimait.**

**De retour chez elle, Ava entra dans le salon et trouva les domestiques en train de dresser la table pour onze personnes.**

« Avons-nous des invités ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En effet ma chérie ! » répondit son père en s'approchant.

« Qui donc sera présent ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Et bien, comme tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette hier soir, nous avons réitérer l'invitation de Pedro et son fils ! » dit Monsieur Costello.

_« Oh non par pitié ! » pensa Ava._

« Le fiancé de ta sœur Angelica sera là également. Et puis je me suis permis d'inviter Elijah, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur ! » termina Monsieur Costello.

_« Il sera là ! » pensa Ava, le cœur battant._

« Monte te préparer, et fais toi belle ! » lui suggéra son père.

**Elle acquiesça, et rejoignit sa chambre. Dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle vit sa sœur Angelica sortir de sa propre chambre, vêtue d'une très belle robe bleue marine.**

« Maman aimerait que tu portes la robe qu'elle t'a fait faire pour le gala de charité organisé par papa ! » dit Angelica.

« Ma chère sœur, ce n'est qu'un simple dîner, je m'habillerais comme je le souhaiterais ! » répliqua Ava.

**En entrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva sa sœur Monica en train de trafiquer une robe.**

« Mais que fais-tu ? » s'inquiéta Ava en referma la porte derrière elle.

« Joanna m'a dit de saboter cette robe, qu'elle trouve d'un goût douteux, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! » expliqua Monica.

**Ava se mit à rire, car il s'agissait de la fameuse robe que sa mère voulait qu'elle porte.**

« On aura plus qu'à dire à maman que la robe à un défaut au niveau de la jupe ! » dit Monica.

**Elle lui tendit ensuite une boîte longue !**

« Tiens, c'est de Joanna, elle vient de la terminée ! »

**Ouvrant la boîte, Ava trouva une robe vert émeraude, presque identique à celle qu'elle portait le soir de son anniversaire, à la différence qu'elle avait des manches mi-longues, et que le décolleté était raisonnable. **

« Elle est sublime ! » dit Ava.

« Elle m'a fait la même en noire ! » dit Monica.

**Mais ce soir, Monica portait une robe toute simple d'une très belle couleur beige, qui soulignait parfaitement son teint. Ava reposa la robe et alla derrière son paravent. Aidée de Monica, qui lui attacha son corset sans trop la comprimer, elle passa ensuite sa robe qui fusionna une fois de plus avec ses courbes. Elle brossa ensuite ses cheveux et Monica les lui attacha avec une barrette en bronze.**

« Ava ? » fit Monica.

« Oui ? » demanda Ava.

« Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et le Lord, et sache qu'avec Joanna, parce qu'on en a parlé, on te soutiendra ! » répondit Monica.

**Surprise, Ava se leva de sa chaise et observa sa sœur. Cette dernière détourna le regard, mais Ava avait bien remarquée que sa sœur lui cachait quelque chose.**

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'es pas aussi secrète d'habitude ! » s'étonna Ava.

« Je vais te le dire mais, avant tout il faut que tu me jures de n'en parler à personne. Joanna m'a jurée de se taire, et je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais, jure-moi que ce que je vais t'avouer restera entre nous ! » la supplia Monica.

« Oui c'est promis, mais est-ce si grave ? » s'inquiéta Ava.

**Monica prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à dire à sa petite sœur ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur !**


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monica prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à dire à sa petite sœur ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur !<strong>_

« Ava, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ! » avoua Monica.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Ava d'une voix douce.

**Monica se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête pour acquiescer cette information.**

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Ava de nouveau.

« Gregorio Ramirez ! » répondit Monica.

« L'ami d'enfance de Carlos ? » s'étonna Ava.

« Oui ! » dit Monica.

« Je savais que tu avais un faible pour lui, mais je ne savais pas que c'était réciproque ! » dit Ava.

« Moi non plus je l'avoue mais, quelques semaines après le mariage de Joanna, il m'a écrit en disant qu'il avait beaucoup pensé à moi et qu'il aimerait me revoir. On est d'abord devenu ami, il m'a aidé dans mes études et, par la suite, il m'a avoué qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, il est tombé amoureux de moi et, il veut que je parte avec lui Séville ! » expliqua Monica.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Ava.

« Il va s'occuper de l'éducation de trois enfants d'une famille, et il leur a parlé de moi, de mes connaissances et, ils ne sont pas contre le fait d'avoir une présence féminine pour leur fille unique ! » dit Monica.

« Je suis très heureuse pour toi, mais as-tu pensé aux parents ? » demanda Ava.

« Je parlerais d'abord à papa et je verrais sa réaction, mais je pense que ce sera moins, mouvementé que ta situation à toi ! » répondit Monica.

**Ava leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, et les deux sœurs se mirent à rire. Mettant une dernière touche à leur coiffure, elles descendirent dans le salon main dans la main, plus complices que jamais. Ava savait que le secret de sa liaison avec Klaus serait bien gardé, elle pouvait donc continuer à vivre en paix, sans se soucier des répercussions que pourrait avoir son comportement envers le jeune Thomas.**

**Arrivées dans le salon, riant à une gaminerie que venait de dire Ava, elles se stoppèrent net quand elles virent Thomas et son père.**

« Et bien, tu as bien été longue à te préparer ! » fit remarquer Karina à Ava.

« Pardonnez-moi mais, je ne trouvais pas la robe que vous souhaitiez me voir porter ce soir ! » s'excusa Ava.

« Tu as osé la perdre ? » s'estomaqua Karina.

« Non mère, la robe a tout simplement un défaut au niveau de la jupe et les coutures se sont défaites. J'ignore si c'est rattrapable mais heureusement, Joanna m'a remise cette splendide robe pour ma sœur ! » informa Monica en désignant la robe que portait Ava.

« Très bien, j'emmènerais la robe chez la couturière pour la faire raccommoder ! » dit Karina.

« Inutile, Joanna pourra le faire ! » dit Ava.

**D'un regard pressant de la part de Monsieur Costello, Thomas, dans son habit coûteux et bourgeois, s'approcha d'un pas maladroit vers Ava et courba le dos pour la saluer.**

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux ce soir ! » balbutia Thomas.

« Je vais bien merci ! » répondit Ava en s'inclinant.

**La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer, et la sonnette d'entrée retentit.**

« Je vais ouvrir ! » dit-elle en essayant de contenir son empressement.

**Une fois dans le couloir, qui la cachait des regards indiscrets, elle se hâta à la porte et l'ouvrit.**

**Elijah, toujours aussi classieux dans son bel ensemble noir.**

**Rebekah, très gracieuse dans sa robe marron.**

**Et Klaus, fidèle à lui-même !**

**Elle les invita à entrer, les saluant en s'inclinant, et comme pour répondre à une demande muette de la part de Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah leur tournèrent le dos et firent le guet. Ava referma la porte, et regarda Klaus dans les yeux. C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Klaus se pencha légèrement en avant et embrassa Ava tendrement.**

« Bonsoir ! » lui dit-il tout bas.

« Bonsoir ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

**Reprenant contenance, elle guida les invités jusqu'au salon.**

« Ah, vous voilà ! » dit Monsieur Costello en les accueillant.

**Durant les salutations, Ava retourna près de Monica et elles partagèrent un sourire complice.**

**Le repas se passa dans une ambiance agréable. Ava avait réussi à se placer aux côtés de Klaus, mais malheureusement pour elle, à sa gauche, le jeune Thomas avait été placé. Face à elle, Monica lui lançait un regard entendu qui voulait dire : _ma pauvre _! Cristian, le fiancé d'Angelica, les avait rejoints.**

« Votre sœur a-t-elle progressé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui Mon Ami, elle fait d'énorme progrès, je suis très fière de savoir que mes leçons ont portés leurs fruits ! » répondit Angelica en regardant sa plus jeune sœur.

« Si seulement elle pouvait passer moins de temps à monter à cheval ! » soupira Karina.

« Maman, vous n'allez pas recommencer ? » s'irrita Ava.

« Karina, sois gentille et ne parlons pas de cela ce soir, surtout quand nous avons des invités dont ce genre de conversation ne regarde pas ! » lui dit son mari.

« Pardonnez-moi ! » s'excusa Karina en reprenant contenance.

**Après le dîner, les hommes furent amenés à rejoindre Monsieur Costello dans son salon privé, et après un dernier regard envers sa maîtresse, Klaus disparu avec les autres. Ava conversa avec Rebekah, parlant de coutures, de cheval et de bien d'autres choses.**

**Monica, après un long silence, finit par se lever et par se diriger vers la pièce où était son père. En entrant, après avoir eu l'autorisation de son père, elle dit :**

« Pardon de vous déranger père, mais j'aimerais vous parler ! »

« Est-ce important ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui papa ! » répondit-elle.

« Très bien, Messieurs, excusez-moi une minute ! » dit-il à ses invités.

**Monsieur Costello se rendit dans son bureau avec sa fille et l'écouta parler.**

**Lorsque les invités quittèrent la maison aux environs de vingt-trois heures, Ava grimpa l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Pourquoi faut-il que ses parents s'obstinent à vouloir la voir se rapprocher de Thomas ? Il avait du charme, certes, il était issu d'une bonne famille et il avait beaucoup de qualités appréciables que toutes jeunes filles recherchaient, mais pas Ava. Elle voulait vivre un amour libre, sans contrainte ni barrière et ça, Thomas ne pouvait le lui apporter. Klaus, lui, le pouvait.**

_« J'ose espérer que c'est à moi que tu penses ! »_

**Ava se retourna, et vit Klaus sur le pas de sa fenêtre.**

« A qui d'autre veux-tu que je pense ? » dit-elle en se plaçant devant son miroir mural.

« Oh, je ne sais pas moi, peut-être à un jeune riche prétentieux qui ne sait pas aligner trois mots sans bégayer ! » railla Klaus.

« Ce serait plutôt un cauchemar pour moi ! » grimaça Ava.

**Elle ôta la barrette qui retenait ses cheveux, et sa chevelure blonde tomba sur ses épaules en cascade, entourant son visage de porcelaine. Klaus en avait profité pour se glisser derrière elle, et il attrapa son regard à travers son reflet.**

« Tu comptes me regarder me déshabiller ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi pas ! » répondit Klaus en souriant.

**Elle se mit à rire, tout comme Klaus, malgré que son cœur se soit affolé l'espace d'un instant.**

« Aide-moi simplement à dégrafer ma robe et mon corset, s'il te plaît ! » dit-elle.

**Doucement, les doigts de Klaus défirent délicatement la robe, et ensuite le corset. Klaus ne pu résister à l'envie de faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau d'Ava, qui frissonna à son contact. Il enleva ses doigts aussitôt, et alla s'installer sur le lit. Ava, quant à elle, alla derrière son paravent. Enfilant sa robe en flanelle blanche, elle retourna ensuite près de sa coiffeuse et se brossa les cheveux, sans prêter un regard à Klaus. Sentir ses doigts sur sa peau l'avait affectée, et elle ressentait un désir qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elle finit par rejoindre son lit et elle se plaça sous sa couverture. Klaus était assis par-dessus la couverture, et il n'avait cessé d'observer les gestes d'Ava.**

« T'ai-je troublé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » mentit-elle.

**Klaus esquissa un sourire, et s'allongea à son tour. Ava se blottit contre lui, et il referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Comment devient-on un vampire ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« T'es sûr de vouloir parler de ça maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.

« Oui ! » affirma-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« Et bien, pour transmuter il faut avoir du sang de vampire dans le corps, puis il faut mourir, et ensuite s'abreuver d'un humain pour achever la transformation ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Ça signifie que tu devras me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit-il sans ciller.

« Embrasse-moi ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Klaus fut enclin à cette requête et captura les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le baiser fut tendre, mais Ava se surprit en en demandant plus. Passant un bras sous celui de Klaus, elle le contraint à se positionner au dessus d'elle par-dessus la couverture. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir pour Ava, et Klaus stoppa le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux.**

« Il vaudrait mieux arrêter, sinon je risque de ne pas me contrôler ! » la prévint-il d'une voix basse.

**Pour toute réponse, Ava l'embrassa tendrement, puis, Klaus se repositionna à ses côtés. Il la tint dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.**

**Matin du dix-sept juin 1699 !**

**Ne se sentant pas l'envie de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa famille, Ava fit porter un plateau dans sa chambre, et elle fut rejointe par Monica.**

« Tu as parlé à papa ? » lui demanda Ava.

« Oui, hier soir ! » répondit Monica.

« Alors ? » voulut savoir Ava.

« Il est content que je fréquente quelqu'un et que ce soit sérieux, mais il n'avait pas l'air très heureux en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Gregorio ! » avoua Monica.

« C'est sûr qu'un instituteur ne gagne pas aussi bien sa vie qu'un banquier ! » ironisa Ava.

« Ils auront au moins une fille qui fera leur quatre volonté ! » dit Monica.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que fera maman quand elle saura pour toi et Gregorio ! » ricana Ava.

« Si elle savait pour toi et Niklaus ! » répliqua Monica.

**Ava lui tira la langue, et elles éclatèrent de rire.**

_**Début d'après-midi !**_

**Descendant de son cheval, dans son coin habituel, Ava sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Klaus. Il l'attira aussitôt contre lui et ils partagèrent un baiser des plus voraces. Ava était transfigurée chaque fois qu'il était là, elle n'agissait pas en jeune fille bien élevée, elle se laissait guider par ses émotions et par ses envies.**

**Installés comme la veille contre le chêne qui bordait la prairie, Klaus et Ava se câlinaient, s'embrassaient et riaient.**

« Alors, comment on procèdera pour ma transformation ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressée ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Allez, dis-moi tout ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Klaus en ayant un petit rire. « Je te transformerais, après notre mariage, pas avant ! »

« Entendu, mais d'ici là, vais-je devoir boire ton sang ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Seulement si tu le désires ! » répondit-il.

« A une condition ! » dit-elle.

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle défit la manque de sa chemise d'équitation, la remonta sur son bras, et tendit son poignet à Klaus.**

« Tu devras aussi boire mon sang. Chaque fois que tu ressentiras le besoin de te nourrir, tu viendras me voir ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Oui, un petit peu chaque jour jusqu'à notre mariage ! » répondit-elle, déterminée.

**Prenant le poignet d'Ava dans sa main, Klaus inspira et laissa sa nature prendre le dessus, tout en la contrôlant. Il lui mordit le poignet et aspira lentement le sang frais de la jeune fille.**

**Ava laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se faisait mordre, mais la douleur s'évapora et elle le laissa se nourrir.**

**Quand Klaus estima qu'il avait assez bu le sang d'Ava, retira ses crocs du poignet et il se mordit instantanément le sien, et le tendit à Ava. **

**Elle bu le sang de Klaus sans hésiter, mais Klaus ne la laissa pas s'attarder. Ava regarda son poignet qui commença à cicatriser, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres sanglantes.**

**Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'apprêta à s'essayer la bouche, mais Klaus l'en empêcha. A la place, il l'embrassa et le goût du sang se mit à agir comme un aphrodisiaque. Ava se retrouva allongée sur l'herbe, Klaus sur elle.**

« On devra attendre le mariage pour ça aussi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

« C'est à toi de voir, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te ferai l'amour sur le champ ! » répondit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ses jambes.

_**Le soir !**_

**Ava venait à peine de se mettre en tenue pour dormir, qu'elle se retrouva contre un corps chaud et musclé. Elle su immédiatement qui c'était : Klaus !**

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Vraiment navré ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Allongé sur elle sur le lit douillet, il lui demanda :**

« Tes parents ont vus quelque chose ? »

« Non, il n'y avait aucune trace visible et puis, je suis montée directement dans ma chambre me changer ! » répondit-elle.

« Bien ! » dit-il. « Ce sera notre secret ! »

« Je suis très douée pour garder les secrets ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Matin du dix-huit juin 1699 !**

**Assise autour de la table pour le petit déjeuner, Ava mordit dans un morceau de pain bien frais et beurré. Le majordome arriva avec un petit plateau en argent où reposait une lettre. Il se présenta à Ava.**

« Une lettre pour vous Mademoiselle ! » lui dit-il.

**Ava prit la lettre.**

« Merci Lorenzo ! » dit Karina.

**Le majordome s'inclina et quitta la salle à manger. Ava était déjà en train de lire la lettre, et elle devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas paraître surexcitée.**

« De qui est-ce ? » voulut savoir son père.

« C'est de Rebekah, elle m'invite à passer la journée avec elle ! » répondit Ava. « Puis-je y aller ? »

**Elle regarda tour à tour ses parents, espérant obtenir une réponse favorable à l'invitation de Rebekah.**

« Tu as des leçons ! » commença par dire Karina.

« Maman, il me semble qu'Ava a fourni beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers jours, et elle mérite bien une journée de repos ! » exposa Monica.

« Angelica ? » demanda Karina.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas y aller. Il est vrai qu'elle a fait énormément de progrès et puis, Rebekah est une jeune femme très intelligente, elle saura prendre soin de ma sœur ! » répondit Angelica.

**Ava se mit dans un coin de la tête d'offrir des fleurs à sa sœur pour ce qu'elle venait de dire.**

« George ? » appela Karina.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle y aille, mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon elle pourra s'y rendre puisque je dois me rendre en ville avec la voiture ! » dit George.

**Ava s'apprêta à faire une suggestion, quand Lorenzo, le majordome revint.**

« Euh, excusez-moi mais la voiture de Mademoiselle Rebekah attend Mademoiselle Ava devant la maison. Leur chauffeur conduira Mademoiselle chez son amie ! » informa-t-il.

« Je conseille à ma sœur de faire vite ! » dit Monica.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Karina.

**Monica se contenta de regarder dehors par la fenêtre, et toute la famille se retourna. Des nuages gris avaient fait leur apparition.**

« Je vais me préparer ! » dit Ava.

**Elle se leva et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle se vêtit d'une robe toute simple bleue et mit une paire de bottes qui lui permettront de ne pas patauger dans la boue si jamais il se mettait à pleuvoir. Mettant un châle ainsi qu'un chaperon, elle redescendit. Monica la prit dans ses bras et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :**

« Ne fais pas de bêtise ! »

**Ava se retenu de ne pas rire, puis, après avoir embrassée sa sœur Angelica et son père, elle se tourna vers sa mère qui lui embrassa le front et qui lui dit :**

« Soit à l'heure pour le dîner de ce soir ! »

« Oui maman ! » répondit Ava.

**Ava quitta l'hacienda et rejoignit la voiture de Rebekah. Le chauffeur l'aida à monter à l'intérieur, puis, après avoir refermée la portière, il se hissa au devant et fit avancer les chevaux qui tirèrent la voiture sans mal.**

**A l'intérieur de la voiture, Ava frémissait d'impatience ! Si Rebekah l'avait invité, Klaus serait sûrement là !**


	8. Le plaisir de la chair

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>La pluie venait de rejoindre les nuages gris de cette matinée de printemps. Vérifiant que toutes les fenêtres de l'hacienda étaient bien fermées, Rebekah guetta l'arrivée de la voiture, espérant que sa future sœur soit à bord.<strong>

« Rosa ! » appela Rebekah en rejoignant le salon.

« Oui Mademoiselle ? » fit cette dernière en se présentant devant sa maîtresse.

« Faites préparer du thé, notre invité aura besoin de se réchauffer par ce temps ! » ordonna Rebekah.

« Tout de suite Mademoiselle ! »

**La jeune domestique se retira dans la cuisine. Elijah fit son entrée dans le salon, tandis que Rebekah ravivait le feu de la cheminée.**

« La voiture n'est pas encore revenue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cela ne saurait tarder mon frère ! » lui répondit Rebekah.

« Bien, je dois me rentre en ville pour affaire ! » dit-il.

_« Comment fais-tu pour supporter tous ces aristocrates ? »_

**Klaus entra à son tour dans le salon.**

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as chargé de tenir la famille d'Ava à l'œil. Les domestiques sont sous hypnose et récoltent toutes informations nécessaire sur Ava, son père m'intègre dans son cercle, ce qui me permet également de garder un œil sur ton rival ! » exposa Elijah.

« Tu parles d'un rival ! » pouffa Rebekah, faisant sourire ses frères.

« Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez ! » dit Klaus à Elijah.

**Rebekah entendit le bruit de la voiture qui se gara devant la maison. Elle alla ouvrit la porte, et au même moment, Ava descendit de la voiture, aidée par le chauffeur. Elle n'avait parcourut que la moitié du chemin qui la menait jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle éternua, trempée de la tête au pied. L'instant d'après, elle se sentit voler avant de sentir la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée.**

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle commençait à avoir légèrement le tournis, mais Klaus ne l'avait pas lâché.**

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me prévenir la prochaine fois ? » lui demanda Ava.

« Excuse-moi, mais tu tremblais de froid ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais pouvoir retourner à mes affaires sur ce, passez une bonne journée ! » dit Elijah.

**Il salua Ava en s'inclinant, puis, avec sa vitesse vampirique, quitta l'hacienda. La voiture s'éloigna presque aussitôt.**

**Ava éternua une nouvelle fois.**

« Rebekah, trouve lui des vêtements secs et apportes les dans ma chambre je te prie ! » dit Klaus à sa sœur.

**Il prit Ava dans ses bras comme une mariée, et fila dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le plancher avec la plus grande délicatesse, mais il ne la lâchait toujours pas. Elle tremblait de froid, et Klaus ne le supportait pas. En un éclair, il était allé chercher une grande serviette et aida Ava à se sécher. Il lui ôta sa robe, la faisant apparaître avec son corset et son short assortit. Il dû fermer les yeux et souffler un bon coup pour tenter de faire redescendre le désir fulgurant qui venait de le frapper. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ava s'était retournée pour lui faire face. Elle toucha son visage de ses doigts fins et humides, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa. Klaus l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, tout en lui rendant son baiser. Elle fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de Klaus afin de le rapprocher d'elle, et leur corps s'épousèrent parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été crées l'un pour l'autre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Rebekah :**

« Oups ! » fit-elle en détournant la tête.

**Klaus et Ava stoppèrent le baiser, sans pour autant s'écarter l'un de l'autre.**

« Je vais t'attendre en bas, Rebekah va t'aider à te changer ! » dit Klaus à Ava.

**Ava se contenta de l'embrasser. Klaus enroula la serviette autour d'elle, puis, après un regard soutenu envers sa sœur, il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon. **

**Après avoir enlevé tous ses vêtements, Ava avait passée des bas appartenant à Rebekah, et cette dernière l'aida à agrafer la robe toute simple qu'elle lui avait prêtée.**

« J'espère que cela ne vous ennui pas ! » dit Ava.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Que j'ai connaissance de votre secret ! » répondit Ava en se retournant vers Rebekah.

« Non, n'ayez crainte, je suis plutôt ravie que vous le sachiez. Je suis surtout enchantée de savoir que mon frère ait enfin apprit à aimer ! » la rassura Rebekah.

« Votre frère m'apprécie-t-il aussi ? » demanda Ava.

**Rebekah, qui savait que la jeune fille parlait d'Elijah, lui sourit en lui disant :**

« Bien sûr qu'il vous apprécie. Même si vous n'êtes pas encore mariée à Klaus, vous faites partie de notre famille, et vous ferez un merveilleux vampire. »

**Ava lui rendit son sourire.**

« Bien, rejoignez mon frère dans le salon pendant que je nettoie sa chambre ! » lui dit Rebekah.

**Ava quitta la chambre et tenta de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au salon. Quand enfin, elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, elle trouva Klaus près de la cheminée. Elle observa le reflet des flammes sur son visage, quand elle le vit sourire. Elle su qu'il avait senti sa présence.**

« Je ne m'y habituerais jamais je crois ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Pourtant, tu arrives à savoir quand je suis près de toi ! » lui dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

« Peut-être, mais toi, tu peux m'observer des heures avant que je ne m'en aperçoive ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Te Quiero, Señorita Ava* ! » lui susurra-t-il en espagnol.

« Estoy loca de ti** ! » lui retourna-t-elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou.

**Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Rebekah descendit dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, et elle les retrouva sur l'un des canapés, blottis l'un contre l'autre.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans la propriété voisine, Karina et ses deux filles, Monica et Angelica, étaient toutes les trois assises dans le salon. Monica s'occupait à broder un coussin avec soin, Angelica lisait un recueil de poème, et Karina cacheta avec de la cire une lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire à l'attention de Stella Valgas, la mère de Thomas.**

« Quel temps, je me demande si Ava va bien ! » fit Karina.

« Maman, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. » lui dit Monica.

« Et si elle ne peut pas rentrer à cause de ce temps ? Et si la pluie devait durer plusieurs jours ? Enfin, elle pourrait attraper froid ! » répliqua Karina.

« Dans ce cas, Miss Rebekah prendrait grand soin de ma sœur ! » dit Monica, en gardant son calme.

« Monica a raison mère, ne vous alarmez pas outre-mesure, je suis certaine que ma sœur va très bien ! » appuya Angelica.

**Karina ne dit mot, et quitta le salon pour faire poster sa lettre.**

**De nouveau chez Rebekah, cette dernière s'était éclipsée dans la bibliothèque afin de laisser de l'intimité à son frère. En effet, l'invitation envers Ava était simplement un prétexte pour que la jeune fille puisse passer du temps hors de chez elle, et afin qu'elle se familiarise un peu plus avec ce qui sera bientôt sa nouvelle vie.**

**Ava, qui avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Klaus, recouverte d'une couverture, ne cessait de fixer le feu de cheminée, tout en se laissant aller aux caresses que Klaus lui prodiguaient. Il lui caressait les cheveux, ce qui avait un effet soporifique sur Ava.**

« Je vais finir par m'endormir si tu continues ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je ne t'empêcherais pas de dormir si tu es éreintée ! » lui dit-il.

« C'est tentant mais, si je dois dormir, autant être dans un bon lit, non ? » suggéra-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

**A peine avait-elle dit ces mots qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de Klaus.**

« Tu n'as qu'à demander, et je ferais en sorte d'exaucer tous tes souhaits ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**Elle lui servit un sourire resplendissant, et ne le quitta pas du regard pendant qu'il les conduisit dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, la faible luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce grâce à des bougies, donnant un aspect assez érotique de la scène. Posant ses mains sur le torse de Klaus, Ava commença à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise de soie. Elle la lui ôta, et toucha pour la première fois son torse nu. Elle dessina, avec ses doigts les contours de ses pectoraux, de ses abdominaux, de ses larges épaules et de ses biceps. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et posa sa bouche sur sa peau. Klaus ferma les yeux, profitant de chaque moment qui passait, mais voulant être sûr qu'Ava n'allait pas regretter la suite des évènements, il posa gentiment ses mains sur les fines épaules de sa compagne, et l'obligea à le regarder.**

« Ava, je ne pourrais me retenir si tu continues. Es-tu sûre de vouloir le faire ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux ! » répondit-elle.

« Bien ! » dit-il.

**Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et leurs bouches se touchèrent de nouveau. Klaus fit glisser ses mains le long des épaules d'Ava, qui frémit sous les caresses. Trop tôt selon elle, Klaus mit fin au baiser afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Lentement, doucement, Klaus porta ses doigts à la gorge d'Ava, la caressant avant de les faire glisser sur sa poitrine, à peine cachée par la fine robe à bretelle prêtée par Rebekah. A travers le tissu, Klaus contourna la rondeur de ses seins, ce qui fit fermer les yeux d'Ava. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait tout ce désir, toute cette envie. Pourquoi Klaus prenait-il autant de temps pour la mettre à nue ? Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque la fit rouvrit les yeux, et elle sentit la bouche de Klaus se poser sur sa peau, cajolant un point de sa nuque qui la fit défaillir. Elle dû s'accrocher fermement aux épaules de Klaus, qui lui, la plaqua contre son corps, avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa bouche. Leurs langues se trouvèrent avec fougue, et Klaus en profita pour défaire les ficelles qui fermaient la robe au dos d'Ava, et lorsque se fut fait, la robe glissa le long du corps de la jeune fille, dont le souffle chaud se répercuta sur la peau de Klaus. Il ne lui restait pour seul vêtement qu'un bas de dentelle. Etrangement, Ava ne fut pas gênée de cette quasi-nudité devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ne laissant pas ses mains immobiles, Ava défit la boucle de ceinture du pantalon en cuir lâche de Klaus. Un pantalon qui se retrouva rapidement au sol, laissant le Lord totalement nu. Ava se mordit la lèvre, non pas de timidité, mais plutôt d'excitation. Klaus l'avait bien remarqué car elle essayait de masquer un sourire, avec difficulté cela va s'en dire. Posant les deux mains sur les fesses d'Ava, il la souleva, et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, le ventre butant contre la partie intime de Klaus. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit de Klaus. Un lit qui était remarquablement confortable. Lui sur elle, Klaus lui donna un baiser furtif, puis un autre, et encore un autre mais chaque fois plus désireux de contact. Il eut une envie folle de goûter la peau d'Ava, et il décida de laisser libre cours à ses envies. Il fit donc dévier sa bouche sur sa nuque, sa gorge, sa clavicule, la naissance de sa poitrine, où il s'attarda. **

**Ava sentait une chaleur inconnue se former dans son ventre, entre ses jambes et surtout, dans son intimité. Etait-ce ça le désir ? L'envie de vouloir un homme ? De vouloir _cet homme _?**

**Klaus, lui, n'avait jamais autant désiré parcourir le corps d'une femme jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ava faisait partie intégrante de lui à présent, elle était présente dans chacune de ses pensées, dans toutes les fibres de son être, et il savait qu'il passerait l'éternité à la combler, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire.**

**Il lui enleva son bas en dentelle, et Ava fut nue, entièrement nue. Klaus se replaça sur elle, sans l'écraser, et l'embrassa. Ava se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe de Klaus se frotter contre son vagin. Cette tension se manifesta par les battements de son cœur qui s'intensifièrent, et aussi, sans le faire exprès, elle mordit la lèvre de Klaus, qui grogna.**

« Détends-toi mon amour, détends-toi ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

**Il attrapa son regard bleu, et poussa en elle, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Il s'arrêta, étant prêt à tout stopper s'il le fallait.**

« Continues ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Il continua, et après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, entra entièrement en elle, transperçant son hymen. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais douté, Ava était pure, et elle lui avait donnée sa pureté.**

**De fines larmes perlaient au coin des yeux d'Ava. Des larmes que Klaus embrassa, mais le filet minuscule de sang que perdait Ava fit apparaître les veines autour de ses yeux. Ses crocs de ne se manifestèrent pas pour autant. Ava lui toucha le visage de sa main tremblotante, avant de l'attirer vers elle pour un baiser.**

**Klaus donna un léger coup de rein, faisant gémir Ava. A chaque pénétration, Klaus embrassait Ava afin que la douleur soit un peu compensé par la douceur d'un baiser. Ava passa ses bras sous les épaules de Klaus, qui lui, enfoui son visage dans la nuque de la jeune fille, qu'il cajola de doux baisers. La douleur d'Ava était toujours présente, mais c'était un mal pour un bien, selon elle.**

**Après un énième coup de rein, Klaus se déversa en elle.**

**Ava sentit sa semence froide jaillir en elle.**

**Le souffle erratique de chacun se mêla aux battements incontrôlables de leurs cœurs. Les mains d'Ava trouvèrent celles de Klaus, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent aussitôt. La jeune fille sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent, et quand Klaus le remarqua, il se retira d'elle, et la couvrit d'une couverture. Il lui embrassa le front, puis, lui murmura :**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Il l'entendit répondre d'une voix basse :**

_« Moi aussi ! »_

**Quand il posa son regard sur elle, elle s'était endormie.**

**Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ava tenta de recomposer les évènements précédant son sommeil. Elle avait été invitée chez Rebekah, il pleuvait, elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Klaus, et ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. A cette constatation, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ava mais très vite, elle grimaça en sentant une vive douleur au niveau du bas ventre. La douleur fut rapide mais forte.**

_« Bien dormi ? »_

**Elle regarda sur sa droite, et tomba sur Klaus, allongé sur le côté et ne cessant de la regarder.**

« Oui ça va, bien que j'ai mal ! » répondit-elle.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit-il.

« Ce n'est rien, ça passera ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Cinq heures et quart ! » répondit-il.

« Du soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » dit-il simplement.

« Ma mère va m'en vouloir si je ne rentre pas pour le dîner ! » fit Ava.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous avons déjà tout prévu. » avoua-t-il.

**Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils et lui expliqua :**

« Il pleut toujours autant, et mon frère a convaincu ton père que tu avais attrapé froid et que notre médecin t'avais interdis de sortir du lit ! »

« Par _convaincu _tu veux dire _hypnotisé _! » comprit-elle.

« Tu es très futée ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Et, combien de temps vais-je devoir garder le lit pour soigner ma maladie invisible ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Deux jours, peut-être plus. C'est à toi de voir ! » répondit-il.

« Je serai tentée de dire pour toujours, mais je crains que ma mère ne soit encline à accepter ! » dit Ava.

**Klaus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle porta une main à son visage, puis, se relevant avec son aide pour être assise sur le matelas, elle le regarda et dégagea sa nuque d'une main, tandis que l'autre retenait le drap qui couvrait sa poitrine.**

« Un petit peu chaque jour ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

**Klaus alla se placer derrière elle, fit courir ses doigts sur sa nuque dénudée, et y déposa sa bouche. Tout en gardant des gestes doux, il planta ses crocs dans le cou d'Ava, qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul. Klaus buvait son sang, puis, quand il entendit Ava lâcher une petite plainte quasi inaudible pour un humain, il cessa de boire, entailla son poignet avec ses crocs, et le porta à la bouche d'Ava, qui à son tour, bu le sang de Klaus. Lorsque la plaie sur le cou d'Ava se referma, Klaus dit :**

« Ça suffit ! »

**Ava se sentit tout de suite mieux, et la douleur qui l'avait prise au ventre et aux jambes s'évapora. Se calant contre Klaus, elle lui dit :**

« Je me sens bien mieux ! »

« J'en suis ravi ! » lui murmura-t-il.

**Elle tourna la tête et leur bouche se rencontrèrent. Ava se retourna vivement pour être face à lui, et le baiser devint plus vorace, mais ils durent stopper car le ventre d'Ava se mit à gargouiller très fort.**

« Il faudrait peut-être que je mange quelque chose ! » suggéra-t-elle.

« Tu crois ? » la taquina-t-il.

**Après un dernier baiser, ils se rhabillèrent, Klaus plus décontracté, et il l'aida à remettre sa robe. Après avoir effacé toutes traces de sang sur son visage et sa nuque, Ava suivit Klaus qui la conduisit dans la cuisine, qui était déserte, mais dont la nourriture avait été préparée spécialement pour Ava.**

« Il ne fallait pas que tes domestiques se donnent tant de mal ! » dit-elle à Klaus.

« C'est Rebekah qui a tout fait ! » avoua-t-il avant de croquer un raisin.

« Euh, je n'ai jamais osé te poser la question mais, comment se fait-il que vous puissiez manger comme nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tant que nous gardons une certaine quantité de sang dans le corps, on peut manger tout ce qu'on veut, et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai plutôt faim de ton corps de déesse ! » répondit-il en la plaquant contre lui.

« Essayez-vous de me convaincre de me glisser dans votre lit ? » fit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

« Pas besoin de te convaincre ! » dit-il sûr de lui.

**Pour toute réponse, Ava lui tira la langue avant de se défaire de lui. Munie d'une fourchette et d'un couteau, elle souleva le plat d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de pomme de terre bouillis ainsi qu'une belle dinde rôtie.**

« Une assiette je vous prie mon Lord ! » lui dit-elle.

« Sers-toi directement dans le plat ! » lui répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ici tu peux agir comme bon te semble, pas la peine de faire la petite fille bien élevée par sa maman. Ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui me prouve bien que tu n'es pas si gentille que ça ! » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Loin d'être embarrassée ou quoi que ce soit, lorsque Klaus mit fin au baiser, elle attendit qu'il se retrouva en face d'elle, séparée par le grand plan de travail, et lui répondit d'une façon que Klaus n'aurait jamais cru digne d'elle :**

« Et bien, quand j'aurais mangé, je te montrerais à quel point je peux être vilaine ! »

**Et elle mordit dans une pomme de terre bouillis, qui calma aussitôt son ventre affamé. Klaus, sous le coup de la réponse d'Ava, dû faire son possible pour ne pas la prendre dans la cuisine. Ava, fière de sa répartie, mangea sans faire attention à Klaus, dont elle sentait le regard insistant sur elle.**

**Quand elle eut terminée de manger, Ava quitta la cuisine sans un regard derrière elle. Elle voulait malmener Klaus un petit peu, mais à peine était-elle arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Klaus, qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les mains au dessus de la tête.**

« Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore, surtout toi ! » l'informa Klaus.

« Ouh, j'ai blessé ton orgueil ! » constata-t-elle.

« Ne me cherche pas, Ava ! » la prévint-il en collant son corps contre elle.

« Et si j'en ai envie ? » fit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

**Laissant sa nature prendre le dessus, Klaus l'embrassa, glissa ses mains sous son jupon, caressant ses jambes nues.**

« Pas ici ! » lui dit Ava contre sa bouche.

**En un éclair, ils furent dans la chambre. Klaus laissa Ava quelques secondes, le temps de verrouiller la porte à clé, puis, quand il se retourna, il la vit faire glisser sa robe le long de son corps, la mettant à nue une nouvelle fois. Tel un prédateur devant sa proie, il s'approcha d'elle tout en ôtant son haut, puis son pantalon, et Ava en profita pour aller se mettre sous les draps, où Klaus la rejoignit rapidement.**

« Tu es certaine de vouloir le refaire maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il, espérant qu'elle ne dise pas _non_.

**Elle se plaça sur lui, et l'embrassa.**

« Ça répond à ta question ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

**Il inversa leur place, et la pénétra. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Ava émit un gémissement de plaisir, et non de douleur.**

« Interdiction de ne pas te laisser aller ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.

« Comme tu voudras ! » dit-il avant de remuer ses hanches.

**D'abord lentement, très lentement, il accompagna ses pénétrations par des baisers tendres.**

« Klaus, tu me tues ! » dit Ava.

« Ravi de l'entendre ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Baiser passionné, et mouvement de hanche plus rapide. Ava resserra ses jambes autour de Klaus comme une seconde peau, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme la première fois, elle passa ses bras sous les épaules de Klaus, et ce dernier enfoui sa tête dans le creux de la nuque d'Ava, suçotant sa peau sans interrompre ses pénétrations.**

**Ava laissa libre cours à ce qu'elle ressentait, et gémit d'une telle force que cela fit grogner Klaus, qui mordit la peau du cou d'Ava sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, recommence ! » le supplia-t-elle.

**Pensant que cette fille causerait sa perte, Klaus réitéra le geste, et mordit la peau de son cou, sans pour autant y planter ses crocs. Ava fut prise de tremblement, tandis que Klaus la sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Il comprit que sa jouissance, ainsi que la sienne approchait à grand pas, alors, il accéléra la cadence et dans un dernier coup de rein, laissa éclater sa semence en elle, et Ava eut son tout premier orgasme.**

**A bout de souffle, elle desserra ses jambes, qui retombèrent sur le matelas, ainsi que ses bras, mais elle posa sa bouche contre l'épaule de Klaus, et respira son parfum à plein poumon. Klaus finit par la regarder, le souffle aussi court que le sien, et ils se sourirent.**

« Je t'aime Ava ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mêlant leurs langues et savourant le goût de l'autre. Quand le baiser prit fin, Ava lui demanda :**

« Est-ce que tout ce que je ressens pour toi s'amplifiera quand je serai comme toi ? »

« A un point que les mots eux-mêmes ne pourront le décrire ! » répondit-il.

« Bien ! » dit-elle simplement.

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avant de rester blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout le reste de la soirée.**

*** Te Quiero, Señorita Ava : Je vous aime, Mademoiselle Ava !**

**** Estoy loca de ti : Je suis folle de toi !**


	9. L'étau se resserre

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deux semaines plus tard.<strong>_

**Deux juillet 1699 !**

**Les deux dernières semaines avaient été très éprouvantes pour Ava. Dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Le bon côté de ces deux dernières semaines étaient les moments qu'elle passait en compagnie de Klaus lorsqu'elle s'évadait à cheval jusqu'à la prairie, lorsqu'il se glissait dans sa chambre tard dans la soirée pour y passer la nuit. Il faisait l'amour presque tous les soirs, quand Ava ne se sentait pas une seule fois épuisée dû aux nombreuses fois où Klaus se nourrissait de son sang.**

**Ava ressentait un piège se resserrer autour d'elle. Ses parents invitaient tous les soirs Thomas et ses parents à dîner, ce qui exaspérait la jeune fille. Mais pas que le soir, certains après-midi, elle avait interdiction de quitter le domaine pour se rendre en ville avec sa mère, visiter des magasins, voir la couturière de la famille, et elle avait même été obligé de se laisser prendre les mesures pour une future robe très spéciale. Ava se douter bien qu'il s'agissait d'une robe que sa mère voulait parfaite pour une journée parfaite : sa future robe de mariée.**

**En ce moment même, Ava était dans un magasin de tissu avec sa sœur Joanna. Le regard dans le vide, Ava laissa ses pensées s'envoler jusqu'à Klaus, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours. Même le soir elle ne profitait pas de sa compagnie car aussitôt qu'elle se mettait dans son lit, ses paupières se fermaient, lourdes de fatigue. Elle sentait la présence de Klaus une bonne partie de la nuit, et elle le voyait même en rêve. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait aussi le pouvoir de s'introduire dans la tête des humains, et que depuis quelques jours, c'était le seul moyen pour eux de communiquer.**

_« Ava ? »_

**Sortant de sa torpeur, Ava porta le regard sur sa sœur.**

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Joanna.

« Oui ça va ! » mentit-elle.

« Ma chérie, à moi tu peux tout me dire ! » lui dit Joanna.

« Je sais bien mais, pas ici ! » dit Ava.

« Je comprends, il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? » comprit Joanna en parlant tout bas.

**Ava hocha la tête pour acquiescer, et elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler attirer l'attention sur elle. Joanna préféra ne pas questionner sa sœur davantage, et poursuivit sa quête du parfait tissu. Finalement, une heure plus tard et une fois la voiture chargée, celle-ci quitta le centre ville de Madrid avec les deux sœurs à son bord. Inconsciemment, Ava portait sa main droite à sa nuque, et elle ferma les yeux. La sensation des lèvres de Klaus sur sa peau lui manquait. Les caresses de ses doigts hantaient ses songes. Sentir ses crocs percer sa peau pour qu'il se nourrisse créait un vide dans son cœur. Joanna remarquait bien l'air fatigué et las de sa plus jeune sœur, mais elle ne disait rien. Sa sœur était amoureuse, et le fait de cacher cette liaison lui pesait, mais c'était le seul moyen pour Ava, et cela, Joanna le comprenait.**

**Lorsque la voiture la déposa chez elle, la nuit était tombée, et Ava n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de se réfugier sous ses draps et pleurer, mais c'était impossible car elle savait très bien que les Valgas étaient de nouveau présent, et qu'elle allait devoir supporter Thomas une fois de plus. Combien de temps encore allait-elle devoir le supporter et jouer la comédie ? Quand Klaus viendra-t-il la voir pour lui dire de se tenir prête afin de quitter l'Espagne pour l'Angleterre ? Elle dû chasser ses pensées de son esprit quand elle entra chez elle. Encore et toujours depuis deux semaines, elle fit la courbette devant les invités, et elle dû s'asseoir aux côtés de Thomas pendant le dîner.**

**Elle se contenta de répondre furtivement aux questions qu'on lui posait, sans y mettre l'enthousiasme voulu et cela, sa mère l'avait bien remarqué, ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas.**

« Comment va ta sœur ? » demanda Karina à sa fille cadette.

« Elle va bien ! » répondit Ava.

« Vous devez être impatiente que l'enfant naisse ! » dit Stella, la mère de Thomas.

« En effet ! » affirma Karina.

**Ava leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsque sa mère avait apprit que sa fille aînée attendait un enfant, elle avait été ravie, mais l'épouvante s'était peint sur son visage, car le père de l'enfant n'était pas de leur milieu.**

« Et vous Ava ? » demanda Stella.

« Moi quoi ? » demanda à son tour Ava.

« Vous tarde-t-il d'avoir des enfants ? » questionna Stella.

**Monica failli s'étouffer avec sa soupe, et la cadette avala avec mal le velouté. Lorsqu'elle fut reprise, elle regarda celle qui espérait devenir sa belle-mère, et lui répondit :**

« Et bien pour être franche, je ne prévois pas d'en avoir de si tôt Madame ! »

**Le silence se fit autour de la table.**

« Comment ? Vous ne planifiez pas votre avenir ? Et votre mariage alors ? » s'étonna Stella.

« Le mariage ne fait pas partit de mes plans immédiats Madame ! » répondit Ava en toute franchise.

**Bien sûr, cette affirmation était à moitié vraie. Elle ne prévoyait pas d'avoir d'enfants puisqu'elle deviendrait bientôt un vampire, et elle prévoyait de se marier mais avec Klaus.**

« Voilà qui est curieux. A votre âge on se doit de penser à son avenir ! » dit Stella.

« Je suis encore fort jeune et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma jeunesse avant de chercher à me marier ! » expliqua Ava.

**Monica, qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire, décida de sortir sa sœur de ce cercle vicieux et s'adressa à son père :**

« Comment se porte vos affaires ? »

« Fort bien ma fille, bien que je suis extrêmement peiné de devoir bientôt poursuivre ce projet sans Elijah ! » répondit Monsieur Costello.

« Pourquoi dont ? » voulu savoir Angelica.

« Il rejoint son pays à la fin de la semaine avec son frère et sa sœur. Il dit qu'ils se sont trop attardés et que des affaires importantes les attendent en Angleterre ! » informa George.

**Cette nouvelle soudaine avait nouée le ventre d'Ava, qui se sentit tout à coup nauséeuse. Ils partaient déjà ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas été informée ? Se pourrait-il qu'_il_ se soit joué d'elle ? Reposant sa cuillère, Ava décida de prendre congé.**

« Nous n'avons pas terminé Ava ! » lui rappela sa mère d'un ton sec.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne me sens pas très bien ! » dit Ava. « Puis-je regagner ma chambre ? »

« Tu peux ! » lui accorda son père.

**Il ne fit pas attention au regard meurtrier que lui lançait sa femme, et bien qu'il voulait lui aussi marier sa cadette avec le fils de son ami, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses filles dans la tourmente comme l'était Ava en ce moment, peu lui importait les raisons. Ava ne se fit pas prier et quitta la table pour monter dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma à clé et resta la tête appuyée contre le bois de la porte. Les larmes qu'elle avait tant refoulées tout au long de la journée finirent par couler le long de son doux visage, fatigué par les derniers jours, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle savait très bien que c'était _lui_, mais était-elle prête à lui faire face après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ?**

_« Je comptais t'en parler ce soir ! »_

**Elle se retourna, et quand elle le vit, son cœur s'emballa. Les trois derniers jours de séparation eurent raison d'elle, et elle se précipita vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Klaus l'accueillit, et il referma ses bras puissant autour d'elle. La serrant contre lui, il respira le parfum de sa peau, de ses cheveux, et profita de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Les trois derniers jours furent un vrai supplice pour le vampire, bien qu'il vienne la voir le soir, mais elle dormait profondément chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre.**

« Quand l'avez-vous décidé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Ce matin, nous partons dans quatre jours, et tu dois te tenir prête à partir. » répondit-il.

**Se détachant légèrement pour le regarder, elle lui dit :**

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que… »

**Mais elle ne pu terminer sa phrase. Klaus avait comprit de quoi elle voulait parler.**

« Ava, jamais je ne serai parti sans toi. Crois-tu vraiment que si je m'étais joué de toi, si je m'étais servi de toi ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je t'aurais avoué mon secret ? Il m'aurait suffit de te mettre sous hypnose, mais je ne l'ai pas fais pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime. Je tuerais quiconque se mettra en travers de ma route. Je t'aime Ava Costello, et je ferai de toi une vraie princesse pour l'éternité ! » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Oh mon amour, je t'aime aussi, tellement si tu savais ! » lui susurra-t-il.

**Enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Peu à peu, le baiser s'intensifia, jusqu'à devenir de plus en plus fougueux. Les mains de Klaus cherchaient à défaire la robe, mais elle résistait.**

« Arrache tout, je hais cette robe ! » lui dit Ava.

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Déchirée à l'instant, la robe se retrouva au sol, laissant Ava avec son corset. Cette dernière déboutonna avec une impatience non cachée la chemise en flanelle de Klaus, qui, tout aussi impatient que sa compagne, se déshabilla en vitesse. Lorsqu'il se retrouva nu, il débarrassa Ava du reste de ses vêtements, puis, il la souleva et la déposa sous les draps. Il entra en elle sans perdre un instant. La sensation de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre les fit soupirer de plaisir. Toucher la peau de l'autre fut comme une seconde naissance. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se mouvait en elle, ondulant ses hanches avec ferveur, touchant à chaque pénétration le point sensible d'Ava, qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses gémissements prendre le pas sur la situation. Elle ne voulait alerter personne et manquer d'interrompre cet instant magique. Remarquant que les gémissements de sa douce se faisaient plus bruyants, Klaus captura ses lèvres pour tarir ses sons qui résonnaient à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Donnant des coups de reins plus violents, Klaus sentit sa vraie nature prendre le dessus, et Ava, sous le coup du plaisir que lui procurait son amant, lui agrippa les épaules avec force. Ils se sentaient approcher de leur paroxysme, et enfin, l'orgasme les frappa, les figeant dans le énième baiser qu'ils partageaient.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » finit-elle par murmurer quand leurs bouches se décollèrent l'une de l'autre.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ! » répondit-il. « J'ai failli tuer chaque personne que je croisais tellement j'étais en colère ! »

« Tu pourras tuer qui tu voudras une fois qu'on sera loin de ce pays ! » lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Et je t'apprendrais comment t'y prendre ! » lui retourna-t-il en souriant à son tour.

« Tu m'apprendras tout ce que tu sais ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Et plus encore ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Trois juillet 1699 !**

**Une fois de plus, Ava fut interdite de balade à cheval. A la place, elle fut contrainte à se promener devant un parterre de Lys qui ornait le jardin immense de sa demeure, en compagnie de Thomas. Munie d'un éventail qui lui donnait un peu de fraîcheur sous ce soleil brûlant, elle songeait à combien ce serait facile de demander à Klaus d'hypnotiser ses parents afin de leur faire oublier ce potentiel mariage qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Brusquement, Thomas arrêta de marcher, ce qui obligea la jeune fille à s'arrêter également.**

« Miss Ava, il est vrai que ces derniers jours, je me suis montré un peu trop timide et réservé envers vous, et je souhaiterais vous prouver mon affection pour vous ! » commença-t-il à dire.

_« Oh non par pitié ! » pensa Ava._

**Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une boîte longue en velours. Un écrin !**

_« Au moins il ne risque pas de me demander en mariage de si tôt ! » se dit-elle._

« Je l'ai choisis pour vous, espérant qu'il vous fasse plaisir ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant la boîte.

**En jeune fille bien élevée, Ava prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un magnifique bijou. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet en argent orné de diamant plus éclatant les uns que les autres à la lumière des rayons du soleil.**

« Oh ! » fit Ava, subjuguée par l'éclat de ce bijou.

« Il ne vous plaît pas ? » paniqua Thomas.

« Si, il est très beau mais… » commença-t-elle à dire en relevant les yeux vers lui. « … mais je ne peux l'accepter ! »

**Elle referma l'écrin et le lui rendit, mais il ne le reprit pas pour autant.**

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous l'accepter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que cela signifierait que mes parents ont gagnés ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle lui plaça l'écrin elle-même dans la main, et cette fois, il ne pu ne pas le garder en sa possession.**

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Thomas, que vous ont dit mes parents à mon sujet ? Vous ont-ils affirmés que j'accepte de vous épouser ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Ils ne l'ont pas formulés de cette manière mais oui, ils ont espoir de nous voir nous unir, et moi aussi je l'espère ! » répondit-il.

**Ava dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui rire à la figure. Après avoir reprit son sang froid, et surtout, après avoir bien choisis ses mots, elle lui dit d'une voix douce et calme :**

« Ecoutez, Thomas, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et je suis sûr que beaucoup de jeunes filles seraient ravies d'attirer votre regard, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne me marierais pas avec vous, vous n'êtes pas fait pour moi, et je ne suis pas faites pour vous ! » lui répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Si c'est en rapport avec notre différence d'âge, aussi mince soit-elle… » dit-il mais elle le coupa.

« Cela n'a aucun rapport, je ne suis tout simplement pas amoureuse de vous, et vous savez qu'au fond de vous, vous n'êtes pas amoureux de moi ! »

« C'est faux Mademoiselle, je vous aime réellement ! » la contredit-il.

« Alors permettez-moi de vous dire que je ne serai jamais amoureuse de vous. » lui dit-elle.

**Ava eut presque de la peine de lui causer autant de chagrin, car le visage du jeune homme se voila d'une tristesse profonde.**

« Allons, reprenez-vous Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Et là, il fit une chose à laquelle Ava ne s'attendait pas.**

**Les observant depuis plusieurs minutes, masqué par la dense forêt qui bordait la propriété des Costello, Klaus épiait la conversation de sa douce et de ce petit fils de riche. Entendre celle qu'il aimait repousser le garçon, donnait à Klaus une envie de rire et de danser, quand soudain, il dû se cramponner à l'arbre le plus proche, dont l'écorce se cassa sous son emprise.**

**Thomas, après avoir rangé l'écrin dans sa veste pendant la discussion, avait prit le visage d'Ava dans ses mains et l'avait embrassé. Quant à Ava, elle était trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle ressentait beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas du plaisir. Elle avait le sentiment de trahir Klaus, et sentir les mains de Thomas sur sa peau lui donnait envie de vomir. S'apercevant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à son baiser, Thomas y mit fin et s'écarta d'elle. Ava prit une grande bouffée d'air et se passa la main sur sa bouche, comme pour se retenir de régurgiter son déjeuner. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : _il _était tout près !**

« Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! » s'excusa Thomas.

« En effet, vous n'auriez pas dû ! » dit Ava.

**Elle le regarda, et une envie de meurtre envers ses parents la prenait soudainement.**

« Veuillez me laisser seule je vous prie, j'ai besoin de solitude ! » souhaita-t-elle.

« Oui Mademoiselle, et acceptez une fois de plus mes plus plates excuses ! » s'inclina-t-il.

**Il se retourna et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Ava souleva les pans de sa jupe et courut dans les bois, où elle y disparue. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre. Elle reconnue la poigne de Klaus, qui lui serrait bien trop fort les poignets.**

« Plus jamais, tu le laisses t'embrasser, est-ce que c'est clair ? » gronda-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien vu venir, je te le jure. Je ne l'ai pas voulu ! » gémit-elle.

**Quand il se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait mal, il la relâcha, et se confondit en excuse, se laissant tomber à genoux.**

« Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi… ! » répéta-t-il sans cesse.

**Ava se mit à sa hauteur et ils s'étreignirent avec force.**

« Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! » chuchota-t-il à son tour.

« Oh Klaus, enlève-moi ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Bientôt mon amour ! » lui dit-il en la regardant. « Plus que trois jours, et nous nous en irons loin de ce pays. »

« Il me tarde d'y être. Je n'en peux plus d'être sans cesse oppresser par mes parents et par ma sœur Angelica qui ne passent pas une journée sans me parler de Thomas. » exposa-t-elle. « Je veux m'en aller ! »

« Ton vœux sera bientôt exaucé ! » lui promit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Le baiser se fit urgent, pressant et vorace. Klaus voulait lui faire l'amour, au milieu de la forêt, mais il savait que ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Il devrait se contenir jusqu'au soir même, où il la retrouvera dans sa chambre.**

**Quatre juillet 1699 !**

**Il était tard quand Ava rentra d'une visite de chez sa sœur Joanna. Quand elle mit les pieds dans le salon, elle eut un étrange sentiment en se rendant compte que les Valgas n'étaient pas présents. Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur Monica, et ses yeux rouges indiquèrent à Ava que sa sœur avait pleurée. Mais pour quelle raison ?**


	10. Rébellion

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Quatre juillet 1699 !<strong>

**Klaus avait quitté la chambre d'Ava peu avant l'aurore, et il avait rejoint immédiatement sa demeure. Chaque séparation était un vrai supplice pour lui. Il l'aimait réellement, bien qu'elle n'ait que dix-sept ans et lui plus de cinq cent ans, et pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il ne se sentait pas faible d'aimer, au contraire, cet amour le rendait fort. Les heures passaient, et Klaus ressentait une impatience qu'il eut du mal à contenir, ce qui amusait bien sa sœur. Il ne pouvait retrouver Ava au lac car elle passait la journée chez sa sœur Joanna, il devait donc attendre le soir. Depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, il fixait les flammes du feu de la cheminée qui réchauffait l'hacienda, bien qu'il ne ressente pas le froid de ce soir de juillet. Un petit rire cristallin le sortit de sa contemplation. Il regarda sa sœur qui ne cachait pas son sourire.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh, c'est juste que je me délecte de ton impatience. Je n'aurais jamais cru, même dans mes rêves les plus fous voir ça : mon frère chéri tomber amoureux ! » lui répondit-elle un brin moqueuse.

« Ravi de savoir que ça t'amuse ! » dit Klaus.

**Au fil des secondes, Klaus sourit à son tour, et Rebekah éclata de rire. Klaus ne pu être en colère contre sa sœur, au contraire, sa bonne humeur était souvent contagieuse. La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Elijah entra. Lorsque Klaus et Rebekah virent le visage à la fois inquiet et à la fois pressé de leur frère, ils surent que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Ils se levèrent en même temps et lui firent face.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda Rebekah.

« Il nous faut quitter la ville au plus vite, et dès ce soir ! » répondit Elijah.

« Je ne partirais pas sans Ava ! » rétorqua Klaus.

« Alors dépêche-toi d'aller la chercher ! » lui conseilla Elijah.

« Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Je croyais que nous devions regagner l'Angleterre après-demain ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

« Les Costello ont eu vent du rejet d'Ava envers le jeune Thomas et ils perdent patience. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont dû l'obliger à se fiancer avec lui ! » expliqua Elijah.

**Klaus sentit ses muscles se contracter, et le verre qu'il avait entre les mains éclata, répartissant des morceaux de cristal sur un magnifique tapis persan.**

« Bouclez vos bagages et tenez vous prêts à partir ! » ordonna Klaus.

**Bien avant qu'Elijah n'apprenne lui-même la nouvelle au sujet des projets imminent des Costello, de leur côté, la tension était plutôt froide.**

**Ava se demandait pourquoi Monica avait pleuré. Qu'avait bien pu faire ses parents ? Leur aurait-elle avoué sa liaison avec Klaus ? Non, elle avait une confiance aveugle en sa sœur. Ça devait être autre chose.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » finit par demander Ava.

**Aucune réponse, quand soudain, Karina prit la parole.**

« Je commence sincèrement à perdre patiente, Ava ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Pour quelle raison, maman ? » demanda d'un ton plus calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de repousser Thomas comme tu l'as fais ? Le pauvre, il était tout bouleversé quand il a raconté à sa mère votre entrevue de la veille. Tu as osé lui dire que tu ne voulais pas de lui ! » claqua Karina.

« C'est la vérité, je ne l'épouserai pas ! » dit Ava.

**Afin de ne pas faire un geste qu'elle regretterait envers sa fille, Karina vida le fond de scotch qui flottait dans son verre.**

« Ecoute Ava, si ta mère et moi avons décidés de te marier à Thomas, c'est pour ton bien, et pour celui de la famille ! » dit son père calmement.

« M'enchaîner à un homme que je n'aime pas n'est pas pour mon bien ! » dit Ava, de moins en moins calme. « Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à me voir marier alors que ni Angelica ni Monica ne le sont ? »

« Tu te marieras avec Thomas, que tu le veuilles ou non ! » la prévint sa mère.

« Je ne crois pas non ! » rétorqua Ava.

**Karina lança un regard noir à sa fille, qui ne cilla pas.**

« J'ai pris des dispositions avec Pedro, qui tu le sais, est un vieil ami à moi, et il fonde de grands espoirs dans ce mariage, et moi aussi, ma fille, alors je t'en prie, ne fais pas ta tête de linotte et contente toi de faire ce qu'on te dit ! » martela George.

« Vous ne pouvez m'y soumettre, et je m'y refuse ! » dit Ava.

**Karina perdit patience, et Monsieur Costello n'était pas loin de s'énerver vraiment. Angelica finit par prendre la parole.**

« Thomas à toutes les qualités qu'une jeune femme de ton âge peut espérer, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Thomas, et je ne le serais jamais. » répondit Ava.

« Oh que si, tu vas l'épouser ma chère fille, et c'est terminé, plus aucune de mes filles ne va désobéir ! » tempêta Karina.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna Ava.

« Monica vient de payer pour toi, et elle a interdiction de revoir ce Gregorio, et toi, tu ne sortiras plus de cette maison tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé toute ta raison ! » répondit Karina.

« C'est injuste ! » s'écria Ava.

« Mais la vie est injuste ma chère enfant, et tu vas me faire le plaisir dès demain à la première heure d'aller retrouver Thomas, de t'excuser et d'accepter sa demande. » ordonna Karina.

« Plutôt mourir que de me retrouver obligée d'épouser cet impotent ! » renchérit Ava.

**Elle passa devant ses parents pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais son père lui agrippa fortement le bras droit, la stoppant dans sa route.**

« Père, vous me faites mal ! » geignit Ava.

« Ta mère n'est pas la seule à perdre patience Ava, je commence à m'exaspérer de tes caprices ! » gronda George en lui serrant encore plus le bras.

« Mon bras ! » se plaignit Ava.

« Terminées les balades à cheval, Amir et les autres chevaux retourneront dans l'écurie de ta sœur ! » dit George.

« Non, papa je vous en prie ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Tu vas désormais te comporter comme tu devrais te comporter depuis bien longtemps ! » poursuivit-il avant de lui lâcher le bras.

**Ava recula, et se tint le bras droit de sa main gauche. Les marques de la main de son père commençaient à être visibles, et une vive douleur la transperça.**

« Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi m'obligez-vous à être celle que je ne suis pas ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Il suffit Ava, arrête tes jérémiades ! » cingla son père.

« Joanna a été la seule à se rebeller, mais c'est finit, vous allez faire ce que l'on vous dit de faire, point barre ! » claqua sa mère.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je préfère mourir plutôt que de faire vos quatre volontés ! » dit Ava.

**Perdant complètement son sang froid, Karina, du revers de la main droite où trônaient deux bagues, frappa Ava au visage. Celle-ci se retrouva au sol, et sa tête cogna sur le rebord d'une chaise. Monica se précipita vers sa sœur et l'aida à se relever. Quand elle remarqua qu'elle saignait, non seulement de la lèvre, mais aussi du front, Monica éclata en sanglot. Ava, elle, était bien décidée à quitter cette maison. Elle regarda ses parents et leur cracha au visage :**

« Je vous déteste ! »

**Et elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Une fois isolée, elle se regarda dans son miroir et y vit le sang qui coulait. Avec un gant, qu'elle trempa dans de l'eau froide, elle essuya le liquide rouge qui commençait à lui obstruer l'œil droit, quand, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour y sortir des feuilles de papier, une plume et un encrier. Malgré la douleur de son bras droit, elle écrivit une longue lettre, qu'elle cacheta avec de la cire. Rangeant sa plume et son encrier dans le tiroir de son bureau, elle ôta sa robe qui avait coûté cent Pesos à sa mère, et la troqua contre une robe toute simple noire. Ensuite, sortant un sac de toile, elle y rangea uniquement les deux robes créaient par Joanna, celle qu'elle portait le jour de son anniversaire, et la noire, qu'elle avait porté lors de sa rencontre avec Klaus dans la prairie, le lendemain de la découverte de son secret. Elle y rangea ensuite quelques bijoux auxquels elle tenait, des cadres photos de ses deux sœurs et elle, et elle referma le tout. Elle ne pouvait s'encombrer de choses inutiles lorsqu'elle quitterait le domaine pour rejoindre Klaus. Elle devait également se résigner à y aller sans Amir. Elle se consola en se disant qu'il sera bien traité avec Carlos, après tout, c'est lui-même qui l'avait élevé et offert. Ava éteignit toutes les bougies de sa chambre, et attendit.**

**Les heures passèrent, quand le silence se fit dans toute la maison alors, silencieusement, Ava s'empara de son sac de toile fermement noué, et quitta sa chambre en silence. Elle refusa de prendre des chaussures, de peurs de se trahir et de réveiller quelqu'un. Lentement, prudemment, elle descendit les marches et se rendit en cuisine, où elle tomba sur Martha et Lina. Elle se figea nette devant les deux domestiques, se pensant découverte, mais elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Klaus :**

_« Elijah a hypnotisé vos domestiques, et le jour où tu devras partir pour me rejoindre hors de la maison, ils seront là pour t'aider ! »_

**Et en effet, Lina lui tendit une paire de chaussures plates et une cape qui la protègerait du froid de la nuit. Ava se dépêcha de les mettre, puis, elle se retourna vers Martha et lui tendit la lettre.**

« Transmettez-la à Monica, et dites-lui de ne l'ouvrir uniquement en présence de Joanna ! » lui dit-elle.

« Oui Mademoiselle, maintenant partez, et ne vous retournez pas surtout ! » lui conseilla Martha, qui cacha la lettre dans son corsage.

**Serrant la main des deux domestiques, Ava sortit par la porte de la cuisine qui était ouverte. Une fois dans le jardin, elle rasa les murs jusqu'à la lisière du bois, puis, sans s'y enfoncer, elle longea la forêt afin de se retrouver enfin sur le sentier qu'elle avait tant empruntée avec Amir. La lune était brillante, et Ava se mit à courir à travers la nuit, son sac de toile sur son épaule. Malgré les conseils de Martha, Ava se retourna plusieurs fois pour être sûre que l'alerte de sa fuite n'avait pas été donnée, et cette étourderie eut raison d'elle, et ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans une racine, et la firent tomber, lui écorchant les mains et le menton. Retenant une plainte, Ava se remit sur ses pieds et reprit sa course, cette fois, sans se retourner.**

**Après une éternité, elle arriva enfin à la prairie, dont le lac reflétait l'éclat de la lune. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche, à bout de force. Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit d'une brindille qui se cassa.**

**Arrivant aux abords de la prairie, Klaus se figea. Il sentait l'odeur du sang, et pas n'importe quel sang. Marchant plus rapidement, il fit craquer une brindille, et il reconnu le faible son émit par Ava, qui avait certainement entendu la brindille se casser. Sortant des bois, il l'appela :**

« Ava ? »

**Elle fut soulagée d'une peur immense.**

« Klaus ! » murmura-t-elle d'une voix trop basse.

**Mettant un pied devant l'autre, elle courut dans la direction de la voix de Klaus, qui lui, en un clin d'œil, se retrouva devant elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Grâce à ses yeux de vampire, il pu voir les marques sur son front, sa lèvre et son menton.**

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mes parents ! » répondit-elle faiblement.

**Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur quand il lui prit le bras droit, et il remarqua avec horreur un énorme bleu se former sur sa peau, mais aussi les écorchures sur ses mains.**

« Emmène-moi loin de cet Enfer ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**La débarrassant de son sac de toile, il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, et lui remit le sac qu'elle serra contre elle. Utilisant sa vitesse, Klaus se retrouva dans sa propriété en quelques secondes. Lorsque Klaus mit un pied dans le salon, Elijah referma tout derrière lui, et Rebekah se rapprocha de sa nouvelle sœur, que Klaus avait déposée sur le canapé.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? » s'alarma Rebekah.

« Ses parents ! » dit Klaus en grognant. « Trouvez-lui quelque chose à manger, et mettez son sac dans la voiture ! »

**Elijah se chargea d'aller mettre le sac d'Ava dans la voiture qui attendait devant la maison, et Rebekah alla en cuisine. Klaus, quant à lui, retroussa sa manche, se mordit le poignet, et le tendit à Ava. Cette dernière se mit à boire le sang de Klaus, et elle en sentit rapidement les effets. Lorsque Klaus vit les marques et les blessures disparaître du visage de sa bien-aimée, de ses mains et le bleu sur son bras disparaître, il retira son poignet qui se cicatrisa de lui-même. Ava se mit à tousser, puis, elle éclata en sanglot. Klaus ne pu supporter de la voir dans cet état, et l'attira dans ses bras, où elle s'y réfugia.**

« Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Les yeux d'Ava étaient embués de larmes, et elle était incapable de contrôler ses sanglots. Quand Rebekah revint de la cuisine avec des fruits et du pain qu'elle avait recouvert de fromage, elle posa le plateau où ils étaient disposés sur la petite table basse en bois, et rejoignit Elijah devant la maison.**

« Je suis là mon amour, tout va bien ! » ne cessa de lui répéter Klaus.

**Ava finit par se calmer, et quand elle eut entièrement tarit ses pleurs, elle se détacha de Klaus pour sécher son visage plein de larmes. Ce dernier l'obligea à le regarder, et il lui dit :**

« Nous allons partir, et d'ici une semaine, une toute nouvelle vie s'offrira à toi, et on ne se quittera plus jamais ! »

« Tu me le promets ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« J'en fais le serment ! » répondit-il.

**Il l'embrassa durement, et le baiser dura trois bonnes minutes, avant que le ventre d'Ava ne se mettre à réclamer de la nourriture. Elle mangea les fruits et le pain au fromage que lui tendit Klaus, bu d'une traite un verre d'eau, et elle se sentit tout de suite bien mieux.**

« Bien, partons maintenant ! » dit Klaus.

« Et les domestiques qu'Elijah a hypnotisé ? Vont-ils restés comme ça le restant de leur vie ? » demanda Ava.

« Non, ils ne se souviendront de rien, crois-moi ! » répondit Klaus.

**Ava soupira de soulagement, et elle se laissa porter par Klaus.**

**Les chevaux tirèrent la voiture loin de Madrid aussitôt que Klaus eut mit un pied dans la carriole avec Ava, Rosa ayant reçu l'ordre de rester à l'avant avec le cochet.**

**Ava avait finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Klaus, qui ne desserrait pas l'étau de ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de faire demi-tour et de leur arracher le cœur ! » fit Klaus au bout d'un moment.

« Je ne suis pas non plus heureuse de la façon dont ils ont traités Ava, mais nous ne pouvons nous en prendre à eux, cela attirerait l'attention sur nous et les gens finiraient par se poser des questions sur les vraies raisons de notre départ. » lui dit Rebekah.

« Ce ne sera bientôt qu'un simple souvenir ! » conclu Elijah.

**Klaus posa son regard sur le visage endormit d'Ava, et il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.**

**Cinq juillet 1699 !**

**Monica se réveilla avec les yeux encore plus rouges que la veille. Comment allait-elle dire à Gregorio que ses parents lui avaient ordonnés de mettre un terme à leur relation ? Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur. Elle finit par se lever et elle alla directement frapper à la porte d'Ava. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée, et en entrant dans la chambre, un sentiment de solitude s'empara de Monica. Au moment même où elle posa son regard sur le lit qui n'avait pas été défait, sur les placards et commodes ouverts en grands, Monica su que sa sœur avait profitée du sommeil des habitants de la maison pour s'enfuir.**

_« Mademoiselle ? »_

**Avec un sursaut, Monica se retourna et tomba sur Martha, qui ferma la porte.**

« Oui Martha ? » fit Monica.

**Martha plongea la main dans son corsage et en retira une lettre, qu'elle tendit à Monica, et lui dit la phrase suivante d'une voix complice :**

« Ne l'ouvrez qu'en présence de Joanna ! »

**Le cœur de Monica loupa un battement. Ainsi, Ava lui avait laissée une lettre qu'elle ne devait lire qu'avec Joanna ? Et bien soit ! Remerciant la domestique, elle lui répondit :**

« Dites à Tristan de préparer Amir et de me l'emmener devant la maison d'ici dix minutes ! »

**La minute suivante, la domestique quitta la chambre pour faire ce que lui avait demandé Monica, et cette dernière regagna sa chambre après avoir caché la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. Elle fit sa toilette, surtout pour faire partir les traces de pleurs qui ornaient encore son visage, mit une robe beige et blanche toute simple, et plaça la lettre d'Ava dans son corsage. Mettant une paire de chaussure de marche, Monica noua un foulard dans ses cheveux et descendit en trombe au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne prêta pas attention à ses parents, mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte quand elle entendit sa mère lui dire :**

« J'espère que ta sœur est réveillée, nous avons fort à faire aujourd'hui ! »

« Maman, taisez-vous ! » répondit Monica.

**Quand elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère, Monica su qu'il était temps à son tour de se rebeller.**

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'offusqua Karina.

« Comment parles-tu à ta mère ? » la gronda George.

« Père, c'en est assez, je me refuse à plier à vos exigences. Je mènerai la vie que j'ai décidé de mener, et vous ne vous y opposerez pas. Quant à Ava, allez voir dans sa chambre, et vous verrez par vous-même ! » répliqua Monica.

**Elle sorti de la maison et monta sur Amir avec l'aide de Tristan. Sans perdre un instant, elle partit au galop jusque chez Joanna.**

**Angelica, bien que sous le choc de la façon dont sa jeune sœur venait de parler à ses parents, était montée à l'étage et entra dans la chambre d'Ava.**

« Oh Seigneur, Ava mais qu'as-tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

**Malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage en constatant que sa plus jeune sœur s'était enfuie. Lorsque Karina et son mari étaient entrés dans la chambre, la seule chose qu'ils trouvaient à dire fut :**

« Mais où est-elle ? »

**Après plus de quinze minutes de trajet à cheval, Monica finit par arriver à la demeure de sa sœur. Elle redoutait non seulement le contenu de la lettre, mais également la réaction de Joanna !**


	11. Les adieux d'une soeur

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq juillet 1699 !<strong>

**Dans leur ranch familial, Carlos et Joanna prenaient le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Gregorio, qui était revenu de Séville la veille après avoir rendu visite à la famille dans laquelle il allait vivre afin de devenir l'instituteur des deux garçons de ces brave gens. Leur plus jeune fille, qui n'était âgée que de cinq ans, serait prise en charge par Monica, si les parents de cette dernière étaient d'accord.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » finit par dire Gregorio.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Joanna.

« J'entends, comme un bruit de course ! » répondit-il.

**Pour vérifier les dires de son meilleur ami, Carlos se leva et regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine, quand il vit sa belle-sœur sur Amir.**

« C'est Monica, et elle est sur Amir ! » informa Carlos avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**Monica, elle, mit un pied à terre sans plus attendre, et lorsque la porte du ranch s'ouvrit sur Carlos, elle lui tendit les rennes du cheval, qu'il prit.**

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Et où est Ava ? » lui demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Joanna est là ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Oui, et Gregorio est ici également ! » répondit Carlos.

« Il est rentré ? » s'enthousiasma Monica.

**Gregorio passa la porte, et Monica se hâta vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur elle.**

**Gregorio Ramirez est un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans tout à fait charmant. Des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, des yeux marron profond, de belles pommettes, un teint mat, une bouche fine et une stature d'athlète. Tout comme son meilleur ami, il avait grandit avec un amour passionné pour les bêtes, et entretenait son corps et son esprit. Très intelligent, il avait mené ses études à bien et son ambition de devenir instituteur allait se concrétiser. Lorsqu'il avait vu Monica pendant le mariage de son ami et Joanna, il avait été frappé par sa fragilité et par sa douceur. Ils avaient apprit à faire plus ample connaissance, et il avait finit par en tomber éperdument amoureux. Aujourd'hui, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle.**

« Je suis si content de te revoir ! » lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais seule ! » le supplia-t-elle.

_« Monica ? »_

**Elle se détacha de son amant pour regarder sa sœur. Lorsque Joanna vit les yeux rouges de sa sœur, malgré que cette dernière ait tout fait pour masquer sa tristesse, la plus âgée des Costello porta instinctivement une main à son ventre.**

« Il faut qu'on parle ! » dit Monica à sa sœur.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, après que Carlos ait emmené Amir dans un enclos vide depuis la veille, avec de la paille et du foin, les quatre jeunes personne se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la cuisine pour écouter le récit de Monica. Elle était toute tremblante après son discours, et Gregorio la serra contre lui pour l'apaiser.**

« Tu dis qu'elle est partie ? » dit Joanna.

« Il n'y a aucun doute, et, elle a demandé à Martha de me remettre ça ! » répondit Monica.

**Elle sortit de son corsage la lettre écrite par Ava.**

« Que dit-elle ? » voulut savoir Joanna.

« Je l'ignore, elle veut qu'on la lise toutes les deux ! » avoua Monica.

« Donnes-la moi ! » la pressa Joanna.

**S'emparant de la lettre, elle la décacheta mais lorsqu'elle vit l'écriture de sa plus jeune sœur, une peine infinie s'empara d'elle. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par tendre la lettre à son mari :**

« Je n'ai pas la force de la lire ! »

**Carlos prit la lettre et commença la lecture, bien qu'au fur et à mesure des lignes, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus serrée :**

_**Mes chères sœurs,**_

_**Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela signifie que je serai déjà loin. Ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas vous faire mes adieux en personne, mais après la façon dont je viens d'être traité par nos parents, cela ne m'a laissé d'autre choix que de fuir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire où je me rends, vous le savez très bien, et vous savez que je n'aurais su être heureuse autrement. Je me suis toujours sentie différente, comme si ma place était ailleurs, et c'est le cas. Je pars pour commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie sans barrières, et sans réelles contraintes.**_

_**Vous m'avez toutes les deux soutenus depuis toujours, vous m'avez encouragés à suivre ce que me dictait mon cœur, et non ma tête, et c'est pour cette raison que je pars, car c'est ce que me dit mon cœur, que je serai heureuse avec lui. Il prendra soin de moi, n'ayez crainte.**_

_**Joanna, tu as toujours su faire preuve de loyauté et de bonté envers moi, tu comprenais mon besoin de liberté plus que quiconque, et pour cela, je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante. Je chérirai ces moments passés ensemble à chaque minute de ma vie. Protège ton enfant aimes-le comme tu sais si bien le faire, ne laisse personne, et encore moins nos parents, te dire quoi faire, de toute façon, toi non plus, tu n'as jamais tenue compte de leur opinion. Ton mariage avec Carlos en est la preuve. Je sais qu'il sera bon avec toi, comme il l'est depuis votre rencontre. Demande-lui de prendre soin d'Amir, et de ne le vendre à personne. Ce cheval a besoin d'un endroit sûr, et de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, une chose que je ne peux plus faire à présent.**_

_**Monica, tu as pris des risques pour mois plusieurs fois depuis quelques semaines, et je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié. Tu ne devrais pas payer pour mes actes, et je trouve injuste que tu sois privée du bonheur que pourrait t'offrir Gregorio, et qui je suis sûr, te rendra grandement heureuse, mais je vais te dire une chose que m'a toujours dit Joanna : Tu es maître de ton propre destin, personne n'a le droit de te dire quoi faire. Exauce mon vœux, épouse Gregorio si c'est ce que tu désires au plus profond de ton être, pars avec lui à Séville et accepte la proposition qu'il t'a faite, c'est-à-dire de devenir l'institutrice de cette petite fille qui, j'en suis certaine, à besoin de toi. Tu es forte, tu peux tout surmonter, et tu peux te créer la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé.**_

_**Prenez le reste de mes affaires que je n'ai pu emporter, partagez-les vous.**_

_**Dites à Angelica, que malgré qu'elle se soit mise du côté de nos parents, dites-lui que je ne lui en veux pas, et que je lui souhaite tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite, Cristian est quelqu'un de bien. Faites-lui lire cette lettre, afin qu'elle comprenne à quel point je l'aime aussi, et à quel point elle me manquera. Dites-lui de se souvenir de la promesse que nous nous étions fait toutes les trois lorsque j'avais sept ans, et elle comprendra.**_

_**Dites à Thomas que je n'ai rien contre lui et que je ne souhaitais pas le blesser, qu'il est charmant et gentil, et qu'il trouvera un jour la compagne idéale. Il m'oubliera vite, car l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi n'est qu'une illusion, un espoir créait par nos familles qui ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose, mais pas la plus importante. Ils doivent avant tout penser au bonheur de leurs enfants, c'est ce qui compte.**_

_**Enfin, dites aux parents que je leur pardonne. Le pardon est la meilleure solution, et je ne tiens à pas à haïr mes parents pour le restant de mes jours.**_

_**Mes sœurs, c'est sur ces derniers mots que je vous quitte, et je vous en supplie, ne cherchez pas à prendre contact avec moi, même si cela vous en coûte, et il m'est aussi pénible de couper tout lien avec vous, mais c'est nécessaire.**_

_**Adieux mes chères sœurs, je vous aime tant, et jamais je ne vous oublierais.**_

_**Ava**_

**Carlos reposa la lettre, la gorge nouée. Monica éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Gregorio, et Joanna, elle, resta de marbre. Au fond, elle avait toujours su que sa sœur partirait, et cette certitude s'est révélée exact le jour où Ava avait croisé le regard de Klaus. Joanna n'était pas furieuse contre Ava, non, elle était en colère contre ses parents qui, à cause de leur aveuglement et de leur besoin de tout contrôler, ont finit par faire fuir l'une des leur.**

« Carlos, prépare la voiture, il est grand temps que je rende visite à mes parents pour leur dire réellement ce que je pense ! » finit-elle par dire avant de se lever.

**Une heure plus tard, Joanna, Carlos, Monica et Gregorio mirent le pied dans le grand salon, et Joanna cru qu'elle allait exploser en découvrant que les Valgas étaient présents. Cristian aussi était là, mais Joanna se souvint que lui et Angelica devaient se retrouver pour planifier les derniers préparatifs de leur mariage à venir.**

« Que fait-il ici ? » aboya Karina en apercevant Gregorio.

« Maman, par pitié ne commencez pas ou je vous jure que je ne répondrais pas de mes actes ! » la menaça Joanna.

« Sais-tu où est ta sœur ? » lui demanda son père.

« Oui père, je le sais, mais je ne vous le dirais pas. Ava s'est enfuie, et elle a eu raison de partir. » répondit Joanna.

« Ceci est inconcevable, on va la retrouver et lui faire entendre raison une bonne fois pour toute ! » tempêta Karina.

« Je ne crois pas non ! » répliqua Joanna.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit Karina.

« Votre, manie de vouloir contrôler la vie de vos enfants est tout bonnement pathétique. Vous croyiez qu'en imposant un mari à Ava, vous finiriez par avoir ce que vous voulez ? Couvrir le déshonneur de votre aînée parce qu'elle s'est mariée avec un homme d'une classe moyenne ? Vous êtes vous demandés ne serai-ce qu'un moment, si nous étions heureux ? Car la réponse est oui, je suis heureuse avec Carlos, et la vie que nous menons nous convient très bien ! » exposa Joanna.

« Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ta sœur s'est tant rebellée, tu lui as donné le mauvais exemple ! » railla Karina.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec la fugue d'Ava, bien que je savais qu'elle partirait, parce qu'elle m'en avait parlé ! » dit Joanna.

« Comment ? » s'outra George. « Elle avait planifié de partir ? »

« Oui, mais à cause de vous je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir, tout ce que j'ai d'elle c'est une lettre ! » hurla Joanna.

« Ma chérie calme-toi ! » lui suggéra Carlos en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ne nous mets pas tout sur le dos, ta sœur n'est qu'une gamine, elle ne peut vivre seule loin de nous ! » lui dit Karina.

« Mais elle n'est pas seule ! » intervint Monica.

« Ah oui ? Et avec qui est-elle partit ? » voulut savoir Karina.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va te dire son nom ? » dit Joanna.

**Elle sortit la lettre de son jupon, et la tendit à Angelica.**

« Toi, et toi seule lira cette lettre, tout de suite ! » lui dit-elle.

**Angelica prit la lettre et entreprit de la lire, en toute confidentialité comme l'avait exigée son aînée. Ses mains commençaient à trembler, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, et des sanglots hystériques s'échappèrent de sa gorge.**

« Ava…pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi… » pleura-t-elle en tenant la lettre fermement entre ses mains.

**Elle était sur le point de tomber à genoux, mais son fiancé l'en empêcha et la serra contre lui. S'en était trop pour Karina. Elle arracha la lettre de la main de sa fille et la lu. Angelica s'était détachée de son fiancé pour se jeter dans les bras de ses deux sœurs. Monica se mit à pleurer également, mais pas Joanna, elle était trop en colère. George prit la lettre des mains de sa femme, et lorsqu'il arriva à la fin, il regarda ses filles.**

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? Quelle est cette promesse ? » voulut-il savoir.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Quatorze juin 1689.**_

_**Il était presque minuit lorsque Joanna, dix-sept ans, Angelica, quatorze ans, Monica, neuf ans, et Ava qui venait de fêter ses sept ans, se retrouvèrent toutes les quatre dans la chambre de Joanna, simplement éclairée par une bougie qui était placée au centre du cercle qu'elles avaient crées.**_

_**« Sœur pour la vie, quoi qu'il arrive, et on ne laissera personne se mettre entre nous, ni nous séparer, on sera toujours là les unes pour les autres ! » dit Joanna.**_

_**Elle tendit au devant d'elle, son index qui faisait perler son sang. Après s'être toutes les trois piqués avec une aiguille à coudre propre, Angelica, Monica et Ava joignirent leurs index contre celui de Joanna, et ensemble, elles venaient de sceller une promesse par le sang.**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

« C'est ridicule ! » persifla Karina.

« Maman, comment pouvez-vous manquer de cœur à ce point ? A cause de vos décisions, votre plus jeune fille s'est enfuie. Jamais elle ne reviendra, et ça, jamais je ne vous le pardonnerais ! » lui dit Joanna.

**Elle récupéra la lettre des mains de son père et la rangea, avant de s'adresser à Thomas :**

« Je suis désolé, et Ava me fait dire par sa lettre qu'elle ne vous déteste pas, elle reconnaît vos qualités, mais ce n'est pas un mariage arrangé qui vous aurait rendu heureux pour autant. Vous savez très bien au fond de vous que ce que vous ressentez pour elle est illusoire, et elle espère que vous trouverez celle qui est faite pour vous, et qui saura vous rendre heureux ! »

**Elle se retourna ensuite vers Cristian, qui paraissait redouter le pire sur ce que pouvait avoir dit Ava à son sujet.**

« N'ayez crainte, Ava vous appréciait, et elle sait que vous prendrez grand soin d'Angelica. Vous êtes quelqu'un bien, ne la décevez pas ! » la rassura Joanna.

**Joanna finit par accepter l'étreinte d'Angelica. Celle-ci sécha ses larmes et alla prendre son fiancé par les mains pour lui dire :**

« Je pense que nous pouvons attendre encore un peu, je souhaite toujours vous épouser, mais je me dois de me faire pardonner envers mes sœurs, j'ai manqué de bon sens ! »

« Je comprends tout à fait, et ne vous en faites pas, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, soyez-en sûr ! » affirma Cristian en portant les mains de sa douce à ses lèvres.

**Ils se sourirent.**

**Du côté du jeune Thomas, bien qu'il soit triste, il finit par comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire le bonheur d'Ava, puisqu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.**

« Et bien, nous voilà avancé, avec toutes les dispositions que nous avions prises pour les fiançailles ! » se désola Stella Valgas.

« Mère, ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état. Je me rends compte à présent, que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble ! » dit Thomas.

« Fils ! » s'écria son père.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, laissez, et dès aujourd'hui, je ferais mes propres choix, je choisirais moi-même qui j'épouserai, sans votre intervention ! » dit Thomas.

**Il quitta le salon et la demeure après s'être incliné, et il fut bientôt suivit par ses parents qui ne surent quoi faire. **

**Enfin seuls, les parents et les enfants se faisaient face. Gregorio, Carlos et Cristian s'étaient retirés dans une autre pièce pour ne pas être en plein milieu d'un conflit familial.**

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme erreur pour que mes filles soient aussi égoïste ? » se lamenta Karina sur son fauteuil en daim.

« Est-ce de l'égoïsme que de vouloir être heureuse ? Vous a-t-on obligé à vous marier avec père ? » lui demanda Joanna.

« Je l'ai épousé parce que je savais ce qui était bien pour moi et pour mon avenir, et l'amour vient après ! » répondit Karina.

« Non maman, Joanna a raison, on ne peut être heureuse sans amour. Je n'aurais pu accepter la demande en mariage de Cristian si je n'avais pas été sûre de mes sentiments envers lui, et des siens à mon encontre ! » dit Angelica. « Je regrette seulement que cela m'ait coûté une sœur ! »

**Monica lui prit la main pour la consoler.**

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dis, Ava reviendra et elle fera ce qui est juste pour elle, et Monica aussi le fera ! » persista Karina.

« Ava ne reviendra pas maman, et je n'épouserai aucun autre homme que Gregorio. Je quitterais Madrid avec lui et je mènerai ma propre vie ! » dit Monica.

« Maman, vous avez déjà perdu une fille, alors n'aggravez pas votre cas sinon vous risquez de toutes les perdre ! » lui dit Joanna.

**Tard dans la nuit, Angelica ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Pendant toutes ces années où elle avait changée sous le joug de sa mère, à devenir une femme du monde et à attirer la convoitise des hommes les plus riches et les plus courtois, elle en avait oublié ses principes. Oublier le serment de sang fait avec ses sœurs dix ans plus tôt l'anéantissait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide, aussi aveugle ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Se levant, elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Monica, qui ne dormait pas non plus. Angelica rejoignit sa petite sœur sous la couverture et elles se firent face, allongées sur le côté.**

« Tu me pardonneras un jour ? » lui demanda Angelica.

« Tout est déjà pardonné ! » lui répondit Monica.

« Elle est parti avec _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Angelica.

**Monica ne disait rien, elle avait promit à Ava de ne jamais avouer ce secret.**

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, j'ai compris. Une promesse est une promesse. » dit Angelica. « Je crois que j'ai toujours su, au fond de moi-même, qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, c'était évidement. La façon dont ils ont dansés lors de son anniversaire, les regards complices. J'aurais dû parler avec elle ! »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! » lui assura Monica.

« C'est trop tard, mais je sais au moins qu'elle sera bien avec lui, enfin, je l'espère ! » soupira Angelica.

« J'ai bien l'intention d'épouser Gregorio ! » dit Monica.

**Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Angelica.**

« Quoi ? » fit Monica.

« Rien, je suis contente pour toi. » dit Angelica. « J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regardait, il t'aime sincèrement ! »

« Et je l'aime aussi ! » dit Monica.

**Elles finirent par s'endormir l'une contre l'autre, retrouvant ainsi leur complicité fraternelle.**

**Allongée dans son lit, la tête sur les genoux de son mari, Joanna pleurait depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Elle avait perdue une sœur qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, et jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à ses parents pour tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Elle se consola en se disant que Klaus veillerait sur Ava, et qu'il la traiterait avec le respect qu'elle mérite, qu'elle recevrait tout l'amour qui lui est dû !**


	12. Nouvelle terre d'accueil

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Dix-huit juillet 1699 !<strong>

**Il avait fallu deux semaines à Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah et Ava pour rallier l'Espagne et l'Angleterre. Ils se trouvaient dans deux voitures séparées, Klaus et Ava occupant une pour eux seuls.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Bien, malgré que je rêve de prendre un bon bain, enfin, si c'est possible ! » répondit Ava.

**Il tourna le visage vers elle pour accrocher son regard, et d'une voix rauque, il lui dit :**

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'as qu'à demander, et j'exaucerai ton souhait ! »

**Ava lui sourit, et ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour partager un doux baiser. Ava posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus, qui ne lui lâchait pas la main.**

**Les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant une immense propriété : le Manoir de Klaus. La porte de leur voiture s'ouvrit et Klaus descendit le premier, et tendit une main pour aider sa douce. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de la voiture, elle regarda devant elle, et souffla :**

« Wow ! »

**Klaus eut un petit rire et la serra contre lui. Rebekah et Elijah devancèrent tout le monde à l'intérieur avec leurs bagages.**

« Je ne veux même pas savoir sur combien d'hectares ça a été bâtie ! » dit Ava.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce cas ? » demanda Klaus en la regardant.

**Ava se retourna pour se coller contre Klaus, qui referma les bras sur ses hanches, et elle lui susurra :**

« Un bain bien chaud avec mon fougueux vampire ! »

**Klaus sourit, et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, et Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer davantage contre lui. Le souffle manqua à Ava, et ils durent s'interrompre. Klaus se mit à rire devant la mine boudeuse de sa compagne.**

« Ne t'en fais pas, on s'embrassera aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites une fois qu'on sera à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et même plus encore ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Ava sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et elle suivit Klaus. Pendant qu'il la conduisait à travers le gigantesque manoir, Ava observa autour d'elle les murs en pierre, les magnifiques tapis, les objets de grandes valeurs etc.… Ils arrivaient devant un grand escalier en marbre, et à peine avait-elle franchit les premières marches, qu'Ava sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle dû à la fatigue. Klaus la rattrapa bien avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Oui ! » mentit-elle.

« Ava ! » dit-il plus fermement.

« Désolé, je suis simplement fatiguée ! » répondit-elle.

**Utilisant sa vitesse, Klaus regagna sa chambre et posa Ava sur son lit à baldaquin. Ava remarqua dans un coin de la chambre que son sac de toile, dans lequel contenaient les affaires qu'elle avait prise lors de sa fuite, était placé près de la porte. Klaus alla fermer les portes derrière lui, et parti derrière un mur. Ava défit la barrette qui retenait ses cheveux, qui tombèrent en cascade sur son dos, se déchaussa, et frotta ses pieds endoloris avec ses mains froides. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, bien que la chambre soit chauffée par le feu de cheminée. Klaus revint vers elle, mais totalement nu. Ava se mordit la lèvre inférieure malgré les palpitations de son cœur. Klaus lui prit la main et la tira vers lui, l'obligeant à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle se força à lever les yeux vers Klaus, qui entreprit de la débarrasser de sa robe, qui glissa sur le sol en quelques secondes. Il lui ôta également ses dessous, puis, posant ses mains sur les fesses nues de la jeune fille, il la souleva de terre, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.**

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à se déplacer.

« Tu m'as bien dis que tu souhaitais prendre un bain ? » dit-il.

**Ava tourna légèrement la tête, et aperçut un bassin en marbre, remplit d'eau qui était certainement chaude. Elle reporta son attention sur Klaus, et lui sourit. Il entra dans le bassin d'eau, gardant Ava dans ses bras, qui sentit ses muscles se détendre au contact de l'eau chaude. Se détachant légèrement de Klaus, elle pencha la tête en arrière et mouilla entièrement ses cheveux, avant de s'immerger entièrement dans l'eau. Klaus la regardait faire en souriant, et Ava refit surface et se blottit de nouveau contre Klaus, calant son dos contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras.**

« Ça fait du bien ! » soupira Ava.

« Je t'aime ! » lui chuchota Klaus.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

**1er août 1699 !**

**Ava était en Angleterre depuis deux semaines, et jamais la vie ne lui avait semblé plus douce, malgré qu'elle se perde souvent dans cet immense manoir, ce qui amusait Rebekah, qui venait souvent au secours de sa nouvelle sœur.**

**En cet après-midi ensoleillé, Ava se promenait dans l'immense jardin du Manoir, tout en respectant les consignes de Klaus quand il n'était pas là, c'est-à-dire de ne jamais s'éloigner. Klaus était sortit pour faire une course très importante, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Ava, et elle lui faisait confiance. Un livre à la main, Ava s'installa sur un banc de pierre et commença sa lecture. La bibliothèque du Manoir regorgeait de grandes œuvres littéraires, et Ava s'était prise de passion pour les écrits de William Shakespeare. Les minutes défilèrent sans que rien ne vienne interrompre le calme et la tranquillité que ressentait la jeune fille, quand une silhouette la cacha du soleil. Elle leva les yeux, et vit Elijah.**

« Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai importuné ! » dit-il.

« Oh, non, ce n'est rien ! » lui assura-t-elle en refermant son livre.

« Cela fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes assise sur ce banc, que direz-vous de marcher un peu ? » lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

« Avec joie ! » accepta-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

**Ils firent quelques pas dans le jardin, quand une question, qui brûlait les lèvres d'Ava, ne pu s'empêcher de sortir de la jeune femme.**

« Les domestiques de ma famille ne craignent rien après votre hypnose ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Absolument rien, j'ai pris énormément de précaution en les manipulant, et je peux vous dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils ne souviennent de rien ! » répondit-il.

« Bien, je ne veux pas que mes parents me retrouvent, et puis de toute façon, je doute que mes sœurs les laissent faire ! » dit-elle. « Même s'il est vrai que j'aurais préféré que tout se passe autrement ! »

« Autrement ? » souleva-t-il.

« Oui, j'aurais aimé avoir le consentement de mes parents, ne pas avoir eu à fuir, et avoir la possibilité de dire adieux à mes sœurs, autrement qu'avec une lettre ! » dit-elle.

« Si vous nous aviez laissé hypnotiser vos parents, cela aurait pu se dérouler comme vous le souhaitez ! » dit-il.

« Oui, ça aurait pu, mais j'ai refusé parce que je pensais pouvoir faire entendre raison à mes parents, mais qui puis-je, ils sont plus bornés qu'autre chose ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ne vous accablez pas de tout ça, ce n'est guère votre faute ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Je le sais bien, mais mes sœurs me manquent, et me couper de tout lien avec elles, cela me blesse plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé ! » avoua-t-elle.

« En avez-vous parlé avec Klaus ? » demanda Elijah.

« Evidement, et il m'aide du mieux qu'il peut, mais personne ne pourra m'ôter cette peine de mon cœur ! » répondit Ava.

« Faites-en sorte de fortifier les souvenirs que vous avez d'elles, cela vous apaisera peut-être ! » lui suggéra-t-il.

« Peut-être ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ava arrêta de marcher, car son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Cela voulait dire que Klaus n'était pas loin, et les dires d'Elijah affirmèrent cette sensation :**

« Il est temps que je vous laisse, quelqu'un arrive ! »

« Merci d'avoir prit le temps de parler avec moi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ce fut un plaisir ! » dit Elijah avant de s'éclipser.

**Ava se rendit compte qu'il lui avait enlevé le livre des mains, et cette constatation la fit sourire, quand elle sentit des mains se posèrent sur sa taille.**

« Tu en as mis du temps ! » lui dit Ava.

« Pardonne-moi ! » lui murmura Klaus en la serrant contre lui.

« Je vais y réfléchir ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Pas trop longtemps ! » dit-il.

« Oh mais ça dépend ! » dit-elle.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mais Klaus ne la lâchait pas.**

« De toi ! » répondit-elle.

« De moi ? » arqua-t-il.

« Oui, et de la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre pour te faire pardonner ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Ses doigts jouaient avec les boutons de la combinaison en cuir de Klaus.**

« Hum, on est d'humeur joueuse on dirait ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu m'as laissé seule toute la journée, et je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi ! » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Je le sais bien, mais c'était important ! » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que des câlins matinaux ? » voulut-elle savoir.

**Klaus sourit, l'embrassa furtivement, puis, après avoir fouillé dans la poche de son pantalon, mit un genou à terre sans quitter Ava des yeux.**

« Ava Costello, veux-tu m'épouser et passer l'éternité à mes côtés ? » demanda-t-il en dévoilant une bague.

« Oui ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Il lui passa l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche avant de se relever pour l'embrasser pleinement.**

« Enfin ! » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, ce qui fit rire Klaus.

**Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, Klaus prit la main gauche d'Ava dans la sienne, et lui dit en lui désignant la bague :**

« Lorsque tu seras transformée, ne l'enlève jamais ! »

« C'est un lapis-lazuli ! » constata-t-elle.

« Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis parti très tôt ce matin. Un de mes sorciers a jeté un sort sur la bague afin que tu sois capable de sortir en plein jour sans danger ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne l'enlèverai jamais, tu as ma parole ! » lui promit-elle.

« Je sais ! » lui sourit-il.

**Ava lui sourit en retour, mais Klaus distingua une toute autre lueur dans son regard.**

« A quoi es-tu en train de penser ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dans notre chambre, parce que tu dois toujours te faire pardonner ! » répondit-elle

« Mais je serai ravi de vous faire l'amour des heures durant Mademoiselle, surtout que, je meurs de faim ! » dit-il alors que les veines saillantes sous ses yeux apparaissaient.

« Ne perds pas de temps, et emmène-moi dans notre chambre ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« C'est un ordre ? » rit-il.

« Tout à fait ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Malgré qu'il n'aime pas recevoir des ordres, Klaus prit Ava dans ses bras comme une mariée, qui enfoui son visage au creux de sa nuque.**

« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à t'y faire hein ? » se moqua Klaus.

**Pour réponse, elle lui mordit la peau, faisant rire Klaus encore plus, qui utilisa sa vitesse pour rallier leur chambre, qu'il ferma aussitôt à clé. Ava en avait profité pour s'éclipser de l'autre côté du lit, tout en jouant avec la ficelle avant de sa robe, qu'elle détacha lentement. Klaus s'était placé en face d'elle de l'autre côté du lit, et il la regardait faire, avec un désir intense. Ava fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps, dévoilant un tout nouveau corset, et qui pouvait s'attacher par devant. Quand Klaus s'en aperçut, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas tout arracher d'un seul coup, surtout qu'Ava fit le tour pour le rejoindre, et qu'elle entreprit de défaire un par un, mais avec lenteur les boutons de la combinaison de Klaus, qui était bien trop choqué par l'audace soudaine de sa fiancée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se retrouva torse nu, et il ferma les yeux pendant qu'Ava lui caressait le torse comme durant leur première fois. Ava, quant à elle, se délecter de voir son fiancé au supplice, et elle lui défit son pantalon, mais Klaus, n'aimant pas être dominé, mit fin au calvaire que lui infligeait sa douce en l'agrippant par les épaules pour la placer sur le lit.**

« Assez joué ma belle ! » dit-il en faisant valser son pantalon.

**Lui attrapant les chevilles alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reculer, il la ramena contre lui.**

« Je croyais que t'aimais jouer ? » lui susurra-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

« Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi dans l'immédiat ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement les ficelles du corset, qu'il défit en quelques secondes. Ava se retrouva nue instantanément, et la collant contre lui, Klaus entra en elle avec force, arrachant un gémissement à Ava.**

« C'est pour m'avoir fait languir ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

**Il grimpa sur le lit, l'allongea, et commença à se mouvoir en elle, tout en touchant à chaque fois le point sensible d'Ava.**

« Tu…es…doué… » haleta-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

**Klaus l'embrassa, sans pour autant s'arrêter de lui faire l'amour. Elle remonta ses jambes le long de son corps, et voulut placer ses mains sur son dos mais Klaus les lui prit et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Mettant fin au baiser, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, haletant comme jamais. Ava sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Klaus entendait les battements de son cœur s'accroitre. Il sentit aussi sa faim monter en lui, et cela se vit sur son visage. Ava le remarqua, et après avoir libéré sa main droite de celle de Klaus, la porta à son visage et lui caressa la joue. La serrant davantage contre lui, sans interrompre ses pénétrations, Klaus s'appuya sur ses genoux sur le matelas, et Ava agrippa ses épaules. Elle fit basculer sa tête sur le côté, et Klaus reçu le message cinq sur cinq mais avant, il donna un dernier coup de rein, et ils atteignirent tout deux l'orgasme, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il planta ses crocs dans la nuque d'Ava. Le liquide rouge coula dans la gorge de Klaus, qui se sentit mieux. Il s'attarda plus que d'habitude, et Ava se laissa faire. Enfin, Klaus retira ses crocs et regarda sa fiancée, qui avait perdu quelques couleurs. Il ne perdit pas un instant et lui donna son sang à boire. Il la laissa en prendre autant qu'elle le souhaitait, et quand elle le relâcha, ils retombèrent sur le lit, et Klaus l'embrassa, mélangeant une fois de plus leur sang dans un baiser fiévreux.**

**Tard dans la soirée, Klaus et Ava étaient tendrement enlacés dans leur lit, toujours nus sous les draps.**

« Quand veux-tu qu'on se marie ? » demanda Klaus.

« Le plus tôt possible ! » répondit Ava.

« Tu sais que Rebekah t'as déjà confectionnée une robe ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Oui, elle me l'a montré. C'est une robe toute simple, comme je les aime ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Si tu le veux, nous pouvons nous marier demain ! » lui proposa-t-il.

« Ce serait bien ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.**

**Le lendemain matin, Ava se prélassait avec Klaus dans un bon bain bien chaud. Les vapeurs de l'eau chaude emplissaient la pièce.**

« Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? » demanda Ava.

« M'y prendre pour faire quoi ? » retourna-t-il.

« Pour ma transformation ! » dit-elle.

« Je t'ai déjà dis comment ça se passera ! » répondit-il.

« Oui je le sais bien mais, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, je veux dire, de la façon dont tu me tueras ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Klaus ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question maintenant ? Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Ava décida de ne pas le pousser à en parler davantage et elle ferma les yeux à son tour, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.**

« Excuse-moi, je n'aborderais plus le sujet ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Klaus l'obligea à changer de position afin qu'elle soit face à lui, et elle se retrouva à califourchon.**

« Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que oui, sinon je ne serai pas là ! » répondit-elle.

« Alors ne pose plus de question, laisse-moi faire comme je l'ai décidé ! » lui dit-il.

« D'accord, je ne poserai plus de questions, à une condition ! » dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

« Laquelle ? » voulut-il savoir en reconnaissant ce sourire.

« Embrasse-moi ! »

**Posant une main sur sa nuque, Klaus l'attira à lui et captura sa bouche.**

« Je ne peux plus attendre ! » dit Klaus d'une voix rauque.

« Moi non plus ! » minauda Ava.

« Marions-nous, tout de suite ! » décida-t-il.

« Il faut un prêtre ! » informa-t-elle.

« Je te confierais à Rebekah le temps que j'en ramène un, et ce soir on sera mari et femme ! » dit-il en lui caressant la joue. « Et demain, tu seras _enfin _comme moi ! »

« Rien ne nous séparera ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Le premier qui essaie, je lui arrache les tripes ! » gronda-t-il.

« Je n'en doutes pas ! » sourit-elle.

**Il lui embrassa les joues, le nez, le front puis le cou, la faisant rire.**

**Un peu plus tard, Klaus était parti avec Elijah pour trouver un prêtre, laissant Ava aux bons soins de Rebekah, qui s'afférait à la préparer.**

« Croyez-vous que nous précipitons les choses ? » lui demanda Ava.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Vous vous aimez sincèrement, alors rien n'est précipité ! » répondit Rebekah. « Et cesse de me vouvoyer veux-tu ? Tu fais partie de la famille, alors tutoies-moi, et pour Elijah aussi. »

« Entendu ! » accepta Ava.

**Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et elle laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. La robe que lui avait faite Rebekah était splendide. C'était une robe-bustier en soie, évasée après les hanches et qui cintrait parfaitement ses courbes. Rebekah avait préférée laisser les cheveux d'Ava tels qu'ils étaient, légèrement ondulés après les avoir brossés. On frappa à la porte, et après avoir reçu la permission de Rebekah d'entrer, sa femme de chambre, Rosa, entra, s'inclina puis dit :**

« Vos frères sont là Mademoiselle. Ils m'envoient vous chercher ainsi que Mademoiselle Ava pour vous dire qu'ils vous attendent dans le jardin ! »

« Merci Rosa, vous pouvez disposer ! » répondit Rebekah.

**De nouveau seules, Rebekah prit la main d'Ava et lui demanda :**

« Prête ? »

« Prête ! » acquiesça Ava.


	13. Transition passionée

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Deux août 1699 !<strong>

**Klaus et Elijah avaient enfin pu trouver un prêtre pour officier le mariage, mais ils avaient dû attendre plusieurs heures car il y eu en tout quatre mariages ce jour-là en ville, mettant les nerfs de Klaus à rude épreuve.**

« Je vais craquer ! » avait-il dit à l'extérieur de l'église.

« Prends sur toi mon frère ! » lui avait conseillé Elijah.

« Avoue que ça t'amuse, comme Rebekah ! » avait dit Klaus.

« Ce n'est pas faux ! » avait répondu Elijah en esquissant un sourire.

**Cela avait fini par dérider Klaus, quand finalement, après une heure et demie de plus d'une attente interminable, le prêtre était libre. Etant un homme d'église et de foi, il avait ses soupçons envers la famille de Klaus, mais ce dernier l'avait vite hypnotisé afin qu'il oublie ses craintes et ses suspicions.**

**Il était dix-huit heures passées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Manoir. En le traversant entièrement pour rejoindre le jardin, Elijah intercepta Rosa et lui ordonna :**

« Dites à notre sœur que nous sommes arrivés, et que nous serons dans le jardin ! »

« Bien Monsieur ! » acquiesça Rosa.

**Elle s'éclipsa à l'étage, et le trio masculin rejoignit le jardin.**

« Messieurs, il faudrait peut-être se dépêcher, il se fait déjà tard et… » commença à dire le prêtre, mais Elijah le coupa.

« Vous avez pris le temps de célébrer quatre mariage aujourd'hui, alors vous prendrez le temps de marier mon frère et sa fiancée ! »

**La menace fit son effet, et le prêtre se tut. Klaus détourna la tête, et il vit sa fiancée s'approcher. Il dû se mordre la langue pour réprimer un grognement de satisfaction, et surtout d'envie. Ils finirent par être face à face, et leur regard s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter.**

« On devrait commencer ! » proposa le prêtre.

**Klaus le regarda et lui dit en utilisant son hypnose :**

« Et on abrège ! »

**Ava voyait pour la première fois son futur époux se servir de l'hypnose, et elle était fascinée par ce procédé. Lui faisant de nouveau face, Klaus prit les mains d'Ava dans les siennes, tout en lui servant son fameux sourire en coin qui la faisait tant craquer, ce qui était le cas à l'instant car Ava sentit son cœur s'emballer rapidement, ainsi que les palpitations habituelles de son ventre. Rebekah et Elijah se tenaient en retrait des futurs mariés.**

« C'est quand vous voulez ! » dit Klaus au prêtre.

« Oh euh, Lord Niklaus, acceptez-vous de prendre cette jeune femme ici présente pour épouse ? Promettez-vous de… »

« Oui je le veux ! » l'interrompit Klaus.

**Le prêtre parut déconcerté de cette interruption, ce qui amusait Ava.**

« J'ai dis _« on abrège »_ ! lui rappela Klaus.

« Très bien, euh, Mademoiselle euh… » bégaya le prêtre.

« Ava ! » l'aida cette dernière.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Ava, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme ici présent pour époux ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Elle prit l'anneau doré que lui tendit Elijah, et la plaça à l'annulaire gauche de Klaus. Ce dernier regarda le prêtre pour lui lancer un regard entendu, qu'il comprit. Il finit donc par annoncer, malgré la sueur qui perlait sur son front :**

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme euh, vous pouvez vous embrasser ! »

**Klaus ne se fit pas prier et embrassa sa _femme_, qui lui rendit son baiser avec joie. Rebekah et Elijah laissèrent les mariés, et reconduisirent le prêtre hors de leur propriété.**

**Ne s'étant toujours pas détacher l'un de l'autre, Klaus et Ava s'embrassaient encore et encore, quand la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à manquer de souffle. Klaus finit par rompre le baiser.**

« Enfin ! » souffla Ava en reprenant son souffle.

« Je t'aime, et j'ai envie de toi ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux ! » lui dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

**Elle l'embrassa, mais Klaus la prit dans ses bras et il utilisa sa vitesse pour regagner sa chambre alors que le soleil se couchait déjà. La plaquant contre la porte, Klaus ferma le loquet afin de ne pas être dérangé, puis, sans quitter _sa femme _du regard, il caressa ses formes à travers le tissu de la robe.**

« Ne la déchire pas, sinon ta sœur te le fera payer cher, et moi aussi ! » le prévint Ava.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, tout en passant ses mains derrière son dos et de dénouer les agrafes de la robe.

« Je te priverais de câlins pendant plusieurs jours et, tu aurais interdiction de m'embrasser, interdiction de me toucher, ni même de me voir nue ! » répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

« Ce serait vraiment méchant ! » sourit-il.

« Très méchant, et je serai obligé de trouver un moyen pour apaiser mes pulsions ! » continua-t-elle.

**Ce qu'elle voulait en agissant ainsi, c'était que Klaus se laisse vraiment aller, et qu'il lui fasse l'amour sans retenu.**

« J'aurais le droit de regarder ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille pendant qu'il fit glisser la robe au sol.

**Ava décida qu'il était temps de se brûler.**

« Tout dépendra de _qui _j'aurais choisis pour apaiser mes envies ! »

**La réaction de Klaus fut immédiate, ce qui fit sourire Ava. Il lui agrippa les poignets, remonta les mains au dessus de sa tête sur la porte, et la regarda dans les yeux.**

« Essaye, et tu t'en mordras les doigts ! » claqua-t-il.

**Ava enroula la taille de Klaus avec sa jambe droite, le collant contre elle, et Klaus pu voir pour la première fois dans le regard de sa femme, une passion brûlante.**

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu te laisses aller. Fais-moi l'amour comme jamais auparavant. Avant que je ne devienne comme toi, donne-moi tout ce que tu as ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Avoue que ça t'amuse de me rendre fou ! » dit-il.

« Ça me rend complètement folle ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vais te faire des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée ! » lui chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit, et la déposa sur le matelas. Ava entreprit de débarrasser son _mari_ de sa chemise en flanelle, sans rompre le baiser, mais Klaus fit dévier sa bouche au cou d'Ava. Ils s'allongèrent, et une fois qu'Ava fut à son aise, la tête sur les coussins moelleux, Klaus défit les fils avant du corset, libérant ainsi sa poitrine, qu'il s'empressa de couvrir de baisers fiévreux. Ava cambrait son dos sous le plaisir que lui procurait _son mari_, et elle agrippa les draps lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud se répercuter sur sa féminité au travers du tissu. Klaus s'empressa de lui ôter ses bas, puis, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de ses jambes qu'il trouvait : ses mollets, genoux, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à se rapprocher dangereusement de son intimité. Ava avait fermée les yeux, savourant ces sensations nouvelles produites pas Klaus. Ce dernier fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée avec Ava, ni avec aucune de ses conquêtes passées. Il posa sa bouche sur les lèvres humides de son épouse, qui laissa échapper un gémissement aigue. Klaus poursuivit sur sa lancée, et y fit glisser sa langue, obligeant Ava à serrer un peu plus les draps avec ses mains. Avec ses deux mains, Klaus maintenait les hanches d'Ava fermement, ce qui évitait à la jeune fille de bouger, et il continua sa douce cajolerie. Il prit son clitoris dans sa bouche, entre ses lèvres, le suçotant, le mordillant, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour faire jouir Ava. Les gémissements de cette dernière ne s'étaient pas taris, bien au contraire, ils s'amplifiaient à mesure que Klaus lui infligeait cette alléchante torture. Tout à coup, Ava tendit ses jambes à l'extrême, cambra son dos encore plus, et serra plus fort le tissu sous ses mains, et son orgasme la frappa. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement, pendant que Klaus déposa une myriade de baisers sur sa peau, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, où il planta ses crocs pour boire une gorgée de sang, puis, s'empara de la bouche d'Ava, qui ne fit pas attention à la mixture et au goût du sang mêlé avec sa propre saveur.**

« Je te déteste ! » lui dit-elle contre sa bouche.

**Klaus sourit, se débarrassa de son pantalon, et, se replaçant sur sa femme, la pénétra d'un coup sec. Il lâcha un râle rauque, et Ava passa ses mains sous ses larges épaules, se moquant totalement de l'élancement qu'elle ressentait au cou dû à la morsure de Klaus.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Ava se perdit dans le baiser, et Klaus commençait à remuer ses hanches, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, l'obligeant à rompre le baiser. Il voulait entendre sa compagne gémir de plaisir, crier sous ses coups de reins, et c'est ce qu'elle faisait à l'instant même. **

« Je ne vais…pas…tenir… » gémit-elle.

« Moi…non…plus… » dit-il entre deux pénétrations.

**Il accéléra le mouvement, leur faisant atteindre le point de non-retour dans un gémissement commun. La respiration saccadée, Ava esquissa un sourire et attira Klaus vers elle pour un baiser langoureux.**

**Après un deuxième round plus tendre, plus romantique, les jeunes mariés se prélassaient dans un bain chaud. Ava avait refusée de cautériser sa plaie, ce qui permettait à Klaus d'en extraire le sang par petite dose. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas un maximum de son sang dans l'organisme. Ava laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Klaus se servait de sa langue pour récolter le sang à travers la morsure.**

« Ça chatouille ! » rit-elle.

« D'accord j'arrête ! » abdiqua-t-il en riant à son tour.

**Ava fut parcourue d'un frisson, malgré la température ambiante de la pièce ainsi que de l'eau, qui était très chaude.**

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Klaus.

« Oui, je vais bien, juste un petit frisson ! » le rassura-t-elle. « Sers-moi fort ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je croyais que tu me détestais ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Je plaisantais ! » sourit-elle.

« Ça veut dire que tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et le mot est faible ! » répondit-elle. « Klaus ? »

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« Transforme-moi ! »

**Klaus se mordit le poignet, et le présenta à Ava qui but son sang. Il la laissa en boire autant qu'elle voulait, regardant la morsure se refermer. Klaus finit par retirer son poignet, et Ava se retourna pour lui faire face, et elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils partageaient un baiser en tant _qu'humaine _!**

« Je suis prête ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ferme les yeux ! » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

**Elle ferma les yeux, il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis, il planta à nouveau ses crocs dans sa chair pour la vider de son sang. Ava ne laissait rien paraître, aucune plainte, rien. Petit à petit, elle sentit sa vie lui échapper, et ses paupières fermées se firent lourdes, très lourdes. Ses muscles se raidirent, ses bras tombèrent dans l'eau du bain dans un _splash_, et son cœur cessa de battre.**

**Klaus finit par extraire la dernière goutte de sang d'Ava, et il sentit la tête inerte de son épouse retomber sur son épaule. Rebekah entra dans la chambre, pénétra dans la salle de bain, un peignoir dans les mains, et avec l'aide Klaus, y plaça le corps d'Ava.**

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Ava reposait sur le lit de la chambre, dans une robe beige que lui avait mise Rebekah, et Klaus avait simplement revêtu un pantalon.**

« Ça va ? » lui demanda sa sœur.

« Ça va ! » répondit-il, sans quitter Ava des yeux.

« Une préférence comme première nourriture ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Peu importe ! » lui dit-il.

**Rebekah quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.**

**Voir le corps sans vie d'Ava retournait les boyaux de Klaus. Certes, la mort faisait partie du processus de transformation, mais tuer sa femme avait été plus qu'un supplice. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'ait pas souffert lorsqu'il l'a drainé de son sang.**

**Dix minutes passèrent, puis vingt, puis quarante, cinquante.**

**Une heure, deux heures, trois heures.**

**Klaus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il se leva, et se posta devant l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre, écarta le rideau et vit le ciel étoilé. Il sourit en se rappelant qu'Ava aimait regarder les étoiles, et rester debout pendant des heures la nuit afin de voir le soleil se lever. Il espérait qu'elle se réveille avant l'arrivée du jour, afin qu'ils puissent l'observer ensemble.**

**Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, ses prunelles bleues reflétèrent l'éclairage des bougies, et sa gorge était sèche. Tournant la tête sur sa droite, elle y vit la silhouette d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile, laissant le haut de son corps nu.**

**Il sentit un regard brûlant sur lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna, elle était revenue. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, car le regard qu'elle lui lançait le transperçait de part en part.**

**Voyant que son mari ne bougeait, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle avait mal à la tête, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle focalisait ses pensées sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme qu'elle avait épousé plusieurs heures auparavant.**

« Quoi ? Je ne suis aussi parfaite que tu l'espérais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas encore, mais tu vas l'être ! » finit-il par répondre.

**Attrapant son visage dans ses mains, il l'attira à lui pour un baiser fougueux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, et un feu d'artifice explosa en eux.**

« Ne perdons pas de temps, il te faut achever ta transformation ! » lui dit-il.

**Il enfila sa chemise de la veille, prit la main d'Ava, et quitta sa chambre. Dans le jardin, Rebekah attendait avec une fille âgée de dix-huit ans environ, brune, les traits fins, des yeux marron, et elle portait une robe campagnarde. Ava observa attentivement son visage, et pouvait y lire de la peur et de l'anxiété.**

« Elle n'est pas sous hypnose ? » demanda-t-elle à Klaus.

« Non ! » répondit Rebekah.

**Rebekah poussa la jeune fille à son frère, qui lui empoigna les bras derrière le dos, la faisant gémir de douleur, et elle se mit à sangloter. Rebekah prit sa belle-sœur dans les bras, lui fit une bise sur la joue, et laissa les mariés à leurs affaires. Quand Ava reporta son attention sur Klaus, elle le vit la regarder intensément.**

« Que faut-il que je fasse ? Parce que je n'ai pas encore de crocs ! » dit-elle.

« Ça arrive ma belle ! » la rassura-t-il. « Première leçon, il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'une proie qui est pleinement consciente de ce qui va lui arriver ! »

**Klaus planta ses crocs dans la nuque de sa victime, qui hurla, et but son sang avant de la lâcher. Il alla ensuite vers Ava, qui remarqua que son mari n'avait pas avalé tout le sang. Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa le liquide rouge couler dans sa gorge par le baiser que lui donnait Klaus. Ava sursauta, toucha sa bouche, et y sentit pousser ses propres crocs.**

« Voilà, maintenant tu es parfaite ! » dit Klaus.

**Il se retourna vers la fille, qui s'était relevé et qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, mais Klaus la stoppa et reporta son regard sur sa femme. Seigneur qu'elle était belle !**

« Tu as faim mon amour ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

**Elle lui sourit en retour en se léchant les lèvres, et elle rattrapa la fille que Klaus lui avait lancée.**

« Pitié ! » la supplia-t-elle.

**Ava leva les yeux vers son mari, qui lui fit _« non »_ de la tête. A la vue du sang qui dégoulinait de la morsure, et aussi à son odeur, Ava laissa ses nouveaux instincts prendre le dessus et y planta à son tour ses crocs. Faisant fi des hurlements de sa victime, Ava se nourrissait en se délectant de cette saveur. Elle avait un goût sucré, très agréable et elle pourrait en boire encore et encore. Rassasiée, Ava laissa tomber le cadavre de la fille au sol, et se remit sur ses jambes, et elle accrocha le regard de Klaus.**

« Alors, j'étais comment, Monsieur l'expert ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas mal pour une première fois ! » répondit-il.

« C'est tout ? » bouda-t-elle en lui faisant la moue.

**Cela eut le don de faire rire Klaus, qui se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.**

« Wow, c'est beaucoup plus fort qu'avant ! » s'étonna Ava.

« C'est normal mon amour, tous tes sentiments vont s'amplifier, mais je t'aiderai à les contrôler. » lui dit-il.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me tuerait presque ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Tu verras, ce sera encore plus démentiel ! » lui promit-il.

**Leurs lèvres se ressoudèrent, leurs corps se collèrent, et leurs envies s'affolèrent. La prenant dans ses bras, Klaus les fit regagner leur chambre, et ils s'enfermèrent une nouvelle fois. Ava dû se dégager car ses crocs la gênaient, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.**

« Comment je les fais disparaître ? » demanda-t-elle, un brin énervée.

« Calme-toi ma beauté ! » lui dit Klaus. « Suis-moi ! »

**Il la plaça devant leur miroir mural, et Ava eut presque un choc. Son visage avait changé : ses crocs étaient visibles, tout comme ses yeux qui étaient entourés par des veines, qui elle savait, était signe de soif.**

« Tu es vraiment magnifique ! » lui murmura Klaus.

« Comment je les fais disparaître ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

**Klaus eut du mal à ne pas sourire, mais il se reprit en lui disant :**

« Respire profondément, et surtout, calme-toi ! »

**Ava abdiqua, et suivit les conseils de son mari. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire, qui força Klaus à lui demander :**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Rien du tout ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Menteuse ! » s'amusa Klaus.

« Je ne te dirais rien du tout ! » affirma-t-elle avant de rouvrir les yeux.

**Son visage était redevenu normal. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Klaus, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa, mais Klaus lui attrapa les épaules et la repoussa pour lui demander de nouveau :**

« Pourquoi tu as ris ? »

« Non ! » répondit-elle

« Dis-moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Ce que j'aime quand tu donnes des ordres ! » sourit-elle.

« Ava ! » la prévint-il.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en souriant encore plus, mais avec une lueur taquine dans le regard.

« Oh, je vois, tu veux t'amuser hein ? » comprit-il.

**Le sourire d'Ava s'agrandit.**

« Je peux toujours t'y forcer ! » dit-il.

« Oh mais je t'en prie fais, tu peux même m'obliger à faire tout ce que tu veux ! » renchérit-elle.

« Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile ma chérie ! » dit-il, sans s'empêcher de sourire.

**Ava se servit de sa nouvelle force et sa vitesse pour plaquer Klaus sur leur lit, à son grand étonnement, puis, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui.**

« Sache que je ne te faciliterais jamais la tâche, _mon cher mari _! » lui susurra-t-elle.

**Elle captura ses lèvres, et elle le sentit sourire. Klaus inversa rapidement leur place, la débarrassa de ses vêtements, puis de siens, et il lui fit l'amour une nouvelle fois.**

**Exactement une heure avant le levé du soleil, Klaus et Ava s'étaient rendus sur le toit du Manoir et s'étaient installés à leur endroit habituel. Assise entre les jambes de Klaus, Ava observait le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Une toute nouvelle vie s'offre à toi mon amour ! » lui dit Klaus avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureuse ! » soupira-t-elle de bonheur.

« Je vais te couvrir de cadeaux ma princesse, continuer à te faire l'amour chaque jour, je t'apprendrai aussi tout ce que je sais, et je peux te garantir qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! » lui promit-il.

« J'en frémit d'avance ! » dit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre lui.


	14. Une vraie princesse

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Quatorze Juin 1700 !<strong>

**Ava était sur le toit du Manoir depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et le soleil se leva, lui offrant les premiers rayons du soleil. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui elle avait dix-huit ans, mais elle resterait à jamais figée dans ses dix-sept ans. Klaus l'avait convaincu de fêter tous ses anniversaires à venir, mais sans la fête et les mondanités auxquels elle avait été habitué par sa famille. Soudain, elle ressentit les palpitations de son cœur qui lui annonçait la proximité de Klaus. Elle sourit avant de se cacher derrière l'une des grosses poutres en pierre du toit.**

_« Ava chérie, je sais que tu es là ! » l'appela-t-il._

**Contournant la poutre, et risquant un œil vers l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, elle vit la silhouette de Klaus. Sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit de sa cachette, marchant sur la pointe des pieds afin de masquer sa présence, mais malheureusement, la seconde d'après, elle se retrouva plaquée contre une des poutres en pierre, les mains au dessus de la tête.**

« Raté ! » s'amusa Klaus.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Mais ne fais pas cette tête-là mon amour ! » lui dit-il sans pour autant relâcher ses mains.

« Même vampire je n'arriverais jamais à avoir le dessus sur toi ! » se désola-t-elle.

« Tout dépend de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes mon ange ! » lui sourit-il.

« Non, non, non, interdiction de me faire des avances alors que le soleil vient à peine de se lever ! » lui dit-elle en tentant de se dégager.

« Mais je fais ce que je veux, tu es ma femme et si je décide de te faire l'amour tout de suite, je le ferai ! » expliqua-t-il. « Et n'oublie pas quel jour nous sommes ! »

« Je ne pourrais jamais oublier que cela fait un an jour pour jour que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ! » dit-elle. « Je peux récupérer mes mains ? »

« Ça dépend, tu comptes faire quoi si je te libère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien du tout si tu m'embrasses ! » répondit-elle.

**Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Depuis qu'elle était vampire, c'est-à-dire depuis dix mois, tout n'avait été que bonheur dans sa vie. Toutes ses émotions s'étaient amplifiés, à un point qu'une fois elle avait failli saccager leur chambre sous la colère mais Klaus avait réussi à l'apaiser. Son amour pour lui était plus fort de jour en jour, et chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute passée ensemble les rendaient dépendant de la présence de l'autre, presque vital. Il finit par lui rendre l'usage de ses mains qu'elle s'empressa de fourrager dans les cheveux bouclés de son mari.**

« Bon anniversaire ma princesse ! » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

**Il posa ensuite sa bouche sur sa nuque et la couvrit de baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres.**

« Et il commence plutôt bien ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Klaus sourit contre sa peau, puis, après avoir déposé un baiser plus tendre sur ses lèvres, regarda son épouse dans les yeux.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-il.

« Pas autant que moi ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de sourire.

« Tu sais, c'est Rebekah qui voulait tant faire ce voyage à Madrid, mais moi je ne voulais pas. Je pensais avoir des choses plus importantes à faire mais Elijah m'a convaincu. Je n'ai vraiment été heureux de ce voyage qu'au moment où je t'ai vu la première fois au lac. Je t'ai observé, et j'ai su que mon éternité allait changer avec toi. Je t'aime tellement Ava, aucune femme ne m'a fait ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à faire l'amour qu'avec toi. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse que l'on se donne me comble de joie, et si je venais à te perdre un jour, jamais je ne m'en remettrais ! » avoua-t-il.

**Ava laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais Klaus les essuya tendrement avec ses pouces, avant d'embrasser de nouveau Ava, qui se laissa faire.**

« Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Faisant le tour de la propriété, ils marchèrent main dans la main, sans qu'Ava ne sache exactement où ils allaient.**

« Où va-t-on ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« C'est une surprise ! » répondit-il.

**Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une immense écurie. Ava se figea en apercevant plusieurs enclos avec quatre chevaux de race différente : un cheval Arabe qui lui rappela Amir, un Pure Race Espagnol, un Frison noir et un Pur Sang Anglais.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Ils te plaisent j'espère ? » demanda Klaus en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Ils sont magnifiques ! » répondit-elle, toute émue.

« Je sais que ça te manque l'équitation, alors j'ai fais reconstruire la grange en écurie rien que pour toi ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! » dit-elle en calmant ses sanglots.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ? » lui proposa-t-il.

**Elle se retourna vers lui et fondit sur sa bouche. Klaus sentit le désir l'envahir rien que par ce baiser, et s'il ne voulait pas risquer de choquer les personnes charger de l'écurie, ils devaient s'arrêter maintenant, ce qu'il fit.**

« Du calme chérie, on a tout le temps pour ça ! » lui dit-il avant de lever la tête vers un de ses domestiques. « Préparez le Pur Sang ! »

« Tout de suite Monsieur ! »

**Reportant son attention sur sa femme, celle-ci avait une lueur coquine dans le regard.**

« Pas ce regard Ava ! » la prévint-il.

**Elle éclata de rire, puis, cinq minutes tard, elle était calée contre Klaus, en amazone, sur le cheval qui s'élança au galop aussitôt que Klaus lui ait donné de légers coups de pieds sur les flancs.**

**Deux août 1704 !**

« Ne serrez pas si fort Mary ! » gronda Ava.

« Pardon Mademoiselle ! » s'excusa sa femme de chambre.

**Ava étouffa une nouvelle plainte, et cela commençait à l'agacer donc elle se retourna vivement pour agripper Mary par la gorge, plantant ses crocs dans sa chair. Quand elle relâcha la pauvre jeune femme, le corps de celle-ci tomba au sol, inerte. Elle se maudit intérieurement de s'être une fois de plus laisser emporter. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Klaus, et quand il vit le cadavre de Mary gisant sur le parquet, il eut un air désapprobateur.**

« Ava, encore ? » dit-il en refermant la porte.

« Elle l'a cherché ! » se défendit Ava en croisant les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ? » questionna-t-il.

« Regarde par toi-même ! » répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

**Klaus examina le corset de sa femme, se concentrant sur les serrages plutôt que sur les courbes tentatrices de la jeune fille, et remarqua en effet que les fils étaient beaucoup trop serrés. Il les desserra, et Ava se détendit, un peu.**

« C'est beaucoup mieux ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » rit-il tout en prenant quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Désolé de l'avoir tué ! » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que la sixième en trois ans. Je dois dire que tu as fais beaucoup d'effort avec Mary. Huit mois sans la tuer, c'est ton record ! » la taquina-t-il.

**Il accrocha au cou d'Ava, un collier en or blanc incrusté de saphir. Etant face à son miroir, Ava toucha le bijou et l'observa grâce au miroir.**

« Wow ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage ! » lui souhaita Klaus avant de caresser ses épaules.

**Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Klaus lui agrippa la nuque et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, savourant le reste de sang encore présent sur ses lèvres.**

« Hum, un délice ! » dit-il.

« Meilleur que le mien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucun sang ne sera jamais meilleur que le tien ma beauté ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**La soulevant, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis, Klaus contourna le corps de Mary pour rejoindre leur lit.**

« Hum…chéri…on ne devrait pas…hum…se préparer… ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Ou bien alors, on peut tout aussi bien ne pas se préparer, après tout, c'est Rebekah qui veut aller à ce bal, pas moi. Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est faire l'amour à ma femme pour fêter nos cinq années de mariages ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

« Je suis partante ! » murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser déshabiller.

_« A MOINS QUE VOUS NE FASSIEZ ÇA RAPIDEMENT ET ENSUITE ON POURRA Y ALLER ! » leur suggéra Rebekah depuis le couloir._

« Elle ne nous lâchera pas ! » dit Ava.

**Klaus se renfrogna car l'intervention de sa sœur avait coupé toute envie de faire des câlins, et cela, Ava s'en amusait beaucoup.**

**Faisant plaisir à sa femme, Klaus avait concédé à s'habiller comme Elijah. Costume noir sur une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un nœud papillon, Ava portait une robe de bal rouge à manche courte sur les épaules, au décolleté généreux ainsi que des gants en soie blanche. Virevoltant l'un avec l'autre au son d'une valse, Klaus et Ava ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.**

« Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on a dansé ensemble ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ! » répondit-il en la faisant tourner.

**Lorsque la musique se tut, et que le son d'un quadrille se fit entendre, Klaus dit :**

« Et si nous allions prendre l'air ? »

« Mais avec joie ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Ils quittèrent la piste de danse, laissant les autres couples entamer les premiers pas du quadrille.**

_« Niklaus, enfin je vous trouve ! »_

**Un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha d'eux. Bruns, les yeux verts, plutôt séduisant dans son costume et nœud papillon.**

« Monsieur Chambers ! » dit Klaus.

**Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis, Klaus désigna sa femme.**

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Ava ! » les présenta Klaus.

« Je suis charmé ! » dit Monsieur Chambers en prenant la main droite d'Ava pour lui faire un baisemain.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! » renchérit-elle.

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous me feriez l'honneur de votre présence Niklaus, ni même que vous viendriez en si charmante compagnie ! » fit part Monsieur Chambers.

« Ce qui fait plaisir à ma chère sœur me ravi aussi, John ! » répliqua Klaus.

« Ah, cette chère Rebekah, quelle belle jeune femme ! » s'extasia John.

« Attention mon ami, vous êtes marié ! » lui rappela Klaus.

**Cette remarque de rappel fit sourire John, ainsi que Klaus.**

« Puis-je vous enlever votre femme pour une danse ? » demanda John.

« Ava ne danse pas le quadrille ! » répondit Klaus.

« Et bien, je peux toujours faire ordonner une valse, si cela lui convient. » leur proposa-t-il.

« Demandez-lui directement ! » dit Klaus.

« Mademoiselle ? » fit John.

« Je suis un petit peu éreintée Monsieur, et puis, je ne peux danser avec un autre homme que mon mari le soir de notre anniversaire. » expliqua-t-elle.

« J'ignorais cela ! » s'étonna John.

**John Chambers fut contraint à les laisser pour rejoindre son épouse qui le présenta à une personne.**

**Klaus attira Ava dans les jardins, puis, une fois à l'air frais, la plaqua contre le mur de pierre et s'empara de sa bouche, collant son corps au sien. Elle s'empressa de lui retourner le baiser.**

« Je ne supporte pas de voir les regards de ces hommes rivés sur toi ! » gronda-t-il.

« Jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » répondit-il.

« Aurais-tu une envie de meurtre sur quelqu'un en particulier ? » s'enquit-elle de demander.

« Oui, une envie oppressante de tuer quelqu'un, de boire son sang qu'on se partagera, et ensuite te faire l'amour sauvagement. » ronronna-t-il.

« Hum, ça me met dans tous mes états quand tu parles comme ça ! » dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**Leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau mais ils durent y mettre fin car ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher.**

« Hum, du sang jeune ! » se délecta Ava.

« J'aime ton sadisme ma chérie ! » dit Klaus.

« J'ai appris du meilleur ! » dit-elle à son tour.

_« Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! »_

**Regardant la provenance de la voix, ils aperçurent une fille d'environs seize ans, rousse, les cheveux bouclés retenus par une barrette, dévoilant sa nuque et ses veines saillantes. **

« Que fais-tu toute seule ici mon enfant ? » demanda Klaus en se rapprochant d'elle.

« J'échappe à mes parents qui veulent à tout prix me voir avec le fils de Monsieur Chambers ! » répondit-elle.

« Etrange, ça me rappelle quelque chose ! » s'exclama Ava, faisant sourire Klaus.

« Et tu t'appelles ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Camille ! » répondit-elle.

« Camille, tu m'as l'air d'être une gentille petite fille qui ferait n'importe quoi pour échapper à un futur mariage arrangé, je me trompe ? » dit Klaus.

« Non ! » dit-elle.

« Je peux la garder ? » demanda Ava.

**Klaus retourna près de sa femme et il lui dit :**

« Fais attention à ne pas la tuer celle-là, d'accord ? »

« Je vais faire un effort ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**De retour dans la salle de bal, Camille sous hypnose envers Ava, Klaus repéra Elijah et Rebekah. Une fois près d'eux, il leur exposa son souhait, et rapidement les parents de Camille ainsi que John Chambers et les siens furent sous hypnose et oublièrent tout à propos du mariage arrangé, et laissèrent Camille partir, qui à partir de ce jour devint la _« compagne »_ d'Ava.**

**Quatorze juin 1710 !**

« Allez, attrape-moi ! » s'esclaffa Ava.

**Courant à travers les bois de leur domaine, Klaus et Ava s'amusaient l'un avec l'autre.**

« Et pas de triche ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« J'aurais droit à quelque chose en retour ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux, et où tu veux ! » répondit-elle sans cesser de courir.

**Accélérant sa course, sans pour autant utiliser sa vitesse, Ava se retrouva devant la cascade où elle et Klaus avaient l'habitude de venir nager deux à trois fois par mois. Se débarrassant de sa robe et de ses sous-vêtements en coton, elle plongea dans l'eau fraîche. Elle resta sous l'eau et elle aperçut son mari s'arrêter.**

**Sur la rive, Klaus vit les vêtements d'Ava au sol, et il ne pu que sourire. Il savait où elle était donc il se contenta de chercher sa silhouette au fond de l'eau, et il la trouva. Ava émergea de l'eau et dit à Klaus :**

« On dirait que tu as perdu ! »

« Tu crois ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, à moins que tu m'aies laissé gagner parce que c'est mon anniversaire ! » dit-elle.

« Voyons, quel genre d'homme serai-je en faisant ça ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Viens me rejoindre ! » lui dit-elle en nageant jusqu'à la chute d'eau.

**Elle se hissa sur les rochers, exposant son corps nu, et lorsqu'elle regarda derrière elle, elle vit Klaus plonger à son tour dans l'eau pour la rejoindre, et quand il fut devant elle, nu et ruisselant d'eau, elle se mordit la lèvre.**

« Jolie vu ! » dit-elle.

« Hum, je vais t'emmener au septième ciel ma beauté ! » grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**La plaçant contre un rocher, il la pénétra sans perdre un instant, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.**

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! » marmonna-t-elle en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

« Et alors ? » ricana-t-il en bougeant ses hanches.

« De toute façon, on est toujours sur nos terres ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il s'empara de ses lèvres, l'allongea sur un rocher lisse et elle l'attira avec elle sans rompre le baiser. Ava referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, intensifiant le plaisir que lui procurait son mari.**

« On nous observe ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Hum je sais ! » dit-il tout en suçant la peau de sa nuque.

« Des humains ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien ne presse ! » répondit-elle.

**Remettant leurs vêtements après l'amour, Klaus prit le visage d'Ava dans ses mains et lui souhaita :**

« Bon anniversaire ! »

« Je veux mon cadeau ! » réclama-t-elle.

« Mais tu l'auras, une fois que tu auras mangé ! » lui dit-il.

**La seconde suivante, il n'était plus là, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir en compagnie de deux adolescents. Tout deux garçons de ferme vus leurs vêtements.**

« Lequel tu veux ? » demanda Klaus à Ava.

« Ils ont l'air appétissant tous les deux ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Pitié, ne nous faites pas de mal ! » supplia l'un d'eux.

« Le spectacle vous a plu au moins ? » demanda Klaus.

« Pitié ! » gémit l'autre.

« Celui-là ! » dit Ava en pointant le garçon que tenait Klaus de sa main droite.

« Régale-toi ! » lui dit Klaus en lui donnant le garçon.

**Ava mordit le garçon au cou, lui arrachant un hurlement, et Klaus bu le sang de l'autre garçon.**

**Deux août 1717 !**

« Ça suffit arrête ! » s'esclaffa Ava.

**Nus dans leur lit, Klaus chatouillait Ava, la faisant se tortiller dans tous les sens.**

« Arrête ! » ricana-t-elle.

« Euh, non ! » refusa-t-il en riant lui aussi.

**Utilisant sa force, Ava se retrouva à califourchon sur Klaus, crocs sortit et veines autour des yeux.**

« Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais être au dessus ! » dit Klaus en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Ava.

« J'ai horreur des chatouilles mon chéri ! » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

« Je le sais ! » sourit-il.

**Il porta sa main à son visage et lui caressa la joue, puis ses yeux, toujours saillantes de veines.**

« Rentre tes crocs ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Mais j'ai faim ! » couina-t-elle.

« Oh, pauvre petite chose ! » la taquina-t-il. « Rentre tes crocs ! »

**Elle lui fit sa petite moue d'enfant.**

« On va aller dîner ! » lui promit-il.

**Souriante, elle finit par reprendre son visage normal, et Klaus s'empara de sa bouche.**

**Regagnant la chambre après avoir laissé Klaus lui attacher son corset, Ava se figea devant le lit. Une magnifique robe en soie bleu était exposée sur le lit, dont Ava toucha la texture.**

_« Elle te plaît ? »_

**Elle sourit, et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle sentit les mains de Klaus se poser sur elle.**

« Elle est sublime ! » lui répondit-elle. « Tu me gâtes beaucoup trop, c'est au moins la millième robe que tu m'offres depuis dix-huit ans, sans compter les nombreux bijoux auxquels j'ai droit, les nouveaux chevaux que tu fais venir de pays différents, et j'en passe ! »

« Je te l'ai dis Ava, je te couvrirais de cadeaux jusqu'à la fin des temps, ma princesse, ma reine des ténèbres ! » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Attention, je pourrais très vite devenir capricieuse ! » lui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Tu demandes, et j'exauce ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Je t'aime encore plus ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Elle lui donna son poignet, qu'il mordit pour boire son sang, et elle fit pareil avec le sien qu'il lui tendit. Leurs bouches ensanglantées se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné, mélangeant une nouvelle fois leur sang. Ava se retrouva rapidement plaquée contre le mur de la chambre, les mains de Klaus caressant ses cuisses, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Rebekah, les obligeant à se séparer.**

« Pardon du dérangement, mais je vous apporte ça pour vous éviter de sortir le jour de votre anniversaire. Livraison spéciale ! » ricana Rebekah en leur jetant dans la chambre une femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

**Restant par terre, la jeune femme était terrorisée et pleurait.**

« Tu as passé une commande ? » demanda Ava à Klaus.

« Non ! » répondit Klaus en souriant. « Rebekah, que lui as-tu fais pour qu'elle soit aussi apeurée ? »

« Mais rien voyons, j'ai simplement tué son fiancé, et Elijah sa sœur, enfin je crois que c'était sa sœur ! » dit Rebekah. « Bon appétit ! »

**Et elle quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Pendant que Klaus s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, Ava prit sa nouvelle robe et la mit sur une chaise.**

« N'aies pas peur ma jolie ! » dit Klaus à la jeune fille. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Claire ! » répondit-elle en sanglotant.

« Très joli prénom ! » lui dit Klaus en prenant une de ses mèches brunes entre les doigts.

« Tu trouves ? » railla Ava, faisant sourire Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? » demanda Claire en hoquetant.

« N'aies pas peur, tu ne sentiras rien ! » lui répondit Klaus. « Peut-être que si en fin de compte ! »

« Allez, assez discuter ! » dit Ava.

**En un clin d'œil, elle avait attrapé la fille par le bras, la plaçant devant elle. Claire, quand elle vit le visage déformé d'Ava, se mit à avoir de plus en plus peur.**

« Pitié, pitié, ne me faites rien ! » la supplia-t-elle.

« Hum, qu'est-ce que je fais à ton avis chéri ? Je la laisse partir ? » demanda Ava.

**Klaus ne répondit pas. Il se releva, se plaça derrière Claire, dégageant sa nuque qu'il caressa du bout de son index.**

« Laissez-moi, pitié ! » sanglota Claire.

« Elle commence à m'agacer ! » gronda Ava.

« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon amour ! » susurra Klaus.

**Ava finit par planter ses crocs dans la nuque de Claire, et Klaus fit la même chose sur le côté droit. Claire ne pouvait rien faire, ni se débattre. Elle était coincée, et bientôt ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Le corps retomba dans un bruit lourd, et Ava rejeta la tête en arrière en se léchant la lèvre.**

« Hum, j'ai connu mieux ! » dit-elle, faisant rire Klaus.

« Tu es rassasié au moins ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle en se hissant sur le lit.

**Elle se cala contre les coussins, et Klaus la rejoignit en se mettant sur elle.**

« Embrasse-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle cette fois.

« Ça vient, mais avant… » dit-il en passant ses mains sur le corset d'Ava.

**Il le lui arracha, dévoilant sa poitrine.**

« Beaucoup mieux ! » se délecta-t-il avant d'embrasser sa femme.

**1er juin 1724 !**

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur prendre tant de temps ? » soupira Ava.

« Du calme, ils ne vont plus tarder ! » lui dit Rebekah sans quitter son livre des yeux.

« Comment tu fais pour rester seule ? Je veux dire, depuis que je te connais, tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse une seule fois ! » voulut savoir Ava.

« Les hommes sont des porcs, et je préfère de loin m'amuser avec eux, c'est beaucoup plus jouissif ! » répondit Rebekah.

**Ava se mit à rire, bientôt suivit par Rebekah quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Klaus et Elijah.**

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Ava.

« Elle est d'une impatience ! » s'amusa Rebekah.

**Klaus fit signe à Ava de le rejoindre alors qui ressortit du salon, et elle ne se fit pas prier. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit, bouche contre bouche et doigts entrelacés.**

« Je déteste te savoir loin de moi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'était important, enfin, d'après Elijah. Moi je n'en ai rien à faire de toutes ces affaires à régler ! » hissa-t-il.

« Chut, chut, ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est rien ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Klaus se tendit, et regarda sur sa droite, loin devant lui dans les bois.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda Ava.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai une drôle d'impression ! » répondit-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il l'embrassa, sans pour autant oublier l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait. Celle d'un danger imminent, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait !**


	15. Une erreur qui coûte chère

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq juin 1724 !<strong>

**Se trouvant dans les écuries que Klaus avait fait agrandir pour accueillir plus de chevaux, Ava s'occupait de brosser le pelage d'un cheval Arabe noir, après lui avoir nettoyé les sabots car elle avait fait une longue balade dans le domaine. Le cheval se mit à hennir fortement, se cambrant sur ses pattes arrière, effrayant les domestiques.**

« Oh, oh, tout doux ! » fit Ava en le maintenant par les rennes.

**Elle lui caressa l'encolure avec douceur tout en lui murmurant :**

« Tout va bien mon beau, chut, calme-toi ! »

**Le cheval finit par se calmer, et Ava reprit son travail. Une fois fait, elle rentra le cheval dans son enclos et referma le box, laissant l'animal se nourrir. En longeant les bois pour regagner le Manoir, Ava se figea soudainement, ressentant une étrange sensation. Elle était vampire depuis vingt-cinq ans, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce sentiment. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, elle pouvait clairement sentir qu'on l'observait avec insistance. Scannant les bois avec ses yeux de vampire, Ava ne vit rien d'autres que la végétation habituelle.**

_« Tout va bien ? » fit une voix._

**Ava sursauta et se retourna, pour voir Elijah.**

« Oh, c'est toi ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu sois aussi tendue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'épie ! » répondit-elle.

« Depuis combien de temps ressens-tu ça ? » questionna-t-il.

« Quelques semaines ! » avoua-t-elle.

« En as-tu parlé avec Klaus ? » voulut-il savoir.

**Elle secoua négativement la tête, et cela, Elijah désapprouva.**

« Tu devrais le lui dire ! » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Ce n'est peut-être rien du tout ! » dit-elle.

« En devenant vampire, tes sens ce sont aiguisés, donc, si tu penses qu'on t'observe de façon hostile, tu dois en tenir compte et en parler ! » dit-il.

« Très bien, je vais lui en parler ! » concéda-t-elle.

_« Me parler de quoi ? »_

**Ava ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, Elijah n'était plus là, la laissant seule avec son mari.**

« Ava ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ? » demanda Klaus.

**Ava se résigna à lui avouer l'étrange sensation d'être observer avec insistance qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. A mesure qu'il écoutait son récit, les traits de Klaus se durcirent, et quand elle eut terminée, Ava attendit les remontrances de son mari. Les secondes qui passèrent furent une vraie torture pour elle.**

« Je t'en supplie dis quelque chose ! » lui dit-elle.

« Pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dis ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ava, je suis inquiet pour toi rien qu'en partant avec Elijah pour mes affaires. Je suis inquiet quand tu pars avec Rebekah chez la couturière. Je suis inquiet quand tu fais tes balades à cheval sans moi, et tu m'as caché le fait que tu te sentes épié, simplement pour ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? » claqua-t-il.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit-elle.

**Elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, et elle s'empressa de contourner Klaus pour rejoindre le Manoir., mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que Klaus la stoppa en lui agrippant le bras, l'attirant contre lui.**

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être aussi dur mais, je ne veux pas te perdre ! » lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« C'est la première fois que tu me parles aussi froidement ! » geignit-elle en se dégageant.

**Elle lui tourna le dos pour sécher ses larmes, et elle ne pouvait pas en croire elle-même sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.**

« Si je ne t'ai rien dis, c'est parce que je ne veux pas être traité comme une enfant en permanence, j'ai assez donné pendant dix-sept, et je ne veux pas que ça soit la même chose avec toi ! » dit-elle avant de lui faire face.

« Tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi quand même ? » arqua-t-il.

« Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ava, tu n'es vampire que depuis vingt-cinq ans, et même si je sais que tu peux te défendre toute seule, je ne veux pas te savoir en danger ! » renchérit-il.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me couver comme un bébé qui vient de naître ! » contra-t-elle.

**Klaus serra les dents et se pinça le nez pour ne pas commettre un geste ou dire une parole qu'il regretterait.**

**Un peu plus loin, Elijah venait d'expliquer à Rebekah pourquoi leur frère était aussi, tendu.**

« Et bien, à croire que même leur couple n'est pas à l'abri d'une dispute ! » s'amusa Rebekah.

« Je vais aller inspecter les environs, si Ava se sent observer, autant en avoir le cœur net ! » dit Elijah.

« Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Charley, elle pourra peut-être nous dire qui est derrière tout ce petit jeu qui met en péril le couple de notre frère ! » dit Rebekah.

**Et ils partirent dans des directions opposées.**

**Retrouvant son calme, Klaus essaya de faire comprendre à sa femme à quel point il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre.**

« Ava, je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie, et Dieu sait qu'elle est longue, alors s'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas si je te _couve _comme tu dis. Je n'y survivrai pas si je te perdais ! »

« Oh ça va, tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec une petite déclaration ? Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, tu montes tout de suite sur tes grands chevaux. Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! » tempêta-t-elle.

« Tu es ma femme ! » gronda-t-il.

« Ça ne te donne pas le droit de me crier dessus parce que je te cache quelque chose ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché jusqu'à présent, voilà pourquoi je suis en colère ! » dit-il.

« Trop facile ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« AVA ! » l'appela-t-il.

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » lui répondit-elle.

**Et elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Klaus la suivit et il entra à son tour dans la pièce.**

« Tu vas me faire la tête combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra ! » répondit-elle.

« Ava, s'il te plaît ! » dit-il.

« Je dois parler à Rebekah ! » dit Ava en quittant la chambre.

« Elle n'est pas là ! » informa-t-il.

« Et bien je vais aller l'attendre, et ne t'avise pas de me suivre ! » le prévint-elle.

**Ava partit sur le toit, et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en pierre avant d'éclater en sanglot. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, et cela l'affectée plus que de raison. Elle voulait tant se jeter dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle regrettait de s'être emporté envers lui, l'embrasser et tout ça, mais elle était peinée par la situation qu'elle en fut incapable. Elle resta sur le toit des heures entières, sans se soucier de la pluie qui commençait à tomber.**

**Six juin 1724 !**

**La tête posée sur les genoux de Rebekah, Ava pleurait silencieusement pendant que sa sœur lui caressait doucement les cheveux.**

« Ava, ne crois pas que je suis contre toi mais, Elijah a raison, tu aurais dû en parler avec Klaus, ou mieux, tu serais venus m'en parler, je t'aurais écouté. » lui dit Rebekah.

« Je ne lui pardonnerai pas, il m'a fait mal ! » dit Ava.

« Il t'aime Ava, tu es la première femme pour qui il ressent vraiment de l'amour, et tu le seras pour l'éternité, c'est normal qu'il ait réagit comme ça. J'aurais réagis de la même façon ! » avoua Rebekah.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? » demanda Ava.

« Parce que ton intuition était bonne, quelqu'un te veut du mal ! » répondit Rebekah.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Ava en se redressant pour regarder sa sœur. « Mais, qui pourrait bien m'en vouloir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Charley n'a pas pu voir le visage de ton suiveur, mais elle est formelle. » dit Rebekah. « Elijah est en train de s'entretenir avec Klaus, et je peux te garantir que ton mari va arriver dans très peu de temps ! »

« Je ne suis pas prête à lui reparler, il ne va pas arrêter de me dire : _'Tu vois, tu aurais dû m'en parler' _! » dit Ava en imitant la voix de Klaus.

**Cette petite imitation eut le don de faire rire Rebekah. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Klaus.**

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » demanda-t-il à Rebekah.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit Rebekah en se retenant de rire.

**Ava sortit de la chambre sans accorder un regard pour Klaus. Bien que cette distance qu'elle mettait entre eux lui fasse mal, il l'avait mérité. Longeant l'immense couloir pour regagner sa chambre pour se changer car elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, Ava eut bien conscience que Klaus la suivait, mais tant qu'il ne s'excuserait pas pour s'être emporté envers elle, elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Une fois dans sa chambre, Ava se débarrassa de sa robe et elle se regarda dans son miroir. Son corset et ses bas étaient encore humide, et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux, et démêla sa chevelure dorée, ou du moins elle essaya car elle avait beaucoup de nœuds. Elle soupira bruyamment car elle savait que Klaus était dans la chambre. La porte claqua, signe qu'il l'avait fermé.**

« Ava… » tenta-t-il mais elle le coupa.

« Non, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant ! »

« Ecoute mon amour, Charley ne se trompe jamais, d'accord ? Alors, tu peux m'éviter autant que tu veux si c'est que tu souhaites, mais je t'en supplie, sois prudente quand tu es seule ! » l'implora-t-il.

**Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et quitta la chambre en un clin d'œil. Ava reposa sa brosse, le cœur lourd de remord. **

**Sept juin 1724 !**

**Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Klaus entra en trombe dans le grand salon.**

« Où est Ava ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est avec les chevaux ! » répondit Rebekah.

« Non, elle n'y est pas, et aucun des chevaux ne manquent à l'appel ! » dit Klaus.

« Elle ne peut pas être bien loin ! » tenta de le calmer Elijah.

« Je vais la tuer ! » gronda Klaus.

**Et il quitta la pièce dans un coup de vent afin de sillonner les environs du domaine.**

**Après des heures à contempler la cascade, Ava sortit de sa léthargie pour se rendre compte que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à envahir le domaine. Pas que la nuit la gênerait pour rentrer, mais elle savait que Klaus allait s'énerver de la voir rentrer si tard, et seule. En soupira avant de se lever du rocher sur lequel elle était assise, et quand elle s'apprêta à repartir, elle se figea net. Devant elle, appuyée contre un arbre, une femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, brune, les yeux verts et un corps parfait dans une robe de bohémienne, observait Ava. Cette dernière ressentit la même sensation qu'auparavant, et elle comprit enfin que la personne qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que la personne qui l'observait depuis toutes ces semaines.**

« Tu sais, j'aurais pu te tuer sans problème mais, je voulais d'abord voir en personne celle que Nik a épousé ! » railla la femme.

« _Nik_ ? Tu appelles mon mari _Nik_ ? Et je peux savoir qui tu es ? » demanda Ava.

« Lauryn ! » répondit-elle.

« Ah, je vois, il m'a parlé de toi et de votre petit arrangement. Un arrangement qui est terminé depuis vingt-cinq ans maintenant ! » dit Ava.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? » arqua Lauryn.

« Tu es venu pour dire que tu as l'intention de me tuer pour avoir _mon mari _pour toi toute seule ? » ironisa Ava.

« Tu comprends vite ! » sourit Lauryn.

« Et toi tu es vraiment stupide. Tu oublies que ce n'est pas la pleine lune et donc, que tu ne peux rien contre moi ! » dit Ava.

**Elle commença à marcher pour regagner la forêt afin de rentrer au Manoir, mais elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre, une main sur la gorge.**

« Je suis un loup-garou depuis plus d'un siècle et j'ai assez d'expérience pour ne pas avoir besoin de la pleine lune pour m'en prendre à un petit vampire comme toi ! » cracha Lauryn.

**Ava agrippa la main de son agresseur, serra très fort pour se libérer, et lui donna un coup de pied qui fit tomber lourdement Lauryn au sol.**

« Tu es sûre que tu ne te vantes pas un peu trop ? » questionna Ava.

**A son grand étonnement, Lauryn était bien plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Un combat assez violent s'en suivit quand Ava, bien plus jeune que son assaillante il faut le reconnaître, se retrouva au sol quand elle sentit une douleur au poignet. Elle vit avec horreur que Lauryn venait de la mordre, puis, celle-ci ôta ses canines de la chair du vampire et lui dit :**

« Arrangement ou pas, Klaus est à moi ! » grogna-t-elle.

**Le visage de Lauryn se tendit, et Ava pu voir un filet de sang couler hors de sa bouche. Ava fut débarrassée du corps de Lauryn, qui n'osait plus bouger.**

_« Grave erreur Lauryn ! » fit une voix qu'Ava reconnaissait trop bien._

**Le corps de Lauryn tomba au sol, et Ava s'aperçut que Klaus venait de lui arracher le cœur. Un cœur qu'il laissa retomber contre la fille.**

« Oh Seigneur ! » s'étrangla Ava en regardant son poignet.

« Quand je te disais de faire attention ! » la réprimanda Klaus en l'aidant à se relever.

« Oh Seigneur ! » répéta Ava.

« Quoi ? » demanda Klaus.

**Ava lui montra son poignet, et les yeux de Klaus s'agrandirent en apercevant la marque d'une morsure de loup-garou qui commençait à infecter Ava.**

« Oh non, non, non, non, non, non… » continuait de dire Ava.

« Pas question ! » rugit Klaus avant de se mordre le poignet.

**Il la força à boire son sang, à la plus grande surprise d'Ava, et quand il lui retira son poignet, Ava constata que sa plaie guérissait.**

« Oh la la ! » gémit-elle.

**Klaus n'en pouvait plus, donc il prit le visage de sa femme dans ses mains, et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Ava se perdit dans le baiser. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, mais ils avaient chacun l'impression que ça avait duré plus longtemps.**

« Je suis désolé ! » sanglota Ava.

« Tu peux ! » claqua Klaus. « Pardon ! »

**Rebekah et Elijah arrivèrent et virent le corps de Lauryn par terre.**

« Lauryn ? Mais, pourquoi s'en serait-elle prise à Ava ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Jalousie ! » répondit Klaus.

« Il m'a semblé que tu avais été clair avec elle dès notre retour d'Espagne il y a vingt-cinq ans ! » s'étonna Elijah.

« Je ne l'ai pas revu bien avant que Rebekah me supplie de partir à Madrid ! » expliqua Klaus.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda Rebekah à Ava.

« Non, plus maintenant ! » répondit Ava.

« On va s'occuper du corps, pendant ce temps, vous devriez rentrer. Ava a eu assez d'émotion forte pour aujourd'hui ! » leur dit Elijah.

**Klaus ne pu qu'acquiescer, et sans lâcher Ava, il s'éclipsa rapidement à travers les bois. Arrivée dans leur chambre, Ava ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et elle éclata en sanglot. Elle avait frôlé la mort et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle était resté au Manoir, ou mieux, si elle n'avait pas caché à son mari, qui à l'heure qu'il est, devait être furieux contre elle.**

**De son côté, Klaus ne savait plus comment réagir. Certes, il était en colère, mais ces trois derniers jours, la colère avait éloigné Ava de lui. Il savait aussi que le fait d'avoir tué Lauryn allait causer de grave répercutions parmi le clan de bohémien auquel appartenait Lauryn, dont la plupart était des loups-garous, que Klaus avait juré de ne pas tuer tant que ceux-ci respectaient leurs terres et se contrôleraient afin de ne pas dévoiler leur existence.**

**Klaus mit cette crainte dans un coin de sa tête, et il reporta son attention sur son épouse qu'il avait failli perdre à jamais.**

« Excuse-moi ! » répéta Ava.

« C'est bon, oublions-ça ! » lui dit-il.

**Ava sécha ses larmes et le regarda.**

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh si je le suis ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais je ne veux plus te faire de reproche de peur de te perdre de nouveau ! »

**Ava eut un faible sourire, puis, lui dit en portant une main à sa joue :**

« Tu ne m'as pas perdu, je suis simplement trop têtue pour voir les choses en face ! »

« Promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne me cacheras quoi que ce soit ! » voulut-il.

« C'est promis ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Bien, maintenant, il est temps de passer à l'étape _réconciliation _! » dit-il en lui arrachant sa robe. « De toute façon elle est fichue ! »

**Ava se retrouva rapidement nue, et plaquée sur le lit, Klaus au dessus d'elle.**

« Tu ne perds pas de temps ! » s'amusa-t-elle en constatant qu'il était nu également.

« Tu me connais ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, Klaus se fondit en elle sans perdre un instant. Ces trois derniers jours sans pouvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir l'embrasser, sans pouvoir lui faire l'amour, furent une véritable torture pour lui. Ava ressentait également la même chose au fond d'elle, et elle se promit, tout en profitant du plaisir que lui procurait son mari, que plus jamais elle ne lui dissimulerait quelque chose. Elle sera toujours honnête envers lui à présent, car plus jamais elle ne souhaite ressentir se sentiment d'abandon.**

**Déviant sa bouche sur la nuque d'Ava, Klaus ne pouvait s'arrêter de lui faire l'amour. Il bougeait ses hanches sans relâche, car entendre sa femme gémir de plaisir, murmurer son prénom et le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter, le rendait totalement fou. Ava fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, y planta ses ongles quand il touchait son point sensible. A cet instant, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. L'attaque de Lauryn fut oubliée, la morsure fut du passé, et le possible danger qui les guettait n'était que foutaise. Ils continuèrent de faire l'amour encore et encore, sans trouver la force ni l'envie d'arrêter.**

**Huit juin 1724 !**

**Il était presque midi, et Klaus et Ava étaient toujours sous les draps, blottis l'un contre l'autre.**

« C'était nécessaire de la tuer ? » demanda Ava.

« Je ne te savais pas si compatissante ! » dit Klaus.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais, ton alliance avec son clan risque de ne plus être de mise maintenant ! » exposa-t-elle.

« Ils ne prendront pas le risque de s'en prendre à nous, à moins d'avoir envie de mourir ! » répondit-il.

« Je suis quand même inquiète ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occuperais ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur son front.**

**Quatorze juin 1724 !**

« Tu reviens vite, hein ? » lui demanda Ava.

« Promis ! » lui répondit-il en attachant les boutons de sa chemise en flanelle. « Argh, j'ai l'air d'un imbécile avec ça. Je hais mon frère ! »

**Toujours nue sous les draps, Ava se mit à rire.**

« Ravi que tu trouves ça drôle ! » gronda-t-il.

« Désolé ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Tu devrais t'en prendre à Elijah pour m'obliger à aller à cette réunion le jour de ton anniversaire ! » dit Klaus.

« Ah, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été très malin, et je le lui ai fais comprendre, mais bon, que puis-je faire contre un Originel ? » soupira-t-elle.

**Klaus la rejoignit, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.**

« Bon anniversaire mon amour ! »

**Il lui tendit un écrin, qu'elle ouvrit, et elle se figea.**

« Madre de Dios* ! » souffla Ava, faisant sourire Klaus.

« Il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es fou ! » répondit-elle.

« Je sais ! » reconnut-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_« Klaus, il est temps d'y aller ! » lui parvint la voix d'Elijah._

« J'arrive ! » lui répondit Klaus.

_« Encore navré Ava ! »_

**Elle ne répondit pas, trop distraite par le baiser que lui donnait Klaus. Quand enfin, il se décida à y mettre fin, il lui dit :**

« Je t'aime, et je te le prouverai encore une fois à mon retour ! »

« J'espère bien, et je t'aime aussi ! » lui répondit-elle.

**Et sur cette belle déclaration, Klaus s'en alla.**

**Plus tard dans la journée, vêtue d'une robe blanche toute simple avec des manches courtes, Ava s'était perchée sur le toit et regardait au loin. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était mariée, qu'elle passait son anniversaire sans lui. Généralement, ils restaient au lit le plus tard possible à faire l'amour, puis, ils se partageaient un humain qu'ils vidaient de son sang, ensuite ils faisaient du cheval dans tout le domaine avant de rentrer s'enfermer de nouveau dans leur chambre. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule. Elle décida de descendre à la bibliothèque et de rester à lire jusqu'au retour de Klaus. Elle s'arrêta dans sa chambre et se regarda dans le miroir. Le collier, en or jaune serti d'une émeraude en forme de cœur dont les contours étaient également en or jaune, offert par Klaus lui allait parfaitement. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de bijoux qu'elle avait reçus ces vingt-cinq dernières années.**

**Une brise légère vint lui caresser le visage, mais son sourire se fana vite quand elle se rappela d'avoir laissé la fenêtre fermée depuis le départ de Klaus. Tous ses sens en alerte, comme le lui avait apprit Rebekah, elle entendit le parquet grincer derrière elle. Grâce à son miroir, elle pu voir une forme derrière elle, se rapprocher d'elle. Sortant les crocs, elle utilisa sa vitesse pour échapper à son attaquant, et quand elle lui fit fasse, elle s'aperçut qu'il était habillé d'un pantalon lâche et d'une chemise sans manche. Elle reconnut l'odeur des loups-garous. Elle réussit à parer ses attaques et à réduire en miettes son morceau de bois, et la seconde suivante, elle lui enfonça la main dans sa poitrine. Le garçon, âgé d'une trentaine d'années environs, hoqueta de stupeur, et soudain, il tomba sur le parquet. Ava tenait son cœur dans la main, mais à son tour, elle se figea en laissant échapper un râle de douleur. Elle sentit une brûlure étrange lui parcourir le corps, s'introduire dans ses veines, et elle reconnue les effets de la Veine de Vénus qu'on venait de lui administrer. Elle s'évanouit, et tomba dans les bras de son agresseur qui la plaça sur son épaule et quitta la chambre par la fenêtre.**

**A côté du loup mort, le collier offert par Klaus gisait dans une marre de sang, non loin du cœur arraché.**

**Alertée par un bruit sourd venu des chambres, Rebekah se précipita dans la chambre de son frère, et elle se figea en découvrant le carnage.**

**Le corps d'un homme gisant au sol, le cœur arraché. Un pieux en bois brisé en morceaux. La fenêtre de la chambre grande ouverte.**

**Mais ce que Rebekah remarqua par-dessus tout, c'était le collier en or au sol. Quand elle le prit dans ses mains, elle vit que le fermoir était cassé, et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, elle vit un morceau de tissu de la robe d'Ava accroché contre un morceau de bois.**

« Oh non ! » s'effara Rebekah.

*** Madre de Dios : Mère de Dieu**


	16. Avoir le coeur arraché

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah était toujours posté devant la fenêtre quand Klaus et Elijah entrèrent dans la chambre.<strong>

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'alarma Elijah en apercevant le corps inerte du garçon.

« Où est Ava ? » demanda Klaus.

**Rebekah lui tendit le collier, et Klaus vit avec horreur que le fermoir était cassé, et le sang qui recouvrait le bijou.**

« Où est-elle ? Et que fait cet homme dans ma chambre ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je l'ignore. J'ai entendu du bruit et quand je suis monté, c'était comme ça ! » répondit Rebekah.

« Tu était censé la surveiller ! » lui reprocha Klaus.

« Elle est restée sur le toit toute la journée, et Brenda m'a dit l'avoir vu entrer dans votre chambre il y a seulement dix minutes. Ça s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir. » répliqua Rebekah.

« Ça n'excuse pas le fait que ma femme ait disparu ! » cracha Klaus.

« On se calme, je vais de ce pas chercher Marvin et Charley, et ils nous diront qui s'est introduit chez nous ! » intervint Elijah, qui s'éclipsa dans la seconde.

**Klaus se laissa tomber sur son lit, tenant fermement le collier d'Ava, celui-là même qu'il lui avait offert dans la matinée.**

« Je n'aurais pas dû partir ! » s'affligea Klaus.

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Ce qu'il faut, c'est savoir comment ils ont réussis à pénétrer chez nous, et sache que je m'en veux de n'avoir rien entendu ! » dit Rebekah.

**Au fond de lui, Klaus n'en voulait pas vraiment à Rebekah, mais il s'en voulait à lui-même pour avoir laissé sa femme seule. Pourquoi Elijah avait tant insisté pour faire cette réunion ? Surtout qu'ils avaient perdus leur temps, enfin, Klaus a perdu son temps.**

« Va savoir combien ils étaient ! » murmura-t-il.

« Elle a su se défendre. Regarde, elle l'a tué… » commença à dire Rebekah en désignant le cadavre. « …et elle s'est débarrassée de son arme. L'autre personne a dû la prendre par surprise, c'est la seule explication ! »

« Je peux te garantir que je vais tous les tuer ces misérables chiens. Ils vont le regretter ! » grinça Klaus.

« Ils te font payer la mort de Lauryn ! » dit Rebekah.

« T'es avec moi ? L'accord entre nos clans est rompu, ils vont tous me le payer ! » rugit-il.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Dix minutes plus tard, Elijah était de retour, avec Marvin et Charley. C'était un couple de sorcier qui travaillait avec Klaus depuis quelques années déjà, et tout deux s'étaient pris d'affection pour Ava. **

**Charley était âgé de trente ans, brune, de grands yeux noisette, une bouche fine et de très belles courbes. Marvin avait trente trois ans, de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et un visage carré. **

**Leurs deux aînés, Cole et Jonathan, respectivement âgés de sept et cinq ans, possédaient déjà des pouvoirs et ils s'entraînaient à les développer. Leur plus jeune enfant, Sharleen, n'avait que deux ans et elle était bien trop jeune pour apprendre à se servir de la magie. En échange de la protection de leur famille et leur lignée future, Marvin et Charley avaient prêtés allégeance à Klaus et aux siens.**

« Dites-moi que ce sont bien ces bâtards qui l'ont prit ! » gronda Klaus.

« Il n'y a pas de doute possible ! » dit Marvin.

« Très bien, préparez-vous, il y aura du loup au menu de ce soir ! » dit Klaus.

**Il posa le collier sur un meuble, se promettant de retrouver sa femme coûte que coûte.**

**Dans un camp de bohémien à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Londres, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un pantalon marron, d'une chemise en laine fine, pieds nus, les cheveux hirsutes grisonnant, des poches sous les yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis quelques jours maintenant, était assis devant un feu auprès des membres les plus anciens de son clan, il dégustait une assiette de ragoût au chevreuil préparait par la doyenne du camp. Autour de lui, des roulottes, des tentes, des cordes à linges d'où pendaient des vêtements que les femmes avaient lavés à la rivière qui bordait leur camp. Le plus jeune des enfants de cette grande famille avait neuf ans.**

« Tim devrait déjà être rentré ! »

« Patience ! »

« On n'aurait pas dû les envoyer seuls. A deux ils n'auront aucune chance contre elle, même si elle est jeune ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont réussis ! »

**Le ciel se couvrit, masquant la lune et les étoiles. De nuages gris menaçaient la tranquillité du camp. Les femmes commençaient à ranger le nécessaire, quand soudain :**

_« Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa ! »_

**Tout le campement s'était tût. Les hommes avaient cessés de manger, les enfants cessèrent leurs amusements du soir et les femmes stoppèrent leurs ouvrages. Un autre cri retentit, et un par un, chacun des membres du clan qui était un loup s'effondrait au sol, se tenant la tête dans les mains sous la douleur. Plus personne n'osait bouger car la peur venait de s'emparer des habitants. Soudain, l'homme de cinquante ans se retrouva plaqué contre un gros chêne, et il pouvait à peine respirer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa un regard jaune irisé de noir, une chevelure châtain, une bouche, un menton, puis enfin, il reconnut…**

« Niklaus ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Bonsoir Gary ! » dit Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Gary.

« Tu oses me le demander ? J'ai trouvé une chose qui t'appartient à l'intérieur de mon domaine, dans ma chambre pour être exact ! » dit Klaus.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » dit Gary.

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que l'a été ta fille chérie ! » gronda Klaus.

**Tout à coup, Rebekah fit son apparition te laissa tomber un corps inerte. Gary regarda du mieux qu'il pouvait, et il reconnut Timothy, son second fils !**

« Non ! » s'ahurit-il.

« Et oui, il est mort, le cœur arraché pour être exact ! » dit Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Gary une nouvelle fois.

« A ton avis ? Où est-elle ? » lui retourna Klaus.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » nia Gary.

**Le sourire aux lèvres, Klaus lui dit :**

« Tu ferais bien de me dire où ton sbire a emmené ma femme si tu tiens à ce que ton clan et toute ta famille vivent ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » dit Gary.

« Tu veux parier ? » sourit Klaus. « Rebekah ? »

**Rebekah apparut, tenant par la gorge une femme entre quarante-cinq et quarante-huit ans, vêtue d'une jupe rouge et d'un corset blanc.**

« Je crois que ma sœur adorée a un petit creux, et ton épouse sera un parfait encas, n'est-ce pas Rebekah ? » fit Klaus.

**Comme réponse, Rebekah planta ses crocs dans la nuque de la femme de Gary, lui arrachant un hurlement.**

« MAMAN ! » cria une fille.

**Elle s'élança dans la direction de sa mère, mais elle fut stoppée par Elijah. Le corps sans vie de l'épouse de Gary tomba au sol, les yeux blancs.**

« Alors Gary, tu vas me laisser massacrer les tiens jusqu'au dernier, ou bien tu vas me dire, où est Ava ? » demanda Klaus.

« Même si je te le dis, ça ne servira à rien ! » répondit Gary.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Parce qu'elle a été emmené loin de cette ville, loin de toi ! » avoua Gary.

**Klaus soupira.**

« Tu n'es pas très coopératif pour un vieux sage de deux cent ans. Toutes ces potions que tu bois pour ne pas mourir, ça t'a ne pas rendu plus intelligent ! »

**Il fit un mouvement de tête envers son frère, et en un clin d'œil, Elijah brisa la nuque de la fille qu'il tenait prisonnier.**

« Margot ! » marmonna Gary.

« D'abord Lauryn, que tu aurais très bien pu contrôler en lui ordonnant de cesser toute hostilité envers ma femme, et maintenant Margot. Il te reste deux fils, l'un a été tué par Ava, et l'autre n'est pas là, donc je suppose que c'est lui qui détient ma chère femme ! » dit Klaus sournoisement. « Alors, tu vas enfin te décider à cracher le morceau ? »

« Va au Diable ! » claqua Gary.

**Klaus sourit, et au même instant, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le campement. Les loups étaient toujours au sol, complètement assommés par l'anévrisme cérébral causé par Marvin et Charley, et les non-loups étaient bien trop apeurés pour faire le moindre geste.**

« Je commence à perdre patience. J'ai peut-être l'éternité devant moi, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » grogna Klaus à travers la pluie.

« Tu ne l'a retrouveras pas vivante ! » répliqua Gary.

« Je vais mettre la main sur ton fils, et lui faire endurer les pires tortures qui soient, sauf si tu me dis où il est ! » exposa Klaus.

« C'est toi qui a déclenché ce conflit Niklaus. En tuant ma petite Lauryn, tu as signé l'arrêt de mort de ta femme ! » rétorqua Gary.

« Et toi, tu signes l'extinction de toute ta lignée et de celle de tes amis si tu ne me dis pas où il est ! » poursuivit Klaus.

« Va au Diable, Mon Lord ! » cracha Gary.

« OÙ EST-IL ? OÙ A-T-IL EMMENÉ MA FEMME ? » s'écria Klaus.

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, il fit claquer ses doigts, et en quelques secondes, Rebekah et Elijah tuèrent toutes les personnes vivantes de ce campement, sans exception.**

« Tu es un monstre ! » dit Gary à Klaus.

« Tout ce que les miens viennent de faire, c'est de ta faute ! » lui retourna Klaus. « Adieu Gary ! »

**Gary ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'eau de pluie s'y infiltrer alors que Klaus venait de plonger sa main dans sa poitrine. D'un coup sec, il ôta le cœur du vieil homme, qui glissa le long du gros arbre, lâchant son dernier soupir. Klaus laissa le cœur tomber au sol, puis, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour se retrouver entre Rebekah et Elijah, tout deux trempés jusqu'aux os.**

« Brûlez tout ! » dit Klaus.

**D'un geste de la main, Marvin et Charley firent brûler tout le campement et ses habitants morts. Les loups endormis dû à l'anévrisme brûlèrent vifs.**

« Je n'abandonnerai pas, je la trouverai, quitte à ce que je passe un millénaire à fouiller la planète de fonds en combles. Je n'aurais aucun répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle me revienne ! » jura Klaus.

**Klaus serra les poings sans quitter des yeux la combustion du camp. Rebekah pleurait silencieusement, et Elijah se sentit coupable. Tout cela ne serait pas arriver s'il n'avait pas insisté auprès de Klaus pour cette réunion dans le centre de Londres.**

**De retour au Manoir, Elijah raccompagna Marvin et Charley chez eux, tandis que Klaus se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il se moqua de la traînée d'eau qu'il laissa derrière lui, et dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il croisa Camille qui portait dans ses mains une pile de draps blancs propres. Dans un éclair de rage, Klaus se rua sur la pauvre femme, qui avait trente-six ans maintenant, et lui déchiqueta la gorge avec ses crocs, la tuant sur le coup. Il la relâcha, la bouche couverte de sang, puis, entra dans sa chambre. Il se retrouva devant le miroir, repensant inlassablement à des moments passés avec Ava. Il se revoyait lui donnait l'un de ses nombreux cadeaux.**

_« Wow ! »_

_« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage ! »_

**Sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle, son poing heurta le miroir, le cassant en morceaux, fêlant les contours en fer.**

**Il se retourna, et fixa le lit.**

_« Tu reviens vite, hein ? »_

**Elle lui avait demandé ça sur un ton suppliant dans la matinée.**

_« Promis ! »_

**Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.**

_« Je te protègerais ! »_

**Il le lui avait promis alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine, et une fois encore, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. La seconde suivante, il cassait le lit, déchira les draps, envoya le matelas volet contre la porte encore ouverte, qui se cassa sous le choc. Tout ce qui lui passait sous la main finissait en lambeaux, sauf les affaires d'Ava, qui avaient évités le massacre. Klaus poussa une plainte sourde en brisant une part du mur qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain, mais il fut arrêté par Rebekah.**

« Arrête, Klaus je t'en prie arrête ! » s'écria-t-elle en tentant de le contenir.

« LAISSE-MOI ! » rugit-il en la repoussant.

**Elle atterrit violement contre un meuble, mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant. Elijah arriva à cet instant, et ensemble, ils réussirent à stopper la folie de leur frère, et Klaus finit par tomber à genoux pour éclater en sanglot. Rebekah et Elijah ne relâchèrent pas leur frère, bien au contraire.**

« J'avais juré de la protéger. Je lui ai promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! » pleura Klaus.

« Je suis désolé, tout ça c'est ma faute… » dit Elijah d'une voix enrouée.

« Non, c'est la mienne, si je n'avais pas tué Lauryn, Ava serait encore avec moi ! » hoqueta Klaus.

« Klaus… » sanglota Rebekah.

**Le trio resta dans la même position pendant des heures, sans se soucier du dehors. Ava n'était plus là, et chacun ressentait un vide en chacun d'eux. Rebekah et Elijah avaient perdus une sœur, et Klaus avait perdu sa raison d'être.**

**Premier jour sans Ava !**

**Assis sur le toit depuis plusieurs heures, Klaus ne pensait qu'à Ava.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_« Pourquoi tu me fais tant languir ? » demanda Klaus._

_« Parce que ça m'amuse ! » répondit Ava en riant._

_« Allez, viens vite me rejoindre dans ce lit où je me sens seul ! » dit-il._

_« Oh, tu veux que je te réchauffe ? » le taquina-t-elle._

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Deuxième jour sans Ava !**

**Assis contre le lit fendu en deux, Klaus tenait entre les mains l'une des robes d'Ava, et respirait l'odeur de la jeune fille imprégné dans le tissu.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_« Alors, comment tu me trouves ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa robe._

_« Tu es splendide ! » répondit-il._

_« Tu dis tout le temps ça ! » se renfrogna-t-elle._

_« Parce que c'est la vérité ! » sourit-il._

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Troisième jour sans Ava !**

**Un verre de scotch à la main, Klaus laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée du salon.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_« Wow, tu t'es surpassé, une fois de plus ! » dit Ava, qui était nue, allongée sur le ventre près de la cheminée de leur chambre._

_« Je sais, je sais ! » se vanta Klaus._

_« Mais tu m'as épuisé ! » soupira-t-elle._

_« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre ! » rit-il, suivit d'Ava._

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Quatrième jour sans Ava !**

**Rebekah était dans la bibliothèque, un livre à la main, sans pour autant prêter attention à ce qu'elle lisait, trop occupé à penser à sa sœur qu'on lui avait arraché.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_« Il y a un beau jeune homme qui te fait du charme, et toi tu te laisses honteusement faire ! » taquina Ava._

_« Il n'y pas de mal à attirer les regards ! » soupira Rebekah._

_« Je croyais que les hommes étaient des porcs ! » sourit Ava._

_« Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les laisser espérer ! » avoua Rebekah._

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Cinquième jour sans Ava !**

**Elijah non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Lui aussi avait partagé de merveilleux moments avec Ava.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_« J'ai beau avoir grandi dans ce milieu, je ne pourrais plus jamais assister à de tels mondanités ! » dit Ava._

_« Et bien, c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui m'incombe de cette lourde et pénible tâche ! » dit Elijah._

_« Pour le plus grand plaisir de mon cher mari ! » sourit Ava._

_« En effet, et depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, son intérêt pour les affaires n'a guère changé ! » plaisanta Elijah._

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Sixième jour sans Ava !**

**Pourquoi lui avoir enlevé Ava ? Était-ce pour le punir de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises depuis plus d'un demi-millénaire ? Le punissait-on de ses actes en lui ôtant la seule personne au monde qu'il n'ait jamais aimé ? Où était-elle à présent ? Où son kidnappeur l'emmenait-il ? Dans une autre ville ? Un autre pays séparé par la mer ? La tuera-t-il ? Lui fera-t-il endurer milles souffrance ?**

**Toutes ces questions faisaient souffrir Klaus comme jamais auparavant. Sans Ava à ses côtés, plus rien n'avait d'importances.**

**Douzième jour, dans une lointaine contrée Irlandaise.**

**Ouvrant les yeux sans parvenir à retenir une plainte, Ava tentait de remettre bout à bout les pièces du puzzle. Elle avait été attaquée dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait maintenant revoir le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait tué pour se défendre, puis, le trou noir. Elle se sentait faible. Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à autant de Veine de Vénus. Elle essaya de bouger les mains, mais un bruit métallique la fit sursauter. Elle constata qu'elle était attachée par des chaînes, ainsi que ses chevilles. Ses mains étaient maintenus au dessus de sa tête. Observant un peu plus autour d'elle à travers l'obscurité, elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la pierre, des plaques en fer, de la mousse dans les recoins. Rien de plus.**

_« Où suis-je ? » se demanda-t-elle._

**Elle essaya de se défaire de ses chaînes, mais elle était encore trop faible à cause de la Veine de Vénus, mais aussi par le manque de sang.**

_« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé ! »_

**Cette vois forte et masculine lui glaça les os. Peu à peu, une forme se manifesta dans son champ de vision, puis des jambes, un buste, des bras, des épaules, un cou, et un visage. Un visage d'homme. Un homme de la même corpulence que son père jadis, mais en plus musclé, sûrement dû à sa condition de loup. Des cheveux longs noirs noués derrière la nuque, une barbe mal rasée, et des yeux gris à vous percer le cœur.**

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda Ava.

« Qui je suis, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ma jolie, et pour la raison de ta présence dans cette cellule, tu le découvriras bientôt également ! » répondit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « On va bien s'amuser tous les deux. J'ai l'éternité devant moi, tout comme toi ! »

**Ava eut très peur, et elle ne cessa de penser à Rebekah, sa chère sœur qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter d'une semelle. D'Elijah, le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Et Klaus, son cher Klaus. Son tendre et fougueux mari qui l'avait tant mise en garde à ne pas rester seule.**

_« J'aurais dû t'écouter Klaus, je suis désolé, tout ça c'est ma faute ! » se dit-elle._


	17. Un pacte éternel

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>1er juillet 2001, Dublin !<strong>

**A une heure de la ville, dans un vaste ranch, deux sœurs de vingt et dix-huit ans bouclaient des sacs de randonnées.**

**Erin, l'aînée, avait des cheveux auburn lisses et brillants, de beaux yeux verts émeraude légèrement irisés de gris, et une fine silhouette, sans pour autant manquer de courbes, au contraire. Elle portait un jean souple qui lui permettait de marcher des heures sans s'y sentir à l'étroit, un haut blanc sous un pull sans manche, et une paire de bottes pour la marche. **

**Thalia, la cadette, avait les cheveux auburn également mais beaucoup plus foncé qui faisait ressortit ses yeux gris irisés de marron, beaucoup plus de formes que sa sœur, mais cela était dû à son récent accouchement. Elle portait un survêtement noir et blanc, et une paire de basket.**

**Erin avait un garçon de trois ans, Zachary, qu'elle avait eut à dix-sept ans.**

**Thalia était maman d'une petite fille de trois mois à peine, Gabrièla !**

**Aucune d'elle n'était encore avec le père des enfants, car ceux-ci n'avaient pas prévu d'être pères au lycée.**

**Erin boutonna sa veste et se pencha sur son lit pour embrasser son fils endormit sur le front.**

« Je reviendrais vite mon trésor ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

**Thalia continua de bercer sa petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle soit endormit, puis, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la replaça dans son berceau.**

**Deux heures plus tard, après avoir embrassés leurs parents, les deux sœurs s'enfoncèrent dans les bois pour gravir les montagnes en direction de ruines anciennes, afin de passer une semaine _« au vert » _comme aimait le dire Thalia. Cette semaine près de ces ruines leur permettront de renforcer leur magie, car en effet, Erin et Thalia étaient des sorcières, et descendaient d'une longue lignée de sorciers des deux côtés de leurs parents, dont ces derniers possédaient encore leurs pouvoirs.**

**Elles mirent deux jours à atteindre les ruines, et elles montèrent immédiatement leur tente. Une fois fait, elles ramassèrent du bois qu'elles placèrent dans un cercle de pierre, et grâce à leur magie, firent brûler un feu.**

« J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais ! » soupira Thalia en se laissant tomber sur un tronc d'arbre.

« T'as perdu la main depuis ta grossesse ! » se moqua Erin.

« Je sais ! » pouffa Thalia.

**Elles finirent par sortirent leurs provisions, conservées grâce à un sort afin d'éviter tout pourrissement.**

« Il faut bien le reconnaître, la magie c'est le pied ! » dit Thalia en plaçant sa main sur son assiette de pâtes, qui devint chaud à l'instant.

« J'adhère ma sœur ! » renchérit Erin en imitant Thalia.

**Côte à côte, elles se restaurèrent tout en regardant le ciel étoilé.**

« Même si Gabi me manque, je suis bien contente qu'on ait pu faire cette excursion toutes les deux ! » finit par dire Thalia.

« Moi aussi je suis contente ! » approuva Erin.

**Thalia fut parcourue d'un frisson.**

« T'as froid ? » demanda Erin en ravivant le feu d'un claquement de doigt.

« Non, enfin pas trop mais, j'ai une drôle de sensation. Ça dure depuis qu'on a mit les pieds ici ! » répondit Thalia.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien, n'oublie pas qu'on est en plein milieu de l'endroit où nos ancêtres sont nés ! » lui dit Erin.

« Peut-être, n'empêche, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça en quatre ans ! » avoua Thalia.

« On cherchera, mais demain matin, je suis crevée ! » dit Thalia.

**Rangeant leurs provisions, elles gagnèrent la tente qu'elles partagèrent, éteignirent le feu et se couchèrent, alors qu'un hurlement de loup se fit entendre au loin.**

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! » dit Erin.

**Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire tout en s'enfouissant dans leurs couvertures, et le sommeil ne tarda pas à les gagner.**

**Nuit du deux juillet 2001 !**

_**Thalia se retrouva dans les bois environnant les ruines. Comme attirée par un champ de force, elle s'enfonça dans la pénombre de la forêt, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un short et un sweat-shirt. Pieds nus, elle avança dans le froid, faisant craquer les brindilles sous ses pas. Elle fit quelques pas de plus, quand un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva face à un loup noir, des yeux jaunes menaçant, les babines retroussées.**_

**Thalia se réveilla en sursaut, toute tremblante. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se sentit soulagée de constater qu'elle était dans la tente avec Erin, qui dormait profondément. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Juste un rêve !**

**Matin du deux juillet 2001 !**

**En revenant d'une cascade à cinq minutes des ruines, Thalia se figea en apercevant les bois. Le rêve de la veille lui revint en tête. Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que les rêves avaient un sens. Se pourrait-il que celui-ci en est un et que la réponse se cache dans ces bois ?**

_« Thalia ? »_

**La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa sœur.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Thalia.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre depuis qu'on s'est levé ! » dit Erin.

« Oh euh, oui, ça va. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi c'est tout ! » répondit Thalia.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda Erin.

« Ça t'est déjà arrivé de faire des rêves, étranges ? » demanda Thalia.

« Définie ton _étrange _! » la pria Erin.

« Et bien, des rêves où tu as l'impression d'être consciente de tes actes. Comme si, tu étais attiré par quelque chose de surnaturel ! » expliqua Thalia.

« Raconte ! » dit Erin, de plus en plus curieuse.

**Thalia soupira et s'installa sur un rocher, imitée par Erin.**

« Je fais le même rêve depuis la naissance de Gabrièla. Je suis dans cette forêt, et je marche, en pleine nuit, avant de me retrouver face à un loup qui s'apprête à me sauter dessus, et ensuite je me réveille ! » expliqua Thalia.

« Ce rêve à forcément un sens. Il faut que tu essaye de passer outre ce loup. Je pense que c'est ça qui t'oblige à te réveiller ! » dit Erin. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es face à ce loup ? »

« De la peur ! » dit Thalia.

« Fais le vide en toi, ne te laisse pas effrayer, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à t'en sortir. N'oublie pas ce que grand-mère nous a toujours dit à propos des rêves ! » exposa Erin.

« Qu'ils ont toujours un sens ! » dit Thalia.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Erin.

**Le soir venu, Thalia mit très longtemps à s'endormir. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que signifiait ce rêve, mais elle avait également peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Elle sentit la main de sa sœur prendre la sienne, et la serrer. Thalia regarda sa sœur !**

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. N'oublie pas que rien ne peut t'arriver quand tu rêves ! » lui assura Erin.

« J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir ! » avoua Thalia.

« C'est normal, mais une fois que tu sauras, tu te sentiras bien mieux ! » la rassura Erin.

**Respirant plusieurs fois pour trouver un souffle régulier, Thalia finit par fermer les yeux.**

_**Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans la forêt, toujours vêtue de son short et du sweat-shirt. Le froid lui mordant la peau, elle en fit abstraction comme le lui avait conseillé Erin, et commença à avancer droit devant elle.**_

_« Tout va bien Thalia, on respire ! » se dit-elle._

_**Elle entendit le grognement sourd. Elle se retourna, et tomba sur le loup.**_

_« Respire, il ne peut rien t'arriver ! » pensa-t-elle. « T'es une sorcière, alors agis comme telle ! »_

_**Retrouvant sa force et son courage, elle fixa le loup qui continuait de grogner. D'un bond, il sauta sur Thalia, qui ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact, mais rien ne vint. Ouvrant un œil, puis un deuxième, regarda rapidement aux alentours, et ne vit rien.**_

_« Thalia, Thalia ! »_

_**Une voix l'appelait, l'attirait dans la direction opposée. Thalia décidait de ne pas se réveiller tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le fin mot de ce rêve. Elle devait savoir une bonne fois pour toute. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Elle poursuivit sa marche, se moquant du froid, se moquant des égratignures aux pieds dû au fait qu'elle marchait pieds nus. L'air se fit de plus en plus oppressant, forçant Thalia à courir comme si la mort était à ses trousses, et lorsqu'elle finit par sortir des bois, elle se retrouva devant une porte en bois. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et elle se retourna, tombant sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue comme une paysanne.**_

_« Presse-toi, cela fait trop d'années. Ils doivent se retrouver ! »_

_« Quoi ? » fit Thalia._

_**Une lumière aveuglante émana de la femme, obligeant Thalia à fermer les yeux.**_

**Se réveillant une fois de plus en sursaut, Thalia respirait difficilement, obligeant Erin à la serrer dans ses bras pour la calmer.**

« Respire, tout va bien, respire ! » l'aida-t-elle.

« C'est bon, je suis calme ! » dit Thalia. « Il faut y aller ! »

« Mais aller où ? » demanda Erin.

« Je t'expliquerai en chemin ! » répondit Thalia.

**Après s'être chaussées et rhabillées, munis de lampe torche, elles filèrent dans les bois.**

« Tu vas m'expliquer ? » s'impatienta Erin.

« J'ai fais comme tu m'as dis, j'ai laissé le loup attaquer et il a disparu. Je me suis mise à courir et je suis arrivé devant une porte que j'ai essayé d'ouvrir, et c'est là que j'ai vu une femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si elle est apparut, elle doit forcément avoir un lien avec nous, et ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi ! » commença à expliquer Thalia, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda Erin.

_« Presse-toi, cela fait trop d'années. Ils doivent se retrouver ! » _répéta Thalia.

« Tu as pu voir son visage ? » questionna Erin.

« Brune, euh, la trentaine environs, et elle était habillée comme les paysannes du XVIIème. C'est étrange, on aurait dit grand-mère ! » dit Thalia.

« Attends ! » dit Erin en s'arrêtant.

**Thalia se stoppa à son tour, faisant baisser le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe au sol, comme venait de le faire Erin.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Thalia.

« Je me rappelle, je l'ai déjà vu moi aussi dans un de mes rêves, mais ça remonte à la naissance de Zach. Comme toi, quelques mois avant notre première excursion, sauf que je me suis retrouvé vêtue comme elle. Attends que je me rappelle, elle a dit, _'Le temps sera venu où vous devrez terminer ce que nous avons commencés' _! » se rappela Erin.

« Tu crois que ça à un rapport avec nos ancêtres et ce qu'ils ont pu faire par le passé ? » arqua Thalia.

« C'est possible. Souviens-toi ce que nous a dis grand-mère, au sujet de nos ancêtres. En 1700, notre ancêtre Charley a émigrée à Londres et elle s'est mariée à un autre sorcier. » expliqua Erin.

« Oui, maintenant je me rappelle, grand-mère nous parlait souvent du pacte fait avec trois des tout premiers vampires. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit dans son journal déjà ? » tenta de se rappeler Thalia.

« Les Originels. L'un d'eux s'est marié et sa femme a été enlevée en 1724 par un loup-garou. Ils ont massacrés tout le camp, femme et enfant inclus. Ils n'ont jamais réussis à la trouver malgré tous les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient ! » dit Erin.

« Tu crois que, même morte, Charley a continué de chercher Ava pour nous transmettre le message, trois siècles plus tard ? » questionna Thalia.

« C'est possible ! » dit Erin. « A ton avis, pourquoi grand-mère et maman nous ont entraînés à développer nos pouvoirs depuis qu'on sait marcher ? »

« Ne perdons pas de temps ! » dit Thalia.

**Elles reprirent leur course mais en courant cette fois. Thalia se souvenait très bien du chemin, quand enfin, elles tombèrent devant la fameuse bâtisse en pierre.**

« C'est là ! » dit Thalia.

**Erin porta la lumière de sa lampe droit devant, et avec sa sœur, allèrent jusqu'à la porte en bois. Thalia essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain.**

« C'est coincé ! » constata-t-elle.

« Pousse-toi ! » lui dit Erin.

**Thalia vint se placer auprès de sa sœur, et lui prit la lampe. Elle dirigea les deux faisceaux lumineux sur la porte, pendant qu'Erin fixait la porte. Tendant les paumes devant elle, un vent puissant se leva, frappa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Elle récupéra sa lampe torche, et avec Thalia, elles entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Se tenant par la main, elles partirent à la découverte de ce lieu qui devait contenir plus qu'un bout de leur passé, ou de celui de leurs ancêtres.**

« Wow, j'ai l'impression d'être dans la chambre de Tommy ! » plaisanta Erin.

**Thalia éclata de rire, quand un grincement sous ses pieds attira son attention.**

« Attends ! » dit-elle à Erin. « Regarde ! »

**Sous ses pieds, elle vit une trappe en bois gonflée par l'humidité et recouverte de mousse dû aux siècles passées.**

« Tu crois que c'est là ? » demanda Erin.

« Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le savoir ! » répondit Thalia.

**Comme pour la porte, Erin fit appel à ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la trappe, qui émit un grincement strident avant que le loquet rouillé céda.**

« Tu parles d'une excursion ! » marmonna Thalia.

**Doucement, elles empruntèrent les escaliers qui les menèrent dans un souterrain froid et humide. **

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » s'exclama Erin.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour faire des soirées dansantes ! » ironisa Thalia.

« Qu'est-ce que… c'est quoi ça ? » s'interrogea Erin.

**Projetant le faisceau de la lampe devant elle, elle découvrit plusieurs cellules.**

« Un cachot ! » dit Thalia.

« Merci pour la visite guidée Charley ! » dit Erin d'une voix haute.

« Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule ! » frissonna Thalia.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher ? Si c'est la femme de cet Originel, il nous faudrait un peu d'aide. N'est-ce pas Charley ? » s'écria Erin.

« Là, regarde ! » dit Thalia.

**Elle planta la lumière de sa lampe à une des cellules, dont la porte grinçait frénétiquement.**

« Merci Charley ! » dit Erin.

**Thalia se plaça devant la cellule, et d'un geste de la main, l'ouvrit. Elle entra, et sa lampe éclaira une chose terrifiante.**

« Oh merde ! » jura-t-elle.

« Thalia, tu arrives à le croire ? Notre premier vampire momifié ! » s'extasia Erin.

« T'as une idée de la façon dont on ressuscite un vampire momifié toi ? » demanda Thalia.

« Oui, avec du sang ! » répondit Erin.

« Et bien, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! » dit Thalia. « Tiens moi ça ! »

**Erin prit la lampe de sa sœur, et cette dernière prit son canif.**

« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? » lui demanda Erin.

« Oui, si j'ai eu ces rêves, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est moi qui dois la réveiller, alors je ne vais pas reculer ! » répondit Thalia.

**Elle fit glisser la lame du canif sur son poignet, s'ouvrant les veines. Avec prudence, elle approcha son poignet saignant de la bouche momifiée du vampire, et le pressa contre.**

« Ça marche ! » dit Erin.

**Les lèvres poussiéreuses reprirent des couleurs, puis, peu à peu, le reste du visage réapparut, faisant place à un visage de femme, des cheveux blonds, et un corps.**

« Allez, buvez ! » lui dit Thalia.

**Les crocs de la femme se plantèrent dans le poignet de Thalia, qui hoqueta sous la douleur.**

« C'est bon Thalia, ne la laisse pas en prendre trop non plus ! » intervint Erin.

**La femme retira ses crocs, et regarda ses sauveuses. Thalia appuya un bandage sur sa plaie, prise dans sa trousse de secours.**

« Merci, qui que vous soyez ! » dit la femme.

« On va vous sortir de là ! » lui dit Erin.

**Posant ses mains sur les chaînes, Erin fit appel à sa magie pour les briser, libérant la prisonnière. La femme se mordit le poignet et le tendit à Thalia.**

« Allez-y, votre blessure guérira ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Thalia obtempéra, mais ne s'attarda pas. Elle vit avec stupeur que sa plaie se refermait.**

« Merci, je m'appelle Thalia, et voici ma sœur Erin ! » se présenta-t-elle.

« Ava ! » dit la femme. « Euh, en quelle année sommes nous ? »

« 2001 ! » répondit Erin en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds.

« J'ai passé deux siècles et demi enfermée ici. Dios Mio* ! » souffla Ava.

« Il était vraiment temps que quelqu'un vous trouve ! » plaisanta Thalia.

« Sortons ! » dit Erin.

« Non, je ne peux pas sortir sans ma bague ! » rétorqua Ava.

« Quelle bague ? » demanda Erin.

« Mon alliance. Elle m'a été offerte par mon mari la veille de notre mariage, afin qu'elle me permette de sortir en plein jour ! » répondit Ava.

« Je vois, euh, il fait encore nuit. Le soleil ne se lèvera que dans cinq heures. On a le temps de rentrer au campement et de trouver une solution. » dit Thalia.

**Avec patience, Erin et Thalia soutinrent Ava et au bout de dix minutes, elles réussirent à sortir de cet endroit sordide. L'air frais fit tousser Ava.**

« Je suis désolé, mais je suis trop faible pour continuer ! » dit Ava.

« Vous n'allez pas nous claquer entre les mains après tout ce notre ancêtre a fait pour nous guider jusqu'à vous ! » répliqua Thalia.

« On ne dirait pas _non_ à une petite aide cosmique ! » dit Erin en regardant le ciel.

**Un grondement sourd provenant d'un animal figea les trois filles.**

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas la pleine lune ! » les supplia Ava.

« Euh, non, mais c'est la saison des ours apparemment ! » railla Erin en apercevant un énorme grizzli s'avancer vers eux.

« Gentil nounours ! » déglutit Thalia.

« Au point où j'en suis je pourrais avaler n'importe quoi ! » souffla Ava.

**Elle fit appel à ses forces et se jeta sur le grizzli, lui plantant ses crocs dans sa carotide, le tuant sur le coup.**

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça ! » fit remarquer Thalia.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » approuva Erin.

**Au bout de deux minutes supplémentaires, Ava se laissa retomber à terre.**

« Je me sens mieux ! » dit-elle.

« Vous pouvez marcher par vous-même ? » voulut savoir Erin.

« Je pense que oui ! » acquiesça Ava.

**Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elles arrivèrent au campement.**

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison. Tant qu'il fait nuit, autant trouver un endroit où Ava pourra être protégé du soleil ! » proposa Erin.

**Avec Thalia, elles plièrent la tente, rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs de randonnées, les mirent sur leurs épaules, et repartirent en direction de chez elles.**

« Euh, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ? Et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » leur demanda Ava.

« Notre ancêtre était au service de votre mari. Elle a continué à vous chercher à sa mort et elle nous a guidé jusqu'à vous ! » répondit Erin.

« Votre ancêtre ? » répéta Ava.

« Elle s'appelait Charley ! » dit Thalia.

« Vous êtes ses descendantes ? » s'étonna Ava.

« Oui, et une fois chez nous, nous vous aiderons à retrouver votre mari ! » lui promit Erin.

**Pendant trois jours, les trois femmes marchèrent sans relâche la nuit, et dormirent le jour, enfin, surtout Ava qui malgré s'être nourri de l'ours, était encore faible, se cachant dans des grottes pour protéger Ava du soleil.**

***Dios Mio : Mon Dieu**


	18. Un autre temps

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit du cinq juillet 2001 !<strong>

**Lorsque Thalia et Erin arrivèrent chez elles avec Ava, il faisant encore nuit. **

« Dépêchons avant que le soleil ne se lève ! » dit Erin.

**En entrant chez elles, elles constatèrent que leurs parents étaient réveillés.**

« Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? » s'étonna leur mère.

**A quarante-cinq ans, Amanda Kranston était anthropologue médico-légal dans un institut de recherche dans le centre de Dublin. Elle avait étudiée la médecine à la TCD (Trinity College de Dublin) où elle a rencontré son mari. Les cheveux roux courts, elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts, et un corps bien entretenu pour une femme de son âge.**

**Larry Kranston, quarante-six ans, était professeur de littérature à la TCD depuis dix-huit ans, là où il avait étudié étant jeune. Grand, un corps encore athlétique dû à l'exercice qu'il pratiquait quotidiennement, ses courtes boucles brunes commençaient à se griser, mais ses yeux bleu-vert faisaient ressortir son charme.**

**Tout deux étaient sorciers depuis leur naissance, mais ils n'utilisaient plus leurs pouvoirs aussi fréquemment que leurs filles uniques.**

**Amanda et Larry attendaient une réponse de leurs filles.**

« On va tout expliquer ! » promit Erin.

_« Euh, les filles ! »_

**Erin et Thalia se retournèrent pour voir Ava sur le pas de la porte. Les parents se figèrent en apercevant cette jeune fille vêtue d'une robe ancienne.**

« Je ne peux pas entrer si je ne suis pas invité ! » avoua Ava.

« Désolé, tu peux entrer ! » l'invita Thalia.

**Ava avança prudemment, et soupira de soulagement en passant la porte.**

« Qui est cette fille ? » demanda leur mère.

« Euh, c'est Ava et, c'est un vampire ! » répondit Erin.

« Un quoi ? » s'étrangla leur mère.

« Relax maman, elle ne nous fera rien ! » lui assura Thalia.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda leur père.

« Premièrement, parce qu'elle ne m'a pas tué quand je lui ai fais boire mon sang. Deuxièmement, elle aurait pu nous tuer sans mal alors que nous rentrions à la maison, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et troisièmement, c'est Charley qui nous a guidées à elle ! » expliqua Thalia.

« Charley ? Tu veux dire mon ancêtre ? Celle qui a servi les tout premiers vampires ? » s'étonna leur mère.

« La seule et l'unique ! » affirma Erin.

« Charley était une amie, alors n'ayez crainte, je ne serai pas un danger pour vous ! » leur dit Ava.

« Euh, on va s'occuper de, moderniser Ava donc, plus tard pour les explications supplémentaires ! » dit Erin.

**Prenant Ava par la main, Erin monta à l'étage et entra dans la salle de bain. Très spacieuse, elle contenait une baignoire pouvant largement accueillir deux personnes, idéale donc pour les bains en amoureux, ainsi qu'une douche vitrée. Les carrelages qui recouvraient le sol et les murs étaient verts, tandis que le mobilier, la baignoire et l'évier étaient blancs.**

« Ça fait beaucoup de vert ! » constata Ava.

« Bienvenue en Irlande ! » dit Erin.

**Ava s'approcha de l'évier d'un air curieux, toucha du doigt le robinet, puis ouvrit celui de droite, faisant couler l'eau. Ava sursauta et se recula.**

« Wow, du calme ! » lui dit Erin en refermant le robinet.

« Qu'est-ce dont ? C'est, étrange ! » dit Ava.

« Tu t'y habitueras, même si dans ton cas, ça risque de durer perpète ! » répliqua Erin.

« _Perpète _? » répéta Ava.

« _Longtemps _! » traduit Erin.

« Oh ! » fit Ava.

« Euh, je crois que le mieux pour toi serait de prendre un bain ! » dit Erin en se dirigeant vers la baignoire.

**Elle la remplit d'eau chaude sous les yeux attentifs d'Ava.**

« Très bien, tu peux commencer à te déshabiller et ensuite, tu te glisses dans l'eau, ça te détendra ! » lui dit Erin.

**Ne voyant pas l'utilité de garder cette robe dans ce siècle, Ava la déchira, et elle se retrouva en corset, qui était plein de poussière.**

« Oh, ça a vraiment pourri ! » remarqua Erin, qui l'aida à se défaire du vêtement usé.

« Passez donc deux siècles et demi à essuyer la poussière d'une cellule miteuse, et vous verrez l'état de vos vêtements ! » dit Ava.

« J'imagine ! » ria Erin.

**Une fois nue, Ava se glissa dans le bain chaud, dont l'eau la recouvrit jusqu'à la poitrine.**

« Euh, mouille tes cheveux, ce sera plus facile pour moi, pour te les laver ! » dit Erin.

**Ava s'immergea dans l'eau quelques secondes, puis, refit surface.**

« Tout va bien ? » voulut savoir Erin.

« Oui, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » s'étonna Ava.

« Parce que tu as le sourire ! » répondit Erin.

« Oh, et bien, je repensais à certain moments de ma vie, avant mon enlèvement ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu es vraiment mariée à un Originel ? » demanda Erin.

« Oui, et il est aussi le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! » répondit Ava.

« Fais-moi plaisir, arrête de me vouvoyer. » dit Erin.

« Comme il te plaira ! » acquiesça Ava.

**Erin esquissa un sourire, avant d'ôter son pull pour se retrouver en t-shirt. Elle prit le tabouret qui était prêt de l'armoire à pharmacie et autres, et se plaça devant la baignoire. Elle trempa un gant de crin neuf dans l'eau.**

« Que fais-tu ? » s'apeura Ava.

« Relax, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! » la rassura Erin.

« _Relax _? » répéta Ava.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir parfaire ton vocabulaire si tu tiens à passer inaperçu en ville ! » s'amusa Erin.

« Je suis navrée ! » dit Ava.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, au contraire, moi ça m'amuse ! » pouffa Erin.

**Elle versa du gel douche sur le gant de crin, puis, dit à Ava :**

« Donne-moi ton bras ! »

**Ava lui tendit son bras droit, et Erin fit passer délicatement le gant de crin sur sa peau, y laissant de la mousse.**

« Les choses ont bien changées en trois siècles ! » dit Ava.

« Et on t'apprendra ! » lui promit Erin. « Tiens, essayes ! »

**Ava prit le gant et le passa sur toutes les parties de son corps, tout en restant dans l'eau bienfaitrice qui semblait lui rendre ses forces. Erin prit du shampoing, et entreprit de laver les cheveux d'Ava, à trois reprises, puis, par deux fois utilisa de l'après-shampoing, avant de l'aider à se rincer entièrement.**

**Assise devant un miroir, Ava observa son reflet. Elle était encore très pâle, ses joues manquaient de couleurs et de rondeurs, et ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme autrefois. Erin s'afférait à la coiffer, lui démêlant les cheveux avec douceur, puis lui fit une très belle tresse.**

« Allez, je crois qu'il est temps que mes parents fassent plus ample connaissance avec toi ! » dit Erin.

**Ava était vêtue d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche et d'une paire de ballerine.**

« Toutes les femmes portent des pantalons ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit Erin en souriant.

**Elles arrivèrent dans l'immense cuisine, mais un rayon de soleil se posa sur le visage d'Ava :**

« Aahhaaah ! » cria-t-elle en se reculant, butant contre un mur.

**Erin se précipita vers elle, pendant que Thalia utilisa sa magie pour fermer les volets, laissant la cuisine dans le noir complet, qui ne dura pas quand Amanda alluma les lumières.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Erin.

« Oui, c'est la première fois que le soleil me brûle la peau. Sans ma bague, je ne peux m'y exposer ! » avoua Ava.

« On va trouver une solution ! » dit Thalia.

**Assise sur une chaise, Ava tremblait encore, et elle sentit la soif la prendre, faisant apparaître les veines sous ses yeux.**

« Oh Seigneur ! » jura Amanda.

« Où est papa ? » demanda Erin.

« Parti à l'hôpital chercher des poches de sang. J'espère simplement qu'on ne lui posera pas de question ! » soupira Amanda.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman, il sait comment s'y prendre ! » dit Thalia.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, si je vous cause tant d'ennuis, je partirais ! » dit Ava.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, si Charley nous a mené à toi c'est pour une raison précise : te rendre ton mari ! » répliqua Erin.

« Cela risque de prendre du temps, parce que je suis sûre qu'un Originel ne se laisse pas trouver si facilement, alors il te faudra être patiente ! » lui dit Thalia.

« J'ai attendu deux cent soixante-dix-sept ans, je pense pouvoir attendre encore un peu ! » expliqua Ava.

« Tant que ça ? » demanda Erin.

« Pas les meilleures années de ma vie vous pouvez me croire ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Inconsciemment, Ava toucha son annulaire gauche, dénué de sa bague. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Larry Kranston entra, une mini-glacière dans les mains.**

« Tu n'as eu aucun problème ? » lui demanda son épouse.

« Pas le moindre ! » répondit-il.

**Erin ouvrit la glacière et sortit une poche de sang. A la vue du liquide rouge, les yeux d'Ava se recouvrirent une nouvelle fois de veine. Thalia prit une tasse, et Erin y versa le sang, puis, tendit la tasse à Ava, qui s'en empara et la bu d'une traite. Elle en vida une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième, puis une cinquième avant de se sentir mieux.**

_« Maman ? »_

**Erin se retourna et vit son petit garçon de trois ans, vêtu d'un pyjama vert, sur le pas de la cuisine.**

« T'es rentré ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

« Mon chéri ! » sourit Erin.

**Elle alla à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras, où il se blottit, se laissant bercer. Des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre, et Thalia se précipita à l'étage. Quand elle redescendit deux minutes plus tard, elle berçait tendrement sa petite fille de trois mois. Devant ce merveilleux tableau, Ava se sentait de trop.**

« Euh, comme je ne peux sortir en plein jour, peut-être pourrions nous terminer cette discussion quand il fera nuit ? Je ne veux pas vous priver de vos journées alors, si vous avez un endroit où je pourrais dormir, je vous en serai reconnaissante ! » demanda-t-elle poliment.

**Erin et Thalia sourirent tristement, quant à Amanda et Larry, ils eurent du mal à imaginer que ce petit bout de femme était un vampire. Elle ressemblait plus à un agneau égaré qu'à une créature de la nuit avide de sang.**

« Suivez-moi ! » lui dit Amanda.

**Suivant la mère de la famille à l'étage, Ava se frotta les yeux. Elle était vraiment exténuée. Maintenant qu'elle avait reprit un semblant de force sur le plan _nourriture_, elle devait se régénérer en dormant quelques heures dans un lit bien confortable. Amanda ouvrit une porte d'où filtrait le soleil, et Ava se recula dans l'ombre en sifflant.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Amanda.

**Elle s'empressa de fermer volets, fenêtres et rideaux, et alluma la lampe de chevet. Ava entra dans la pièce.**

« Cette chambre sera la vôtre désormais alors, n'hésitez pas à la modifier comme bon vous semblera ! » dit Amanda.

« Merci ! » dit Ava.

**Amanda sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Ava fut parcourue d'un frisson et en un instant, elle fut dans le lit, sous la couverture qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, toute tremblante. Cette nouvelle époque l'effrayait. Tout était si étrange, si différent. Elle aurait tant aimé découvrir ces nouvelles choses avec Klaus, mais elle ne le pourrait pas avant plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années. Cette constatation lui arracha quelques larmes qui s'écrasèrent sur l'oreiller. Après avoir passé plus de deux siècles et demi enfermée dans l'obscurité, Ava refusa d'éteindre la source de lumière présente dans la chambre. Elle ferma les yeux, et fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche de ses souvenirs de sa vie passée. Pendant sa captivité, les visages de ses sœurs : Joanna, Angelica et Monica lui étaient apparus. Ceux de Rebekah et Elijah également. Elle se souvenait trait pour trait de leurs visages.**

**Klaus.**

**Elle s'endormit avec son visage qui apparut, et soudain, ce sont des séries d'évènements de son passé qui surgirent en elle.**

_**1724 !**_

_**Leur toute première rencontre :**_

_« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Klaus ! »_

_**Leur première danse :**_

_« M'accordez-vous cette danse ? »_

_« Mais avec joie ! »_

_« Bravo, vous m'avez impressionnée ! »_

_« J'ai une merveilleuse partenaire ! »_

_**Leur première déclaration :**_

_« Oui Ava, je vous aime ! »_

_« Je vous aime aussi ! »_

_**Leur premier baiser :**_

_**Il se pencha vers elle et enfin, il déposa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Le baiser était tendre, et doux. Leur bouche se mouvait harmonieusement l'une contre l'autre.**_

_**Leur première fois :**_

_« Ava, je ne pourrais me retenir si tu continues. Es-tu sûre de vouloir le faire ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ce que je veux ! »_

_**Sa demande en mariage :**_

_« Ava Costello, veux-tu m'épouser et passer l'éternité à mes côtés ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_**Le jour de leur mariage :**_

_« Lord Niklaus, acceptez-vous de prendre cette jeune femme ici présente pour épouse ? »_

_« Oui je le veux ! »_

_« Mademoiselle Ava, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme ici présent pour époux ? »_

_« Oui je le veux ! »_

**2001 !**

**Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ava pleurait toujours. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.**

**A la tombée de la nuit, Ava était assise sur la balancelle du jardin, une tasse de sang dans les mains qu'elle buvait à petite gorgée, observant le ciel et ses étoiles.**

_« Ava ? »_

**Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite, et y vit Amanda, un chandail rouge sur les épaules.**

« Madame Kranston ! » dit Ava.

« Oh je vous prie, appelez-moi Amanda ! » dit Amanda en allant s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« Vous ne devriez pas dormir à cette heure-ci ? » demanda Ava.

« Je vais y aller, mais je voulais d'abord vous parler ! » répondit Amanda.

« Je vous écoute ! » dit Ava.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je vous ai accueilli. J'ai été un peu rude en sachant qui vous étiez ! » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous comprends. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vos enfants vous ramènent un vampire à la maison ! » plaisanta Ava, tout en buvant une gorgée de sang.

« C'est vrai ! » approuva Amanda. « Je connais un peu votre histoire vous savez. Mon ancêtre Charley a fait en sorte de transmettre son savoir à ses descendants par ses journaux. »

« Vous savez donc ce qui m'est arrivé en 1724 ! » comprit Ava.

« Pas dans les détails, mais je sais que vous avez été enlevé par un loup-garou ! » dit Amanda.

**Ava baissa la tête, et fut parcourue d'un frisson.**

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Amanda.

« Oui, c'est juste que j'essai d'oublier. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il m'a laissé dans cette cellule pour que je me vide de mon sang et me momifie, mais il a dû se lasser de me torturer ! » répondit Ava.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ava, et j'ignore ce qu'il vous a fait, mais je sais que vous ne le méritiez pas ! » dit Amanda en lui prenant la main.

« Malgré le fait que je sois un vampire et que j'ai tué sans regrets ? » fit Ava.

« Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais vous juger, Ava. Je ne suis pas un vampire donc je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je vous demanderai de ne tuer personne tant que vous serez sous mon toit ! » exposa Amanda.

« C'est promis ! » dit Ava.

« Bien, il est temps que je rejoigne mon mari ! » dit Amanda.

« Passez une bonne nuit ! » lui souhaita Ava.

« Merci, et vous aussi ! » lui retourna Amanda.

**Amanda rentra chez elle, laissant Ava seule.**

**Les heures passèrent, et Ava pouvait sentir l'aube approcher, donc elle entra dans la maison et regagna la chambre qu'elle occupait. Se déchaussant, elle se glissa sous la couverture et ferma les yeux.**

**Soir du six juillet 2001 !**

**Comme la veille, Ava était assise sur la balancelle, une coupe de pomme qu'elle avait épluchée et coupée dans les mains.**

« Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient manger comme les humains ! » dit Erin, rejoignant sa nouvelle amie.

« Oui, j'ai été surprise au début moi aussi mais, on s'y fait vite ! » affirma Ava en croquant un nouveau morceau. « Tu as couché ton fils ? »

« Oui, il était vraiment épuisé ! » acquiesça Erin.

« Tes parents sont des gens formidables. J'aurais aimé avoir des parents comme eux ! » avoua Ava.

« Comment étaient les tiens ? » demanda Erin.

« Pas aussi aimants et compréhensifs que je l'aurais souhaité ! » répondit Ava.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna Erin.

« Si je n'avais pas rencontré Klaus, j'aurais fini mariée à un homme que je n'aimais pas, et j'aurais fini malheureuse ! » répondit Ava.

« T'es sérieuse ? » arqua Erin.

« Malheureusement oui ! » soupira Ava.

« Comment as-tu fait pour être avec Klaus dans ce cas ? » voulut savoir Erin.

« Je me suis enfui en pleine nuit, ne laissant qu'une lettre d'adieu à mes sœurs ! » dit Ava.

« Tu n'as pas pu leur dire adieu ? » s'étonna Erin.

« Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais elles savaient que je partirais avec Klaus, et elles m'ont soutenus ! » informa Ava.

« Ça a dû être terrible pour toi de les quitter ! » dit Erin.

« Un vrai déchirement ! » murmura Ava.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour les quitter. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais partir sans ma sœur ! » avoua Erin.

« Je n'avais pas trop le choix, et j'ai dû couper tout lien avec elle, pour éviter que mes parents ne me retrouvent ! » dit Ava.

« Tu n'as plus jamais eu de leurs nouvelles ? » s'ahuri Erin.

« Aucunes, mais je savais qu'elles étaient heureuses ! » répondit Ava.

« Wow, tu es bien plus forte que moi ! » dit Erin.

« J'avais Klaus, cela faisait mon bonheur ! » dit Ava.

« Ouais, je n'ai pas eu autant de chance avec le père de mon fils ! » maugréa Erin.

« Comment tes parents t'ont-ils laissés à toi et ta sœur avoir un enfant hors mariage ? » demanda Ava.

« Ils nous aiment, c'est tout simple ! » répondit Erin. « Qu'auraient fait tes parents ? »

**Ava laissa échapper un rictus avant de répondre :**

« Et bien, ils m'auraient tout simplement enlevés mon enfant, puis ils m'auraient certainement envoyés dans un couvent pour mes péchés ! »

« Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir vécu durant ton époque ! » grimaça Erin, faisant rire Ava.

**Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de parler encore quelques minutes, avant qu'Erin ne rentre, tombant de fatigue.**

**Les années passèrent, et Ava finit par avoir totalement rattrapée son retard sur cette nouvelle époque. Elle avait réapprit le plaisir de lire en découvrant de nouvelles œuvres, mais elle était encore réticente concernant ce nouvel outil qu'on appelait _télévision _! Elle pouvait de nouveau sortir en plein jour, grâce à des bijoux transmit par les ancêtres d'Erin et Thalia. C'est grâce à un bracelet en bronze sertis d'un lapis-lazuli qu'Ava pouvait circuler au soleil. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir les rues de Dublin, les voitures, qui n'étaient plus tirés par des chevaux, des magasins où l'on vendait des robes déjà faite, mais tellement différent des robes de son temps. Malgré toutes ces nouvelles inventions, ces nouveaux concepts qu'elle prenait plaisir à découvrir, le vide qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur n'en fut pas pour autant diminué, au contraire, il s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Erin et Thalia, qui avaient terminés leurs études entre-temps, faisaient tout leur possible pour retrouver la trace de Klaus. Elles avaient relus attentivement toutes les notes de leurs ancêtres, essayés de nouveau sortilège de localisation, mais Klaus restait introuvable. Mais elles n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant, ayant promis à Ava qu'elles lui rendraient son mari, mais aussi pour que les efforts de Charley depuis l'au-delà pour retrouver Ava ne furent pas vain.**

**Douze avril 2011, Chicago !**

**Vidant d'un trait un verre de whisky, Klaus attendait que le bar de son amie Gloria se vide.**

« Tu comptes me faire chercher encore longtemps ? » demanda Gloria.

« Jusqu'à ce que j'ai une réponse ! » répondit Klaus.

« Je l'ai ta réponse : si je ne la trouve pas, c'est qu'elle est morte ! » dit Gloria.

**Klaus la regarda d'une façon qui voulait dire : _« Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça ! »_**

« J'essaie simplement de t'ouvrir les yeux ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ecoute-moi bien Gloria, tant que je n'aurais pas une preuve physique de sa mort, je continuerais à la chercher. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » répliqua Klaus d'une voix ferme.

« Très clair ! » acquiesça Gloria.

**Elle repartit servir ses clients, tandis que Klaus toucha son alliance.**

**Il allait la retrouver, il en était certain, mais pourquoi ses sorciers n'arrivaient-ils pas à mettre la main dessus ? Qu'est-ce qui leur bloquait l'accès à l'esprit d'Ava ? L'endroit où elle était retenue était-il protégé par la magie ? Cela faisait deux cent quatre-vingt-sept ans qu'elle avait été arrachée à lui, et il commençait à perdre patience. Il se donnait encore quelques mois, et si d'ici là aucun de ses sorciers ne la trouvaient, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre de feu et de sang chaque ville qui visitera pour la retrouver, vivante ou morte !**


	19. Fantôme du passé

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Deux août 2011 !<strong>

**Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Klaus avait enfin brisé la malédiction. Son côté loup-garou avait été libéré, et il était à présent un hybride. Grâce à Greta, le rituel avait été accompli après avoir sacrifié un loup-garou, Julia, un vampire, Jenna, qu'il avait transformée, et en dernier, Elena Gilbert qui était un double Petrova. Après avoir promis à son frère Elijah, qui s'était allié aux Salvatore pour le tuer, de lui rendre sa famille, Klaus avait _tué_ son frère, le plaçant dans un cercueil avec les autres membres de sa famille. Il avait ensuite enrôlé Stefan Salvatore après avoir passé un marché avec lui : la guérison de Damon contre les services de Stefan. Ils avaient donc quittés Mystic Falls à la recherche de loup-garou qu'il avait l'intention de transformer en hybride.**

**Dans le camion qui le transportait partout où il allait, Klaus était assis sur l'un des cercueils qui contenait les corps endormis de sa famille, un verre de scotch à la main. Tous les ans depuis deux siècles et demi, à cette même date, Klaus se renfermait et passait ses journées à boire et à tuer quiconque osait le déranger.**

_« Klaus ? »_

**Klaus regarda son second.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stefan ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Depuis qu'on a reprit la route tu es, bizarre ! » dit Stefan.

« Fais-moi plaisir et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » claqua Klaus.

**Il vida son verre cul sec, et s'en servit un autre. Il venait de vider son stock d'alcool, et il versa les dernières gouttes dans son verre qu'il vida une fois de plus.**

« Il va me falloir du sang, et encore plus d'alcool ! » souffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soûles ? » demanda Stefan.

« Tu me fatigues avec toutes tes questions ! » s'exaspéra Klaus.

« Dis-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider ! » dit Stefan.

« Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir ! » railla Klaus. « Non ! »

**Klaus se releva difficilement après avoir avalé une quantité d'alcool qui aurait tué un humain.**

« Fais arrêter le camion et trouve-moi un truc à manger ! » ordonna-t-il à Stefan.

« Comme tu voudras ! » abdiqua Stefan.

**La minute d'après, le camion s'arrêta, et Stefan sortit du camion en ouvrant la porte. La lumière du soleil pénétra à l'intérieur, aveuglant Klaus une demi-seconde.**

« Saleté de soleil ! » grogna Klaus.

_« Allez-y, montez, c'est sur notre chemin ! » fit la voix de Stefan._

_« Merci, vous êtes vraiment gentil ! » fit une voix de fille._

**L'obscurité se fit de nouveau dans le camion, et Klaus soupira de soulagement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit deux jeunes filles âgées de vingt ans environ, toutes les deux brunes, sac à dos sur l'épaule et vêtues assez lestement. Mini-short, t-shirt moulant.**

« T'as été rapide ! » dit Klaus.

« Elles faisaient de l'auto-stop ! » dit Stefan.

« Une chance pour moi ! » marmonna Klaus.

« Tu veux laquelle ? » demanda Stefan.

« Dans l'état où je suis, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! » répondit Klaus.

**Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, lui sourit, et la seconde d'après, pas un mais deux hurlements retentirent dans la cale du camion. Klaus bu le sang avec avidité, sentant les effets de l'alcool se dissiper. Chaque fois qu'il buvait le sang d'une victime, il se rappelait le nombre de fois où il partageait ses proies avec Ava.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Mordant chacun un côté de la nuque de la femme que Klaus leur avait trouvé, lui et Ava se retrouvèrent vite rassasiés. Klaus fut le premier à s'écarter, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'appétit de sa femme.**_

_« Ava, tu peux la lâcher maintenant chérie ! » s'amusa-t-il._

_**Rejetant la tête en arrière, Ava se laissa retomber sur le lit, et le corps tomba sur le parquet de leur chambre dans un bruit sourd.**_

_« Ça fait du bien ! » minauda-t-elle._

_**Elle s'étira, cambrant son dos et sa poitrine, que Klaus dévorait des yeux. La seconde suivante, il fut sur elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, dont il restait quelques résidus de sang.**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Laissant le corps de sa victime s'écrouler à ses pieds, Klaus retint du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dû au flash-back qu'il venait d'avoir. Prenant son visage dans ses mains, il respira un bon coup, et lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir refoulé ses larmes, il dit à Stefan :**

« Débarrasse-toi des corps ! »

**Trois août 2011 !**

**Marchant dans les bois depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Klaus et Stefan entouraient Ray, un loup-garou que Klaus avait torturé pour que ce dernier le conduise à sa meute.**

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne nous mènes pas en bateau ! » lui dit Stefan.

« Il sait ce qu'il risque si c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas Ray ? » dit Klaus.

**Le garçon ne répondit pas, et enfin, ils mirent le pied dans un campement, où plusieurs hommes étaient réunis.**

« Qui sont ces gens ? » demanda l'un d'eux à Ray.

« Tu as conduit des vampires jusqu'à nous ? » s'écria un autre.

« Il n'avait pas trop le choix ! » dit Stefan en prenant Ray par le cou.

« Mon ami ici présent est bien un vampire, mais moi, je suis à moitié vampire, et à moitié loup-garou. Un hybride si vous préférez, et j'ai l'intention de créer le plus d'hybrides possible ! » informa Klaus.

« Faut te faire soigner mon pote, et de toute façon notre chef n'est pas là, et il n'acceptera pas ! » répliqua un autre.

« Et, puis-je savoir où se trouve votre chef, même si je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission pour faire ce dont j'ai envie ! » dit Klaus.

**Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, un homme arriva. Les cheveux courts, les yeux gris, et un corps d'athlète. Klaus se figea, et l'homme fut prit vague de peur qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années.**

« Niklaus ! » souffla l'homme, qui commençait à faire quelques pas en arrière.

**Montrant les crocs, Klaus se jeta sur lui, lui attrapant la gorge et le plaquant contre un arbre, qui craqua sous le choc.**

« T'es encore vivant toi ? » cracha Klaus.

« Att…attends… » s'étrangla l'homme.

« J'ai attendu deux cent quatre-vingt-sept ans, Patrick, je peux t'assurer que tu vas me le payer ! » claqua Klaus.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Stefan.

« On est de vieux amis ! » siffla Klaus en desserrant largement sa prise autour du cou de Patrick.

« _Vieux amis ?_ Tu as massacré les miens ! » dit Patrick.

« Non, j'ai uniquement tué ton père, pour ce qui est des autres, ainsi que de ta précieuse femme, Rebekah et Elijah s'en sont chargés, ensuite, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si toi et ton père avez su contrôler Lauryn ! » dit Klaus.

« Tu t'es joué de ma sœur ! » rappela Patrick.

« Ta sœur connaissait très bien les termes de notre accord : pas d'amour entre elle et moi. Mais sa jalousie lui a fait commettre l'irréparable en s'en prenant à Ava ! » rétorqua Klaus.

**Les spectateurs de la conversation entre Klaus et Patrick étaient totalement perdus.**

« Toi et moi, on va aller discuter dans un endroit bien plus tranquille, plus apte à ce que j'ai prévu pour toi ! » lui avoua Klaus.

« Si tu veux me tuer vas-y, tue-moi ! » le défia Patrick.

« Oh mais ça viendra, crois-moi, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi dans les heures qui suivent ! » sourit Klaus.

**Les yeux de Klaus se posèrent sur une chaîne en argent qui pendait au cou de Patrick. La soulevant, il vit une chose qui le mit dans une colère noire.**

« Là je suis vraiment en colère ! » dit Klaus en récupérant l'objet, arrachant la chaîne.

**Il frappa Patrick violemment, le rendant inconscient.**

« Stefan ! » appela Klaus.

**Stefan se plaça à côté de Klaus, qui regarda Stefan dans les yeux et fit agir son pouvoir d'hypnose.**

« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi Stefan, tu peux retourner à Mystic Falls, mais tu ne te souviendras de rien à part que nous étions à la recherche de loup-garou, c'est tout ! »

**Stefan regarda autour de lui, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar. Klaus regarda Patrick, avant de le hisser sur ses épaules.**

« Ne comptez pas revoir votre précieux chef, ou du moins, pas vivant ! » dit Klaus à la meute.

« Que vas-tu faire de lui ? » demanda Ray.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Regarder un film, faire une partie de carte, je verrai ! » répondit Klaus avant de disparaître.

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

**Mettant des gants chirurgicaux, Klaus ouvrit une longue boîte où reposait un couteau à double tranchant. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps. Il trempa la lame dans un bocal marron rempli d'Aconite qu'il avait mit à l'état de liquide, puis, se dirigea vers Patrick, qui était encore inconscient, attaché par des chaînes, et fit courir la lame sur la joue du loup, provocant une brûlure.**

« On se réveille ! » chantonna Klaus.

**Patrick ouvrit les yeux en lâchant une plainte en sentant sa joue le brûler.**

« Enfin ! » sourit Klaus.

« Où m'as-tu emmené ? » demanda Patrick.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » dit Klaus.

« Va te faire foutre ! » claqua Patrick.

« Que penserait ton père en t'entendant parler de la sorte ? Oh, j'avais oublié, je lui ai arraché le cœur ! » sourit Klaus.

« Connard ! » grinça Patrick.

« Encore avec la vulgarité ? Ce n'est pas bien ça ! » dit Klaus.

**Lui ayant arraché la chemise qu'il portait, ainsi qu'un partit de son pantalon, Klaus entailla la peau des cuisses du loup, qui serra les dents sous la douleur.**

« Question numéro une : pourquoi Ava ? » demanda Klaus.

« A ton avis ? C'est de sa faute si Lauryn est morte ! » répondit Patrick.

« Mauvaise réponse ! » dit Klaus.

**D'un geste sec, il planta la lame dans la cuisse de Patrick, qui hurla. Laissant le couteau ancré dans sa chair, Klaus se releva et retourna près de ses outils.**

« Je recommence : pourquoi Ava ? » répéta Klaus.

« Il fallait que tu payes…pour la mort de ma sœur… » commença-t-il par répondre.

« C'est tout ? » voulut savoir Klaus en prenant une boîte rempli d'aguille.

« Oui ! » dit Patrick.

**S'emparant du bocal, qu'il posa sur une chaise près de Patrick, il s'agenouilla et joua avec les aiguilles. Plaçant quelques aiguilles dans une petite écuelle en fer, il y versa un peu d'Aconite liquide.**

« Bien, deuxième question : où est-elle ? » demanda Klaus en prenant une aiguille.

« Morte ! » répondit Patrick.

« Mauvaise réponse une fois de plus ! » dit Klaus.

**Il planta l'aiguille dans l'abdomen, puis une deuxième.**

« Ton père non plus n'était pa très coopératif ! » dit Klaus en continuant de planter des aiguilles un peu partout sur le corps de Patrick.

**Après avoir vidé l'écuelle d'aiguille, Klaus, en regardant l'Aconite liquide dans l'écuelle, dit :**

« Quel gâchis ! »

**Avec un sourire sournois, il enleva le couteau de la cuisse de Patrick, qui lâcha des injures, puis, Klaus versa l'Aconite sur les jambes de Patrick, qui hurla.**

« Je compatis, vraiment, et j'abrègerais tout de suite tes souffrances si tu daignais me dire où tu as emmené ma femme ! » avoua Klaus.

« Même si je te le disais, tu vas me tuer ! » dit Patrick.

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais, plus vite tu me diras où est Ava, plus vite je mettrais fin à tes souffrances. C'est à toi de voir ! » dit Klaus.

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, Klaus prit sur lui et dit :**

« Bon, tu finiras bien par cracher le morceau, donc, troisième question : que faisait sa bague avec toi ? »

**Contre toute attente, Patrick se mit à rire de bon cœur.**

« J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire ce que tu comptes me dire ! » dit Klaus.

« Avant de mourir, Lauryn nous a avoué que ta chère petite femme pouvait sortir en plein jour, et je m'en suis souvenu pendant que, je m'amusais avec elle ! » dit Patrick.

**Klaus ne disait rien, craignant de perdre le contrôle, et ainsi perdre toute chance de découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait Ava.**

« La cellule dans laquelle je l'ai mise, avait un mécanisme qui me permettait de faire entrer ou non le soleil. Elle était tellement faible, à cause du manque de sang, que le soleil s'est mis à la brûler. J'ai donc cherché, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était la bague qui l'a protégé, c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardé ! » expliqua Patrick.

**Les lèvres tremblantes, Klaus lui asséna un coup de poing qui lui ouvrit la lèvre, le faisant saigner. Se remettant sur ses jambes, Klaus porta ses mains derrière sa tête puis, demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'autres ? »

« Différentes petites choses que j'ai apprise au cours de ma longue vie, notamment ce que tu me fais subir mais avec de la Veine de Vénus. Euh, je la laissais mourir de faim, la remettant sur pied avec du sang animal pour qu'elle soit pleinement consciente quand je la torturais ! » répondit Patrick.

**Perdant patience, Klaus, de la paume des mains, appuya sur les aiguilles qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Patrick, puis, lui donna à nouveau un coup de poing. Il s'empara du bocal, força Patrick à ouvrit la bouche et versa l'Aconite, qui non seulement coula dans sa gorge, lui brûlant l'intérieur du corps, mais coula également sur son torse. Le libérant de ses chaînes, il lui agrippa la gorge, le soulevant, et le plaquant contre la paroi en fer du camion.**

« Où. ? » demanda Klaus en articulant chaque mot.

« Je l'ai laissé dans sa cellule, en 1903, et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ! » répondit Patrick.

« Dans le noir ? » demanda Klaus de nouveau.

« Oui ! » dit Patrick.

« Dernière question : pourquoi mes sorciers ont-ils été incapable de vous retrouver ? » questionna Klaus.

« Protection magique ! » réussit-il à répondre.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas répondre : Où. ? » répéta Klaus.

« Pour que tu puisses la ramener ? Aucune chance que je te le dise ! » ricana Patrick.

**Klaus l'envoya valser de l'autre côté du camion, qui stoppa sa course.**

« Tant pis pour toi, tu commences à m'agacer ! » gronda Klaus.

**Il lui arracha le cœur en une seconde. Patrick s'écroula, crachant quelques gouttes de sang, puis, plus rien. La porte du camion s'ouvrit, faisant place au chauffeur engagé par Klaus.**

« Tout va bien Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout va très bien ! » répondit Klaus.

**Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir abandonné le corps dans un lac, Klaus avait ordonné à son chauffeur de faire route jusqu'à Chicago, où il irait voir Gloria.**

**Six août 2011 !**

**Klaus entra dans le bar de Gloria et se mit au comptoir.**

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On parlera quand tu seras fermé, en attendant, sers-moi comme d'habitude ! » lui dit-il.

**Buvant son verre de whisky, Klaus sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste l'alliance d'Ava. Il se rappela du jour où il le lui avait offert, ou plutôt, le jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage.**

_**1699 !**_

_« Lorsque tu seras transformée, ne l'enlève jamais ! »_

_« C'est un lapis-lazuli ! » constata-t-elle._

_« Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis parti très tôt ce matin. Un de mes sorciers a jeté un sort sur la bague afin que tu sois capable de sortir en plein jour sans danger ! » expliqua-t-il._

_« Je ne l'enlèverai jamais, tu as ma parole ! » lui promit-elle._

_« Je sais ! » lui sourit-il._

**Il porta la bague à sa bouche, au plus grand étonnement de Gloria.**

**Une fois le bar vide, Klaus et Gloria se faisaient face, chacun assis sur une chaise, séparés par une table. Klaus raconta à Gloria le récit de ces derniers jours.**

« Tu penses pouvoir passer outre les barrières magiques qui protègent sa cellule ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Si je n'y suis pas arrivé ces quatre-vingt-dix dernières années, je ne vois pas comment je réussirais aujourd'hui. » répondit Gloria.

« Essaye ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Il t'a peut-être menti, il l'a probablement tué ! » dit-elle.

« Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de me mentir, pas après tout ce que je lui ai fais subir ! » dit-il.

« Beaucoup de gens auraient renoncés. Ça va faire presque trois siècles ! » renchérit-elle.

« Je ne suis rien sans elle, Gloria. Ma vie sans elle ne rime à rien ! » martela-t-il.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! » dit-elle.

« C'est que tu me connais mal ! » dit-il à son tour.

**Gloria soupira.**

« Bien, donne-moi une chose lui appartenant. Son alliance par exemple ! » dit-elle.

« Hors de question que je te laisse son alliance ! » répliqua-t-il en fouillant dans sa veste.

« Comment veux-tu que je la localise sans ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tiens ! »

**Il posa sur la table le fameux collier qu'il avait offert à Ava lors de son dernier anniversaire.**

« Combien de temps l'a-t-elle porté ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » souffla-t-il.

« Réponds simplement à la question ! » dit-elle.

« C'est le dernier cadeau que je lui ai offert ! » répondit-il.

« Tu n'as rien de plus, long ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toutes ses affaires sont sous clefs, ma chère Gloria, alors non, je n'ai rien d'autres ! » répondit-il en perdant patience.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais ne traîne pas dans mes pattes ! » le prévint-elle.

« Comme tu voudras ! » soupira-t-il.

**Il laissa Gloria allumer des bougies et faire ses trucs de sorcière, et alla derrière le bar pour ouvrir une bouteille de whisky.**

« Tu as intérêt à la payer ! » lui dit Gloria.

**Il leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de whisky.**

**Mystic Falls !**

**Ouvrant la porte de chez lui, Stefan entra à l'intérieur, et il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur par Damon.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » s'étonna Stefan.

« C'est à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? » gronda Damon.

_« Stefan ? »_

**Damon relâcha son frère, et ce dernier vit Elena.**

« Elena ! » sourit-il.

« Tu es revenu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Klaus m'a laissé partir ! » répondit-il.

« Quoi ? Klaus a fait quoi ? » s'ahurit Damon.

« Il m'a laissé partir ! » répéta Stefan.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il te libère de ta promesse ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Je, je ne sais pas ! » avoua Stefan. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on était à la recherche de loup-garou, c'est tout ! »

« Génial, il t'a effacé la mémoire ! » railla Damon. « Oh, j'allais oublier ! »

**Il donna un coup de poing à Stefan, qui s'écrasa contre un meuble.**

« De la part d'Andie ! » claqua Damon avant de s'éclipser.

**Elena aida Stefan à se relever, et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, où elle s'y réfugia.**

**Dublin, quelques jours plus tôt !**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ava.

« Merci pour le petit voyage Charley ! » s'écria Erin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » redemanda Ava.

« Maman a eu une sorte de vision du passé ! » répondit Zach, qui avait treize ans aujourd'hui.

« J'ai vu Klaus, enfin je crois que c'est lui, et si c'est vraiment lui, je comprends pourquoi t'es tombée amoureuse de lui ! » plaisanta Erin.

« Explique ! » la pressa Ava.

« Il faut se rendre à Mystic Falls, en Virginie ! » dit Erin.

« Hein ? » fit Ava.

« Il a brisé la malédiction qui réprimait son côté loup-garou, mais cela fait deux mois qu'il n'y ait plus. » répondit Erin.

« Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'on y aille s'il n'y ai plus ? » voulut savoir Ava.

« On aura plus de chance de le localiser depuis le site du rituel, et de prendre contact avec lui ! » expliqua Thalia.

« Et bien ne perdons pas de temps ! » dit Ava.

**Deux heures plus tard, Erin, Thalia, Ava, plus les deux petits, Zach et Gabrièla, qui avait aujourd'hui treize et huit ans, embarquaient dans un avion direction les Etats-Unis !**


	20. Plus près qu'on ne le pense

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Six août 2011, Mystic Falls !<strong>

**Erin, Thalia, Ava, Zach et Gabrièla descendirent d'une voiture de location devant un hôtel. Prenant les bagages dans le coffre, ils allèrent à l'accueil.**

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda une dame.

**Elle était petite, les cheveux grisonnants, de petits yeux marrons et un sourire constant sur le visage qui agaçait Ava.**

« Bonjour, nous voudrions trois chambres s'il vous plaît ! » répondit Erin.

« Bien sûr, ce serait pour combien de temps ? » redemanda la dame.

« Euh, nous n'avons pas encore décidés ! » dit Erin.

**La dame leur tendit trois clés.**

« Troisième étage, sur votre droite. Elles se trouvent à côtés les unes des autres ! » leur dit la dame en souriant.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit Erin en prenant les clefs.

**Montant donc au troisième étage, elles se répartirent les chambres. Ava occupa la chambre 320, Erin et Zach la 321, Thalia et Gabrièla la 322. Ouvrant une de ses valises, Ava sortit une petite pochette, l'ouvrit, et sortit une poche de sang. Affamée, elle but une longue gorgée qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle la vida rapidement, et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur les filles.**

« Les petits ont faim alors, on va les emmener manger, et ensuite on ira sur le site ! » dit Erin.

« Prenez votre temps ! » leur dit Ava.

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? » demanda Thalia.

« S'il te plaît Tante Ava ! » dit Gabrièla en entrant dans la chambre.

**Elle lui fit une petite moue, et Ava ne pu résister davantage.**

« D'accord, je viens ! » accepta Ava.

**Elle referma ses valises, jeta la poche de sang vide dans la poubelle de la chambre, et suivit ses amies dehors.**

**Assis à une table à la terrasse d'un restaurant, Zach et Gabrièla mangeaient tous les deux des lasagnes, tandis que Thalia et Erin se contentaient d'une salade au poulet. Ava avait commandée des carottes râpés ainsi qu'un steak saignant accompagné de légumes.**

« On vient à peine d'arriver et je déteste déjà cette ville ! » grommela Ava, tout en mangeant.

« Y a des vampires dans cette ville ? » voulut savoir Zach.

« C'est très probable ! » répondit Erin.

« Des loups-garous ? » demanda Gabrièla.

« J'espère pas ! » grogna Ava.

**Zach et Gabrièla se mirent à rire, tandis qu'Erin et Thalia levèrent les yeux au ciel.**

_**Chicago, le jour même !**_

**Assis sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur une table, Klaus observait Gloria tenter de localiser Ava grâce au collier, mais en vain.**

« Tu en mets du temps ! » dit Klaus.

« Si tu es si impatient tu n'as qu'à quitter mon bar, et je t'appellerai si j'ai quelque chose ! » lui suggéra Gloria.

« Et pour aller où, hein ? Je n'ai pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit où elle pourrait être ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Gloria ne répondit pas et se concentra davantage. Les minutes passèrent, mettant les nerfs de Klaus à rude épreuve. Il était sur le point de parler à nouveau quand :**

« J'ai quelque chose ! »

**Cela eut le don de le faire lever de sa chaise.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » demanda-t-il.

_**Mystic Falls !**_

« C'est ici que les sorcières sont mortes ? » demanda Zach, restant près d'Ava.

« Oui, et leurs énergies sont encore présentes ! » répondit Thalia.

**Erin s'avança devant un autel.**

« C'est ici que la sorcière a procédé au rituel ! » dit-elle.

**Thalia rejoignit sa sœur, et une fois face à face sur l'autel, elles joignirent leurs mains, fermèrent les yeux, et sentirent l'énergie de leur ancêtre se combiner à la leur. Ava entoura Zach et Gabrièla de ses bras, les gardant précieusement à ses côtés.**

_**Chicago !**_

« Alors ? » la pressa Klaus.

« C'est assez flou, je ne vois pas vraiment son visage mais, plutôt l'endroit d'où émet cette énergie ! » dit Gloria.

« D'où provient cette énergie ? » gronda Klaus.

**Gloria rouvrit les yeux et regarda Klaus.**

« Tu dois retourner à Mystic Falls ! » l'informa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'irais foutre à Mystic Falls ? » s'écria Klaus.

« Je ne peux pas t'affirmer avec certitude qu'Ava s'y trouve, mais si c'est bien sa fragrance que j'ai capté, alors ça ne te coûte rien d'y retourner ! » répondit Gloria.

**Elle lui rendit le collier, et referma ses grimoires. Klaus fixa le collier tout en réfléchissant. Allait-il retourner à Mystic Falls ? Par où chercher ? C'était l'unique piste sérieuse qu'il avait depuis deux siècles et demi. Il rangea le collier dans sa veste et après avoir remercié Gloria pour son aide, quitta le bar, rejoignit le camion et ordonna à son chauffeur :**

« En route pour Mystic Falls, et ne faites aucun arrêt ! »

« Bien Monsieur ! » obéit le chauffeur.

**Remontant dans le camion, Klaus ferma tout et se cala dans un coin, tandis que le véhicule se mit en route. Sortant la bague, il la fixa un moment, repensant avec délice les jours passaient en compagnie d'Ava, les heures à faire l'amour, et bien d'autres souvenirs encore.**

_« Nous serons bientôt réunis mon amour, je le sais ! » pensa-t-il._

**Fermant les yeux, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil.**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

**Zach et Gabrièla endormit dans leur chambre, Erin et Thalia s'étaient retrouvées dans la chambre d'Ava pour discuter.**

« Vous êtes sûres ? » demanda Ava.

« A cent pour cent ! » répondit Erin.

« Dès qu'il s'arrêtera à Mystic Falls, on le saura ! » dit Thalia.

« Parfait ! » approuva Ava.

**Elle se plaça devant la fenêtre de la chambre et laissa son regard se perdre au dehors.**

« On va te laisser je crois ! » dit Erin.

**Ava ne dit rien. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma, et Ava était seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Enfin elle touchait au but. Après dix années de recherche, Erin et Thalia, avec l'aide de l'esprit de Charley, avaient réussit à le localiser, plus ou moins. Bien sûr elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré Erin et Thalia, ainsi que Larry et Amanda, qui l'avait accueilli dès le premier jour malgré leur peur passagère. Zach et Gabrièla la considérait comme leur tante, bien qu'ils sachent sa véritable nature. Mais Ava avait besoin de retrouver son mari, d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, la chaleur de ses baisers, la sensation de ses mains sur son corps. Tout ça, elle allait devoir le redécouvrir.**

_« Tu me manques tant Klaus ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Se laissant tomber sur le lit en soupirant, Ava fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Combien de temps mettra-t-il pour arriver à Mystic Falls ? Combien de jours la séparait-elle encore de ces retrouvailles tant attendu ?**

**Sept août 2011 !**

**Le lendemain matin, Ava se promenait dans les rues de Mystic Falls, vêtue d'un pantacourt rouge, d'un haut blanc qui n'avait qu'une seule bretelle, et d'une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que le haut, les cheveux ondulés attachés par un chouchou. Les quelques mèches qui lui encadraient le visage la rendait encore plus belle que d'ordinaire. Cette ville avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ava ne saurait décrire l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait, surtout qu'Erin et Thalia lui avait recommandés d'être prudente.**

_« Les gens ici sont au courant pour les vampires, ne parle à personne ! » lui avait dit Erin._

**Ayant vidé une poche de sang avant de partir, Ava commençait à avoir envie de nourriture humaine. Elle se retrouva devant un endroit qui s'appelait _Le Mystic Grill _! Elle y entra, et se rendit vite compte que beaucoup de jeune y _« traînait » _comme disait Thalia. Elle alla au bar, mais entre temps, elle bouscula quelqu'un.**

« Désolé, je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

_« Ce n'est rien ! » fit une voix féminine._

**Ava l'observa. La jeune fille qu'elle avait bousculée était brune, la peau métissée, et un très beau visage.**

« Tu es nouvelle ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je viens d'arriver ! » répondit poliment Ava.

« Je m'appelle Bonnie, et voici mes amies, Caroline et Elena ! » se présenta la fameuse Bonnie.

_« Elles vont me tuer ! » se dit Ava. _« Je m'appelle Ava ! »

**Elle observa attentivement Elena et Caroline. Caroline était blonde, la peau blanche, et c'était une très jolie fille, mais Ava ressentait autre chose émaner d'elle. Quant à Elena, elle avait de très beaux cheveux bruns lisses. Le regard d'Ava se posa sur le collier d'Elena, et son cœur se serra.**

_« Que fait-elle avec le collier de Rebekah ? » pensa-t-elle._

_« Ava ? »_

**Elle sortie de ses pensées en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule dénudé, mais qui se retira aussitôt. C'était Bonnie !**

« Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance les filles ! » dit Ava, se dirigeant ensuite vers le bar.

**Elle s'installa sur un tabouret, et regarda la carte du menu devant elle.**

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda un garçon blond derrière le comptoir.

« Une salade, avec un soda ! » répondit Ava.

« Tout de suite ! » dit le garçon.

**Tendant l'oreille, Ava écouta la conversation des filles qu'elle venait de rencontrer.**

_« Elle n'est pas humaine ! » fit une voix qu'elle reconnue comme appartenant à Bonnie._

_« Que veux-tu dire ? » fit celle de Caroline._

_« C'est un vampire ! » répondit celle de Bonnie, mais plus basse._

**Ava ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cette Bonnie était donc une sorcière. Elle remercia le garçon qui lui apporta sa commande, et elle commençait à manger, quand au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressentit un étrange frisson lui parcourir le dos. Finissant son assiette et son verre, elle paya, et se rendit aux toilettes pour filles. Elle se lava les mains, puis, sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantacourt. C'était un message de Thalia qui disait :**

_**« Il se rapproche de la ville, encore un peu de patience ! »**_

**Elle lui répondit :**

_**« Entendu, je vais bientôt rentrer ! »**_

**Replaçant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et pas des plus amicales.**

_« Plutôt mignonne ! » fit une voix rauque et masculine._

**Elle se retourna, et regarda ce jeune homme, plutôt séduisant, mais un peu trop arrogant à son goût.**

« Tu t'es trompé, les toilettes pour garçons sont juste à côté, à moins que tu n'aies changé de sexualité ! » sourit Ava.

« Tu as de la répartie, j'adore ça ! » avoua-t-il.

« Et tu es ? » demanda Ava.

« Damon Salvatore, et toi ? » fit-il.

« Tu dois le savoir, puisque tu es ami avec cette Elena, et les deux autres filles aussi j'imagine ! » répondit Ava.

« Perspicace ! » dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! » dit-elle à son tour.

**Damon continuait à la regarder avec le sourire.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Damon Salvatore ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Savoir ce que tu venais faire dans cette ville. Les vampires ne sont pas trop appréciés par ici ! » l'informa-t-il.

« Tu parles par expérience ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu vas me répondre, avant que je ne te tue ! » sourit-il.

« Tiens donc ! » s'amusa Ava.

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire du tort à qui que ce soit, je suis seulement venue retrouver quelqu'un ! » répondit-elle.

« Qui est ? » questionna Damon.

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, Damon ! » dit-elle.

« Tu sais, ça m'ennuierait d'avoir à te dénoncer ! » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

**Ils étaient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Ava pouvait sentir son souffle se répercuter sur son visage, et elle pouvait également sentir les effluves de la Veine de Vénus. Damon prit une boucle blonde d'Ava entre ses doigts, sans se défaire de ce sourire qui la caractérisait tant, un sourire que lui rendit Ava, qui soupira.**

« Ça me briserait presque le cœur d'avoir à te tuer, t'es tout à fait mon genre ! » avoua-t-il.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Quel dommage, parce que tu n'es pas du tout mon genre ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Perdant son sourire et sa patience, Ava agrippa le poignet de Damon et serra si fort qu'un bruit de craquement se fit entendre.**

« Ouh, c'était quoi ça ? » railla-t-elle.

**Damon tenta de se dégager, mais Ava l'envoya valser l'une des cabines, dont le bois se brisa. S'approchant de lui alors qu'il tentait de se relever, elle appuya son pied, et donc son talon, dans l'épaule de Damon, qui grimaça de douleur.**

« Regardez-moi ça, Damon Salvatore qui se fait mettre au tapis par une fille ! » ricana-t-elle.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » jura Damon.

« Mais je t'avais prévenu que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit. Ça va faire trois siècles que je n'ai pas tué le moindre humain, alors si tu tiens tant que ça à tes amis, évite de me provoquer, et encore moins de me menacer ! » le prévint-elle.

« Trois siècles ? » s'étouffa-t-il.

« Oh, je suis plus âgée que toi ? Voilà qui est mieux, il faut respecter ses aînés ! » dit-elle en appuyant plus fort sur l'épaule.

**Damon grinça des dents, mais Ava n'enleva pas son pied pour autant.**

« Je ne vais pas te tuer Damon Salvatore, mais je ne te garanti pas que mon cher mari sera aussi indulgent quand il saura que tu m'as menacé, et séduite par la même occasion. Tu vois, il est très jaloux, et il à tendance à tuer les personne qui me collent d'un peu trop près ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Elle appuya une dernière fois sur l'épaule, puis, en un clin d'œil, elle disparue, laissant un Damon agonisant sur le carrelage des toilettes pour filles.**

**Huit août 2011 !**

**Ayant récupéré le hangar dont il s'était servi lors de sa dernière visite à Mystic Falls, et après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, Klaus rejoignit le Mystic Grill. Il était plus de vingt heures, et il avait bien besoin d'un verre de scotch ou n'importe quel alcool fort. En entrant dans le restaurant, il alla directement au bar, se moquant de la petite soirée dansante qui avait été organisé.**

« Un whisky, double ! » commanda-t-il.

**Le whisky en main, il but son verre cul sec et en demanda un autre.**

_« Matt, tu t'occupes du bar cinq minutes ? » fit le barman._

**Matt se plaça derrière le bar et servit les clients. Quand il remarqua Klaus, il eut une soudaine appréhension, que ce dernier ressentit.**

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Matt ! » le rassura Klaus.

« Ah non ? » s'étonna Matt.

« Tu ne m'as rien fait que je sache, du moins pas encore ! » dit Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à Mystic Falls ? » demanda Matt.

« Je cherche des réponses et d'après une amie, c'est ici que je les trouverais, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de me soûler ! » répondit Klaus.

« A ce point là ? » dit Matt.

« Si tu savais ! » dit Klaus en vidant son verre. « Laisse-moi la bouteille ! »

**Il sortit un billet de cent dollars et le donna à Matt.**

« Garde la monnaie ! » lui dit-il.

**Prenant bouteille et verre, il alla s'asseoir à une table, à l'écart de tous mais d'où il pouvait voir la salle entière.**

**Au même instant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Ava vidait une poche de sang, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Thalia :**

« Il est arrivé ! »

**Jetant la poche de sang à la poubelle, Ava quitta la chambre, suivant ses deux amies.**

**Au Mystic Grill, Klaus buvait une nouvelle gorgée de whisky quand il vit une personne qu'il croyait morte et enterrée. **

**Elena, Stefan et Damon se figèrent en apercevant Klaus, seul dans un coin et vidant une bouteille d'alcool.**

**Bien qu'il ne fût pas à Mystic Falls pour Stefan et ses amis, Klaus sentit monter en lui la colère en voyant qu'Elena était encore en vie. Vidant son énième verre, il s'en servit un autre, et Stefan ne pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre, s'asseyant en face de lui.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stefan ? » demanda Klaus.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda Stefan à son tour.

« Pas pour toi, si ça peut te soulager ! » répondit Klaus. « Mais je dois t'avouer que je me demande pourquoi Elena est encore en vie, alors que je l'ai tué il y a quelques semaines ! »

« C'est une longue histoire ! » dit Stefan.

« Une histoire dont je me fou complètement ce soir, alors dégage ! » claqua Klaus.

**Stefan abdiqua, se sentant quand même soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas revenu pour le faire revenir auprès de lui.**

**Klaus prêta une oreille des plus attentives à la discussion entre son ancien bras droit et ses amis.**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda Damon._

_« Aucune idée, mais il n'est pas là pour me faire revenir avec lui ! » répondit Stefan._

_« Et, à mon sujet ? » voulut savoir Elena._

_« Il n'est pas là non plus pour toi ! » dit Stefan._

**Klaus sourit, tout en buvant son verre.**

**Stoppant la voiture devant le Mystic Grill, Erin dit à Ava :**

« Il est encore là, c'est le moment où jamais ! »

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! » souffla Ava.

« C'est à ce fameux Damon que je souhaite _bonne chance_ ! » plaisanta Thalia.

**Ava sortit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Elle portait une paire de leggings noire, un dos-nu rouge et une paire de bottes à talons. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle entra dans le restaurant où la fête battait son plein, et un garçon s'approcha d'elle.**

« Wow, salut ma jolie, tu viens boire un coup en ma compagnie ? » lui proposa-t-il.

**Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et fit agir son pouvoir d'hypnose :**

« Tu dégages de mon chemin et tu m'oublies ! »

**Il s'écarta, et fière de son effet, Ava alla au bar.**

_« Oh non encore toi ? »_

**Cette voix ! Cette voix provoquait des ulcères à Ava ! Elle le regarda.**

« Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas trop apprécié de me prendre ton escarpin dans l'épaule ! » avoua Damon.

**Ava s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand soudain, son cœur s'emballa comme autrefois, et elle porta une main à son ventre, ressentant les palpitations qui lui indiquait _sa _présence.**


	21. Revivre

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus continuait de vider verre après verre, sans pour autant avoir l'esprit embrouillé, au contraire, il était tout à fait lucide malgré qu'il avait vidé la moitié de la bouteille de whisky, quoi que. Gardant les yeux sur son verre, il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation entre Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline et Tyler.<strong>

_« Une idée de qui peut bien être cette fille ? » fit la voix d'Elena._

_« Non, mais je compte bien lui régler son compte dès je l'aurais retrouvé à cette garce ! » dit Damon._

_« Si elle a pu te mettre K.O en moins d'une minute, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau la prochaine fois ! » avait dit Caroline._

**Klaus n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire doucement en entendant Damon se plaindre de s'être fait battre par une fille.**

_« Oh non encore toi ? » entendit-il dire Damon._

**Curieux, Klaus leva la tête, et aperçu une silhouette féminine de dos. Il se figea immédiatement, laissant le verre retomber lourdement sur la table. Ces courbes ! Cette façon de se tenir droite ! Ces cheveux dorés ! Ces épaules nues fines et délicates ! Il ne prêta même plus attention à ce que disait Damon.**

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! » pensa Klaus._

**Il se leva machinalement, tout en s'appuyant à la table car il commençait à voir double dû au fait qu'il s'était levé trop vite.**

**Sentant un regard brûlant sur sa peau, Ava se retourna, et _le_ vit. S'apercevant que son mari se tenait à la table, Ava prit les devant, et s'avança lentement vers lui. **

**L'espace qui le séparait de sa femme rendit Klaus complètement fou.**

_« Allez, dessoûle ! » se gifla-t-il mentalement._

**Ava esquissa un sourire, et quand elle se retrouva face à lui, son sourire s'agrandit.**

« Salut ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Salut ! » répondit-il avant de rire.

**Elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité avant de se jeter dans ses bras, les mains autour de son cou, tandis que Klaus la serra contre lui avec force. Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou, et inspira à fond son odeur, et elle fit pareille de son côté.**

**Complètement sous le choc, Damon ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :**

« Hein ? »

« Ce serait Klaus son mari ? » s'ahurit Bonnie.

« T'es mort Damon ! » dit Caroline.

« Je suis surtout en plein cauchemar ! » répliqua Damon.

**Elena et Stefan ne disaient rien, cherchant silencieusement des explications à ce qu'ils voyaient : Klaus serrait affectueusement une fille dans ses bras.**

**Revigoré par cette étreinte, Klaus posa sa bouche sur la peau d'Ava, qui frissonna à ce contact. Il remonta jusqu'à sa joue, puis, prenant son doux visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa. Le baiser fut tendre, doux et plein d'amour. Un baiser qui prit fin trop rapidement.**

« J'y croyais plus ! » souffla Ava.

« Ne me dis pas que tu renonçais ? » s'étrangla Klaus.

« Non, bien sûr que non mais, ça fait tellement d'années ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Ava, et sache que je t'ai cherché partout ! » avoua-t-il. « Je t'aime toujours ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

« Faut que je m'assois, je vois double ! » dit Klaus, faisant rire Ava.

**Klaus reprit sa place initiale, et Ava s'installa à ses côtés.**

« J'ai un très bon remède contre la gueule de bois ! » dit Ava.

« A part le sang, j'en connais pas d'autres ! » répliqua Klaus.

« Viens par-là ! » lui dit-elle en lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts fins.

**Elle captura sa bouche, lui arrachant un grognement.**

« Hum, je me sens mieux ! » marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Ça fait du bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Hum humm ! » répondit-il en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

**Il passa sa main sous son dos nu, caressant sa peau, se moquant d'être épié par quiconque présent à la fête.**

« On nous observe ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« M'en fiche, pour une fois que je ne suis pas train d'étriper quelqu'un ! » souffla-t-il.

**Ava éclata de rire tandis que Klaus fit dévier sa bouche sur la nuque d'Ava, lui mordillant la peau.**

« Arrête ou je crie ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oh oui crie, tu sais que ça m'excite ! » rit-il contre sa peau.

« T'es dingue ! » dit-elle alors qu'il cessa ses cajoleries.

« Ouais, je suis dingue de toi chérie ! » lui sourit-il.

**Puis, il se rappela d'une chose.**

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier, j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartiens ! » dit-il en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir.

**Il en sortit l'alliance d'Ava, qui hoqueta en apercevant le bijou qu'elle pensait perdu à jamais.**

« Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui l'ai ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Devine ! » répondit-il avant de lui prendre la main gauche.

**Il y glissa la bague à l'annulaire, et Ava se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.**

« T'es tombé sur Patrick ! » comprit-elle.

« Ouais, et je le lui ai fais regretter ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« C'est vrai que t'avais juré d'arracher les tripes du premier qui nous séparerait ! » se rappela-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai été en proie à des menaces ! »

**Le regard de Klaus se durcit, et il agrippa le rebord de la table, tandis qu'Ava entendit quelqu'un s'étouffer.**

« Dis-moi qui c'est pour que je puisse le tuer ! » grogna Klaus.

« Oh mais t'en fais pas, je lui ai mis une raclée ! » dit Ava.

« Dis-moi qui c'est ! » insista-t-il.

« Damon Salvatore ! » répondit-elle.

**Serrant le bois de la table, qui craquela, Klaus chercha Damon des yeux, et ce dernier fixait le fond de son verre. Tendant l'oreille, Klaus entendit la voix de Caroline dire :**

_« Je serai toi Damon, je partirais tout de suite pour la Sibérie ! » _

_« Même au Pôle Nord il le retrouverait ! » s'amusa Tyler._

_« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » grommela Damon._

**Ava obligea Klaus à la regarder, puis, en souriant, elle lui dit :**

« J'ai une meilleure question ! »

« Laquelle ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Pourquoi cette fille porte le collier de Rebekah ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Klaus.

« La brune, Elena ! » dit Ava.

**De leur côté, Erin et Thalia venaient d'entrer dans le Mystic Grill et s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de la table où se trouvait Elena et Cie ! Quand elle vit Klaus, Erin ne pu s'empêcher de siffler.**

« Ça existe des mecs comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Faut croire ! » répondit Thalia.

**Erin se dirigea au bar où elle demanda quatre petits verres à boire et une bouteille de vodka, et Thalia, sans gêne, se plaça derrière Elena et lui ôté le collier sans être brusque.**

« Hey, non mais ça va pas ! » s'écria Elena.

« Désolé Elena, mais ce collier appartient à Rebekah, n'est-ce pas Stefan ? » sourit Thalia avant de rejoindre la table de Klaus.

**Damon s'apprêta à se lever mais Bonnie l'en empêcha.**

« Non, évite ! » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, alors évite de chercher encore plus les ennuis ! » dit Bonnie.

**Résigné, Damon se rassit en soufflant.**

**S'installant l'une à côté de l'autre, Erin posa les quatre verres sur la table et commença à les rempli de vodka, et Thalia montra le collier à Klaus.**

« Qu'est-ce que… » fit-il mais Thalia le coupa.

« Chicago, les années 20, le bar de Gloria, fin de soirée assez mouvementée ! »

« Je vois ! » dit-il simplement.

**Thalia ouvrit le collier et en sortit un morceau de Veine de Vénus, et tendit le bijou à Klaus.**

« Voilà, maintenant tu peux le reprendre ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fais à Rebekah ! » le réprimanda Ava.

« Je la réveillerais une fois qu'on aura quitté cette ville ! » lui promit-il.

**Elle lui sourit, puis, Erin leva son petit verre de vodka, imitée par sa sœur et dit :**

« Je lève mon verre, car les dix dernières années ont été les dix années les plus longues de toute ma vie, surtout quand on les a passé à chercher quelqu'un qui est plus difficile à localiser qu'une meute de loup-garou ! »

« Dix ans ? » s'étrangla Klaus.

« Et ouais, ça fait dix ans qu'on cherche ta carcasse d'hybride ! » sourit Thalia.

**Il regarda Ava, qui avait son verre de vodka à la main, et elle lui sourit simplement.**

« Allez Klaus, trinque avec nous ! » lui dit Erin.

« Oh non, j'ai bu assez d'alcool ces derniers jours pour environs une décennie ! » répondit-il.

« Tant pis ! » dit Ava.

**Elles trinquèrent, et burent cul sec, puis, reposant son verre, Ava s'empara de celui de Klaus et le vida, sous le regard amusé de son mari.**

« Je croyais que tu détestais l'alcool ? » demanda-t-il.

« Passe dix années avec ces deux folles, et crois-moi, t'as vite envie de te flinguer ! » répondit-elle.

« Avoue, tu t'es bien amusé ! » dit Erin.

**Ava regarda son mari et lui avoua :**

« Ça fait dix ans que je n'ai tué personne pour me nourrir ! »

« Tu peux répéter ? » arqua-t-il.

« Une vraie Bonne Sœur ! » pouffa Thalia.

« C'est la faute de notre mère, elle a interdit à Ava de tuer qui que ce soit tant qu'elle était sous notre toit ! » expliqua Erin.

« On va vite y remédier ! » dit Klaus.

**Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement, se moquant de la présence des deux filles, qui soupirèrent tandis qu'Erin rempli leurs deux verres.**

« Y en a au moins une qui va passer une bonne nuit ! » soupira Erin.

« Arrête, rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de hurler tellement je suis en manque ! » dit Thalia.

« Alors imagine-les, trois siècles d'abstinence ! » dit Erin.

**Klaus et Ava ne stoppèrent pas leur baiser pour autant.**

« Bon, vous aurez tout le temps pour les mamours tout à l'heure ! » les interrompit Erin.

**A contrecœur, ils mirent fin au baiser, mais Klaus passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et la garda près de lui.**

« Bien, j'ai une chose à dire : t'es vraiment canon ! » dit Erin en regardant Klaus.

« Merci ! » lui dit Klaus en souriant.

« Hey ! » fit Ava.

« Relax, c'était simplement une constatation ! » la rassura Erin.

« Rentre tes crocs ma chérie ! » lui dit Klaus tendrement.

**Elle tira la langue à ses deux amies, qui se mirent à rire.**

« Euh, j'ai une question ! » dit Klaus.

« On t'écoute ! » dit Erin.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, Charley est notre ancêtre, et depuis l'endroit où elle se trouve, elle a retrouvé Ava, et elle nous a guidé jusqu'à elle. Grâce à mon sang j'ai pu ramener Ava, et on s'occupe d'elle depuis ce jour ! » répondit Thalia.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes les descendantes de Marvin et Charley ? » répéta Klaus.

« Si Señor ! » affirma Erin.

« T'as dû vraiment faire quelque chose pour quelle poursuive ses recherches alors qu'elle est morte ! » dit Ava.

« Non, je n'ai rien fais de spécial, j'ai seulement continué d'honorer notre pacte et de veiller sur ses enfants. » dit Klaus.

« On savait tous dans la famille ce qui est arrivé à Ava. Notre grand-mère nous a obligé à lire les écrits de Charley et c'est comme ça qu'on a apprit pour vous deux. » expliqua Erin.

« Wow ! » souffla Klaus.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la solution pour la remercier ! » lui dit Ava.

« Laquelle ? » voulut-il savoir en la regardant.

« Je te le dirais plus tard ! » répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Bon, faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! » dit Erin en se levant.

« Je l'accompagne, tel que je la connais elle serait capable de se perdre ! » plaisanta Thalia, faisant rire Klaus et Ava.

**Les deux sœurs partirent aux toilettes, laissant Klaus et Ava en tête-à-tête pour quelques minutes.**

« Elles sont complètement cinglées ! » dit Klaus.

« Ouais, mais je les adore, et j'ai une dette éternelle envers elles ! » dit Ava.

« Tout comme moi ! » dit Klaus. « Elles m'ont ramenés ma seule raison d'être sur cette Terre ! »

**Elle lui sourit, puis, se blottit davantage contre lui, respirant son odeur à plein poumon.**

« On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je sais, et je vais te faire l'amour pendant des jours ! » la prévint-il.

**Ava se mit à rire, tout comme Klaus. Soupirant, elle plaça ses jambes sur celles de Klaus, et le regarda dans les yeux.**

« Tu sais, pendant dix ans je n'ai rien vu d'autres que Dublin. Ce serait bien si on pouvait voyager, rien que toi et moi ! » lui dit-elle.

**Klaus lui fit son fameux sourire, celui qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois, mais aussi quand il lui accordait ce qu'elle voulait.**

« Tu demandes, et moi j'exauce ! » répondit-il.

« Comme d'habitude quoi ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Hey ! » fit-il en posant un doigt sur son menton. « T'es ma princesse, ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Fais attention, je pourrais très vite devenir capricieuse ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ça m'est complètement égal ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Faisant fi de certains regards sur eux, ils s'embrassèrent avidement. La langue de Klaus caressa celle d'Ava tendrement.**

**Toujours sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Elena et compagnie observaient leur pire ennemi enlacer, caresser, embrasser la femme vampire qui avait battu Damon sans trop de difficulté.**

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! » dit Elena.

« M'en parle pas ! » fit Bonnie.

« Comment une fille peut être assez stupide pour être marié à un type comme Klaus ? » demanda Damon.

« Evite de lui dire ça en face ! » lui conseilla Tyler.

« Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? » dit Damon.

« Euh, je ne sais pas moi, te tuer ? » suggéra Caroline.

« N'importe quoi ! » réfuta Damon.

« Avec ce que je viens d'entendre, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Et puis t'es sourd ou quoi ? Il a dit qu'il tuerait quiconque s'en prendrait à elle ! » lui rappela Caroline.

« Oh arrête, on parle de Klaus. Ce type tue sans regret. Il a tué Julia, transformé Jenna pour ensuite la sacrifier, et il a tué Elena. Il ne peut pas aimer, c'est impossible ! » répliqua Damon.

« Ce que je vois me convainc qu'il peut ! » dit Caroline. « Regarde par toi-même ! »

« Et manquer de vomir ? Non merci ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Ça n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait, je le sais mieux que quiconque, mais on n'a pas le droit de juger sur ce qu'il est capable de ressentir ou non. » dit Elena.

« Tu le défends ? » s'outra Damon.

« Elle ne le défend pas, crétin que tu es. Elle te dit simplement d'arrêter tes sarcasmes qui commencent à me donner la migraine ! » lui dit Caroline.

**Stefan ne disait rien, continuant de garder une oreille attentive aux paroles de Klaus et Ava.**

**Continuant de se câliner, Klaus finit par dire à Ava :**

« S'il y a bien une chose que j'aime, ce sont les vêtements que tu portes ! »

« Attends de me voir en lingerie ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça alors qu'on est dans un endroit bondé de jeune ! » lui dit-il.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

**Il allait répondre mais Erin et Thalia revinrent à cet instant même.**

« Vous vous êtes perdus ? » se moqua Ava.

« Non, mais on a dû se débarrasser de deux types trop collant ! » répondit Erin.

« Comment ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Rien de bien méchant, juste des démangeaisons bien placées ! » avoua Thalia, un sourire en coin.

« Non, pas là ! » ricana Ava.

« Ça leur apprendra ! » dit Erin.

**Klaus eut un sourire en coin. Ces deux jeunes femmes l'intriguaient plus que de raisons. Elles étaient non seulement les descendantes de deux personne qu'il avait affectionné dans le passé, mais leur spontanéité et leur malice étaient deux qualités que Klaus appréciait, et il avait bien l'intention de requiert leur aide si jamais il éprouvait des difficultés dans des projets futurs.**

« Bon, récapitulons : vous vous êtes retrouvés, vous avez papotés, euh, on s'est soûlés… » commença à dire Erin.

« Vous êtes folles ! » souleva Klaus.

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu ! » lui dit Thalia.

« Vous savez ce que je ferai, là, si j'étais à votre place ? » leur demanda Erin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? » demanda Ava en s'attendant au pire.

« J'irais m'enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel et je m'enverrai en l'air jusqu'à l'épuisement ! » répondit Erin.

**Klaus éclata de rire, suivit de Thalia, tandis qu'Ava rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.**

« Oh, arrête de rougir comme une adolescente, je suis sûre que tu penses qu'à ça ! » la taquina Erin.

« Après tout, ça se comprend, ton mari est le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, et je t'envie parce qu'il doit assurer comme une bête au lit ! » dit Thalia, embarrassant Ava encore plus.

« Arrêtez ! » rougit Ava.

« Bon allez, fichez le camp, vous en mourrez d'envie. » leur dit Erin.

« Il faut du café si je ne veux pas avoir mal à la tête dans une heure. » dit Thalia. « Et en plus j'ai faim ! »

**Klaus sortit un billet de cent dollar, et le posa sur la table en leur disant :**

« C'est pour moi les filles ! »

**Lui et Ava se levèrent, et main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais ils furent stoppés par… nul autre que Damon !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Le collier d'Elena ! » répondit Damon.

« C'est bon Damon, laisse tomber ! » intervint Elena.

« Suis son conseil : laisse tomber ! » lui dit Klaus.

**Damon sourit à sa façon, puis, son regard dévia sur Ava, ce qui ne plu pas du tout à Klaus.**

« T'as un problème ? » lui demanda Ava.

« Oui, et un gros. Je n'ai pas apprécié de me prendre ton talon dans l'épaule ! » dit Damon.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me tuer ? » railla-t-elle.

« C'est une idée ! » répliqua Damon.

« Une idée stupide si tu veux mon avis ! » dit Klaus.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire, hein ? » fit Damon.

« Te tuer, et ça c'est une promesse que je tiendrais si jamais l'un d'entre vous essaie de tenter quoi que ce soit contre ma femme ! » avertit Klaus. « Mais pas ce soir, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, et beaucoup plus, distrayantes ! »

**Sans un mot de plus, il passa un bras autour d'Ava, et ils quittèrent le Mystic Grill.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les rues de Mystic Falls, rejoignant tranquillement l'hôtel où séjournait Ava.**

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être un hybride ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je me sens différent, et invincible ! » répondit-il.

« Ton égo n'a pas changé ! » sourit-elle.

« Non, et il a même amplifié après ton enlèvement ! » avoua-t-il.

« Il va falloir que je réapprenne à te connaître ! » dit-elle.

« On a été séparé trop longtemps, on devra tout reprendre de zéro ! » affirma-t-il. « Sauf pour le sexe, je suis trop en manque ! »

« Et moi dont ! » grommela-t-elle.

**Klaus s'arrêta, et il porta une main sur la joue d'Ava, l'amenant à le regarder dans les yeux.**

« Sachez que je vous aime, Ava Costello, et que sans vous l'éternité n'a aucun sens ! » lui déclara-t-il.

**Ava luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas pleurer, mais ses efforts furent vains car les larmes coulèrent sur son doux visage.**

« T'as toujours su trouver les mots pour me faire pleurer ! » dit-elle en reniflant.

« Mon amour, regarde-moi ! » lui dit-il tendrement.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, avant de le regarder.

**Il prit son visage dans ses mains, puis, l'embrassa d'une tendresse qu'Ava sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, mais Klaus l'empêcha de tomber en agrippant ses hanches avec ses mains puissantes. Mettant fin au baiser, Ava chuchota :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rejoindre l'hôtel tout de suite ! » dit-elle avec un certain empressement.

« Je crois aussi ! » approuva-t-il.

**Il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, et, la seconde suivante, fila grâce à sa vitesse jusqu'à l'hôtel.**


	22. Confession sur l'oreiller

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivée devant la chambre qu'occupait Ava, Klaus la posa sur ses pieds afin qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte, mais sans pour autant la lâcher, bien au contraire, il collait son corps contre le sien, parsemant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait, la faisant rire.<strong>

« Arrête ! » rit-elle.

« Dépêche-toi ! » la pressa-t-il.

**Déverrouillant enfin la porte, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Klaus referma à clef derrière lui, tandis qu'Ava détacha ses cheveux, qui retombèrent en cascade le long de son dos. Klaus se débarrassa de sa veste, qu'il posa sur une chaise, et alla se placer derrière sa femme, qu'il enlaça tendrement.**

« Etrange ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu me plaquerais contre le mur et que tu me ferais l'amour sur le champ ! » dit-elle avant de rire.

**Klaus l'obligea à lui faire face, puis, posant ses mains sur ses épaules fines, il lui dit avec la plus grande tendresse :**

« Ava, ça fait deux-cent-quatre-vingt-sept ans, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être brutal. Je sais ce qu'_il _t'a fait subir parce qu'_il _me l'a avoué, et tout ce que je veux, c'est te montrer, te faire ressentir à quel point je t'aime ! »

« Comme si c'était notre première fois ! » dit-elle.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Lentement, il se pencha vers elle pour capturer sa bouche. Leurs lèvres bougèrent en parfaite harmonie, puis, sans brusquerie, caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue. Ce geste arracha un gémissement à Ava, qui ouvrit la bouche. Klaus y glissa sa langue, caressant celle d'Ava. Ils se perdirent dans le baiser, et Klaus fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules d'Ava, avant de les poser sur ses hanches, qu'il colla contre lui. Mettant fin au baiser, Klaus agrippa les fesses d'Ava, la souleva, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'agrippant à ses larges épaules. Elle se retrouva sur le lit, seule. Klaus lui ôta ses bottes, puis, enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse impeccablement musclé. Ava défit son dos nu, le jeta sur le sol de la chambre, et quand Klaus vit la poitrine dénudée de sa femme, ses yeux devinrent noirs, ses veines apparurent sur son visage, et quand Ava lui tendit la main, il ne résista plus longtemps et s'allongea sur elle.**

« Ça va être plus dur que je ne le croyais ! » souffla-t-il.

**Elle ne disait rien, se contentant simplement de caresser ses boucles châtaines, plus courtes qu'avant. Elle fit une légère pression sur la nuque de Klaus pour qu'il l'embrasse, et il comprit le message car la seconde suivante, il captura sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser. Ava fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au jean de Klaus, et joua avec les boutons ainsi que la braguette, qu'elle défit aussitôt, arrachant un sourire à Klaus, qui rompit le baiser pour se débarrasser du vêtement. Ava arqua un sourcil quand elle vit son mari en boxer Calvin Klein. Décidément, elle n'était pas la seule à apprécier les vêtements du XXIème siècle. Klaus profita de l'inattention de sa femme pour lui retirer son leggings et quand il vit le petit boxer en dentelle noir qu'elle portait, il se lécha les lèvres en souriant.**

« Magnifique ! » dit-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

**Il fit ensuite dévier sa bouche sur la nuque de sa femme, mordillant sa peau sans pour autant y planter ses crocs, ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Ava sentit en elle monter le désir. Un désir qu'elle avait ressenti lors de sa toute première fois avec Klaus, alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Son dos se cambra quand elle sentit la bouche de Klaus se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Il ne s'y attarda pas car il avait été privé trop longtemps du goût de la peau de sa femme. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de goûter sa peau. Arrivé au niveau de son ventre, Klaus fit une chose qu'il avait toujours aimé faire. Il plaça ses doigts sur les cotes d'Ava, et la chatouilla, la faisant rire aussitôt. Souriant, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais Ava les fit basculer en vitesse, et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.**

« On a jamais testé cette position ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Ouais, la faute à qui, hein ? » souleva-t-elle.

« J'avoue ! » rit-il.

**Elle alla pour l'embrasser, mais changea d'avis au dernier moment, et posa sa bouche sur son torse.**

« Mais tu prends de l'assurance en plus ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ava parsema le torse musclé de son mari de baisers fiévreux, puis, s'attarda sur ses abdominaux, parfaitement sculptés. Klaus pensa qu'elle s'était attardée un peu trop, donc, il lui attrapa les mains et changea de place, se retrouvant de nouveau au dessus.**

« T'aimes trop dominer ! » grommela-t-elle.

**Klaus sourit, puis, fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au boxer en dentelle d'Ava, et le lui enleva avec douceur. Elle en profita pour se placer sous le drap, et Klaus enleva son propre boxer, avant de rejoindre sa femme sous le drap. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, et ne bougea plus.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« La patience est une vertu, mon amour ! » lui rappela-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« J'ai attendu trop longtemps, Klaus ! » lui dit-elle.

« Moi aussi, ma chérie, et sache, au cas où tu te poserais la question et que tu n'oses pas me le demander, sache que pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai touché aucune autre femme ! » répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.

« J'espère bien ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Je t'aime, et ce pour l'éternité ! » lui déclara-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

**Sans la quitter des yeux, il entra doucement en elle, provoquant un léger tiraillement chez Ava, qui, n'ayant pas eu de relations intimes depuis son enlèvement, avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois.**

« Ça ne fera pas aussi mal ma chérie ! » lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je sais ! » dit-elle en cherchant ses lèvres.

**Tout en se perdant dans ce baiser, Klaus entra davantage en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il buta au fond de son ventre. Ava mordit la lèvre de Klaus sous la sensation, le faisant saigner, et lui arrachant un grognement rauque. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais il ne lui en laissant pas le temps car il l'embrassa avec passion, tout en bougeant ses hanches. Ava passa ses mains sous les épaules de Klaus, comme elle faisait souvent quand ils faisaient l'amour autrefois, laissant échapper quelquefois des gémissements qui furent étouffés par le baiser. Klaus y mit fin, et ancra son regard dans celui de sa femme, tout en intensifiant ses pénétrations.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements.

« Oui, ne t'arrête pas ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle remonta une de ses jambes le long de son corps, que Klaus s'empressa de caresser, puis, reprit sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux. A la grande surprise de la jeune fille, Klaus les fit changer de position et Ava se retrouva au-dessus. Plaçant ses mains sur le matelas, elle regarda Klaus, incertaine de quoi faire.**

« Laisse-toi aller mon amour ! » lui susurra-t-il en dégageant son beau visage.

**Suivant son instinct, Ava posa ses mains sur le torse de Klaus, qui lui, posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Ava. Doucement, elle ondula ses hanches, et la sensation fut, nouvelle. Elle ferma les yeux car Klaus faisait claquer leurs hanches en même temps une fois sur deux, et Ava dû ravaler le cri qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge.**

« Klaus…je…je ne vais pas…tenir… » gémit-elle.

**Klaus non plus n'était pas loin d'exploser. Presque trois siècles d'abstinences n'arrangeaient pas la venue soudaine de leur premier orgasme depuis ce temps. Claquant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre avec force, ils se laissèrent submerger par leur jouissance. Ava se laissa retomber sur Klaus, qui l'entoura de ses bras, autant à bout de souffle l'un que l'autre. Dégageant la nuque de sa femme, encombrée par sa chevelure dorée, Klaus y planta ses crocs et but son sang. Ava se laissa faire sans broncher, et quand elle sentit les crocs de Klaus se retirer de sa peau, elle planta les siens dans celle de Klaus. Ce dernier observa la plaie, qui s'infectait à cause de la morsure, se refermer aussitôt. Lorsqu'Ava reporta son regard sur Klaus, leurs bouches étaient ensanglantées, et dans un sourire commun, ils s'embrassèrent, mélangeant leur sang.**

**La tête sur le torse de son mari, Ava poussa un soupir.**

« C'est un soupir de bonheur, j'espère ? » demanda Klaus.

« Evidement ! » répondit-elle.

**Il sourit, tout en continuant de lui caresser le bras. Le regard d'Ava se voila, mais Klaus ne le vit pas, non, il le ressentit.**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Rien ! » murmura-t-elle, alors qu'une larme roula sur son nez et tomba sur la peau de Klaus.

« Ava ! » s'inquiéta-t-il en se relevant, Ava dans ses bras.

**Quand il vit ses yeux, il su que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

« Mon amour, pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour rien ! » répondit-elle en laissant éclater ses pleurs.

« Oh, viens là ! »

**Il l'attira dans ses bras, où elle s'y blottit, en laissant libre cours à son chagrin.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois, tout en lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais ! » répondit-elle, puis, ses sanglots redoublèrent.

**Klaus ferma les yeux, refoulant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ressentait Ava, bien qu'il n'ait jamais renoncé à la chercher, il désespérait de la revoir un jour.**

« Je t'aime Ava, et plus jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit t'éloigner de moi ! » lui promit-il.

**Il resserra son étreinte, puis, ils restèrent dans la même position, c'est-à-dire assis, sans broncher. Ava finit par se calmer, et elle se laissa bercer par les douces caresses que lui prodiguait Klaus. Elle finit par s'endormir, et Klaus se rallongea, gardant sa femme fermement dans ses bras. Il remonta le drap sur eux, mais il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil immédiatement.**

**Neuf août 2011 !**

**Endormie sur le côté, le bras gauche sous le coussin et la main droite tenant fermement le drap, Ava fut prise de léger tremblement, mais ne s'éveilla pas.**

**Sentant le corps de sa femme trembler contre lui, Klaus se réveilla et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.**

« Ava ! » appela-t-il.

_« Non, laisse-moi ! » marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil._

« Ava ! » s'alarma-t-il.

_« Ne fais pas ça ! » couina-t-elle._

**Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes, et Klaus dû la serrer contre lui et tenta de l'apaiser, mais rien n'y fit alors il entra dans sa tête.**

_**Rêve d'Ava :**_

_**Ava se retrouvait dans la cellule qu'elle avait occupée pendant plus de deux siècles, et revivait pour la énième fois ces affreux moments de tortures. Le visage de son geôlier la hantait sans cesse depuis dix ans. Son rictus, sa voix grave, chaque trait de son visage rocailleux, la lueur sadique dans son regard qui brillait chaque fois qu'il lui faisait subir ses tortures.**_

_« Non, laisse-moi ! » marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

_**Sa silhouette s'approchait, muni d'un couteau trempé dans de la Veine de Vénus.**_

_« Ne fais pas ça ! » couina-t-elle._

_**Elle ferma les yeux, fit ce qu'elle pu pour se réveiller, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva devant un magnifique lac dont de majestueux cygnes y barbotaient. Ava reconnut cet endroit.**_

_« Chéri ? »_

_**Elle leva la tête et vit Klaus, vêtue de la même façon que lors de leur première rencontre : pantalon cuirassé, chemise-combinaison, et ses bottes.**_

_« Klaus, qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle à demander mais il lui tendit la main._

_**Elle lui prit la main, et elle se retrouva sur ses jambes. Quand elle se regarda, elle portait une robe rose, dont le jupon était évasé et magnifiquement cousu. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués et ondulés.**_

_« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je ne veux pas en parler ! » dit-elle en se détournant._

_**Bien que ce ne fût que dans son subconscient, Ava ne souhaitait pas que son mari voit une fois de plus sa faiblesse et ses larmes. Elle sentit ses mains se glisser sur ses hanches, et elle ferma immédiatement les yeux.**_

_« Dis-moi ! » l'encouragea-t-il._

_« Je ne peux pas ! » murmura-t-elle._

_« D'accord, je ne te forcerai pas ! » lui dit-il._

_**Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle observa le paysage autour d'elle, et reconnu ce paisible endroit où elle avait l'habitude de se réfugier chaque après-midi avec Amir.**_

_« Merci Klaus, j'en avais vraiment besoin ! » dit-elle en regardant son mari._

_« Allez, réveille-toi, tu as besoin de te nourrir ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser._

_**Fin du rêve !**_

**Ava émergea de son sommeil, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle roula de façon à se retrouver sur le dos, et essuya ses larmes. Quand elle porta son regard sur Klaus, le visage de ce dernier trahissait son angoisse. Ava prit son courage à deux mains et avoua :**

« Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, ces dix dernières années, je revis inlassablement ma séquestration, les tortures que j'ai subi. »

**Klaus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Comment peut-il aider sa femme à surmonter tout ça ?**

« Jamais je n'arriverai à oublier ! » admit-elle.

« Mais si, tu y arriveras. Ça prendra du temps mais tu y arriveras, je suis là maintenant, et on va surmonter ça ensemble, je te le promets ! » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Il s'allongea sur elle, et quand il mit fin au baiser, Ava le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Fais-moi oublier ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Efface-les de ma mémoire ! » dit-elle.

« Ne me demande surtout pas de faire ça ! » refusa-t-il en sortant du lit.

**Il se fichait de sa nudité, et Ava s'était redressée sur le lit, gardant le drap contre sa poitrine.**

« S'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Ava, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander, mais pas ça. Tu sais très bien que je refuse d'utiliser l'hypnose sur toi » répondit-il avant de lui faire face.

« Je n'en peux plus Klaus, tout ce que je veux c'est _oublier_, et tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça. » expliqua-t-elle.

**Voyant que son mari ne bougeait pas, Ava se leva et ne prit pas la peine de se recouvrir d'un vêtement. Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre lui, alors que les lèvres de Klaus tremblaient. Il ravala ses larmes, et resserra ses bras autour d'Ava.**

« Fais-moi oublier ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Pas comme ça. Je réveillerais Rebekah si tu veux et elle le fera pour toi, mais moi je ne peux pas ! » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

**Ava se dégagea lentement, et prit le visage de Klaus entre ses mains, et lui répéta, déterminée :**

« Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse. Si tu m'aimes, tu le feras ! »

« Ne mets pas mes sentiments sur le tapis d'accord ? Oui je t'aime, plus que je n'ai aimé quiconque, mais je refuse de l'utiliser sur toi, je ne peux pas ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Si tu peux, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Non, je ne veux pas, et je ne le ferai pas parce que je ne romps pas mes promesses. Je t'ai promis de toujours te laisser faire tes propres choix, je t'ai promis de ne jamais utiliser l'hypnose sur toi, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais rompre ma promesse ! » claqua-t-il.

« Tu ne la rompras pas car tu ne vas pas me forcer à tuer quelqu'un ou à faire je ne sais quoi parce que tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours fais ce qu tu me demandais, mais là je veux seulement oublier toutes ces années de tortures. Je n'en peux plus ! » martela-t-elle.

**Klaus sentit sa raison s'effacer devant la peur, la tristesse et la détresse de celle qu'il aimait. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça maintenant ? Pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix que ce soit lui qui les lui efface de la mémoire ? Ne peut-elle pas comprendre que la soumettre à l'hypnose le répugnait ? Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux qui s'embuaient de larmes, il captura ses lèvres pour un doux baiser, et il la sentit s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Ce désespoir lui broyait les entrailles, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il rompit le baiser et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec ses pouces, puis, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et dit, faisant agir son pouvoir d'hypnose :**

« Tu ne te souviendras plus de ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où tu t'es réveillée dans ta cellule. Tu ne te rappelleras pas de ton agresseur, tu te rappelleras seulement d'avoir été ramené par Erin et Thalia. »

**Ava souffla de soulagement, et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remercier son mari que ce dernier l'embrassait. Dur et féroce, le baiser prit de l'ampleur et Ava se retrouva allongée sur le lit. Klaus la pénétra sur le champ, et il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Plongeant son visage dans le creux de la nuque d'Ava, Klaus intensifia ses pénétrations, qui devinrent de plus en plus dures. La jeune femme resserra ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, et elle retint une plainte quand elle sentit les crocs de Klaus se planter dans sa peau avec force. Elle ne fit rien pour se dégager, le laissant évacuer sa colère. Quand l'orgasme les frappa, Klaus ôta ses crocs, et vit avec horreur la façon dont il avait blessée sa femme.**

« Excuse-moi ! » se désola-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, elle va guérir ! » lui dit-elle.

**Klaus lui donna son poignet, et elle mordit dedans, buvant son sang, et elle fut guérit aussitôt.**

**Le lendemain matin, il était plus de onze heures quand Ava se réveilla. Elle regarda Klaus, qui dormait sur le ventre, les bras sous un coussin. Elle pouvait encore apercevoir les traces de son sang sur le coin de sa bouche. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage, car pour la première fois depuis dix ans, elle avait dormit comme un loir. Plus de cauchemars. L'hypnose avait parfaitement réussit. Elle finit par se lever, et sortit d'une de ses valises, une nuisette en soie mauve qu'elle enfila, ainsi que le peignoir assortit. Elle rattacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche, quand un petit coup fut donné à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, et tomba nez à nez avec Erin, qui lui tendit un sac cartonné.**

« Ravitaillement ! » dit Erin.

**Ava regarda dans le sac, et vit des poches de sang.**

« T'as braqué l'hôpital ? » s'amusa Ava.

« T'es bête ! » ria Erin.

**Erin risqua un œil dans la chambre, et quand elle vit la silhouette de Klaus endormit, elle arqua les sourcils mais Ava la détourna de sa contemplation.**

« Hey, stop, on arrête de mater mon mec ! » dit-elle.

« Oh ça va je ne vais pas te le voler ! » dit Erin.

« J'espère bien ! » plaisanta Ava.

« On va visiter un peu la ville avec les petits alors, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à siffler ! » dit Erin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« D'accord ! » sourit Ava.

**Ava referma la porte alors qu'Erin repartit dans sa chambre. Posant le sac sur la valise, Ava prit une poche de sang, ôta le petit bouchon et but une grande gorgée. Elle se retourna, et elle se figea net. Klaus fixait sur elle un regard à la fois colérique, accusateur et peiné. Ava le rejoignit, et se mit à califourchon sur lui.**

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé la main, mais je ne voulais plus y penser ! » dit-elle en le regardant.

« N'utilise plus jamais mes sentiments pour toi pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Plus jamais ! » claqua-t-il.

« Promis ! »

**Elle porta la poche de sang à sa bouche et sirota quelques gorgées.**

« Je suppose que ça a fonctionné, étant donné que je ne t'ai pas entendu te débattre dans ton sommeil ! » dit-il.

« Oui, ça a marché ! » confirma-t-elle.

« Bon, on n'en parle plus, et viens plutôt m'embrasser ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« C'est un ordre ? » sourit-elle.

« Tout à fait ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elle prit une grande gorgée de sang, la garda en bouche, faisant sourire Klaus qui ouvrit la bouche, et quand Ava se pencha vers lui, elle entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, et le sang coula dans la gorge de Klaus. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, et dansèrent l'une contre l'autre. Klaus fit glisser ses doigts sur les jambes nues d'Ava, et cette dernière se recula, observant son mari jouer avec les pans de sa nuisette.**

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en vidant le reste de sang.

« Beaucoup ! » répondit-il.

**Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la toucher davantage car elle se leva du lit, jeta la poche de sang vide à la poubelle, et détacha ses cheveux.**

« Hey, reviens ! » fit-il.

« Euh, non ! » rit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Et bien, j'ai très envie de prendre une douche ! » avoua-t-elle en faisant glisser son peignoir au sol.

**Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain de la chambre, jeta un regard aguicheur à Klaus, puis, faisant glisser lentement les fines bretelles de sa nuisette, elle disparue dans la pièce.**

**De son côté, Klaus ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il attendre qu'elle ait finit, ou devait-il la rejoindre ? Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et le contact de la peau d'Ava lui manquait déjà.**

_« Tu viens ou quoi ? » entendit-il dire Ava._

**Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se décider. Rejetant le drap qui recouvrait le bas de son corps, Klaus se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche et se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ava était déjà toute mouillée, et à son tour, Klaus fut trempé des pieds à la tête.**

« Whoa, ça réveille ! » dit-il en passant les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés.

« Bon tu m'embrasses ou quoi ? » le pressa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

« Oui Madame ! » abdiqua-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

**Il captura sa bouche, et Ava crocheta sa nuque de ses mains délicates, tandis que Klaus lui encercla la taille.**

« C'est beaucoup mieux que dans un bain ! » dit Ava.

« J'ai envie de toi ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » l'aguicha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Approfondissant le baiser, Klaus posa les mains sur les fesses d'Ava, la colla un peu plus contre lui, et leurs intimités se touchèrent, faisant grimper encore plus leur désir. Ava souleva une jambe, que Klaus attrapa et la bloqua sur sa taille. Sans rompre le baiser, Klaus entra en elle avec lenteur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Ava, qui s'impatientait. Quand enfin, Klaus fut entièrement en elle, il bloqua Ava entre ses bras. La façon dont il la tenait dans ses bras n'offrait aucune possibilité à Ava pour se dégager. Elle était prisonnière de son mari.**

« Cette fois, tu me laisses faire ! » dit-il.

« Et toutes les autres fois si tu veux ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**De sa main libre, Klaus la porta sur la nuque d'Ava, et captura sa bouche. Tout en s'impliquant dans le baiser, Klaus commença à bouger ses hanches. Il fit de lent vas et viens, tout en caressant, à l'aide de sa main droite, les fines courbes d'Ava. Cette dernière sentit sa respiration se saccader de plus en plus. Ces longues années, ces longues décennies passées enfermée dans une cellule miteuse et poisseuse furent très loin dans l'esprit d'Ava. Elle se surprit à sourire intérieurement car plus aucunes images, plus aucunes émotions négatives ne venaient troubler ces instants de bonheurs. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, offrant un meilleur accès à la bouche de Klaus qui s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses crocs se planter dans sa chair, Ava hoqueta, plaqua encore plus son bassin contre celui de Klaus, et lui griffa les épaules.**

**Quand il sentit les ongles de sa femme s'ancrer dans sa chair, Klaus la plaqua fortement contre le mur de la douche, le fissurant. Ava laissa échapper une plainte sous le choc, et Klaus retira ses crocs. Il continua de lui faire l'amour, tout en regardant la plaie sur son cou s'infecter. Il lui donnerait son sang pour qu'elle guérisse mais pas avant l'avoir faire jouir. Quand vint enfin leur jouissance, Klaus se replaça sous le jet d'eau, gardant Ava complètement essoufflée contre lui.**

**Une fois sa respiration redevenue calme, Ava se détacha de son mari et le regarda dans les yeux avec une mine mauvaise.**

« Ça fait trois fois que tu m'infectes depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister. Il faut que je te morde, c'est plus fort que moi ! » sourit-il.

« Tu me mords encore une fois, et ça ira très mal pour toi ! » le menaça-t-elle.

« Plaît-il ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Fais pas l'idiot ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je peux me soigner maintenant ? »

« Mais sers-toi ! » dit-il.

**Elle ne perdit pas un instant et planta ses crocs dans sa nuque, buvant son sang onctueux. La plaie se cicatrisa et Ava retira ses crocs pour embrasser son mari sur la bouche. L'eau les débarrassa de toute trace de sang et de sueur, et le couple resta encore quelques minutes sous la douche, se délectant de cette nouvelle sensation.**

**Enroulée dans une serviette, Ava entreprenait de se sécher les cheveux avec une autre. Retournant dans la chambre, elle fouilla dans ses valises pour y dénicher des vêtements, mais au moment où elle en sortait un mini-short en jean blanc, Klaus revint dans la chambre à son tour, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore ruisselant d'eau.**

« Hey, non ma belle, je t'interdis de te couvrir ! » lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**Il lui ôta le short des mains, le reposa dans la valise, puis, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Il la guida jusqu'au lit, et l'allongea, puis, quand elle fut confortablement installée, il resta au-dessus d'elle. Il porta son regard dans le sien, et Ava pu y voir uniquement de l'amour.**

« On va rester dans cette chambre longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, je serai d'avis d'y rester pendant, je ne sais pas moi disons, une semaine ! » proposa-t-il.

« Je sais que les vampires ont une bonne endurance et je ne suis pas contre l'idée de faire l'amour encore et encore… » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Mais… parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a un mais ! » dit-il en souriant.

« … Mais, je me sens mal au niveau d'Erin et Thalia. Elles sont seules avec leurs enfants en train de visiter la ville, et si jamais elles tombaient sur ses vampires qu'on a vus hier au restaurant… » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je suis certain qu'elles sauront très bien se débrouiller toutes seules. Attends une petite minute, elles ont des enfants ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui, Erin a un petit garçon de treize ans, et Thalia une petite fille de huit ans, et ils ont tous les deux des pouvoirs, dont ils savent déjà se servir. Je me suis occupé d'eux pendant qu'elles terminaient leurs études ! » répondit Ava.

« Donc, ils savent que tu es un vampire… » dit-il.

« Ils savent aussi qui tu es. Je leur parlais souvent de toi, et de ta famille, enfin, uniquement de Rebekah et Elijah puisque je ne connais qu'eux ! » dit-elle.

« Est-ce qu'ils font parties de ta dette envers elles ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui. Dès l'instant où elles m'ont fait revenir, et dès l'instant où j'ai su qui elles étaient réellement, j'ai su que je me devais de continuer à tenir ton engagement envers Marvin et Charley. C'est, en quelques sortes, ma façon de dire merci à Charley d'avoir continué à me chercher malgré qu'elle soit morte depuis deux siècles ! » expliqua-t-elle. « Et, euh, tu vas avoir besoin d'une aide magique, pour tes hybrides ! »

« Oh, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je me fiche complètement de créer des hybrides ! » avoua-t-il.

« Arrête, tu ne vas pas abandonner alors que tu as enfin réussi à briser la malédiction. J'ai su à quel point c'était important pour toi à partir du moment où tu m'en as parlé la première fois, et je m'étais promis de t'aider. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu être là, mais je vais t'aider à créer des hybrides. Et ça t'évitera de faire faire à ta femme le sale boulot à ta place ! » exposa-t-elle.

« Vu sous cet angle ! » approuva-t-il. « Mais, rien ne presse. On va d'abord quitter cette pathétique ville, et, partir en vacances ? »

« Au soleil ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Bonne idée, et j'aurais l'occasion de te voir en bikini ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Euh, il faudra que j'en achète parce que moi pas en avoir ! » dit-elle.

« On règlera ça, mais, uniquement demain matin ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« T'as encore envie ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« J'ai tout le temps envie de te croquer ! » ricana-t-il.

**Il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche, puis sur son nez, son front, ses joues, son menton puis revint à sa bouche. Il la débarrassa de sa serviette, dévoilant son corps nu. Il parsema sa peau de baisers fiévreux, jusqu'à atteindre sa féminité. Ava se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Klaus sur elle. Ses mains agrippèrent aussitôt les draps, qu'elle serra avec force à mesure que Klaus la _travaillait_. Des petits gémissements sortit de sa gorge, mais à chaque fois, Klaus donnait une pression plus intense avec sa langue sur le clitoris d'Ava, ce qui avait pour effet d'augmenter les cries de plaisir de cette dernière. Elle dû prendre le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait, et le plaqua sur son visage, étouffant ses cries. Klaus esquissa un sourire, tout en continuant de lui administrer sa douce cajolerie. Il introduit un doigt en elle, sans arrêter de caresser son bouton de plaisir de sa langue, puis un second doigt, et commença à les bouger lentement. Sans interrompre les mouvements de ses doigts en elle, Klaus remplaça sa langue par son pouce, et fit remonter sa bouche le long de son corps, lui enleva le coussin des mains avec sa main libre afin de voir son visage.**

« Ouvre les yeux Ava ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

**Elle ouvrit les yeux, et croisa les prunelles bleues de son mari.**

« Je te déteste ! » grinça-t-elle.

« Tu m'as plutôt l'air d'aimer ce qu je te fais ! » souleva-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pa mettre autre chose que tes doigts ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir ! » dit-il avant de donner une pression sur son clitoris.

« Huuummmmmmm ! » gémit-elle en cambrant la tête et le dos.

« Je ne crois pas non ! » rit-il.

« Je te hais ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer ! » dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

**Retirant ses doigts, il les plaça sur son clitoris, et augmenta la vitesse d'une telle force qu'Ava, qui tenait toujours les draps dans ses mains, resserra sa prise sur le tissu avec force, le déchirant. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans le matelas, provocant un son assez étrange, de déchirure. Elle eut un orgasme fulgurant. Klaus se plaça sur elle, et l'embrassa. **

**Vêtue de sa nuisette, Ava vidait une nouvelle poche de sang, tout comme Klaus.**

« Argh, le sang frais me manque ! » dit Ava.

**Klaus sourit, et lui ouvrit les bras, où elle alla s'y réfugier. Il était assis sur le lit, le dos contre le bois de la tête de lit, et Ava se pressa contre son corps.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans les années 20, pour que cette fille ait le collier de Rebekah ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous étions à Chicago, dans le bar d'une amie, une puissante sorcière. Rebekah y a rencontré Stefan Salvatore, et elle en est tombée amoureuse. C'était un vrai vampire, un véritable boucher, et ça me plaisait. On est devenu ami, mais Mikael nous a retrouvés. J'ai dû effacer la mémoire de Stefan et je suis parti avec Rebekah. Elle a sans doute perdu le collier pendant l'attaque, et Stefan l'a ramassé visiblement. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Elle n'est pas morte ! » la reprit-il.

« Oui je sais, mais tu m'as compris ! » dit-elle.

« Elle voulait partir avec Stefan, sans savoir que je lui avais ôté les souvenirs qu'il avait de nous. Je me serai retrouvé seul ! » avoua-t-il.

**Ava se blotti davantage contre lui, et il referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Je suis là maintenant, tu n'es plus seul ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »


	23. Voyages

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Quinze août 2011 !<strong>

**Klaus et Ava avaient passés toute une semaine enfermée dans leur chambre d'hôtel, à ne rien faire d'autre que l'amour. Ils leur restés encore quelques poches de sang, qu'Erin et Thalia étaient allés chercher à l'hôpital, mais pas assez pour apaiser leur soif car ils ne s'étaient pas nourris depuis environs quatre jours. Klaus sortit de la salle de bain, où il avait prit une douche, seul, car Ava dormait profondément et il n'avait pa voulut la réveiller. Vêtu simplement d'un jean, Klaus essuyait ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau avec une serviette, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Ava, allongée sur le ventre, le drap s'arrêtant jusqu'à ses reins, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur sa gauche. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir sur lui son matériel de dessin, car il avait une envie soudaine de dresser un portrait au fusain de sa femme. Soupirant de frustration, il laissa tomber par terre la serviette, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa peau douce, traçant un chemin jusqu'à ses reins, puis, revint vers sa nuque. Il vit la bouche d'Ava étirer un sourire, et elle ouvrit les yeux à cet instant.**

« Bonjour ! » lui sourit-il.

« Bonjour ! » soupira-t-elle en souriant également. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Aucune idée ! » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« T'as pris ta douche sans moi ! » remarqua-t-elle.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Elle lâcha un soupir de plaisir car Klaus continuait de caresser sa peau.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Avant que Klaus ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent le verrou de la porte cliqueter, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Erin et Thalia.**

« Vous pourriez peut-être sortir de votre tanière ? Ça fait une semaine que vous êtes là-dedans. » leur suggéra Erin.

« Et ce prétentieux et suicidaire de Salvatore commence sérieusement à me les chauffer ! » avoua Thalia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui-là ? » s'exaspéra Klaus, en comprenant qu'elle parlait de Damon.

« Pour l'instant, il cherche juste à savoir pourquoi on traîne avec vous, mais il va un peu trop loin en s'approchant de ma fille ! » dit Thalia.

« Il s'est approché de Gabrièla ? » s'ahuri Ava.

« Zach était là aussi mais on est arrivé à temps, alors par pitié, avant que je ne lui fasse exploser la tête, on peut quitter cette ville ? » les supplia Thalia.

« Très bien, faites vos bagages. Soyez prêtes dans une heure ! » leur dit Klaus.

« A la bonheur ! » dit Erin.

**Une heure et demie plus tard, Klaus était dans le hangar où il avait entreposé les cercueils contenant sa famille. Ava s'approcha de l'un d'eux, l'ouvrit et tomba sur… Rebekah ! Son cœur mort se serra devant le corps gris de sa sœur, une dague en plein cœur. Elle referma aussitôt le cercueil, et chassa ses larmes avant de se tourner vers Klaus. Il l'attira dans ses bras, où elle s'y blottit, et la berça quelques instants pendant que ses _hommes de main_, plaçaient les cercueils à l'arrière de son camion.**

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Erin, qui gardait son fils près d'elle.

« Où vous voulez ! » répondit Klaus.

« Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis ! » s'amusa Thalia.

« Euh, si possible un endroit où il fait beau, chaud, et où il y a de beaux maître nageurs ! » dit Erin, faisant rire son fils et sa nièce.

« Tout est prêt Monsieur ! » dit le chauffeur.

« Bien ! » dit Klaus.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Erin et Thalia suivirent le camion avec leur voiture, que Klaus avait acquis spécialement pour elles. Gabrièla et Zach étaient assis à l'arrière, ceintures bouclées, et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.**

**Dans la cale du camion, Ava ne pu s'empêcher de sentir une drôle d'odeur.**

« T'as tué quelqu'un là-dedans ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

« Ouais ! » répondit Klaus avant de l'agripper par la taille.

« Méchant ! » le réprimanda-t-elle avant de soupirer.

« Quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« J'ai l'impression de rouiller ! » répondit-elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais te remettre sur pied moi ! » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Vingt-cinq août 2011 !**

**Il leur avait fallut dix jours pour arriver à Miami, en Floride. Tandis qu'Erin, Thalia et leurs enfants découvraient les diverses pièces de la suite la plus luxueuse du Four Seasons Hotel Miami, Klaus attira Ava dans ses bras et l'embrassa.**

_« C'est endroit est tout simplement génial ! » fit la voix d'Erin._

**Le couple se sépara, et regarda la jeune femme.**

« Mais il fait trop chaud, et je n'ai pas de bikini ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Et bien, il est temps d'aller faire un peu de shopping ! » dit Klaus.

**Après deux heures de shopping intensif, toute la troupe se retrouvait sur la plage qui bordait leur hôtel. Erin portait un bikini vert et Thalia un bikini bleu marine. Elles étaient toutes les deux occupées à mettre de la crème solaire sur la peau de leurs enfants. Zach portait un short de bain noir, et Gabrièla un maillot une pièce rose.**

**A la seconde où il avait vu sa femme dans ce bikini dos nu rouge, Klaus l'avait agrippé par la taille et il s'était dirigé vers l'eau. Ils y étaient depuis déjà quelques minutes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.**

« Ça fait vraiment du bien ! » avoua Klaus.

« Tu vas retrouver ta fougue d'avant, maintenant que je suis de nouveau là ! » lui dit-elle.

« T'as pas peur de te faire croquer par un requin ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Non, puisque Erin et Thalia ont lancés un sort qui les empêcheront d'approcher. » lui sourit-elle.

« Elles sont plus douées que je ne le pensais ! » avoua-t-il.

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, surtout qu'elles sont constamment en contact avec Charley. Elle les protège depuis là-haut ! » l'informa-t-elle.

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » dit-il avant de reprendre sa bouche en otage.

_« TANTE AVA ! »_

**Rompant leur baiser, ils regardèrent en direction de la voix, et virent Zach et Gabrièla s'approcher d'eux en nageant parfaitement. Ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés, au cas où les filles auraient eut besoin d'eux. L'eau leur arrivait jusqu'au buste.**

« Ma belle ! » dit Ava en hissant Gabrièla sur ses épaules, sous ses rires.

« Merci de nous avoir emmené ici ! » dit Zach à Klaus.

« Mais de rien mon grand ! » répliqua Klaus.

« T'as pas l'air si terrifiant que ça ! » dit Zach.

« Oh vraiment ? » arqua Klaus.

« Ouais, même pas peur ! » sourit Zach, tout en battant des bras et des jambes.

**Klaus afficha un sourire, qu'Ava connaissait que trop bien, et en une seconde, les yeux de Klaus devinrent jaunes, et les veines ressortirent sur son visage. Zach déglutit, mais Klaus sourit et reprit un visage normal. Il appuya, pour s'amuser, sur la tête de Zach qui but la tasse. Zach éclata de rire avant de se percher sur les épaules de Klaus, qui le laissa faire. Bientôt, cousin et cousine firent un petit combat pour faire tomber l'autre de son perchoir.**

**Au bout de dix minutes, ils finirent par revenir vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés. Gabrièla s'étala sur sa mère avant de se blottir contre elle, et Zach se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, Erin. Klaus et Ava s'installèrent à leur tour sur leur serviette de plage respective. Ava s'empara d'une pince et s'attacha sa chevelure dorée.**

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » demanda Erin.

« Ouais ! » répondirent en chœurs Zach et Gabrièla.

« On va rester combien de temps à Miami ? » voulut savoir Zach.

« Autant de temps que vous le souhaitez ! » dit Klaus.

« On va être obligé de rentrer à Dublin pour l'école ? » demanda Gabrièla.

« Il le faudra bien ma chérie ! » dit Thalia.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Ils peuvent très bien apprendre et étudier par correspondance ! » leur rappela Klaus.

« Avec des profs particuliers ? Ce n'est pas trop dans nos moyens ! » lui dit Erin.

« On en reparlera ! » dit Klaus avant de chausser une paire de Ray-Ban.

**Il croisa les bras derrière la tête, et s'allongea sur sa serviette. Personne ne pu dire s'il s'était assoupi ou non, mais le sourire qu'il arbora indiqua à Ava qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts.**

**Vingt-sept août 2011 !**

**Ayant préféré rester dans leur chambre, Klaus et Ava se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle.**

« Wow ! » fit Ava.

« Je confirme ! » acquiesça Klaus.

« Est-ce que c'est moi, ou le sexe entre nous devient plus intense qu'avant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je le ressens aussi ! » répondit-il.

**Ava s'allongea sur le côté gauche, appuyant sa tête sur son bras, et regarda son mari.**

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Rien, j'aime te regarder, c'est tout ! » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Partante pour un nouveau round ? » proposa-t-il.

« J'ai toujours admiré ton endurance ! » dit-elle.

« Approche ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

**Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, et ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux. Ava se retrouva rapidement à califourchon sur Klaus, et se laissa glisser sur lui. Malgré que la sensation d'être au-dessus était nouvelle et plaisante, Ava préférait quand c'était Klaus qui prenait les commandes de leurs ébats. Elle secoua la tête, et Klaus les fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus.**

« Désolé ! » murmura Ava.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tu sais bien que j'aime prendre les commandes ! » susurra-t-il en donnant un puissant coup de rein.

**Elle ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement, et sa bouche fut aussitôt couverte par celle de Klaus. Leurs langues dansèrent en harmonie l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un sous les draps, et Klaus maintenait ses pénétrations, ondulant ses hanches avec frénésie.**

**Deux septembre 2011 !**

**Déambulant dans les rues de New-York, Erin et Thalia se mitraillaient de photos, tandis que Gabrièla et Zach mangeaient une barbe à papa. Erin se tourna vers Klaus et Ava, qui ne cessaient de s'embrasser.**

« Un petit sourire ! » leur dit Erin.

**A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, Klaus regarda l'objectif, et Ava posa sa bouche sur la joue de Klaus, et Erin prit une photo.**

« Qui aurait cru qu'un hybride aussi sérieux que toi pouvait s'amuser ? » dit Erin.

« C'est grâce à ma princesse ! » avoua Klaus.

« Oh, c'est trop chou ! » s'extasia Thalia.

« Maman, ça colle ! » dit Gabrièla.

**Elle avait des résidus roses de la barbe à papa sur le nez et sur le menton. Zach était pratiquement dans le même état.**

« Je crois que votre mère vous tuerait pour les laisser manger des cochonneries, comme elle aime le dire ! » dit Ava.

« Ouais, mais ma mère est un peu chiante sur les bords, et c'est pour ça qu'on a prit les gosses avec nous quand on a trouvé la carcasse de ton mari ! » répliqua Erin en essuyant le visage de son fils à l'aide d'un kleenex.

« Merci Erin, l'image que tu viens de donner de moi me donne un coup de vieux ! » ironisa Klaus.

« T'as plus de milles ans, y a de quoi ! » renchérit Thalia en débarbouillant sa fille.

**Klaus porta une main à son cœur et fit mine d'être blessé, provocant les rires d'Ava et des deux enfants. **

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? » leur demanda Klaus en souriant.

« Y a tellement de chose à voir, impossible de choisir ! » répondit Thalia.

« On a tout le temps qu'il nous faut, et on ne partira pas avant que vous ayez visité la Statut de la Liberté ! » leur promit-il.

« Tu nous gâtes un peu trop ! » dit Erin.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire après ce que vous avez fait pour Ava ! » dit Klaus.

**Dix-sept septembre 2011 !**

**En arrivant à Los Angeles, Erin et Thalia voulaient absolument voir le Walk of Fame, sur Hollywood Boulevard. Marchant le long des étoiles, elles découvrirent les noms des stars célèbres ayant leur nom sur ce boulevard. Klaus et Ava veillaient sur Zach et Gabrièla, qui rirent de l'attitude de leur mère respective.**

« Elles sont cinglées ! » s'amusa Klaus.

« Ouais, et après on se demande qui est le parent, et qui est l'enfant ! » charria Zach.

**Pendant qu'Erin, agenouillée sur l'étoile de Fred Astaire, prenait la pose pour Thalia, cette dernière se fit bousculer accidentellement par un jeune homme. Elle faillit lâcher son appareil photo mais le retint de justesse.**

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Ce n'est rien ! » le rassura-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

**Elle fut prise d'une sensation étrange et retira sa main aussitôt. Le garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, portait un baggy et un sweat-shirt ainsi qu'une paire de lunette de soleil. Il s'en alla, mais quand il passa devant Klaus et Ava, il se figea net, tout comme les deux vampires. Le garçon reprit son chemin, mais Klaus tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda s'éloigner.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Erin à sa sœur.

« Ouais ! » répondit Thalia, sans pour autant se défaire de cette étrange sensation.

« Je t'en prie chéri, dis-moi que ce n'était pas ce que je crois que c'était ! » supplia Ava en regarda son mari.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te rassurer ! » marmonna Klaus.

**Ce petit voyage qui durait depuis trente deux jours maintenant, venait de se ternir avec l'apparition d'un loup-garou, qui avait certainement reconnu la vraie nature de Klaus et Ava.**

**Vingt minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvaient dans le duplex que Klaus possédait sur Hollywood Boulevard. Un duplex qui contenait un étage supplémentaire où se trouvaient trois chambres et deux salles de bains, et qui donnait une vue magnifique des collines d'Hollywood. Réunis dans le salon, Thalia tentait de se remettre de cette sensation de froideur qu'elle avait ressentit en touchant le garçon.**

« Pourquoi ça me perturbe à ce point ? » frissonna-t-elle.

« C'est la pleine lune ce soir, je crois que c'est pour ça ! » lui dit Erin.

« Il est hors de question que je reste dans une ville qui abrite des loups-garous, et encore moins un soir de pleine lune ! » dit Ava en se levant de la chaise où elle était assise.

« Ton mari est à moitié loup-garou ! » lui rappela Erin.

« La pleine lune n'aura aucune effet sur moi, je ne me transformerais uniquement si je le désire ! » expliqua Klaus.

« Ce serait peut-être le moyen de voir si tu peux créer des hybrides ! » tenta Zach.

« Mais, le fait qu'Elena soit en vie ne va pas l'empêcher ? » demanda Gabrièla.

**Klaus arqua les sourcils et regarda les deux enfants.**

« Bon raisonnement ! » dit Klaus.

« Je peux la tuer pour toi si tu veux ! » proposa Ava.

« Ça ne servirait à rien, la malédiction est brisé ! » dit Klaus.

**A minuit, Klaus et Ava étaient dans leur chambre. Près de la fenêtre, Klaus observait la pleine lune, dont la lumière inondait la pièce, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer. Il sentit les mains d'Ava se poser sur son dos, puis, ses douces lèvres qui touchèrent sa peau. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact, savourant cette sensation.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! » répondit-il.

« Et, à quoi pensais-tu, exactement ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je me disais juste que j'étais heureux, de ne pas avoir à me transformer à chaque pleine lune. » dit-il.

« On aurait été obligé de se séparer ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Il détourna son attention de l'extérieur, et porta son regard sur sa femme. Elle portait uniquement un ensemble soutien-gorge / boxer, rouge. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hybride.**

« Je t'ai toujours préféré en rouge ! » dit-il.

« On se demande bien pourquoi ! » fit-elle avant de croiser son regard.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je sais ! » sourit-elle.

**Il lui rendit son sourire, puis, il se laissa entraîner par sa femme dans leur lit.**

**Trente septembre 2011 !**

**Ils étaient toujours à Los Angeles. La présence du loup-garou n'avait fait qu'accroître l'intérêt de Klaus de rester dans cette ville. Lui et Ava se trouvaient dans les hauteurs des collines d'Hollywood, tandis qu'Erin et Thalia faisaient du shopping dans le centre ville avec Zach et Gabrièla.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Ava.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit Klaus.

**Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé, d'un pull fin beige, de sa veste en cuir et d'une paire de basket. Ava était habillée d'une paire de leggins noire, d'une tunique-bustier turquoise et d'une paire de boots. Elle avait rattachée ses cheveux en une très belle tresse.**

« Viens ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Ils montèrent un peu plus en hauteur sur les collines, quand le téléphone de Klaus vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Il décrocha après avoir aperçu le nom d'Erin :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Faites attention, vous n'êtes pas seuls ! »_

« Tu en es sûre ? »

_« Absolument ! »_

« Entendu ! »

**Et il raccrocha. Ava n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange, et elle s'était déjà mise sur ses gardes.**

« On rentre ! » dit Klaus.

**Il ne voulait pas que sa femme soit en danger, alors il pressa le pas, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Quand ils furent au bas de la colline, Klaus enfourcha sa moto, une Ducati Monster 696 noire, et une fois qu'Ava fut installée derrière lui, il démarra et s'élança sur la route.**

**Dans l'appartement, alors que Zach et Gabrièla feuilletaient l'un des nombreux grimoires qu'ils devaient étudier, Erin et Thalia attendaient la rentrée de Klaus et Ava. Ces derniers arrivèrent juste après.**

« On ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps dans cette ville. Faites vos valises, on s'en va ! » ordonna Klaus.

**Une heure plus tard, camion et voiture quittèrent Los Angeles.**

**Dans la voiture, Gabrièla lisait le journal de son ancêtre, Charley, pour la énième fois, et Zach continuait d'étudier un des grimoires.**

**Dans la cale du camion, Ava se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi en fer, tandis que Klaus dévorait son cou de baisers.**

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ça ? » haleta-t-elle.

« J'ai envie de toi ! » dit-il à son oreille.

« Moi aussi mais, si on était interrompu ? » souleva-t-elle, malgré le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de son mari sur sa peau.

« Aucun risque, fais-moi confiance ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Elle sentit les mains de Klaus se faufiler dans son leggins, sans qu'il n'interrompt de parsemer sa peau de baiser.**

« Dis-moi que t'as envie que je te fasse l'amour ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour ! » dit-elle dans un murmure.

**Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, avide de baisers à la fois tendre et fougueux. Petit à petit, leurs vêtements glissèrent à leurs pieds, puis, une fois nus, Klaus souleva Ava, qui enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et entra en elle, le faisant gémir. Il la porta jusqu'à une mini-commode qui abritait quelques outils, et il fit de long va et viens, qui s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure. Klaus fit dévier sa bouche jusque sur la nuque d'Ava, qu'il suçota, mordilla, avec une folle envie d'y planter ses crocs.**

« Vas-y ! » dit Ava.

**Il n'en fallut pas plus à Klaus et il planta ses crocs dans la nuque de sa femme, qui fut parcouru d'une violente vague de plaisir. Klaus but son sang comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le goûtait, et donna un puissant coup de rein, qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Ava très fort. L'écho du gémissement se répercuta contre les parois en fer du camion, et quand elle sentit les crocs de Klaus se retirer de sa peau, elle mordit son mari dans la jugulaire, et avala le délicieux nectar rouge qui se répandit dans sa gorge. La jouissance les frappa de plein fouet, et ce fut tellement fort que Klaus se laissa tomber de tout son long sur la cale, Ava sur lui. Il faisait si chaud, qu'ils étaient en sueur. Les cheveux d'Ava collaient sur sa nuque, et Klaus avait ses boucles châtaines qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla Ava.

« Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais j'ai assuré ! » haleta Klaus.

« Assuré ? T'as été fabuleux ! » lui dit Ava en se redressant.

« Tu veux recommencer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux me tuer ? » s'écria-t-elle.

**Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Aucun d'eux ni arrivait d'ailleurs !**

« Soit tu te rhabilles dans les cinq secondes, soit je te… ! » mais il fut coupé par la bouche d'Ava sur la sienne.

**Il baragouina une phrase incompréhensible, avant d'inverser leur place et de se retrouver au-dessus.**

**Quatre octobre 2011 !**

**Dans le hangar d'une résidence près de l'université de Berkeley, Klaus et Ava sortirent du camion, tandis que la voiture d'Erin et Thalia se gara devant la résidence.**

« Tu veux la bonne ou la très bonne nouvelle ? » demanda Erin, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

« La bonne nouvelle ! » répondit Klaus en s'affalant dans un fauteuil en velours noir.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a ressentit la présence de loup-garou pas très loin d'ici ! » informa Thalia.

« C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ? » railla Ava, en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de Klaus.

« La très bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai un fils et une nièce d'une intelligence incroyable. » dit Erin, un sourire en coin.

**Ce sourire piqua la curiosité de Klaus. Tout en posant une main sur les cuisses d'Ava, Klaus attendit la suite, qui semblait-il, allé être très intéressante !**


	24. Retour aux sources

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Quatre octobre 2011 !<strong>

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Après s'être arrêté dans un supermarché pour parfaire le ravitaillement de nourriture ainsi que le plein d'essence, Erin et Thalia échangèrent de place pour conduire. Thalia était derrière le volant pendant qu'Erin fut sur le point de dormir.**_

_**A l'arrière, Zach et Gabrièla continuaient leurs études des grimoires, quand soudain :**_

_« Mais, c'est évident non ? » fit Zach._

_**Cela eut pour don de sortir Erin de son demi-sommeil.**_

_« De quoi tu parles mon fils ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Si Elena était la clé pour briser la malédiction, alors sa mort en empêcherait la création ! » continua-t-il de dire, sans prêter attention à sa mère._

_**Il regarda sa cousine, qui avait bien plus suivit que les deux femmes à l'avant.**_

_« Mais oui, c'est son sang qui est la clé de tout ça. Le sang du double Petrova ! » acquiesça la petite fille de huit ans._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ? » s'écria Thalia, sans quitter la route des yeux._

_« Mais maman, réfléchis, de quoi Klaus a-t-il eu besoin pour le rituel ? Un loup-garou, un vampire et… » énuméra Zach._

_« … Et le double Petrova oui mais… » fit Erin mais Gabrièla l'interrompu._

_« Le sang du double Petrova. Il a bu le sang d'Elena, et cela a levé la malédiction ! »_

_**Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi dire devant l'intelligence et la finesse de leurs enfants.**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Le silence ce fit durant deux minutes interminables après le récit rapporté par Erin. Klaus jeta un regard en biais vers les deux enfants, qui étaient éreintés par le long voyage qu'ils avaient effectués depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Los Angeles.**

« Comment ils en sont arrivés à cette conclusion ? » questionna Klaus.

« Souvent les enfants comprennent plus rapidement que les adultes, et Ava leur a souvent raconté ce qu'elle savait sur les Originels et la malédiction. » expliqua Thalia.

« Comment tu comptes faire ? Parce que prélever du sang à Elena ne va pas être de la tarte avec ses deux gorilles ! » dit Erin.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de créer des hybrides ! » avoua Klaus.

**Ava s'interposa :**

« Il se fait tard alors, allez mettre les enfants au lit, et on en rediscutera demain ! »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Klaus.

**Après avoir montré aux deux jeunes femmes les chambres à l'étage, Klaus et Ava s'enfermèrent dans la chambre principale. Elle était grande : un lit deux places à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, drapé dans des draps frais, une commode de chaque côté avec une lampe de chevet sur chacune d'elle, un grand placard qui servait de dressing, ainsi que d'autres meubles. Une porte latérale à la chambre, qu'Ava ouvrit et y découvrit une salle de bain avec douche et jacuzzi.**

« T'as emmené combien de filles ici ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

« Aucune ! » répondit-il avant d'enlever son polo gris.

**Il se déshabilla entièrement et entra dans la douche. Ava le rejoignit, et ils se lavèrent mutuellement, tout en s'embrassant et se câlinant.**

**Après avoir fait tendrement l'amour, Klaus et Ava s'étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre sous les draps propre du lit. Sentant que son mari ne dormait pas, Ava ouvrit les yeux et se releva de façon à pouvoir l'observer.**

« Hey, tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » s'étonna-t-il sans la regarder.

« Peut-être parce qu'il est plus de minuit, et que tu évites mon regard ! » expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

**Elle finit par sortir du lit en emportant le drap avec elle. Elle alla se placer devant la fenêtre, et observa le ciel étoilé comme elle pouvait. Klaus s'était levé à cet instant, nu comme un ver, et se plaça derrière sa femme.**

« Tu me fais la tête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as jamais cherché à fuir mon regard jusqu'à présent ! » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu agisses comme ça ? »

« Mais rien, je t'assure que ce n'est pas contre toi ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas créer d'hybride, Ava ! » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

**Elle se retourna et lui fit face.**

« Redis-le, et mets-y un peu plus de conviction cette fois ! »

« Je ne veux pas créer d'hybride ! » dit-il de nouveau.

« Tu mens, je le vois dans tes yeux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je t'ai toi, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre ! » répliqua-t-il.

« C'est ce que tu étais en train de faire avant qu'on ne se retrouve. Je t'ai côtoyé assez longtemps dans le passé pour savoir à quel point ça compte pour toi ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Mais tu es bien plus importante pour moi qu'un quelconque hybride. Tu es ma femme Ava, tu seras toujours ma priorité ! » lui dit-il.

« Mais je ne le remets pas en cause. Briser la malédiction t'as fais devenir ce que tu es vraiment : le premier hybride, et tu as la possibilité d'en créer d'autre, alors ne gâche pas cette chance ! » lui dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Parce que tu le regretteras tôt ou tard. Parce que tu dois essayer avant qu'Elena ne devienne un vampire ou tu devras attendre le prochain double, si elle décide de rester humaine ! » répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ferai, hum ? A quoi pourraient-ils me servir ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ils te seront loyaux, ils feront tout ce que tu ordonnes, car tu les auras libéré d'une terrible malédiction. Ils n'auront plus à muter à chaque pleine lune ! » exposa-t-elle. « Et je le répète, tu n'auras plus à te tourner vers moi pour faire le sale boulot, même si tu m'as toujours surprotégé ! »

« T'es bien trop fragile pour que je te laisse faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux ! » dit-il.

« Arrête de faire ton macho s'il te plaît. » grogna-t-elle.

**Elle se retrouva plaquée avec force contre un mur, et Klaus lui maintenait les épaules fermement contre le mur, le regard noir.**

« Ne me parle pas comme ça Ava ! » la prévint-il.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » contra-t-elle.

**Les yeux toujours noirs, Klaus captura la bouche d'Ava avec force. Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent fut violent, affamé et presque vital. Ava sentit un feu brûler en elle. Un feu qu'elle pensait avoir perdue après son réveil. Elle se sentait presque vide. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle dit :**

« Il faut que je tue quelqu'un ! »

« Ouais ? » fit Klaus.

« Fais-moi redevenir celle que j'étais avant ! » supplia-t-elle.

« D'accord, habillons-nous et sortons ! » dit-il.

**Ils s'habillèrent, Klaus d'un jogging, d'un t-shirt et d'une paire de basket, Ava d'une mini jupe en jean, d'un débardeur moulant et d'une paire de bottines. Prenant les clefs de la voiture des filles, Klaus démarra aussitôt qu'ils furent dans l'habitacle et roula dans les rues de San Francisco. Ava sentait la soif la tirailler de part en part. Le vampire en elle ne demandait qu'à sortir après avoir été confiné pendant dix ans.**

« Je sais qu'il y a d'autres moyens de se nourrir, mais je n'ai pas tué depuis si longtemps que ça me brûle de l'intérieur ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Klaus ne disait rien. Lui aussi avait hâte de se retrouver face au prédateur qu'avait été sa femme jadis. Klaus finit par se garer dans le parking d'une discothèque. Ils descendirent du véhicule, et Klaus tint fermement la main d'Ava dans la sienne. Ils s'éloignèrent, et atterrirent dans une rue sombre. Un couple s'embrassait non loin de là, se moquant complètement d'être vu ou non car l'homme avait les mains partout sur le corps de la femme. En y regardant de plus près, Klaus s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'adolescent, vingt ans tout au plus. Klaus se plaça derrière sa femme, posant ses mains sur ses fines épaules dénudées et lui chuchota :**

« Souviens-toi, rappelle-toi la première fois que tu as goûté le sang d'une innocente. Nous sommes des prédateurs, Ava, _tu es_ un prédateur, et tu as faim. »

**A mesure qu'il parlait, Klaus pouvait sentir le corps d'Ava se raidir, se tendre, se contracter dû à l'appel du sang.**

« Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct. Ton instinct te dit de te nourrir, de tuer. Alors tue ! »

**Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Klaus se retirer de son épaule, Ava, veines saillantes autour des yeux et crocs sortant, se rua sur le couple et les écarta avec force. Le garçon percuta le mur d'en face avec force, l'assommant à moitié.**

« Hey, non mais vous êtes malade ? » s'écria la jeune fille.

**Ava se jeta sur elle et lui planta les crocs dans sa carotide. La jeune fille hurla, mais ce hurlement fut étouffé car Ava lui déchiqueta la gorge avec une telle violente que plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de cette pauvre fille.**

**De son côté, Klaus tenait par la gorge le garçon, mais le fait de voir sa femme se nourrir de cette façon avait aussitôt éveillé ses propres instincts de chasseur, et il tua le garçon, buvant son sang.**

**Ayant extrait la dernière goutte de sang de sa victime, Ava laissa retomber le corps sans vie au sol, et elle s'adossa au mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. **

« Encore ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Sa bouche fut recouverte par celle de Klaus, qui cette fois, l'embrassa avec passion, fougue, érotisme.**

« Klaus, j'en veux encore ! » dit-elle contre sa bouche.

« Cette fois, on ne tuera pas, tu verras, ce sera bien plus amusant ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Se servant d'un mouchoir propre qui dépassait du sac à main de la fille qu'Ava avait tué, Klaus essuya le sang de la bouche de sa femme. Lorsque toute trace de sang eurent disparues de leur bouche, ils revinrent sur leur pas, et Klaus les fit entrer dans la discothèque après avoir hypnotisé le videur. La musique se faisait entendre depuis le parking. Main dans la main, ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule de jeunes humains qui se déhanchaient au rythme d'une musique électro. Une fois à l'écart de tous, Klaus ne pu résister et embrassa Ava, qui gémit contre sa bouche.**

« Toi et moi, on va redevenir comme avant ! » lui promit-il.

**Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Un baiser durant lequel, Klaus agrippa les fesses de sa femme à travers sa jupe tentatrice.**

« Klaus…chéri…pas ici… » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je vais me gêner ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque, tout en passant une main sous le débardeur.

**Klaus fit dévier sa bouche sur sa nuque, malaxa son sein nu sous le tissu, et colla son corps contre celui de sa femme, qui percuta le mur derrière elle.**

_« Tout va bien ici ? »_

**Cette interruption faillit coûter une morsure à Ava, mais Klaus s'était retenu de justesse. Ôtant la main de l'endroit où elle était, Klaus se retourna et vit une fille, la vingtaine, des cheveux bruns teintés de verts mi-longs retenus en une queue de cheval, des yeux verts, un piercing au nez, à l'arcade sourcilière, aux oreilles et à la lèvre. Une gothique dans toute sa splendeur avec son pantalon en cuir, son débardeur noir, ses boots noirs et son maquillage sombre.**

« C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu nous as suivis ? » demanda Klaus.

« Euh, je vois bien que vous êtes différents des gens d'ici ! » répondit-elle.

« Différents ? » répéta Ava.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Samantha ! »

« Approche Samantha ! » dit Klaus en lui tendant la main.

**Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :**

« Dis-moi Samantha, est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ? »

« Oh oui ! » répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Pourquoi ? »

**Klaus sourit, et caressa du boit des doigts la nuque de Samantha. Lorsque ses veines apparurent sous ses yeux, il regarda la jeune fille, qui, pour le plus grand étonnement de l'hybride, ne recula pas.**

« Tu as de la famille ? » demanda Klaus.

« Non, je suis seule ! » avoua-t-elle.

_« On peut la garder ? » fit la voix d'Ava._

**Klaus sourit encore plus, et obligea la jeune fille à regarder Ava.**

« On meurt de faim ! » susurra Klaus.

« En échange de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu nous suivras, partout où on ira, et tu nous offriras ton sang chaque fois qu'on le désirera ! » proposa Klaus.

« D'accord ! » accepta Samantha.

« Comme au bon vieux temps ! » souffla Ava, qui s'était rapprochée.

**Plantant doucement ses crocs dans la nuque de la jeune fille, Ava fut prise d'un sentiment nouveau. Elle ne pu y mettre un mot mais ce sentiment était bon.**

**Samantha ne cria pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait utile.**

**Cinq octobre 2011 !**

**Au petit matin, Klaus et Ava décidèrent de rentrer après avoir fait dormir Samantha, qui reposait à l'arrière de la voiture.**

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Klaus.

« Moi-même ! » répondit Ava. « Et c'est grâce à toi ! »

« J'aurais droit à une petite récompense alors ! » tenta-t-il.

« Ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes de la discothèque ne t'as pas suffit ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Disons que, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût ! » sourit-il.

« Toujours aussi pervers à ce que je vois ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu me connais ! » dit-il avant de rire.

**Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, et Ava en profita pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser.**

**Arrivé dans la maison, croissant en main, Ava déposa le sac dans les mains d'Erin.**

« Vous étiez où ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On a fait ressortir le vampire en moi, et il est plutôt content ! » répondit Ava.

« Pas de question, contentez-vous seulement de la nourrir et de lui montrer où elle peut se reposer ! » dit Klaus en désignant Samantha.

« C'est qui ? Votre poche de sang frais ? » questionna Thalia.

« Ouais ! » répondit Ava. « Ça pose un problème ? »

« Du tout ! » dit Thalia.

« Bien, alors on vous laisse vous occupez d'elle dans la mesure où elle est sous hypnose et qu'elle ne répondra à aucune de vos questions, pour l'instant ! » expliqua Klaus.

**Zach et Gabrièla arrivèrent dans la cuisine, groggy. Klaus chargea Ava sur son épaule et dit :**

« On a des choses importantes à faire alors, à plus tard ! »

« La chambre est insonorisée grâce à un sort, donc n'hésitez pas à faire du bruit ! » informa Erin.

« C'est noté ! » dit Klaus, avant de disparaître à l'étage.

**Erin et Thalia se mirent à rire, avant de s'occuper de leurs enfants, et de Samantha.**

**A peine avait-il mit un pied dans la chambre, Klaus n'avait pas perdu de temps. En quelques secondes, lui et Ava furent nus, sous les draps, et il entra en elle aussitôt.**

« Je t'aime Klaus ! » dit Ava, qui posa ses talons sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher d'elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Ava, je t'aime comme un fou ! » lui retourna-t-il.

« Prends-moi plus fort ! » le supplia-t-elle.

**Klaus donna un puissant coup de rein, qui fit perdre la tête à Ava. La jeune fille se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière, permettant à Klaus de parsemer sa peau de baiser à volonté.**

**Huit octobre 2011 !**

**Quatre jours plus tard, Klaus et Ava étaient toujours enfermés dans leur chambre. Ils se trouvaient à l'instant même dans le jacuzzi. Ava cajolait son mari en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, derrière l'oreille, tout en faisant courir sa main sur son corps.**

« C'est moi qui suis censé te couvrir de baisers comme ça ! » dit Klaus, tout en savourant les caresses de sa femme.

« J'ai bien le droit de te faire du bien quand même ! » susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

**Klaus la serra contre lui, toucha sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.**

« Tu m'as mordu combien de fois ces quatre derniers jours ? » demanda Ava.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'était meilleur que d'habitude ! » répondit-il.

« Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis de nouveau, moi ! » tenta-t-elle.

« C'est possible ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« A part ça, tu as enfin décidé ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Décidé quoi ? » dit-il.

« Pour les hybrides ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça hein ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non, parce que c'est important pour toi, bien que tu me dises le contraire ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je savais que je t'aimais pour une raison particulière ! » sourit-il.

« Je croyais que c'était parce que j'étais sexy ? » ronronna-t-elle.

« Entre autre ! » affirma-t-il.

**Elle attendit une réponse de sa part, mais à la place, elle eut droit à un sourire ravageur de la part de Klaus.**

**Après la douche, pendant que chacun s'habillait, Ava demanda :**

« Comment on va s'y prendre avec Elena ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit-il en mettant un polo gris.

« Je pourrais m'en charger pou toi ! » proposa-t-elle en boutonnant son jean.

« Et te laisser seule ? Jamais de la vie ! » refusa-t-il.

« Qui te dit que je serai seul ? » arqua-t-elle. « Tu crois que j'ai passé dix ans à me tourner les pouces ? »

« T'es prête à tout pour me ramener Elena, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, et aussi parce que je meurs d'envie de remettre une raclée à Damon Salvatore ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Klaus se mit à rire, puis, enlaça sa femme, qui encercla sa nuque.**

« Je ne te laisserai pas y aller, sauf si Erin et Thalia arrivent à me convaincre qu'elles pourront te protéger ! » lui dit-il.

« Tu peux compter sur elles pour ça ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis, à regret, ils quittèrent la chambre. En arrivant dans le salon, ils découvrirent Zach et Gabrièla devant la télé, pendant que Thalia et Erin travaillaient sur un sort.**

« Où est Samantha ? » demanda Klaus.

« Elle dort ! » répondit Erin.

« Vous travaillez sur quoi ? » voulut savoir Ava.

« Sur un sort de protection. On a passé les quatre derniers jours à étudier l'un des grimoires de notre famille » informa Thalia.

« Il va vous servir à quoi ce sort ? » demanda Klaus en reprenant Ava dans ses bras.

« A entourer Ava d'une protection magique, si tu décides de créer des hybrides. Elle aura plus de chance à ramener Elena que toi ! » dit Erin.

« Merci bien ! » s'offusqua Klaus.

« Quand le sort sera prêt ? » questionna Ava.

« D'ici quelques jours ! » dit Thalia.

« On reste encore une semaine à San Francisco, et ensuite on reprend la route pour Mystic Falls, mais on s'installera en dehors de la ville ! » expliqua-t-il.

« La question est : comment on approchera Elena ? » dit Thalia.

_« Moi je sais ! »_

**Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre vers Zach, qui avait le nez plongé dans l'ordinateur portable de sa mère. Il se leva, posa l'appareil sur la table, et leur montra l'écran. **

**Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, quand un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Klaus.**


	25. En marche

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Ava fut la première à briser le silence qui régnait dans la maison.<strong>

« C'est dans deux semaines ! » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ça nous laisse largement le temps de finir le sort sur lequel on travaille ! » assura Thalia.

« Il faudra faire un test, si on prélève du sang à Elena inutilement ça ne servira à rien. » fit remarquer Erin.

« Quand aura lieu la prochaine pleine lune ? » demanda Klaus.

« Euh, d'ici quelques jours je crois ! » répondit Erin.

« Nous partirons après la pleine lune. On embarquera un des loups-garous présent dans cette ville et on fera le test sur lui ! » décida Klaus.

« Très bien, et pour Samantha ? » questionna Thalia.

« On l'emmène aussi avec nous. » répondit Klaus.

**Sur ce, Klaus se leva et sortit sur la véranda de la maison. Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde en bois blanc, et laissa ses sens vampirique se perdre au loin. Ava l'avait suivit, refermant la porte-fenêtre derrière elle, mais la jeune fille resta en retrait, attendant de son mari l'autorisation de s'approcher. Ava n'était pas une épouse soumise, mais elle savait où était sa place et elle savait aussi quand son mari avait besoin de réfléchir ou d'être seul.**

« Tu peux approcher ! » lui dit-il.

**Elle s'approcha donc de lui doucement, faisant glisser ses pieds sur le plancher en bois, qui commençait à s'étioler avec le temps, car Klaus n'avait pas trouvé utile de le faire réparer.**

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A quel point te laisser seule au milieu de tous ces étudiants débiles est risqué. » répondit-il.

« Personne ne me verra ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« N'en sois pas si sûr. On n'a peut-être quitté la ville depuis quelques semaines, les Salvatore resteront sur leur garde, et ne laisseront pas Elena sans protection ! » dit-il.

« Mais je ne serai pas sans protection moi non plus. » lui dit-elle avant de l'obliger à la regarder. « Ecoute, j'ai côtoyé Erin et Thalia assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elles mettront tout en œuvre pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Elles sont plus puissantes que n'importe quelle sorcière que tu as pu connaître, et elle un petit plus : leurs ancêtres veillent sur elle. Charley les épaulera, tu peux en être sûr ! »

« J'espère que c'est vrai, parce que je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, et il est hors de question que je te perde une deuxième fois, je n'y survivrais pas ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser durement.

**Quand il mit fin au baiser, il enfoui sa tête dans sa nuque, et respira le parfum de sa peau.**

« Tu ne me perdras pas, je ne partirais plus loin de toi, je te le promets ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

**Neuf octobre 2011 !**

**Accompagnée d'Erin et de Samantha, Ava força l'entrée du squatte près du campus de Berkeley où résidait Samantha.**

« Yeurk, et dire que tu vivais là-dedans Sammy ! » grimaça Erin.

**La jeune fille ne disait rien, car Klaus lui avait interdit de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait seulement ordre de prendre les affaires qu'elle possédait pour leur départ à Mystic Falls. La jeune gothique allait quitter San Francisco et servir de poche de sang frais pour l'hybride et son épouse. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, et le côté fascinant de ce monde surnaturel, qu'elle savait depuis toujours être vrai, l'excitait plus que de raison.**

« Dépêche-toi de réunir tes affaires, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! » lui ordonna Ava.

**Samantha entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec plusieurs personnes, et elle mit dans un grand sac ses vêtements, tous noirs, ses chaussures, noires également, quelques petits bibelots, et c'était tout. Elle n'avait aucune photo de famille, car elle était orpheline. Ballotée de foyer en foyer, elle ne s'était attachée à rien ni personne durant toutes ces années.**

« On peut y aller ! » dit-elle en tirant son sac.

« Boucle-là, Klaus ne t'as pas autorisé à l'ouvrir ! » gronda Ava.

**Dix octobre 2011 !**

**La pleine lune approchait. Plus que deux jours et elle serait là. Klaus pouvait le sentir. Son côté loup le sentait. Le croissant de lune qui s'étalait sur le bleu de la nuit semblait l'appeler, mais il sourit quand il sentit les mains d'Ava se poser sur ses épaules. Il sentit ensuite ses lèvres dans le creux de sa nuque, avant qu'elle ne l'enlace de derrière.**

« Tu devrais peut-être te transformer toi aussi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ce qui est bien dans le fait d'être un hybride, c'est que je peux muter à volonté, et je n'ai pas envie de muter et risquer de te blesser ! » répliqua-t-il avec douceur.

**Ava esquissa un sourire, quand Klaus se détourna de sa contemplation de l'astre brillant au dehors, et qu'il fit face à son épouse.**

« Je te pose la question une dernière fois : es-tu certaine de réussir à me ramener Elena ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'y arriverai ! » répondit-elle, plus convaincue que jamais.

« Tu vas revenir vers moi, d'accord ? » dit-il en posant ses larges mains sur ses épaules fines.

« Toujours, je reviendrais toujours vers toi ! » lui répondit-elle.

**Treize octobre 2011 !**

**Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques minutes, et Klaus se réveilla dans son lit. La présence d'Ava dans ses bras l'avait empêché de céder à une infime envie de sortir et de se transformer durant la pleine lune. Il prit une énorme goulée d'oxygène avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Ava ne s'était par réveillée, et il en profita donc pour prendre une douche. La transpiration qu'il avait accumulé cette nuit, dut à sa lutte pour ne pas céder à la pleine lune, fut dur à enlever. Elle s'incrustait sous sa peau comme un virus qui ne partirait pas tant que sa nature de loup n'exploserait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas sans risquer de blesser la seule personne qu'il aimait, même s'il était certain de se contrôler, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il sentit la présence d'Ava dans la douche, et il ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers elle. Ava posa ses mains sur son torse ruisselant d'eau, et lui dit :**

« Il faut que tu te transformes à la prochaine pleine lune, au moins une fois. Tu ne me feras aucun mal car tu peux te contrôler, j'ai confiance en toi ! »

**Quatorze octobre 2011 !**

**C'était le jour du départ, et tandis que chacun chargeait les bagages dans la voiture ou le camion, Klaus s'était faufilé dans le jardin de la maison voisine à la sienne, qui abritait un loup-garou. Un jeune garçon de dix-neuf ans qui se transformait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Avant que le garçon ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Klaus l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras puissant, enserrant sa nuque pour lui faire perdre connaissance, ce, qui se produisit en très peu de temps. Balançant le garçon sur son épaule, Klaus regagna son immense garage, et monta dans la cale du camion, où Ava se nourrissait de Samantha.**

« Allez, on part ! » dit Klaus.

**Vingt octobre 2011 !**

**Il leur avait fallu six jours pour atteindre l'état de Virginie. Grâce à un sort, Erin avait trouvé une maison dans la forêt, à seulement une demi-heure de route de Mystic Falls. La voiture et le camion s'engagèrent dans un sentier assez grand pour faire passer le camion.**

« Vivement qu'on sorte de ce camion ! » grogna Ava.

**Klaus sourit contre sa peau, qu'il continua à cajoler. Le jeune loup-garou ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, car Erin le maintenait endormit grâce à un sort.**

**Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison, qui était assez grande. De style chalet, elle était bâtie sur un seul étage.**

« On fera la visite guidée plus tard ! » décida Klaus.

**En moins de dix minutes, les valises étaient déchargées et les chambres occupées. Erin, Thalia, Samantha et Ava s'afférèrent pendant plus d'une heure à nettoyer l'endroit, tandis que Klaus, que Zach et Gabrièla avaient tenus à accompagner, retourna dans le camion et s'accroupit près du garçon endormi.**

« Si j'étais vous, j'irais plutôt donner un coup de main avec le ménage ! » leur conseilla Klaus.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le tuer tout de suite ! » dit Zach.

« Vous êtes aussi bizarre que vos mères ! » leur dit Klaus.

« Merci du compliment ! » sourit Gabrièla.

**Klaus laissa tomber, puis, secoua le garçon.**

« Maman y est allé un peu fort avec le sort ! » constata Zach.

**Il s'agenouilla à son tour près du garçon, posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes, et, après avoir fermé les yeux, se concentra, et Klaus vit avec stupéfaction le garçon ouvrit légèrement les yeux.**

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-il, groggy.

**Des cheveux courts bruns en bataille, il avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude envoûtant, mais cela n'enlevait en rien sa bouille d'adolescent. Klaus avait obligé Zach à revenir près de lui, et le garçon se releva, s'adossant contre la cale du camion.**

« Bien dormi ? » s'amusa Klaus.

« Où suis-je ? » répéta-t-il.

« En Virginie ! » répondit Klaus.

**Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, et reconnu Klaus, qui habitait la maison voisine de celle de ses parents.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout d'abord, je veux ton nom ! » dit Klaus.

« Jordan. Jordan Copland ! » répondit Jordan.

« Et bien Jordan, je m'appelle Klaus, et je sais que tu es un loup-garou car tu vois, je suis un peu comme toi. Je suis à moitié loup-garou, et à moitié vampire ! » expliqua Klaus.

« Impossible ! » souffla Jordan.

**Klaus esquissa un sourire, avant de faire ressortir ses deux natures. Ses veines saillantes prirent place autour de ses yeux, et ses prunelles se jaunirent. Jordan recula autant qu'il le pu contre la cale du camion, mais sans succès.**

« Je peux te poser une question Jordan ? » dit Klaus.

**Trop effrayé, le jeune garçon se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.**

« T'en as pas marre de te transformer à chaque pleine lune ? N'en as-tu pas marre de toute cette souffrance que tu ressens pendant la transformation ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui ! » admit Jordan.

« Et bien, je peux t'aider si tu le désires. Je peux faire de toi un hybride ! » lui proposa Klaus.

« Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire et risquer de tuer mes parents ! » dit Jordan.

« Si tu es d'accord, je peux te transformer, et je peux aussi t'aider à te contrôler. Cela prendra du temps, et tu pourras revoir les tiens sans les faire souffrir ! » renchérit Klaus.

« Je ne sais pas ! » souffla Jordan.

« Tu as onze jours pour te décider, mais je te conseille d'être volontaire parce que ce ne sera pas beau du tout si je dois t'y forcer ! » lui avoua Klaus.

_**Trois heures plus tard !**_

**Erin et Thalia revenaient de la ville voisine où elles avaient fait le plein de nourriture après que la cuisine fut nettoyée de fond en comble. La maison était comme neuve, et sentait bon le propre. Jordan était resté à l'extérieur, assis contre un arbre. Triste pour le jeune garçon, Thalia le rejoignit, un sandwiche au poulet et un soda dans les mains.**

« Tu dois avoir faim ! » dit-elle en lui tendant les aliments.

« Merci ! » dit-il tout bas.

**Il prit la nourriture, qu'il posa sur ses genoux, mais n'y toucha pas.**

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un vampire toi aussi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Non, je suis une sorcière ! » répondit-elle en s'agenouillant face à lui.

« Alors, les sorcières existent aussi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bien entendu ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu restes au service de ce vampire ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une sorte de tradition familiale ! » répondit-elle.

**Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle continua :**

« Klaus et Ava ont été amis avec nos ancêtres. Ils ont protégés, ou plutôt, Klaus a protégé leur lignée jusqu'à présent. Mon ancêtre Charley lui est redevable même dans la mort, car grâce à elle, ma sœur et moi avons pu retrouver Ava qui avait été enlevé par un loup-garou ! »

« Pas étonnant qu'elle prenne ses distances avec moi. C'est à peine si elle m'a accordée un regard ! » dit Jordan, peiné.

« Il faut la comprendre. Pendant un siècle et demi elle a été torturée par un loup-garou, avant d'être abandonné dans sa cellule. Comment aurais-tu réagi à sa place ? » dit Thalia.

« Ouais, je comprends mieux ! » dit Jordan.

« Tu sais, tu devrais accepter la proposition de Klaus. En devenant un hybride, tu n'auras plus à te transformer à chaque pleine lune ! » confia-t-elle.

« Je deviendrais à moitié vampire, tu parles d'une récompense ! » grommela-t-il.

« Ça ne change rien, sauf que tu devras apprendre à contrôler ta soif de sang ! » dit-elle.

« J'ai déjà tué deux humains, et je ne veux pas recommencer, encore moins pour me nourrir ! » contra-t-il.

« Les poches de sang ça existe. Ava s'est nourrit de cette façon pendant dix ans, et c'est comme ça que vivent certains vampires, en se nourrissant de poche de sang ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Thalia finit par le laisser, et retourna dans la maison. **

**Vingt deux octobre 2011 !**

**Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Jordan sortit par la fenêtre ouverte du petit salon. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer avec cet air qu'il respirait depuis sa naissance. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'étrange proposition de Klaus. Cela marcherait-il ? Avait-il vraiment la possibilité de ne plus se transformer ? Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il s'était transformé, il n'avait pas vraiment su ce qui s'était passé, mais après sa première transformation, sa mère était venue le voir et elle lui avait expliqué que c'était le gène qui se transmettait de génération en génération par sa famille. Sa mère ne se transformait jamais car elle n'avait pas activé le gène, elle n'avait tué personne, volontairement ou involontairement. Jordan lui, une semaine avant la pleine lune, rentrait d'un entraînement de foot, et c'était fait agresser par un SDF et sans le faire exprès, Jordan l'avait poussé tellement fort contre le mur que le SDF s'était fracassé le crâne contre le mur. Aussitôt, la malédiction s'était activée. Il allait réfléchir encore, il ne voulait pas prendre de décision qu'il risquait de regretter plus tard.**

**Vingt-cinq octobre 2011 !**

**Ayant envie d'un moment en tête-à-tête, Klaus et Ava s'étaient éclipsés dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ils avaient trouvés une petite rivière, et ils avaient finit par s'y arrêter et par déposer leur panier de pique-nique sur l'herbe. Klaus déploya une grande nappe, et ils s'y installèrent tous les deux. Ava avait soif, et elle sortit donc une poche de sang frais du panier, dont elle vida le contenu dans deux verres en plastiques, et en tendit un à Klaus.**

« Que ça fait du bien ! » dit-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée de sang.

**Fouillant dans le panier, Klaus sortit un Tupperware qui contenait des fraises, conservaient dans leur fraicheur grâce à un sort. Klaus prit un des fruit, le mit à moitié dans sa bouche, et se pencha sur Ava, qui se mit à rire avant de croquer dans le fruit juteux. Son goût sucré la fit sourire encore plus. La bouche de Klaus recouvra la sienne aussitôt, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés sur la nappe, repoussant légèrement le panier sur le côté.**

« C'est bien que t'ai mis une jupe ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« C'était fait exprès ! » sourit-elle en glissant ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon.

**Elle desserra la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon, et y plongea la main pour le caresser à travers le boxer. Klaus sentit sa respiration se bloquer à mesure qu'Ava le caressait, et il se sentit surtout devenir de plus en plus dur. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et Klaus essaya tant bien que mal de relever la jupe d'Ava. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, il abaissa pantalon et boxer, arracha le sous-vêtement de sa femme et entra en elle.**

« Première fois qu'on fait l'amour avec nos habits sur le dos ! » plaisanta Ava.

« Ça ne change rien pour moi ! » marmonna-t-il en prenant ses lèvres.

**Trente octobre 2011 !**

**Thalia et Erin travaillaient encore sur le sort de protection pour Ava, sous les yeux attentifs de Zach et Gabrièla. Elles rouvrirent les yeux en même temps, et Erin s'exclama :**

« C'est bon, c'est fait ! »

« Comment le sort est-il censé marcher ? » demanda Klaus.

« Attaque-la, et tu verras ! » répondit Thalia.

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Il est hors de question que je m'en prenne à ma femme ! » claqua Klaus.

« Laisse Jordan l'attaquer alors ! » soupira Erin.

« S'il tient à la vie il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il n'essaie pas ! » les prévint Klaus.

« Bon alors on attendra demain et on verra bien ! » dit Thalia.

« Comment Tante Ava pourra ne pas se faire repérer par la sorcière ? » voulut savoir Zach.

« Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, tout se passera bien ! » lui assura Erin.

**Trente-et-un octobre 2011 !**

**Halloween !**

**Il était vingt heures, quand Ava mit une perruque noire après avoir attaché fermement ses cheveux en chignon. Elle portait une paire de leggings noires avec des bottes et un t-shirt des Rolling Stones !**

« Je te préfère en blonde ! » lui dit Klaus.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

« Pas du tout sexy ! » répondit-il.

« Tant mieux, on ne me reconnaîtra pas comme ça ! » sourit-elle avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

**Il la rattrapa, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui.**

« Je te ramènerais Elena Gilbert en un seul morceau, quitte à ce que je me casse un ongle si je dois me battre ! » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu reviens avec une seule égratignure, et je te tue moi-même ! » la menaça-t-il.

« Mais oui ! » fit-elle.

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls !**_

**La voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lycée.**

« Bonne chance, et ne t'en fais pas, on sera en contact permanent avec toi ! » lui dit Erin.

**Ava ne perdit pas de temps et sortit du véhicule. Elle se comporta comme une personne normale, et gagna le lycée. La fête battait son plein à l'extérieur, et elle pouvait clairement entendre la musique résonner autant à l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire. Ava repéra immédiatement Elena, entourée des frères Salvatore, de son amie sorcière et de trois autres personnes.**

_« Il est temps de s'amuser un peu ! » pensa-t-elle._


	26. Un bonbon ou un sort

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

* * *

><p><em>« Fais attention Ava ! » lui dit Thalia, qui avait établie un lien télépathique.<em>

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! » leur dit Ava._

**Ava, qui affichait un sourire assez malsain, observait Elena. Ses amis autour d'elle, certains déguisés, d'autres non. Ava, après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à l'objet de sa présence, se faufila à l'intérieur du lycée. Les couloirs avaient été décorés pour la soirée : toiles d'araignées dans tous les recoins, des citrouilles etc., les lycéens portaient des déguisements plus débiles les uns que les autres, enfin, c'était ce que pensait Ava. La musique était forte, trop forte pour la jeune fille.**

_« Vite qu'on en finisse ! » grommela Ava._

_« Relax ma belle, je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser ! » la rassura Erin._

_« Il faut que tu attires l'attention d'Elena ! » lui dit Thalia._

_« Avec sa copine sorcière et ses deux gorilles, ça va être dur ! » dit Ava._

_« Même s'ils viennent à toi avec elle, on s'en chargera, aie confiance en nous ! » dit Erin._

_« Très bien, mais j'ai besoin d'énergie. Je sais comment attirer l'attention d'Elena ! » pensa Ava._

**Elle entendit les rires de ses deux amies dans sa tête, et scanna chaque couloir, mais elle fut bousculée.**

« Oh pardon, je suis désolé ! »

**Ava regarda la fille qui venait de la bousculer. Elle était déguisée en chaperon rouge, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en tresses de chaque côté de sa tête, et elle avait un verre dans la main qui sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres. Titubant sur ses jambes, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'en alla. Ava ne la quittait pas des yeux. Des yeux qui se noircissaient, et qui furent entourés par des veines saillantes. La chasse était ouverte ! Ava suivit la fille à travers la foule des lycéens qui dansaient et buvaient, et la présence de ses crocs ne troublaient personne. Après tout, c'était Halloween ! Elle entra dans les toilettes pour fille, et attendit que toutes les personnes présentes sortent, quand Ava bloqua le passage à celle qui l'avait bousculée et ferma la porte des toilettes à clés.**

« J'aime pas être bousculée ! » dit Ava.

« Je me suis excusé ! » dit la fille.

« Je sais mais, malheureusement pour toi je ne suis pas de trop bonne humeur quand je suis loin de mon mari ! » avoua Ava.

**Quand la fille vit les veines saillantes autour d'Ava, elle ne réagit pas, se disant qu'elle voyait mal à cause de l'alcool, mais lorsque les crocs d'Ava apparurent, ce fut une toute autre histoire. En voulant reculer, la jeune fille se retrouva contre les lavabos des toilettes, et Ava lui bloqua toute possibilité de s'échapper.**

« Pitié ! » déglutit la fille. « Ne me faites pas de mal je, je ferais ce que vous voulez ! »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! » soupira Ava. « Mais je ne veux pas te tuer, j'ai simplement besoin que tu fasses passer un message pour moi ! »

« Un message ? » répéta-t-elle.

**Ava utilisa son hypnose et dit :**

« Tu ne diras pas un mot, tu ne feras pas un geste, c'est clair ? »

« Je ne bougerais pas ! » répéta machinalement la fille.

« Parfait ! » susurra Ava.

**Elle planta ses crocs dans la nuque de sa victime, qui ne broncha pas, et qui ne hurla pas. Ava s'attarda une minute, mais recula vite fait à cause de la présence d'alcool dans l'organisme de la fille. La regardant de nouveau, Ava lui ordonna :**

« Trouve Elena Gilbert, mais tu ne te souviendras pas de ce qui s'est passé ! »

**A l'extérieur, sur le parking du lycée, Elena et les autres profitaient de leur soirée. Leur vie était redevenue plus calme depuis le départ de Klaus. Elena était plus qu'heureuse depuis le retour de Stefan, qui semblait être en totale maîtrise de lui-même.**

_« Salut Elena ! »_

**Elena se retourna vers la voix, et elle reconnue Sophie, l'une de ses camarades de classe, que Caroline n'appréciait pas forcément.**

« Hey, Sophie. Sympa ton costume ! » sourit Elena.

« Merci, je ne savais pas quoi porter en faite ! » dit-elle.

« Ça te va comme un gant ! » ironisa Caroline.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Elena.

« Juste te saluer en faite ! » répondit Sophie.

**Damon flaira aussitôt l'odeur du sang.**

« Stefan ! » dit-il.

« Ouais, je l'ai senti moi aussi ! » dit Stefan.

**Damon s'approcha de Sophie et lui dit :**

« Tu permets ? »

**Il dégagea le col de sa tenue, et il vit une morsure de vampire, récente.**

« Tu peux me dire qui t'a fais ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, je ne sais pas ! » répondit Sophie.

« Dis-moi qui t'a fais ça ! » dit-il en l'hypnotisant.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Génial, elle est sous hypnose ! » soupira Damon.

« Euh, Sophie, et si tu allais nettoyer ta blessure ? » lui suggéra Elena.

« Oh, bonne idée. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment c'est arrivé ! » maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

**Stefan essayait déjà de repérer la trace de ce vampire, tout comme Damon, mais rien n'y fit. Bonnie se concentra et essaya à son tour. Rien du tout !**

**Jeremy Gilbert sortait des toilettes pour hommes. Il ne s'était pas déguisé cette année non plus. Il portait uniquement un jean, des baskets et un pull à capuche. Bonnie ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Anna. Il avait beau s'être excusé, il désespérait d'être à nouveau avec Bonnie. Sans le faire exprès, il bouscula quelqu'un. Une jeune fille brune vêtue en rockeuse.**

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Oh non, ça ne fait rien, ça arrive ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Tu m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en souriant. « Euh, je suis nouvelle ici et je dois retrouver quelqu'un euh, il m'a parlé d'un terrain. Tu pourrais me montrer ? »

« Oh euh, oui, suis-moi ! » lui dit-il.

**Elle s'accrocha à son bras, et Jeremy la guida jusqu'au terrain de sport du lycée, qui était vide.**

« Voilà, c'est ici ! » dit Jeremy.

« Il est en retard apparemment ! » fit mine de dire Ava. « Tu me tiendrais compagnie en attendant ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire ! » dit-il.

**Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les gradins.**

« Au fait, je m'appelle Jeremy Gilbert ! » se présenta-t-il.

_« Jackpot ! » pensa Ava. _« Je m'appelle Eva ! »

_« Très subtil !_ » _lui fit la voix d'Erin._

« Seulement Eva ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » lui sourit-elle.

_« Arrête de flirter ! » lui dit Erin._

_« Si Klaus l'apprend ! » pouffa Thalia._

_« C'est pour la bonne cause ! » leur rappela Ava._ « Tu sais Jeremy, tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais disons que je t'ai menti sur mon nom, en faites, je m'appelle Ava ! »

« A une lettre près, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerait ! » dit-il.

« Et bien, pour être plus claire, je suis la femme de Klaus ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Jeremy se recula instinctivement, mais Ava ne bougea pas.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toi, rien, mais je suis venue pour ta sœur. » répondit-elle.

**Jeremy tenta de s'enfuir, mais Ava lui barra la route, et le força à se rasseoir. Elle enleva sa perruque, et sa chevelure blonde s'étala autour d'elle.**

« Je me sens mieux d'un coup ! » dit-elle en jetant la perruque à côté de Jeremy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma sœur ? » demanda Jeremy, une fois de plus.

« Moi, rien du tout, mais Klaus, oui ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais rassure-toi Jeremy, je ne lui veux aucun mal à ta sœur, Klaus non plus. Il veut simplement lui parler, lui parler sans que ses deux gorilles débiles soient derrière elle. »

« Tu te feras tuer ! » dit Jeremy.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » lui dit-elle en souriant. « Ton portable, tout de suite ! »

**A contrecœur, Jeremy lui donna son portable, et Ava chercha le numéro de téléphone d'Elena, qu'elle appela dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans une maison en plein milieu de la forêt aux abords de Mystic Falls, Klaus observait de près Samantha, qui s'occupait des enfants. Jordan entra dans la maison, et se dirigea vers Klaus.**

« Jordan, tu te décides enfin à venir parmi nous ! » s'amusa Klaus. « Tu as pris ta décision j'espère ! »

« Je serai d'accord, à une seule condition ! » dit Jordan.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Klaus.

« D'abord, où est-ce qu'on ira quand vous aurez finit ce que vous avez à faire ? » demanda Jordan.

« Chercher une meute, et les transformer avant de rentrer chez moi ! » expliqua Klaus.

« Mais je croyais que Mystic Falls c'était chez toi ! » dit Zach, qui croqua dans son sandwich au poulet.

« C'est vrai, mais depuis que j'ai Ava, mon chez moi, c'est Londres ! » dit Klaus.

« Ok ! » dit Zach la bouche pleine.

« Tu as d'autres questions Jordan ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Non, mais je veux être en mesure de voir mes parents avant de quitter les Etats-Unis. » dit Jordan.

« C'est tout ce que tu veux ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Jordan.

« Alors dans ce cas, marché conclu ! » accepta Klaus en lui tendant la main.

**Jordan serra la main de Klaus. Ce dernier prit son téléphone et appela Erin, qui décrocha:**

_« Ouais patron ? »_

« Où ça en est ? »

_« C'est en bonne voie. Elle a réussi à coincer le petit frère d'Elena ! »_

« Parfait, je peux commencer alors ? »

_« Ouais, on sera là avant qu'il ne revienne d'entre les morts ! »_

« Ok ! »

**Et il raccrocha. Klaus se rapprocha de Jordan, avant de se mordre le poignet.**

« C'est le moment mon grand ! » sourit Klaus.

**Il lui fit boire son sang, puis, quand il estima lui en avoir donné assez, Klaus retira son poignet, fit un clin d'œil à Jordan, et lui brisa la nuque. **

**Elena sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle décrocha en voyant le nom de Jeremy.**

« Jeremy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

_« Ton frère va bien pour l'instant Elena ! » répondit une voix de fille._

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

_« Je suis vraiment vexée que tu ne reconnaisses pas ma voix, mais bon, ça va faire deux mois que mon cher mari et moi avons quittés la ville ! »_

« Ava ! »

_« C'est exact ! »_

« C'est toi qui a mordu cette fille ? »

_« Rejoins-moi sur le terrain de sport du lycée, tu as cinq minutes ! »_

**La communication fut coupée, et Elena regarda ses amis.**

« Je vais me la faire cette blondasse ! » gronda Damon.

**Elena ne l'écoutait plus, car elle ne pensait qu'à son frère. Elle courut jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, en espérant que rien n'arriverait à Jeremy.**

**Le sourire aux lèvres, Ava rendit son téléphone à Jeremy.**

« Tu me promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à ma sœur ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Klaus la veut vivante, alors oui Jeremy, tu as ma parole, et il ne t'arrivera rien non plus, sauf si ta sœur ne coopère pas ! » répondit Ava.

**Elle s'assit sur le gradin derrière Jeremy, et attendit.**

« Tu vas me faire quoi si ma sœur refuse de te suivre ? » voulut savoir Jeremy.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé ! » dit Ava.

_« Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur le pauvre ! » s'amusa Thalia._

_« JEREMY ! »_

« Elle a le sens de la ponctualité ! » dit Ava, satisfaite, avant de regarder Jeremy : « Tu dis un mot, et tu le regretteras. »

_« C'est parti ! » dit Erin._

« JEREMY ! »

**Elena courrait dans leur direction, les frères Salvatore juste derrière elle, mais Damon fut le premier devant le gradin. Il tenta de s'emparer de Jeremy, mais Ava fut plus rapide et le stoppa en lui prenant la gorge.**

« C'est avec Elena que je veux traiter, pas avec toi ! » gronda-t-elle.

**Elle le repoussa avec force, et il atterrit à l'autre bout du terrain.**

« Si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort je vous suggère de rester où vous êtes ! » leur dit-elle.

**Damon revint en un éclair, mais Stefan l'empêcha de faire une bêtise.**

« C'est toi qui a mordue cette fille ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Elena.

« J'avais un petit creux, et il fallait que j'attire ton attention ! » répondit Ava.

« Capturer mon frère ne t'a pas suffit ? » arqua Elena.

« Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de m'en prendre à ton frère Elena, on s'est juste tombé dessus, et il m'a suivit, mais c'était avant de lui révéler qui je suis ! » expliqua Ava. « Bonnie, ça ne sert à rien ! »

**Bonnie était, frustrée.**

« Je n'arrive pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs sur elle ! »

**Ava souriait. Le sort de protection d'Erin et Thalia marchaient au-delà de ses espérances.**

« Klaus veut te voir, Elena ! » dit Ava.

« Il est hors de question qu'elle te suive ! » claqua Damon.

« Tu t'appelles Elena ? » railla Ava.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? » demanda Elena.

« Il va falloir que tu me suives pour le savoir ! » répondit Ava. « Et si tu coopères, ton petit frère pourra repartir sans une seule égratignure ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! » cracha Damon avant de se ruer sur elle.

**Mais il fut stopper et tomba sur ses genoux, se tenant la tête dut à l'anévrisme qui le frappait. Il hurla sous la douleur.**

« Arrête…ça ! » grinça-t-il.

« Oh mais avec joie ! » dit Ava.

**En moins d'une seconde, elle lui brisa la nuque, et envoya son corps inanimé sur Stefan.**

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » s'étrangla Bonnie.

« Oh ça va, il est déjà mort de toute façon, il va revenir à lui très vite ! » s'amusa Ava.

« Alors tout ça c'est un jeu pour toi ! » dit Stefan.

« Je préfèrerais être dans les bras de mon mari tu vois, mais je lui ai promis que je lui ramènerais Elena. » dit Ava.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Elena.

« Parce que tu es la seule qui peut résoudre son petit problème, que je ne dirais pas devant tes amis ! » répondit Ava.

**Ava perdait patience.**

« Bien, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! » finit-elle par dire. « Jeremy, approche ! »

« Reste où tu es ! » le prévint Elena.

« Jeremy ! » appela Ava.

**Sachant ce qui l'attendait s'il n'obéissait pas, Jeremy se leva, et se plaça devant Ava, qui contre toute attente, faisait la même taille que lui. Ava posa une main sur le derrière de la nuque de Jeremy, mais elle serra tellement fort que Jeremy fut contraint de plier ses genoux. Souriante, crocs sortant, elle mordit Jeremy au cou.**

« Argh, de la Veine de Vénus ! » grimaça-t-elle.

**Ava se mordit le poignet, et le plaqua contre la bouche de Jeremy, le forçant à boire son sang. Il tentait de se débattre, mais c'était inutile.**

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » dit Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Caroline.

**Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie et Stefan étaient paralysés. Ava cessa de faire boire son sang à Jeremy, mais ne délesta pas sa prise.**

« Je ne suis pas d'une grande patience Elena, alors tu vas me suivre gentiment, ou bien je brise la nuque de ton cher frère et il se réveillera dans la peau d'un vampire ! » rétorqua Ava.

« Lâche-le ! » dit Elena.

« Pas avant que tu ne viennes avec moi ! » dit Ava.

« C'est bon je viens ! » décida Elena.

« NON ! » cria Stefan.

« Approche ! » lui dit Ava.

**Quand Elena fut devant Ava, cette dernière obligea Jeremy à la regarder et lui dit :**

« Je t'ai donné ma parole Jeremy, ta sœur reviendra en un seul morceau ! »

**Jeremy acquiesça, et s'éloigna lorsqu'il sentit la prise d'Ava sur lui se défaire. Elena fut prise d'un sursaut, et elle s'effondra, mais Ava la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras.**

« ELENA ! » cria Stefan.

**Mais Ava s'éclipsa aussitôt. **

**En moins de dix secondes, Ava fut dans la voiture d'Erin, qui démarra aussitôt et quitta la ville.**

« Tiens c'est pour toi ! » lui dit Thalia en lui tendant son portable.

« Allô ? » fit-elle.

_« Chérie, comment ça s'est passé ? » fit la voix de Klaus._

« Un jeu d'enfant ! »

_« Bien, j'ai hâte que tu rentres ! »_

« On sera bientôt là ! »


	27. A coeur ouvert

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

**Enfin, me direz-vous, je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre que je viens de terminer. Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai mis mais j'ai pas eu le choix.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Vous pourrez me retrouver sur ma page Facebook LILY FICTIONS pour suivre l'actualité de mes écrits !**

* * *

><p><strong>Erin gara la voiture devant le chalet, où Klaus les attendait. Ava fut la première à descendre du véhicule, et alla ouvrir le coffre. Elle en sortit Elena, toujours inconsciente. Thalia avait un air sérieux, et surtout concentrée. C'est elle qui maintenait l'état endormit d'Elena, et tant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la permission de Klaus de la réveiller, elle la maintiendrait dans un état de sommeil.<strong>

« Je suis fier de vous ! » leur dit Klaus.

« Tu doutais de nous ? » demanda Erin.

« Pas le moins du monde ! » répondit-il.

« Bon, dépêchons-nous avant que le minot ne meurt parce qu'on a prit notre temps à bavarder ! » dit Ava en entrant dans la maison, Elena dans ses bras.

**Klaus esquissa un sourire et suivit son épouse à l'intérieur. Ava déposa Elena sur le canapé face à celui où Jordan reposait, mort.**

« Il s'est toujours pas réveillé ? » s'étonna Ava.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder ! » dit Klaus.

**Il prit sa femme par le bras et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du salon pour l'embrasser. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Erin et Thalia entreprirent de prélever une éprouvette de sang à Elena, et au bon moment car, Jordan revint à la vie. Il sursauta, prit une grosse bouffée d'oxygène et regarda autour de lui. Son retour mit fin aux cajoleries de Klaus à sa femme. L'hybride s'approcha du jeune garçon.**

« Bon retour parmi nous Jordan ! » lui dit-il.

« Où suis-je ? » paniqua Jordan.

« Relax, tout va bien se passer ! » le rassura Klaus, qui prit l'éprouvette que lui tendit Erin.

**Le garçon se souvint alors qu'il avait été tué par Klaus après avoir bu son sang. Il avait accepté de devenir un hybride, afin de cesser toute transformation obligatoire chaque mois.**

**« **Bois ! » ordonna Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jordan.

« Ce qui t'empêchera de mourir pour de bon ! » répondit Klaus. « Alors bois ! »

**Jordan avait le souffle court, il transpirait de partout car c'était la première fois qu'il sentait un changement s'opérer en lui en dehors de la transformation douloureuse qu'il subissait trois jours par mois, mais il prit le tube, et ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le liquide rouge qui semblait l'appeler. C'était instinctif, mais c'était aussi la première fois que l'odeur et la vue du sang fut alléchante à ce point. Préférant ne pas retarder l'échéance de sa métamorphose, dont il avait déjà accepté les conditions, il avala d'une seule traite le sang. Rien ne se produisit, ou du moins pas de suite, mais il lâcha le tube qui se brisa en tombant au sol, et Jordan fut prit d'une quinte de toux et tomba à terre, sous la surveillance des sorcières, qui devait protéger Ava. Il fut ensuite prit de convulsions, se tint la tête entre ses mains en poussant des cris de douleurs insupportables, puis, après ce qui sembla à Klaus être un éternité, le jeune garçon releva la tête dans un grognement et ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes, et des crocs de vampire étaient sortis de sa bouche.**

« Il semblerait que ces deux petits vauriens avaient vu juste ! » dit Klaus, ravi d'avoir crée son premier hybride.

« On ne va pas vider Elena de son sang, si ? » demanda Erin.

« On va la garder avec nous pendant une semaine, le temps de prendre autant de sang que possible sans la tuer ! » répondit Klaus. « Installez-la dans une chambre et faite en sorte qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Utilisez la magie s'il le faut ! »

« Je la réveille ? » demanda Thalia.

« Pas tout de suite ! » dit Klaus.

**Erin avait refermé magiquement la petite plaie sur le bras d'Elena, arrêtant le petit flot de sang qui s'écoulait sur sa peau. Ava reprit Elena, qu'elle balança sans ménagement sur son épaule, et suivit Thalia et Erin dans la chambre d'Erin. Zach et Gabrièla venaient de se réveiller d'une longue sieste, et quand ils virent leurs mères et Ava porter le corps d'Elena, ils quittèrent la chambre.**

**Samantha s'occupa d'eux et leur prépara de quoi manger.**

**Klaus avait prit Jordan par les épaules et l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur du chalet. Le nouvel hybride prit une grande inspiration et les odeurs de la forêt lui firent le plus grand bien.**

« Comment te sens-tu, mon grand ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Différent ! » répondit Jordan.

« C'est la transformation, maintenant tu n'auras plus à t'enchaîner entre quatre murs pour subir une mutation douloureuse. » dit Klaus.

« Je vais quand même devoir me nourrir de sang ! » se désola Jordan.

« C'est le prix à payer, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es qu'à moitié vampire, ce qui veut dire que tu pourras continuer à manger comme les humains ! » expliqua Klaus.

« Quand reverrai-je mes parents ? » voulut savoir le garçon.

« Chaque chose en son temps ! » dit Klaus. « Nous resterons ici encore quelques jours, le temps pour moi de prendre des munitions afin de créer d'autres hybrides. Ensuite, nous repartirons à San Francisco et tu feras tes adieux à tes parents, puis nous partirons pour Londres ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Jordan.

**Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas discuter les décisions de Klaus. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Klaus.

« Rien, c'est juste que je ressens comme une impression de ne pas te contredire et, d'obéir ! » répondit Jordan.

« C'est tout simplement parce que je t'ai transformé, Jordan. A présent, tu feras ce que je te demande de faire, mais n'aies crainte, tu es encore jeune, et inexpérimenté, tu vas d'abord apprendre à contrôler ta soif de sang car je ne veux pas risquer qu'un des enfants soient blessés ! » commença à expliquer Klaus. « Ensuite, tu apprendras les rudiments du combat, à moins que tu sais déjà te battre… »

« Je n'ai rien pratiqué en dehors du foot ! » soupira Jordan.

« Alors tu apprendras, mais pour l'instant, tu vas devoir te nourrir ! » décida Klaus.

« Je vais devoir tuer quelqu'un ? » craignit Jordan.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! » le rassura Klaus.

**Il le prit par le bras sans le brusquer, et le fit rentrer de nouveau à l'intérieur du chalet.**

« Ava ma chérie, as-tu besoin de te nourrir ? » demanda Klaus.

« Non, je peux tenir quelques heures, voire une journée entière ! » répondit Ava.

« Bien ! » sourit Klaus, sans cesser de regarder Jordan. « Erin sois gentille de faire en sorte de Jordan ne se laisse pas trop emporter par la chaleur que lui procurera le sang ! »

« A tes ordres patron ! » acquiesça Erin.

« Samantha, viens un peu par ici ! » appela Klaus.

**La jeune fille, qui servait de poche de sang à Klaus et Ava, approcha et se mit devant Klaus.**

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

**Klaus la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui ordonna, utilisant son hypnose :**

« Tu vas laisser Jordan se nourrir de toi, tu as compris ? »

**Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, sachant très bien qu'elle ne devait parler que quand elle en recevait la permission, puis, elle enleva le petit foulard qui ornait son cou, et dont deux petits trous fraichement refermés furent visible.**

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! » dit Klaus à Jordan.

« Je ne veux pas risquer de la tuer ! » déglutit Jordan.

« Surtout, détends-toi, et ne bois pas trop vite ! » lui conseilla Klaus. « Quand je te le dirais, tu t'arrêteras ! »

**Klaus mordit le cou de Samantha et se retira dès que le sang coula. Jordan, lui, fut attiré comme un aimant à la vue du sang qui perlait sur la peau de la jeune humaine. Il posa sa bouche sur la morsure, et dès que le sang coula dans sa gorge, ses crocs sortirent et se plantèrent dans le cou de Samantha, qui n'esquissa aucun bruit, aucun mouvement de recul. Jordan avait laissé échapper un grondement sourd dès que ses crocs s'étaient ancrés dans la chair de la jeune fille. Il avala son sang, et la légère brûlure et le malaise qu'il sentait depuis sa transformation venait de s'apaiser.**

**Dès que Klaus entendit un gémissement faible de la part de Samantha, il ordonna à Jordan, tout en gardant une voix calme et sereine :**

« Jordan, ça suffit maintenant, tu en as assez prit ! »

**Et cet ordre résonna dans tout le corps de Jordan, remonta jusqu'à son cerveau, et il arrêta de boire de la jeune fille, retirant ses crocs. Il haleta difficilement dû à la sensation que lui avait procurée le goût du sang frais. Klaus fit boire son sang à Samantha, afin que sa plaie au cou se referme, puis, il l'envoya dans sa chambre se reposer durant quelques heures. **

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Klaus à son hybride.

« Mieux ! » répondit Jordan.

« Bien, tu devrais aller te reposer un petit peu, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler ! » dit Klaus.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Jordan.

**Et il alla dans la chambre adjacente à la chambre de Samantha.**

**Klaus entra dans la chambre où était endormi Elena, puis, ordonna à Erin de commencer à lui prélever du sang. Elle s'exécuta, plantant une aiguille dans une veine d'Elena, et le sang s'écoula dans une poche de sang, qui se remplissait petit à petit.**

« Thalia, réveille-la mais doucement ! » dit Klaus.

« Combien de poche de sang je rempli ? » voulut savoir Erin.

« Une seule pour l'instant, et fais en sorte que le sang soit encore utilisable quand nous serons à Londres ! » dit Klaus.

**Les deux sorcières acquiescèrent, puis, Thalia renversa le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur Elena par l'intermédiaire d'Ava. Elena ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, car Thalia réveillait son subconscient par petites doses. Klaus sortit de la chambre et rejoignit sa femme qui s'occupait de nourrir Zach et Gabrièla.**

**Elena finit par battre des paupières, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vue fut brouillée au début, puis, elle se réajusta doucement à la mi-obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Une pièce qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle était allongée sur un lit, pas trop confortable à son goût, et un élancement dans le bras la fit grincer des dents. Elle voulut se relever mais une terrible migraine la recloua au lit. Sa bouche était tellement sèche qu'aucun son n'en sortit dû à la douleur que lui infligeait son mal de tête.**

_« Doucement sucre d'orge ! » lui fit une voix de fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

**Elena vit une fille d'une vingtaine d'années se pencher au-dessus d'elle et placer ses paumes sur ses tempes. Elle s'attendait à souffrir ou à ressentir une chose désagréable, mais non, Elena constata que son mal de tête avait disparu en même pas cinq secondes.**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda Thalia en la regardant dans les yeux.

**Elena hocha la tête, ne pouvant toujours pas parler à cause de sa soif. Thalia sortie de la chambre, et laissa sa sœur aînée terminer le travail que Klaus lui avait confié.**

**Lorsqu'Erin enleva l'aiguille du bras d'Elena, elle passa son index sur le petit trou et stoppa l'écoulement du sang. Elle prit la poche de sang et sortie de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.**

**Elena ne su combien de temps était passé depuis que les deux filles étaient sorties de la chambre, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle pria pour que ce fût n'importe qui sauf Klaus ou Ava.**

_« Tu as faim ? Soif ? »_

**Et merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne ? Elena ne répondit pas, mais Klaus s'amusait bien de cette situation. Il déposa un plateau de nourriture sur la commode, puis, s'approcha d'Elena, qui se raidit et réussi à se tasser dans le lit pour empêcher l'hybride de l'approcher. Elle lui lança un regard noir, durcit par la colère, mais Klaus n'y fit pas attention.**

« Relax Elena, je ne vais pas te tuer, tu m'es plus utile vivante que morte ! » lui sourit Klaus.

**Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, puis, la fit asseoir en lui prenant les épaules, et, après avoir calé les coussins de façon à ce qu'elle puisse avoir un appuie, il la réinstalla correctement. Klaus alla ensuite reprendre le plateau avec lequel il était entré dans la chambre, puis le déposa à côté d'Elena.**

« Mange, t'en as besoin ! » lui dit-il.

**Elena jeta un nouveau regard noir de reproche à son geôlier.**

« Je te promets que ce n'est pas empoisonné, et que tu retrouveras très bientôt ta petite vie, sans plus jamais me revoir ! » lui assura-t-il.

**La soif l'emportant sur la faim, Elena prit le verre d'eau et le vida d'une traite, la réhydratant sur le champ. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.**

« Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de chose à me demander, à commencer par le pourquoi de ta présence ici ! » dit Klaus.

« Pourquoi t'as besoin de mon sang ? » réussit-elle à articuler.

« Voilà une très bonne question ! » lui sourit-il. « Sache que ton sang va me servir pour transformer des loups-garous, en hybride ! »

**Elena écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Klaus.**

« Tu sais donc pourquoi j'ai envoyé ma ravissante femme te chercher ! » dit-il. « Et il semblerait qu'elle ce soit bien amusé ! »

« Elle est encore plus cinglée que toi ! » claqua Elena.

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Comment elle fait pour te supporter ? Tu l'as forcé à t'aimer ? » railla-t-elle. « Ce serait bien ton genre ! »

**Mais Elena regretta sa réplique à la seconde où la main de Klaus s'était enroulée autour de son cou. L'hybride la regardait d'un air dur, fermé, et il dit :**

« Ava, est la seule personne sur cette Terre que je ne manipulerais jamais. Tu me crois incapable d'aimer, Elena ? Et bien détrompes-toi, car j'aime Ava au point de tuer quiconque oserait s'en prendre à elle, ou même la menacer. »

**Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre :**

« Le dernier qui s'en est prit à elle, je lui ai arraché le cœur après l'avoir torturé lentement, et il est en ce moment même en train de servir de nourriture à des petits poissons de rivière et différents animaux. Et ton copain Damon a failli subir le même sort quand j'ai appris qu'il avait menacé _ma femme _! »

**Elena manqua d'air, mais Klaus la libéra, et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise.**

« Mange, tu vas en avoir besoin, et s'il te plaît, ne à m'oblige pas utiliser la force contre toi ! » lui dit-il.

« Combien de temps je vais rester ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quelques jours, ensuite ma chère femme te ramènera chez toi ! » répondit-il.

« Tu veux, seulement mon sang ! » comprit-elle.

« Seulement ton sang, et dès que j'aurais fais le plein, mes sorcières te remettront sur pied et tu pourras reprendre ta petite vie avec Stefan ! » affirma-t-il.

**Elle se résigna, et prit le plateau où était disposé un sandwich au poulet, et une coupe de fruits frais. Quand il la vit manger, Klaus sourit et quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune fille seule.**

**Klaus retrouva sa femme dehors, tandis que le jour venait de se lever.**

« Est-ce que ma ravissante femme pourrait venir m'embrasser ? » fit-il.

**Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, et Ava l'embrassa tendrement, mais le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, réveillant leur désir.**

« Je suis fier de toi mon amour, t'as fais du très bon boulot ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Et si on s'éclipsait pour que tu me le prouves ? » lui susurra-t-elle.

**Pour toute réponse, l'agrippa fermement par les hanches et s'éclipsa dans les bois.**

**A l'intérieur du chalet, Erin entra dans la chambre d'Elena avec une bouteille d'eau. **

« Tiens, t'as besoin de t'hydrater si tu veux retrouver un peu des couleurs ! » lui dit la sorcière en lui tendant la bouteille.

« Merci ! » dit Elena en prenant la bouteille avant de demander : « Il n'y a rien dedans ? »

« On ne va pas t'empoisonner Elena ! » s'amusa Erin.

« Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? » redemanda Elena.

« Klaus te l'a dit, quelques jours et ensuite tu rentreras chez toi ! » répondit Erin. « Maintenant bois ou je t'y force ! »

« Pourquoi tu bosses pour lui ? » s'ahuri Elena. « C'est un monstre ! »

« Au même titre que tes deux petits copains ! » répliqua Erin.

**Erin prit place sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Klaus un peu plus tôt, puis, se disant qu'un peu de soleil ne ferait pas de mal à leur _invité_, elle leva la main vers la fenêtre, et d'un simple geste, ouvrit fenêtre et volet. Les premières lueurs du soleil filtrèrent dans la chambre, mais Erin fit glisser le rideau qui tamisa un peu la pièce.**

**« **Voilà, ça fait du bien non ? » dit Erin en inspirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promit pour que tu fasses ce qu'il veut ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Ce que tu peux être curieuse. » soupira Erin. « Mais bon, je vais te répondre ! Il ne m'a rien promit ni rien obligé à faire, l'aider fait partie du pacte que mes ancêtres ont fait avec lui et sa famille ! »

« Un pacte ? » répéta Elena.

« Ouvre bien tes oreilles Elena, parce que ce que je vais te raconter est la stricte vérité, et que le Klaus que vous connaissez toi et ta petite bande, et bien ce n'est pas celui qu'il est vraiment, enfin, une partie de lui n'est pas si horrible que tu penses le prétendre ! » dit Erin.

« Il a tué ma tante ! » cracha Elena.

« C'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien ! » haussa Erin.

« On dirait que tu trouves ça normal, que ce qu'il m'a fait endurer était naturel ! » dit Elena.

« Parce que ce qui est arrivé à Ava est normal, peut-être ? » dit Erin.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Elena.

« Je vais y venir ! » répondit Erin avant de commencer son récit : « Ma famille est originaire d'Irlande mais ils ont émigrés à Londres en 1640, et voisin de ce village, dans les profondeurs de la forêt vivait une meute de loup-garou, et mes ancêtres, Paul et Ramona, protégeaient le village d'un champ magnétique à chaque pleine lune afin que les loups ne puissent pas attaquer les humaines. En 1697 exactement, Charley n'avait que trois ans, et une peur panique s'était élevé dans le village quand des loups-garous réussirent à passer le champ de force. Mes ancêtres réussirent à en repousser certains, mais pas tous, qui s'attaquèrent à des humains et à les déchiqueter de leurs crocs. L'un d'eux failli s'en prendre à Charley, mais Klaus est intervenu avec Rebekah et Elijah. Ils ont réussis à repousser les loups et à sauver Charley. Après avoir apaisé les villageois, mes ancêtres eurent une dette éternelle envers les trois vampires qui venaient de sauver la vie de leur enfant. Un enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû naître ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Elena.

« Ramona était en mauvaise santé à son cinquième mois, mais l'enfant a survécu malgré les avis négatifs des médecins de l'époque, qui disaient que l'enfant n'avait aucune chance de survivre à l'accouchement, mais voilà, _miracle_, l'enfant survécu et fut en parfaite santé ! » répondit Erin.

« Magie ? » tenta Elena.

« Très probable ! » dit Erin avant de poursuivre : « A partir de là, lorsque Klaus, Elijah ou Rebekah avait besoin d'un petit service magique, mes ancêtres les aidaient. Les deux clans sont vite devenus amis, et oui, contrairement à ce que tu peux le penser, toutes les sorcières ne détestent pas les vampires. C'est le cas de ma famille ! »

**Il y eut un petit moment de silence, mais Erin ne voulait pas passer trois heures à conter l'histoire de sa famille alors elle poursuivit :**

« En 1724, le jour de son anniversaire, Ava s'est fait enlevé par un loup-garou, le fils du clan qui vivait près du village ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Elena.

« Lui et son frère ont profités que Klaus et Elijah étaient sorti pour affaire pour s'introduire dans le Manoir, mais Ava a réussi à en tuer un, mais l'autre lui a injecté de la Veine de Vénus, une dose tellement forte qu'elle ne s'est réveillé qu'une semaine plus tard, complètement affaiblie. Elle s'est réveillée dans une cellule sombre où elle a subi des tortures pendant deux siècles avant d'être abandonné en pleine obscurité et elle s'est momifiée, pour rester dans cet état pendant des décennies. C'est en 2001 que ma sœur et moi avons réussi à la retrouver, et nous l'avons aidé à se mettre à la page et à reprendre des forces pendant dix ans, jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions enfin à localiser Klaus ! » poursuivit Erin.

« Et, qu'a fait Klaus, lorsqu'il a découvert qu'elle a été enlevé ? » questionna Elena, redoutant la réponse.

**Erin eut un sourire en coin, et, regardant Elena dans les yeux, lui avoua ce que Klaus avait fait cette terrible nuit :**

« Lui, Rebekah et Elijah ont exterminés toute la meute, même ceux qui n'étaient pas des loups, puis mes ancêtres ont brûlés leur campement ! »

**Elena failli avoir un haut le cœur en imaginant le massacre qui avait eu lieu.**

« Ne fais pas ta petite fragile ! » s'amusa Erin.

« C'est horrible… » souffla Elena.

« Ils ont commencés, et Klaus a terminé, c'est aussi simple que ça ! » dit Erin. « Bon, je vais te laisser dormir un peu et passer du temps avec mon fils. »

« Je peux aller aux toilettes ? » demanda Elena.

« Je t'en prie… » dit Erin en ouvrant la porte. « … mais n'essaie pas de t'échapper, tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

**La sorcière escorta Elena jusqu'à la salle de bain, et attendit patiemment devant la porte. Elena en sortit au bout de cinq minutes, le visage moins palot, et Erin la ramena à la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.**

_**Le soir !**_

**Quand Elena se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Bon sang, elle avait dormi toute la journée, elle devait être très fatiguée pour avoir dormi autant. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et Elena se recroquevilla sur son lit en voyant Ava entrer, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.**

« Enfin, Blanche-Neige est réveillée ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle posa le plateau sur le lit, et s'installa sur la chaise.**

« Mange, t'as rien avalé de la journée ! » lui dit Ava.

« Je n'ai pas faim ! » dit Elena.

« T'es une sale menteuse Elena, maintenant mange ! » ordonna Ava.

**Elena détourna les yeux et regarda au dehors, par la fenêtre qui était encore ouverte.**

« Libre à toi, alors je te laisse te morfondre et quand tu te décideras à manger, ton plateau sera encore là ! » dit Ava.

A**lors qu'elle se leva de la chaise, Ava entendit un murmure :**

« Pourquoi t'es avec lui ? »

**Ava se retourna et regarda Elena, qui finit par la regarder en retour.**

« Parce qu'il m'a sortit de ma petite vie tranquille et dont je n'avais aucun droit de vivre comme je le souhaitais ! » répondit Ava. « Tes parents te laissaient faire tes choix, n'est-ce que pas ? »

E**lena acquiesça d'un signe de tête.**

« Et bien sache que les miens ont fait tout le contraire. » dit Ava. « Je n'avais le droit de ne rien faire de ce que je voulais. Quand je faisais du cheval, c'était limite un crime de monter en cavalière, et ma mère ne pensait qu'à ma santé physique pour lui donner de beaux petits-enfants, mes leçons pour se comporter comme une jeune fille de bonne famille et bien éduquée me gonflaient, je devais écouter ma mère sur la façon de m'habiller, et par-dessus tout, je devais épouser un homme que je n'aimais pas ! »

**Ava fut prise d'un énorme sentiment de retour en arrière en racontant sa vie passée à Elena, mais cette humaine voulait savoir pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de Klaus.**

« J'ai rencontré Klaus le soir de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Mes parents avaient invités tous leurs amis _friqués_ – comme vous dites aujourd'hui – et ce futur prétendant qui ne savait pas danser correctement et qui passait son temps à faire la courbette devant moi, et Klaus était arrivé le jour même en ville avec Rebekah et Elijah, et mes parents, quand ils ont appris qu'un Lord venait d'habiter l'hacienda voisine de la nôtre, ils n'ont pas hésités une seule seconde et ils les ont invités. Dès que mon regard a croisé celui de Klaus, j'en suis tombée complètement amoureuse ! »

**Ava avait besoin de faire une pause. Ce retour en arrière l'a rendait triste… et cela, Elena le vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme.**

« Il a changé ma vie, et on a commencé à se voir en secret, et j'ai su ce qu'il était le lendemain de notre première rencontre. Je n'ai pas été effrayé, bien au contraire, j'étais attiré, et il m'a séduite. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai aimé de toute mon âme, et il m'a proposé de me transformer et de nous marier, et j'ai accepté. Et je me suis enfuie de chez moi parce que ma mère avait décidé, m'avait ordonné, que j'allais épouser ce petit prétentieux de Thomas. Je suis partie sans avoir pu faire mes adieux à mes trois sœurs. Des sœurs qui étaient tout pour moi, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur dire au revoir, mais je n'avais pas le choix, et dès que j'ai quitté Madrid, j'ai coupé tous liens avec ma vie humaine, et j'ai été transformé quelques jours après mon départ ! »

**Elle fit une nouvelle pause, et essuya les larmes qui venaient de couler sur ses joues, mais elle maîtrisa sa voix :**

« J'ai vécue auprès de Klaus pendant vingt-six ans, avant qu'une fille jalouse que je lui ai piqué son amant ne décide de me tuer, mais Klaus l'a tué avant qu'elle puisse me faire quoi que ce soit. Mais manque de bol pour moi, c'était la fille du chef de la meute qui vivait près de chez nous, et pour se venger il a envoyé deux de ses fils m'enlever. J'en ai tué un, et l'autre m'a injecté de la Veine de Vénus, et je me suis réveillée une semaine plus tard dans un endroit froid et poussiéreux, et j'ai passé les deux cent années suivantes à me faire torturer par un loup-garou avide de vengeance, qui prenait soin de m'enfermer les soirs de pleine lune et de se transformer très loin de moi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas tuer son jouet préféré. Mais ce supplice a prit fin un jour, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je me suis desséchée et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un autre siècle qui n'était pas le mien. Je me suis réveillée, et j'ai tout de suite voulu retrouver Klaus, mais j'ai passé dix ans à le rechercher. Dix ans à n'être qu'un vampire qui ne mordait plus, qui n'était plus qu'une épave loin de son mari. De sa famille. J'ai passé dix ans à me faire à cette époque, et aujourd'hui encore j'ai dû mal à m'y faire ! »

**A présent, Elena pleurait elle aussi. Elle compatissait à la douleur d'Ava.**

« Tu vois Elena, quand je fermais les yeux pour dormir, je faisais sans arrêt des cauchemars qu'Erin et Thalia n'arrivaient pas toujours à dissiper, et j'ai dû supplier Klaus de me le faire oublier, alors qu'il m'avait juré de ne jamais utiliser son pouvoir sur moi, mais je ne supportais plus ces affreux cauchemars qui me semblaient encore plus réels que lorsque je les aies vécus. A présent je m'endors dans les bras de mon mari sans revivre tout ça ! »

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais subit tout ça… » dit Elena.

« T'as voulu savoir pourquoi j'aimais Klaus, maintenant tu le sais ! » termina Ava. « Je l'aime parce que sans lui ma vie aurait été un enfer. J'aurais épousé un homme que je n'aimais pas et j'aurais été malheureuse tout ma vie ! »

« Je comprends, et c'est injuste ce qui t'es arrivé ! » dit Elena.

« Tu crois ? » railla Ava. « Mange, je vais te trouver des vêtements pour que tu puisses prendre une douche ! »

**Ava sortit de la chambre et demanda à Erin et Thalia de préparer du rechange et d'accompagner Elena à la salle de bain dans une heure.**

**Elle sortit sur la terrasse et alla s'asseoir sous un arbre. Se replonger comme ça dans son passé l'avait littéralement achevée émotionnellement. Le souvenir de ses sœurs disparues lui serrait son cœur mort. Ses sœurs qu'elle avait tant aimées et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir une dernière fois. Partir comme une voleuse en plein milieu de la nuit avait été la meilleure décision qu'elle avait prise, mais ne pas leur dire au revoir avait été la pire des décisions.**

**Elle sentit la présence de Klaus à ses côtés. Elle avait tellement été perdue dans ses souvenirs qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.**

« Elles me manquent ! » finit par dire Ava, avant de se mettre pleurer.

**Klaus passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Il la laissé pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaitait, et cela dura une heure, même si à un moment elle s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Quand, enfin, ses larmes se tarirent, elle embrassa Klaus tendrement et se sentit revigorée.**

« Merci d'être là pour moi ! » lui dit-elle, les yeux toujours rougies par les larmes.

« Tu es ma femme, Ava, je serai toujours là pour toi, _toujours _! » dit Klaus en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. « Toi et moi c'est à jamais ! »

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle posa son front contre le sien, et leur nez se touchèrent.**

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! »

**Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser plus long, plus langoureux, et ils restèrent assis sous cet arbre pendant plus d'une heure, voire plus.**

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

**Erin ôta la seringue du bras d'Elena, et referma la dixième et dernière poche de sang, qui permettra à Klaus de constituer une armée d'hybride. Elena, qui avait cessé de se plaindre de sa captivité et de son isolement dans la chambre, prit la bouteille que Thalia lui donna après que celle-ci eut refermé la minuscule plaie dont s'écoulait un filet de sang.**

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Thalia.

« Un petit peu ! » répondit Elena.

**Thalia sortit de la chambre, suivit d'Erin, et Zach vint voir Elena.**

« Salut ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Salut ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras bientôt chez toi ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Elena lui sourit, quand Thalia revint avec un sandwich au poulet et un bol de fraise. Elena mangea doucement, et elle se sentit bien mieux, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se languir intérieurement de retourner à Mystic Falls, auprès de Stefan et de ses amis.**

**Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Elena sortait de la douche dans les vêtements avec lesquels elle était vêtue une semaine plus tôt pour Halloween, Klaus s'approcha d'Elena.**

« Tu vas pouvoir retourner chez toi, Elena, mais tu dois bien te douter qu'il va te falloir te rendormir ! » sourit-il.

« On peut en finir, s'il te plaît ? » contra-t-elle. « Tu as assez de mon sang pour tes projets alors finissons-en ! »

« Ce fut un plaisir Elena, et tu as ma parole que plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi. Tu pourras vivre tranquillement avec Stefan et il pourra même te transformer si tu le désires ! » lui dit-il.

« J'ai ta parole ? Tu ne viendras plus à Mystic Falls ? Tu ne blesseras plus personne dans mon entourage ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle avait évité de dire _« Tu ne tueras plus personne… »_**

« Je te donne ma parole, Elena ! » lui jura-t-il.

**Après un petit affrontement visuel de quelques secondes, Klaus fit signe à Thalia de la tête, qui s'approcha d'Elena et elle plaça ses paumes sur les tempes d'Elena. Cette dernière reçut un choc au cerveau et elle tomba dans les bras de Thalia, endormie.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

« Bon sang Bonnie, mais à quoi ça te sert d'avoir des pouvoirs si tu n'arrives pas à retrouver Elena ? » s'écria Damon.

**Ce dernier, plus Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy et Stefan étaient réunis à la pension des deux frères. Ça faisait une semaine que Bonnie tentait de repérer Elena grâce à un sort, mais rien. Il était minuit et tout le monde était à cran.**

« Arrête de me gueuler dessus Damon ! » claqua Bonnie. « Quelque chose me bloque, dès que je cherche Elena, ma magie est bloquée et je n'arrive plus à rien. »

« Tu n'essaies pas assez ! » dit Damon.

« Arrête de lui mettre la pression Damon, elle fait ce qu'elle peut ! » intervint Caroline.

**Stefan, qui restait en retrait avec Matt, eut un sursaut. Il se concentra sur son ouïe et entendit comme un frottement au dehors. Des bruits de pas au devant de sa porte, puis… plus rien ! Il se dirigea à la porte et l'ouvrit. Allongée sur le pas de la porte, il y trouva Elena. Il la prit dans ses bras et retourna à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se tut pendant que Stefan déposait Elena, qui commençait à revenir à elle.**

« Comment elle est arrivée là ? » s'alarma Jeremy.

« Pas toute seule en tout cas ! » grinça Damon.

**Elena ouvrit les yeux, et dû les refermer à cause de la lumière. Lorsque ses yeux se furent réajustés à la luminosité de la pièce, elle vit le visage de Stefan et celui de son frère, inquiets pour elle.**

« Elena, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Stefan d'une voix douce mais inquiète.

« Je vais bien ! » le rassura-t-elle. « Aides-moi à m'asseoir ! »

**Une fois assise, elle accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendait Matt, et le porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide frais lui fit le plus grand bien.**

« Alors, tu étais où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce dingue ? » demanda Damon.

« Euh, dans une forêt, je crois euh, et il voulait mon sang ! » répondit Elena, la tête un peu embrumée dû au sort de Thalia pour l'endormir.

« Ton sang ? » s'étonna Jeremy. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait ton sang ? »

« Mon sang est la clé pour transformer des loups-garous en vampire. Je lui ai donné assez de sang pour un millénaire ! » dit Elena. « Il ne viendra plus nous ennuyer ! »

« Et tu la cru ? » voulut savoir Tyler.

« Il m'a donné sa parole, et je le crois ! » acquiesça Elena.

« Question : pourquoi Bonnie n'a pas pu te localiser ? » demanda Damon.

« Erin et Thalia, ce sont deux sorcières plus puissantes que toi Bonnie, et ce sont elles qui ont réussis à te bloquer et à vous immobiliser lors de la soirée d'Halloween ! » avoua Elena. « Elles ont protégées l'endroit où on était sans doute ! »

« Je vais me les faire ces sales petites garces, et la blonde passera un sale quart d'heure, je peux te le garantir ! » dit Damon.

« Non, tu ne feras rien Damon, car tu risques d'y laisser la vie ! » l'arrêta Elena.

« Ah non, et pourquoi je le ferais pas ? » rétorqua Damon.

« Parce que Klaus te tuerais, et crois-moi il le fera ! » dit Elena. « Il a tué toute une meute de loups-garous et leur famille parce qu'ils ont fait enlevés Ava, et qu'elle a été torturé pendant deux siècles avant d'être abandonné dans sa cellule pendant des décennies jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retrouvé en 2001 ! »

« Il a… tué… » déglutit Caroline.

« D'après Erin, lui, Elijah et leur sœur Rebekah n'ont laissés personne en vie ce jour-là, ils ont mêmes tués les plus jeunes ! » dit Elena. « Ecoutez, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais il me disait la vérité. Il va quitter le pays et ne plus y mettre les pieds alors, oublions tout ça et reprenons nos vies, s'il vous plaît ! »

**Damon protesta longuement mais Stefan se rangea du côté d'Elena, et tous les autres aussi. Ils n'allaient pas tenter de mourir pour la simple raison que l'égo de Damon avait été blessé par Ava, qui l'avait mis K.O à trois reprises et sans aucun effort !**

_**San Francisco, une semaine plus tard !**_

_**Maison des Copland !**_

**Jordan était avec ses parents depuis une demi-heure à leur expliquer où il était passé et sa transformation en hybride. Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, Klaus attendait son hybride en compagnie d'Erin et Thalia. Les enfants dormaient à l'arrière de la voiture, et Ava était également endormie dans le camion.**

« Tu crois que ses parents vont le laisser partir avec toi ? » demanda Erin.

**Klaus ne répondit pas. A la place, il esquissa un sourire satisfait, ce qui donna sa réponse aux deux sœurs. **

**Jordan sortit de chez lui vingt minutes plus tard avec des valises. Il se planta devant Klaus, et lui dit :**

« On peut y aller, je suis prêt ! »

« Bien, alors partons ! » sourit Klaus.

**Une fois les bagages du garçon dans le camion, celui-ci s'ébranla et prit la route de l'aéroport de San Francisco, suivit de la voiture que conduisait Erin.**

**Une fois à l'aéroport, camion et voiture se garèrent sur une piste d'atterrissage réservée par Klaus, où un avion privé les attendait. Les cercueils contenant les corps de Rebekah, Finn, Kol et Elijah furent chargés dans l'appareil, tout comme le reste des bagages.**

**Dès que tout le monde fut installé sur son siège, Klaus ordonna au pilote de fermer l'appareil et de se préparer au décollage.**

**Klaus rentrait chez lui à Londres. Il retourna chez lui avec sa femme, ses alliées puissante, et son tout premier hybride.**

**Il rentrait chez lui où il avait décidé de réveiller sa famille !**


	28. A la maison

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, alors régalez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres, Angleterre !<strong>_

**Ava ressentait une émotion particulière en revoyant le Manoir pour la première fois en plus de deux siècles. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait vécue, elle avait été enlevée par Patrick et emmené loin de son mari, de sa famille. Grâce à l'intervention de Klaus, qui lui avait fait oublier toute sa captivité et les nombreuses tortures qu'elle avait subies, elle pouvait revoir le Manoir sans crainte, mais elle n'oublierait jamais son enlèvement. C'était trop dur !**

**Klaus guida ses employés à l'intérieur du Manoir, avec les quatre cercueils contenant les corps endormis de sa famille, jusqu'à la cave. Il ouvrit les cercueils et contempla chaque membre de sa famille. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, et Finn. Ils allaient tous lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais il avait une arme secrète pour Elijah et Rebekah.**

**Ava !**

**Pour ce qui est de Kol et Finn, il aviserait plus tard !**

_« Je peux entrer ? »_

**Klaus se retourna, et vit Ava sur le seuil de la cave.**

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Ava se rapprocha vers lui, et elle s'arrêta devant le cercueil de Rebekah. Elle avait une robe blanche, grisée par le temps, et quelques perles. Sa coiffure était différente de son souvenir. Klaus serra la main de sa femme, et lui dit :**

« Je vais la réveiller, je te le promets ! »

« Et Elijah ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais tous les réveiller ! » répondit-il.

**Elle se laissa aller contre lui, avant de détacher de son cou le collier de Rebekah, qu'elle replaça autour du cou de sa sœur endormie.**

« Reste avec Thalia et les enfants à l'étage, le temps que je les réveille, et tu descendras quand je t'appellerais ! » lui dit-il

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis, elle quitta la pièce. Klaus hypnotisa un à un ses quatre employés, et leur dit :**

« Vous vous placez devant un cercueil chacun et vous attendez qu'ils se réveillent. Ensuite, vous les laissez se nourrir de vous, quitte à mourir ! »

**Ils acquiescèrent, puis, Klaus retira une à une les dagues qui entravaient le réveil des siens, avant de ressortir, les dagues en main. Il fermant la porte en bois, et la bloqua, même s'il savait que ça ne prendrait pas moins de trois secondes aux siens pour la défoncer.**

**Il retrouva Erin dans le grand salon, qui lui ouvrit une boîte dans laquelle il replaça les dagues.**

« Tu réussiras à les contenir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je les empêcherais de te tuer, enfin, d'essayer de te tuer ! » répondit-elle en lui rendant la boîte, qu'il cacha.

**Erin se tenait près de la grande porte, et attendit que les quatre Originels fassent leur apparition.**

**Elijah fut le premier à se réveiller. Prenant une énorme bouffée d'oxygène, il sortit en vitesse de sa boîte, puis percuta l'un des quatre employés de Klaus. Regardant autour de lui, Elijah reconnu l'immense cave de leur Manoir à Londres.**

« Que fais-je ici ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

**Il finit par voir trois autres cercueils. Il les regarda un par un, et constata que les dagues ne les retenaient plus.**

« Nous a-t-il réveillé par lui-même ? » continua-t-il de penser à voix haute. « Pourquoi ? »

« Monsieur Elijah, votre frère nous a ordonné de rester ici pour que vous puissiez vous nourrir à votre réveil ! » lui dit l'homme.

**La soif l'emportant sur sa raison, Elijah se rua sur l'homme et le vida de son sang, sans que celui-ci ne se dégage.**

**Rebekah se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts, ayant grandement soif. Elijah laissa retomber le corps inerte de l'homme au sol, et se retourna vers sa sœur.**

« Bekah ! » dit-il.

« Elijah ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Il l'aida à sortir du cercueil, et ils se serrèrent dans les bras longuement.**

« Où on est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Au Manoir, à Londres ! » répondit-il.

« Quoi ? Que fait-on ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je l'ignore, mais on va le découvrir ! » lui dit-il. « Nourris-toi, et nous attendrons le réveil de Kol et Finn pour agir ! »

**Rebekah se retourna aussitôt et vit que ses deux frères étaient sur le point de se réveiller. Elle finit par se nourrir d'un des hommes, et de le vider de son sang.**

**Kol, suivit de quelques secondes par Finn, se réveilla à son tour. Les deux frères, dans leurs vêtements d'époques, quittèrent leurs cercueils, accueillit par Rebekah et Elijah. Ils se nourrirent à leur tour.**

« Je vais tuer Nik de mes propres mains ! » gronda Kol.

« Pas si je lui mets la main dessus en premier ! » claqua Rebekah.

**D'un grand coup de pied, elle frappa la grande porte en bois de la cave, qui céda sans peine au bout de trois coups.**

**Dans le salon, qui avait le seul accès à la cave, Klaus entendit le grand fracas qu'avait fait la porte en s'ouvrant à la volée. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et, quand il releva la tête, ses trois frères et sa sœur se tenaient là.**

« Et bien, ça n'a pas traînée ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » s'écria Kol. « Espère d'enfoiré, combien de temps tu m'as fais dormir ? »

« Très longtemps, j'avoue, pareil pour toi Finn, mais si je ne l'avais pas fais, tu te serais jeté dans les bras de Mikael pour qu'il t'achève ! » répliqua Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » contra Finn.

« Oh je t'en prie, on sait tous que tu détestes ce que nous sommes, et que t'aurais trouvé n'importe quel moyen pour te tuer, malgré la belle Sage ! » dit Klaus.

**Au nom de Sage, le cœur mort de Finn semblait rebattre. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Etait-elle toujours en vie après tout ce temps ?**

« Bon, ça suffit, viens un peu ici, qu'on règle nos comptes ! » gronda Kol en s'avançant vers son frère.

**Klaus sourit. Son jeune frère n'avait pas changé après un siècle à dormir. Mais Kol fut bloqué dans son élan.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de se débattre. « Nik, arrête ça tu veux ! »

« Il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui te maintient immobile ! » lui dit Erin. « Et je vous conseille de vous calmer ! »

« Dis donc la petite sorcière, me cherche pas trop ! » lui conseilla Kol.

« Pour l'instant ce n'est pas moi qui suis immobilisé, alors tes menaces, garde-les pour une autre fois ! » rétorqua Erin.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de voir Charley ? » voulut savoir Rebekah.

« Parce que je suis sa descendante ! » répondit Erin.

« Bon, passons. Pourquoi tu nous as réveillés maintenant ? Et ici ? » demanda Elijah. « Tu nous as toujours dis que tu ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici sans _elle _! »

**Klaus les regarda en souriant, puis, il appela :**

« Ava, tu peux descendre maintenant ! »

**Rebekah eut un hoquet de surprise, puis, Ava apparut dans le salon. Elle regarda Elijah et Rebekah, un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? » demanda Elijah.

« C'est plutôt elle qui m'a retrouvé ! » dit Klaus. « Erin, tu peux lâcher Kol ! »

**Erin fit ce qu'il dit, et Kol lui lança un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil. Rebekah faisait un pas en avant, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près d'Ava.**

« T'es bien réelle ? » s'étrangla Rebekah.

**Ava lui fit un léger signe de la tête, puis, n'y tenant plus, prit Rebekah dans ses bras. La jeune femme, tout juste réveillé d'un long sommeil de quatre-vingt dix ans, laissa des larmes de joies couler sur ses joues, tout en rendant son étreinte à sa sœur, qu'elle croyait perdue à jamais.**

« T'es vivante ! » sanglota Rebekah.

« Oui, enfin, autant qu'un vampire puisse l'être ! » plaisanta Ava.

**Ça marcha, car Rebekah éclata de rire. Quand elle fut libre de l'étreinte de Rebekah, Ava se tourna vers Elijah, et le prit dans ses bras également. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec une tendresse infinie.**

« N'essaie plus jamais de tuer Klaus, ou bien ça ira très mal pour toi ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Je te le promets ! » lui dit-il aussitôt.

**Ava retourna près de son mari, quand Thalia et Jordan arrivèrent à leur tour dans le salon.**

« Bon, a priori on ne risque plus rien à venir ici ! » dit Thalia, en se plaçant à côté de sa sœur.

« Oh non, encore une sorcière ! » se plaignit Kol.

**Elle se contenta de lui servir un magnifique sourire, à moitié hypocrite, qui fit rire sa sœur.**

« Et bien, puisque vous n'avez plus envie de me tuer, je propose de mettre certains d'entre vous à la page du 21ème siècle ! » leur dit Klaus.

« QUOI ? Tu m'as fais dormir neuf siècles ? » s'écria Finn.

« T'arrête un peu de te plaindre ? Ou je te jure que je te remets où t'étais pour les neuf prochains siècles ! » le menaça Klaus.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Rebekah en désignant Jordan.

« C'est Jordan, mon tout premier hybride ! » répondit Klaus.

« T'as brisé la malédiction ? » s'étonna Kol.

« Ouais, et Jordan ici présent, est aujourd'hui un loup-garou, et un vampire ! » expliqua Klaus.

« Et si vous rattrapiez le temps perdu, une fois qu'on leur aura donné un zeste de modernité ? » proposa Erin.

« Toi, tu t'approches pas de moi ! » la prévint Kol.

« Oh, pauvre bébé, je l'ai vexé dans son amour propre ! » me charria Erin. « Grandis un peu, et même si Klaus a fait ce qu'il a fait, c'est quand même votre frère ! »

**Et elle sortit de la pièce, suivit de sa sœur, sous l'amusement des autres.**

**Après lui avoir fait revêtir un costume, comme Elijah, une fois propre, Erin entreprit de lui couper les longs cheveux frisés de Finn. Elle les lui coupa court, un style qui allait bien mieux avec l'époque.**

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Finn.

« Je t'en prie ! » fit-elle.

« Tu penses que, malgré tout ce temps qui a passé, la femme que j'ai aimé et transformé, soit encore en vie ? »

« Rassure-toi, elle est en vie ! » lui apprit-elle.

« Comment tu le sais ? » dit-il.

« Parce que, en guise de paix, Klaus nous a demandé à ma sœur et à moi de retrouver Sage, et elle devrait être à Londres dans la soirée ! » lui répondit-elle.

« Niklaus a vraiment fait ça ? » souffla-t-il.

**Le sourire d'Erin, qu'il vit à travers le miroir, lui dit qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ainsi, Klaus l'avait fait retrouver, pour lui !**

**De son côté, Thalia attendait dans une des chambres du Manoir, quand la porte de la salle de bain, entièrement retapée et modernisée par Klaus, s'ouvrit sur Kol.**

« Alors, comment tu me trouves ? » demanda-t-il à Thalia.

« Beau gosse ! » répondit-elle.

**Il portait un jean délavé, une chemise noire et une paire de basket.**

« Comment tu fais pour supporter mon frère ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pas à me forcer, et nos ancêtres les connaissais, donc… » répondit-elle.

« Donc quoi ? T'es pas obligé de faire les lèches-bottes pour lui ! » railla-t-il.

« T'étais pas là quand il s'est marié avec Ava, et tu ne vois en ton frère qu'un enfoiré qui t'as fais dormir pendant cent ans ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Comment tu veux que je le vois ? Il a volé une partie de ma vie, à cause de lui je dois apprendre tout de ce siècle ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Tout comme Ava l'a fait quand on l'a retrouvé dans cette cellule pourri où elle était en train de pourrir et de se dessécher davantage. Estimes-toi heureux d'avoir seulement dormi, Ava a été torturé pendant deux siècles par un loup-garou ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je… je ne savais pas… » bégaya-t-il.

« Demande à ta sœur et à Elijah, ils pourront te dire ce qu'a enduré ton frère ! » dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Elle retrouva sa fille, qui dormait paisiblement dans une des chambres avec Zach.**

**Ava aidait Rebekah à s'habiller au goût du jour.**

« Je suis tellement contente ! » s'écria Rebekah, prenant sa sœur dans les bras. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais ! »

« J'ai bien cru ne jamais vous revoir ! » dit Ava, s'installant sur le lit. « Et puis, je me réveille menottées dans la même cellule, à l'aube du 21ème siècle ! »

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi ! » dit Rebekah, en s'asseyant face à elle.

« Non, d'autant plus que je n'avais plus ma bague… » dit Ava.

**Elles passèrent des heures à discuter, à rattraper le bon vieux temps. Rebekah lui apprit l'état dans lequel était Klaus lorsqu'elle avait été enlevé, et Ava lui raconta son supplice, jusqu'à sa délivrance par Erin et Thalia, et ses retrouvailles avec Klaus.**

**Ce dernier se retrouva dans la bibliothèque, un verre de scotch à la main.**

« Tu ne perds jamais tes bonnes vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois ! » remarqua Elijah en entrant dans la grande pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me tuer ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Ava apprécie ! » dit Klaus.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, et je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu m'avais dis dès le départ ce qu'était advenu de notre famille ! » claqua Elijah.

« Pour que tu les réveilles dans mon dos alors que j'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu de Mikael ? » contra Klaus. « Je suis pas stupide ! »

« Pourquoi nous avoir réveillés ? » demanda Elijah.

« Parce que Mikael dort profondément dans une crypte en Amérique, et que personne n'oserait le réveiller ! » répondit Klaus.

« Qu'en est-il des Salvatore ? » demanda à nouveau Elijah.

« Ils ne sont plus un problème, je les ai laissé à leur petite vie minable, en promettant à Elena de ne plus mettre les pieds à Mystic Falls ! » expliqua Klaus.

« Tu as promis à Elena ? N'est-elle pas un vampire à présent ? » voulut savoir Elijah.

« Non, elle est tout ce qui a de plus humaine, grâce à un sort… enfin bref, son sang est la clé pour créer mes hybrides, et je lui en aie pris suffisamment pour en créer autant que je veux ! » continua Klaus.

« Et bien, nous pouvons dire que nous allons vivre comme une vraie famille, enfin, si Kol et Finn décident de te laisser vivre ! » souligna Elijah, en se servant à son tour un verre de scotch.

« Kol s'en remettra, quant à Finn, Sage est en route pour Londres ! » dit Klaus.

**Retrouvant la complicité, jadis perdu, avec Elijah, ils trinquèrent tous les deux et burent leur alcool.**


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Vampire Diaries et son univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux créateurs de la série !

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres !<strong>_

**Quand Sage passa les portes du Manoir, son cœur mort semblait renaître. Lorsqu'elle avait reçue un appel de Klaus, quelques jours plus tôt, lui disant qu'il réveillerait Finn et qu'elle était la bienvenue dans le Manoir familial, elle avait été… choquée… Elle s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur la fiabilité de cette information, mais elle savait d'expérience que Klaus n'avait qu'une parole, et son cœur se languissait de Finn. Il s'était langui de son amour pendant neuf siècles. Neuf siècles durant lesquels elle a dû errer à travers les différents âges en s'occupant d'elle-même, allant d'aventures en aventures dans l'espoir qu'un jour, l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être referait surface.**

**C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans ce Manoir, et elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point il était moderne. Peut-être que Klaus avait suivit les différentes modes et c'était adapté au 21ème siècle.**

_« Sage ? »_

**Le regard de Sage se porta sur les hauts des immenses escaliers de marbre qui engloutissaient presque tout le hall. Finn, différent de son souvenir, les cheveux plus courts, vêtu d'un costume deux-pièces, se tenait tout en haut des marches. Il commençait à descendre doucement, sans décrocher son regard de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. **

« Finn ! » murmura Sage.

**C'était comme si un aimant avait été placé entre eux, et qu'ils étaient inexorablement attiré l'un vers l'autre. Sage monta quelques marches et se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle adorait de tout son cœur. Il la serrait contre elle comme une bouée de sauvetage.**

« Il t'a vraiment réveillé ! » soupira Sage.

« Il t'a vraiment retrouvé ! » dit Finn sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Qui aurait cru ça de lui ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Il la rejoignit dans son hilarité, puis, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans qu'elle n'ôte ses mains de derrière sa nuque. Elle lui rendit son regard, et Finn, n'y tenant plus, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils partagèrent un tendre baiser, avant qu'il ne s'intensifie et qu'ils entendent Kol leur crier :**

_« PRENEZ VOUS UNE CHAMBRE, Y A DES GAMINS DANS LE COIN ! »_

« Ça c'est une bonne idée ! » chuchota Finn.

**Il serra Sage un peu plus contre lui et s'éclipsa jusqu'à sa grande chambre, dans laquelle il s'enferma avant de faire l'amour à sa compagne.**

**Les jours passèrent et Finn et Sage étaient les plus heureux de s'être retrouvé.**

**Klaus s'afférait chaque jour à entraîner Jordan, qui montrait tous les jours une habileté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il mémorisait chacun des conseils donnés par son mentor, et qu'il considérait surtout comme un grand frère. Oui, Jordan appréciait Klaus, grâce à qui il ne subissait plus ces transformations douloureuses chaque nuit de pleine lune. Certes, il devait se nourrir de sang, mais c'était le prix à payer, et il l'accepté.**

**Ils étaient dans l'immense jardin, que Klaus avait fait agrandir afin que les boxes des chevaux soient un peu plus éloignés. En simple jogging malgré la fraîcheur de l'hiver, ils ne faisaient pas attention aux morsures du froid qui leur mordait leur peau nue. Jordan évitait parfaitement les assauts de Klaus, qui ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit.**

**Depuis le salon, derrière la vitre, Rebekah observait Klaus et ce beau gosse s'entraîner sans relâche. Quatre-vingt-dix ans qu'elle avait passé dans son cercueil, et bien sûr elle avait pensé à Stefan, mais Klaus lui avait avoué qu'il lui avait effacé la mémoire pour pas que Mikael remonte jusqu'à eux, et qu'il lui dise qu'il était amoureux du dernier double Petrova.**

**Avec un long soupir, elle détailla la carrure de Jordan, ou du moins autant qu'elle le pu vu qu'il ne faisait que balancer des bras et des jambes. Tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, elle le regarda s'essuyer le front d'un revers de la main. Malgré le froid, ils avaient trouvés le moyen de suer. **

**Ava se faufila derrière sa sœur, qui avait très bien sentit sa présence, mais elle était trop occupé par le beau jeune homme.**

« Il est mignon hein ? » dit Ava en souriant.

« Beaucoup ! » acquiesça Rebekah.

« Tu te sens comment après neuf décennies enfermés ? » demanda Ava.

« Sur le plan sexuel ? » demanda à son tour Rebekah.

« Evidement ! » répondit Ava.

« Je me sens sur le point d'exploser ! » dit Rebekah. « J'ai besoin de distraction et, d'un homme. Jordan ferait parfaitement l'affaire ! »

« Il est jeune et pas forcément expérimenté ! » dit Ava.

« C'est pas grave ça, je le suis assez pour nous deux ! » se vanta Rebekah.

**Ava pouffa, avant de laisser à son tour son regard divaguer, mais sur son mari.**

**Après l'entraînement, à la nuit tombée, Klaus accrocha le regard de sa femme, qui l'observait à travers la baie vitrée du salon, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Il regarda son poulain et lui dit :**

« Tu apprends bien plus vite que prévu, bientôt tu seras prêt à venir avec moi ! »

« Pour créer d'autres hybrides ? » demanda Jordan.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça Klaus. « Allez, tu peux rentrer et te reposer ! »

« Merci, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! C'est peut-être le lien qui me fait dire ça mais, je le pense vraiment ! » dit Jordan.

« Y a pas de quoi ! » dit Klaus.

**Ils rentrèrent dans le salon, et Jordan fila dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Klaus attira sa femme contre lui, et l'embrassa sans gêne. Elle lui rendit son baiser, se moquant qu'il soit couvert de sueurs, mais la froideur de sa peau lui fit dire d'une voix suave :**

« Et si je faisais remonter ta température ? »

« Avec plaisir, femme ! » susurra-t-il.

**Il la souleva de terre d'un seul bras, et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes, sans prendre conscience que Zach était entré dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'entendent dire :**

_« Hey, c'est pas parce que je suis un ado que je suis obligé de voir ça ! »_

**En riant doucement, Klaus s'éclipsa de la pièce, au grand soulagement de Zach.**

**Sortant de la douche, Jordan entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il eut juste le temps de passer un débardeur avec son short, qu'il ouvrit la porte sur Rebekah.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle, tout sourire.

« Salut, euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il.

**Au lieu de répondre, elle entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte de son pied, puis, tira Jordan par son débardeur, et l'embrassa.**

**Jordan avait les yeux qui étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, mais la sensation de la bouche de Rebekah contre la sienne était plus que plaisante. Son côté humain lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas touché une fille depuis des lustres, et son côté animal eut envie de prendre possession de la jeune fille, qui s'était jeté elle-même dans ses bras.**

« Rebekah, ton frère ne risque pas d'apprécier ! » dit-il en la stoppant.

« On se fiche de Niklaus, tu me plais, et j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir ce que je veux ! » répliqua-t-elle en le caressant. « T'en as envie, je peux le sentir ! »

« Oui, j'en ai très envie ! » avoua-t-il.

« Alors laisse-toi aller ! » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« L'ennui c'est que, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai touché une fille… » expliqua-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça te reviendra en un rien de temps ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Elle lui enleva son débardeur, dont il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, puis, elle enleva son propre pull, laissant une vue plongeante sur un magnifique soutien-gorge noir. Les ardeurs de Jordan prirent le dessus et il embrassa Rebekah. Elle répondit volontiers à ce baiser somptueux, et se colla à lui. Il la plaqua contre l'un des murs de la chambre, et ravagea son cou de baiser, avant de la soulever et de l'emmener vers le lit.**

**Au bout d'un mois, Klaus fut accompagné d'Erin, de Jordan et d'Elijah pour partir à la recherche d'une meute de loup-garou qui vivait dans le sud de l'Ecosse. Thalia fut seule à garder sa fille et son neveu, mais Ava fut très présente pour l'aider. La jeune sorcière fut étonnée de voir à quel point sa fille s'entendait bien avec Sage.**

**Alors qu'elle venait de mettre au lit fille et neveu, Thalia, en sortant de la chambre, vit Kol dossé au mur face à la chambre.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Tu racontes très bien les histoires ! » répondit-il en souriant à sa façon.

« T'en as besoin d'une pour t'endormir ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Si c'est toi qui la raconte, je veux bien ! » dit-il.

**Thalia s'avança, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, laissant très peu d'espace entre leurs corps.**

« Serais-tu en train de me draguer ? » haussa-t-elle.

« C'est très probable ! » dit-il en la fixant du regard.

« Et que dirais-tu pour me faire tomber dans ton lit, beau gosse ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne parle pas quand une fille me plaît, j'agis ! » répondit-il en la plaquant contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé.

« Hum… » dit-elle en gémissement tout bas. « Et bien agis ! »

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? » chuchota-t-il.

« La mienne ! » choisit-elle sur le même ton. « Elle est juste derrière moi ! »

**Aussitôt dit, la bouche de Kol se posa sur la bouche de la sorcière. Depuis la naissance de sa fille, c'était quasiment le calme plat sur le plan sentimental pour Thalia. Les garçons qu'elle rencontrait chaque fois ne pensaient qu'au sexe et pas à autre chose, et souvent, Thalia les laissait tomber en plein rendez-vous.**

**Alors, le baiser que lui donnait Kol éveilla en elle un désir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres. A vingt-six ans, elle avait mit sa vie amoureuse de côté pour s'occuper de sa fille, et aider Ava à se moderniser et à rechercher Klaus, mais maintenant, elle avait bien l'intention de s'amuser. Kol glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui était juste à côté d'eux. En la refermant derrière eux, ils laissèrent la barrière vampire / sorcière derrière eux et firent l'amour.**

**Quand Klaus, Jordan, Elijah et Erin revinrent deux semaines plus tard, avec un pack de loup-garou – dix au total – la tension était palpable chez les enfants, qui – malgré le fait de côtoyer des vampires chaque jour – appréhendaient de se retrouver face à tant de loup-garou, maintenant hybride.**

**A la nuit tombée, Ava attrapa Klaus par le bras et l'attira dans leur chambre, attaquant sa bouche comme une sauvage. Klaus fut plus que réceptif à ce baiser, et déchira les vêtements de sa femme, qui fit subir le même sort aux siens. Il lâcha sa bouche afin de voir son visage…**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » dit-il, le souffle court.

« Prouve-le ! » gronda-t-elle en reprenant sa bouche d'assaut.

**A quelques centimètres du lit, ils s'emmêlèrent les pieds et tombèrent sur le sol en marbre. Klaus inversa leur place pour se retrouver au dessus de sa femme, et il la pénétra sans perdre un instant. Deux semaines sans la voir avait été une vraie torture, surtout depuis leurs retrouvailles. Les coups de reins se firent violents, puissants, et passionnés, ce qui ne dérangea pas Ava, dont les gémissements emplirent la chambre… **

**Après leurs ébats, ils étaient allés sous la douche, où ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se faire un énième câlin, puis, ils allèrent se mettre dans leur lit.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Et bien, Thalia et Kol ont fait plus ample connaissance ! » répondit-elle.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » fit Klaus.

« Qu'ils couchent ensemble et, je pense que ça risque de devenir sérieux entre eux ! » dit-elle.

« Kol ? Sérieux ? Il est tout sauf sérieux avec les filles, il n'aime pas les relations qui durent ! » répliqua Klaus.

« Comme toi avant de me rencontrer ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Mais je suis différent de Kol, lui ce n'est qu'un enfant, et pas que dans sa tête ! » dit l'hybride.

« Ne t'en mêle pas, d'accord ? » quémanda-t-elle. « Thalia a vraiment besoin de vivre, et de ressentir quelque chose sur le plan émotionnel ! »

« Je sais bien, mais avec Kol ? » souleva Klaus.

« Chéri, s'il te plaît, fais confiance à ton frère, et aie confiance en moi quand je te dis que ça peut marcher tous les deux ! » lui dit-elle.

« Mais pour combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est un vampire, elle une sorcière, elle mourra un jour ! »

« Oui je le sais, mais ça, ils n'ont pas envie d'y penser, crois-moi, j'ai parlé avec eux, et ils s'entendent bien, et ils sont bien ensemble ! » martela-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » soupira-t-il. « Je vais faire confiance à ta fabuleuse capacité à voir ce que je ne vois pas chez les autres ! »

« Merci ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa.**

« Et toi alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Et bien, je crois qu'Erin et Elijah, s'entendent un peu trop bien ! » répondit-il.

« Tu veux dire, qu'ils ont une attirance l'un pour l'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! » affirma Klaus.

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose ! » dit Ava.

« Tu trouves ? » arqua-t-il.

« Et si tu laissais tes frères et ta sœur faire leur vie avec qui ils veulent, et que tu ne t'occupe de personne d'autre que moi, qui a une énorme envie de faire un autre câlin ? » l'alluma-t-elle.

« Oh que je t'aime toi ! » gronda-t-il en emprisonnant sa bouche de la sienne.

**Elle eut un petit rire, étouffé par le baiser, et elle se laissa aller à cette nouvelle étreinte qui fut plus que tendresse, pleine d'amour et de passion, comme chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour !**

**Quand Erin avait mit un pied dans la maison, Zach se jeta dans ses bras, plus qu'heureux de retrouver sa maman. Erin le serra contre sa poitrine, enfin, au niveau de son épaule parce que pour un garçon âgé bientôt de quatorze ans, il était assez grand et dépassait presque sa mère au niveau taille. Elle fut surprise davantage quand elle vit son fils unique serrer Elijah.**

« Oh, quel accueil ! » s'amusa Elijah, moitié surpris, moitié gêné.

« C'est pour te dire merci d'avoir évité le pire à maman ! » dit Zach en se détachant.

« Zach, tu as vu ça ? » demanda Erin. « Tu as des visions ? »

**Il se contenta d'acquiescer.**

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Peu après que tu sois parti ! » répondit-il. « D'après tante Thalia, c'est le fait que je me suis inquiété pour toi qui a déclenché ce don ! »

« Je suis fière de toi ! » lui dit-elle en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

**Elle le sentit trembler dans ses bras. C'est vrai, à leur arrivé au camp de la meute, elle avait été surprise par une fille-louve qui lui avait sauté dessus afin de l'attaquer, mais Elijah l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas en maîtrisant la louve.**

**Les deux concernés se regardèrent, et Erin lui sourit, reconnaissante une fois de plus, avant de monter ses bagages dans sa chambre, Zach toujours près d'elle. Cette nuit-là, Zach dormit dans les bras de sa mère, ne voulant pas la quitter une minute, surtout après avoir reçu ce don de voyance de la part de ses ancêtres. Un don qui lui faisait peur.**

**Après quelques jours, ils étaient tous bloqués dans le Manoir par la neige. Ava brava quand même la tempête pour s'occuper des chevaux, Erin et Thalia avec elles, et elles utilisèrent la magie pour aller plus vite.**

**Après avoir couché son fils, Erin alla à la bibliothèque et ouvrit le journal qu'elle tenait depuis l'âge de treize ans. Elle y transcrivit, tout comme sa sœur, tout ce qu'elle vivait et toutes ces connaissances magiques, pour aider Zach dans le futur. Lorsqu'elle referma le journal, une heure plus tard, elle lâcha un bâillement, et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Elle fit craquer sa nuque, roula des épaules et se massa les poignets, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Elijah !**

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« C'est étrange que tu ne sois pas encore couché, ces dernières semaines ont été épuisantes pour toi ! » dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas sommeil ! » dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est juste que Zach est frustré par son nouveau pouvoir, et ça va prendre du temps pour qu'il apprenne à ne pas en avoir peur ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Il y arrivera, ça prendra du temps mais il est fort, il a de qui tenir ! » dit Elijah, sans cesser de la regarder.

**Elle sourit, mais elle s'était mise à rougir. Heureusement que son visage n'était pas trop exposé à la lumière de la lampe qui éclairée la pièce. Elijah était un homme très attirant, et il avait toutes les qualités qui plaisaient à Erin. Ils s'entendaient bien, avec une grande connaissance de l'histoire, qu'Erin enrichissait avec celles d'Elijah…**

« Je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre ! » dit-elle en se levant.

**C'était surtout pour ne pas se retrouver davantage seule avec lui, dans la même pièce, sinon elle risquait de déraper… et de faire une chose qu'elle pourrait regretter… enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle prit son journal et sortit de la bibliothèque, mais, en allant dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait absolument faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle était tellement frustrée, qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse alors… elle posa son journal sur sa table de nuit et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Elijah y était toujours, alors elle ferma le loquet, bloquant donc l'accès à la pièce. Le vampire était toujours assis sur son fauteuil, et il fut assaillit par Erin, qui s'était assise à califourchon sur lui, et l'avait embrassé…**

**Elle se retrouva assise sur la table qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, à s'embrasser, se caresser et à se débarrasser des vêtements de l'autre. Erin portait une jupe, alors, Elijah lui enleva son dessous, souleva la jupe et entra en elle…**

_**Un an plus tard !**_

**Klaus partait tous les deux mois à la recherche de loups-garous pour les transformer, et il se retrouva avec une grande armée de soldat, qui lui jura fidélité, en remerciement de ce cadeau qu'il leur permettait de ne plus se transformer à chaque pleine lune, mais Erin et Thalia avaient quand même placés un sort sur eux, afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de dégâts parmi les humains lorsqu'ils auraient besoin de se nourrir de sang. Le sort les confinés et les obligés à se maîtriser…**

**Finn et Sage se marièrent dans les jardins du Manoir, près de l'endroit où Klaus et Ava s'étaient mariés trois siècles plus tôt, et où ils avaient renouvelés leurs vœux peu de temps après leur retour à Londres.**

**Erin et Thalia vivaient leur histoire avec Elijah et Kol au jour le jour… mais furent plus que surprises, voire sous le choc, quand Gabrièla et Zach, onze et presque quinze ans, avaient appelés Elijah et Kol _papa_ ! Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de figure paternel dans leur vie, en dehors de celle de leur grand-père…**

**Rebekah et Jordan, furent le couple le plus surprenant. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à un tel point que c'en était presque déchirant pour elle de le laisser partir faire des missions sous les ordres de Klaus.**

**Ce dernier, avec Ava, s'étaient réfugiés, après une ballade à cheval, à la cascade qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du Manoir… Cet endroit, qui avait abrité leurs jeux aquatiques et amoureux, cet endroit aussi qui avait déclenché le sort d'Ava et celui du clan de loup-garou qui avait ordonné son enlèvement. Tous les deux assis sur un rocher, lui adossé contre une dalle lisse et elle entre ses jambes, ils profitèrent du calme et de la sérénité de ce lieu qu'ils aimaient tant.**

« Aaahhh, que ça fait du bien d'être au calme ! » soupira Ava.

« M'en parle pas, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou avec tous ces couples à la maison ! » grogna-t-il.

« Ne sois pas grognon mon chéri, tu devrais être content pour eux ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je le suis ! » dit-il. « Enfin je crois ! »

**Ava se mit à rire avant de se mettre sur ses jambes, s'arrachant à Klaus.**

« Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Mais il la vit se déshabiller pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements.**

« Je renoue avec notre bon vieux temps, quand on venait se baigner toi et moi ! » dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

**Et elle piqua une tête dans l'eau, ce qui éveilla les sens de Klaus, qui commença lui aussi à se déshabiller. Alors qu'il fut en boxer, il se reçut les sous-vêtements mouillés d'Ava, qui éclata de rire à sa tête désarçonnée. **

« Mon mari chéri, ta femme est en train de se geler ! » chantonna-t-elle.

**Klaus plongea à son tour, et refit surface dans le dos de sa femme, qui rit une fois de plus en le sentant la crocheter de la taille. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser, mais grogna lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser.**

« Je suis contente d'être de nouveau à la maison ! » dit-elle. « Je pensais pas y revenir un jour ! »

« Moi non plus, pas sans toi en tout cas ! » avoua-t-il.

« Je t'aime, et ne laisse plus jamais personne nous séparer ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal ! » jura-t-il.

**Sur cette promesse, qu'elle savait qu'il tiendrait, elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle lui arracha son boxer, dont les lambeaux flottèrent sur l'eau, entoura sa taille de sa jambe, et il se fondit en elle.**

**Après plus de deux siècles et demi à parcourir le monde à la rechercher, après avoir passé tant de décennies à subir les pires tortures qu'il soit, Klaus et Ava étaient enfin revenus là où ils avaient été séparés. La famille de Klaus était réunis, heureuse, et elle s'était agrandit avec les arrivées de Thalia, Erin, Zach, Gabrièla et Jordan…**

**Klaus se jura intérieurement de profiter de chaque instant avec sa femme, sans oublier de surveiller ses hybrides qui se trouvaient soit en Angleterre, soit ailleurs.**

**Mais avec sa femme de nouveau à ses côtés, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance…**

**L'éternité était à eux…**

**FIN !**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire !<strong>

**Aurélie !**


End file.
